iulianopediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Pagina principale
thumb|right|500px|Montero si vendica su Zidane nonostante siano compagni di squadra Premessa al cineromanzo Sebbene il protagonista di questo cineromanzo sia Mark Iuliano, compaiono innumerevoli personaggi, alcuni senza apparente diritto di cittadinanza in questa pagina, con il ruolo di comprimari. Da segnalare la presenza di Ronaldo, co-protagonista. Senza di lui la vita di Iuliano, e di conseguenza questo racconto, non avrebbe avuto senso: si può tranquillamente affermare che i due siano una sorta di nemesi, di fatto anime gemelle. Ogni personaggio, situazione e citazione non è puramente casuale. Tutti i diritti riservati. La genesi della zappa Mark Iuliano fu costruito durante il neolitico in un' azienda agricola insieme a Montero, Ferrara, Birindelli e Pessotto. Era composto da un bastone di legno e da un vomere di ferro e per questo fu catalogato nei bestiari medievali come zappa cosmica. Costituì la base dell' agricoltura fino all' invenzione, nel Basso Medioevo, dell' aratro Materazzi. Secondo Oscar fu utilizzato anche dal famigerato boia di Lille. Dopo aver perso il lavoro per colpa di Scarpazi, fu sfruttato durante la rivoluzione francese per accoppare Maria Antonietta e Robespierre. Nel Novecento fu adoperato da Mussolini per abbattere Matteotti e dai comunisti bastardi per affettare Aldo Moro. Il suo ultimo obiettivo ha un nome ben preciso: Ronaldo Il primo attentato Ronaldo è stato bollato come la preda impossibile perché è sfuggito alle grinfie di Mark già tre volte. Infatti il castoro è difficile da prendere per le sue fughe con i trans ed è faticoso localizzarlo con un radar perchè viene sistematicamente scambiato per una balena: è per questo che la zappa ambulante viene spesso accompagnato nelle sue ricerche dal capitano Achab e da Capitan Findus. Nella prima missione, nel 1998, Iuliano fu ingaggiato da Moggi per uccidere il Fenomeno nel periodo in cui quest'ultimo giocava nell'Inter. Per svolgere il compito richiesto da Lucianone fu sostituito il vomere con una forca in modo da trappassare completamente il ginocchio del dentuco. Mark non esitò ad esaudire i desideri del suo padrino, anzi chiese subito nuovi consigli al suo vecchio maestro Fresi, che gli aveva insegnato i trucchi del mestiere nella Salernitana e che ora si trovava tra le zappe interiste Galante, West e Colonnese. Iniziato il match la forca trafisse la rotula del castoro da parte a parte facendo saltare i pezzi ovunque. Questi pezzi si cercano ancora nei pertugi più reconditi di San Siro, tant'è che il loro ritrovamento sarà pagato profumatamente dallo stesso Moggi, nonchè da torme di collezionisti. La Super Aguri e San Conte Ronaldo cambiò i pezzi rivolgendosi alla Super Aguri, ignorando che fosse la scuderia più scandalosa del lotto. I pezzi di ricambio non furono all'altezza e Ronaldo iniziò una lunga serie di infortuni. Infatti ad ogni doppio passo il ginocchio crollava miseramente. Nonostante tutto Iuliano non si sentiva abbastanza possente per sconfiggere il mortale nemico e decise così di emulare le antiche gesta di Sansone: chiese aiuto a San Antonio Conte, al quale ricrebbero miracolosamente i capelli. Costui rese grazie ed esaudì i desideri del già stempio Iuliano. Tuttavia i miracoli di San Conte si rivelarono delle stronzate megagalattiche, piochè il filibustiere usava nei suoi processi di ricrescita droghe fornitegli da nientepopodimenochè l'esimio dottor Agricola, e che erano sconosiute ai più. Cotante misture furono applicate anche a Ravanelli, Vialli e Pessotto, con risultari non soddifacenti, anzi contro natura. Il mancato risultato svolvolse la vita tranquilla di Pessottino, che finì dritto sparato nei tentacoli della depressione, con esiti noti. Il nuovo Spartacus e il secondo attentato Ronaldo nel 2002, ormai stanco e obeso, decide di migrare in Spagna sotto le spoglie di Moby Dick per non essere più perseguibile dalla mafia Moggiana e soprattutto dal sempreverde Mark. Dopo la partita persa dal Real contro il Malaga nel 2003 Moggi svolse delle indagini sul terreno del Bernabeu e rinvenne tracce di adipe spiaccicato davanti all' area di rigore. Un campione di lardo fu fatto esaminare nel laboratorio del dottor Jekyll & mister Hide e fu riconosciuto il DNA arrotolato come una palla viscida di Ronaldo. Così Iuliano chiese di essere svenduto al Maiorca in modo da poter eliminare il pachiderma incontrandolo nella Liga. Iuliano in Spagna conseguì subito la fama di nuovo Spartacus poichè riuscì ad evadere dalla schiavitù Moggiana ed a divenire il capo di una rivolta di zappe. Tra i suoi seguaci annoveriamo Pavon, Ivan Campo, Karanka, per non parlare di Reiziger e Pellegrino; luogotenente di Iuliano nella spedizione in Castilla fu Quiqueg, scaricato a sua volta dal capitano Achab per inefficenza. Al Maiorca ritrovò Cuper, testimone dell'attentato perchè allenatore dell'Inter, che lo sottopose a un interrogatorio di quarto grado della scala Richter. Iuliano però fece la parte delle tre scimmie e ingannò il coglione, sfangadola. Lo scontro tra i Iuliano e Ronaldo avvenne nel 2004, quando Mark, alla prima partita giocata, tra l'altro entrato in pieno recupero, spezzò tibia e perone e provocò un conseguente infortunio all' anca per via della caduta al Panzone, che come sua abitudine rantolò nel fango rotolando come un suino fagocitante. La balena esplose e fece schizzare tutto il suo lardo appiccicoso, una parte del quale nel ricadere si incollò nella crosta sciusta di Zidane. Tracollo fisico e l'attentato sfumato Nonostante tutto Ronaldo seppe riprendersi ricomponendosi come aveva fatto a suo tempo il suo gemello Majin Bu. Presto però il già ciccio Ronaldo raggiunse livelli di obesità estrema e nel 2006, dopo essere stato portato via dal Real con una gru, riuscì a trovare impiego solo come canotto per lo sbarco dei profughi in Italia, con buona pace di Bossi. Qui rimase accasciato a terra finchè il vampiro Galliani, avendo pietà di lui lo raccolse e lo portò a Milano, benchè fosse stato costretto a noleggiare una carriola per ovviare al suo peso strastoferico. Arrivato a Milano fu rinchiuso da MilanLab in una cella di isolamento per evitare il contatto col cibo. Sfortunatamentre nella cella incontrò Paparesta che Moggi aveva rinchiuso tempo addietro, quindi conservò tutto la sua massa di lardo. Dopo l' esordio in campionato del lardone, San Siro fu distrutto dalle sue cadute rovinose, che testimoniarono, attraverso l'approfondita indagine della spia Pavon, la presenza di Ronaldo a Milano. Così Iuliano fu avvertito dal suo informatore e si precipitò a firmare per l' unica squadra disperata che lo voleva, il Messina, e per un periodo finse di collaborare per Berlusca, rimettendo a posto le zolle sollevate da Ronaldo mai poi, spazientendosi, stabilì di eliminare il suo acerrimo nemico una volta per tutte. Ronaldo era atteso sullo stretto da diverse settimane, ma, al dunque non scese in campo in quanto rimasto incastrato nella porta dell' Hollywood mentre inseguiva un travone. A quel punto Iuliano fece saltare i piani e convocò il luogotenente Quiqueg per camuffarsi da donna ed ingannare il canotto. Fu così che Mark, Quiqueg e il buon Pavon, conoscendo i gusti del fu Fenomeno, si travestirono da travoni per ingannare il castoro e farlo cadere nella loro trappola, per poter iniziare così un lungo e redditizio commercio di richiestissima e costosissima carne di balena bianca. Ma l'astuta strategia della zappa era destinata a fallire miseramante per l'ennesima volta: sfortunamente il trio venne infatti notato da Cristiano Malgioglio, Alessandro Cecchi Paone e Wladimir Luxuria, giunti lì per un meeting, che li rapirono. Quello che è successo dopo non è possibile menzionarlo, per rispetto ai familiari delle vittime. Iuliano però sopravvisse miracolosamente al disastro e giurò di farla pagare al castoro mannaro per la perdita dei due validi alleati, anche a costo di rovinarsi l'inestimabile forca. L'immane catatrofe A Iuliano giunse voce che Ronaldo si fosse trasferito a Ravenna dopo l' incidente di Acquafan: era successo che il cicciobombo si era incastonato nel tubo di un' attrazione del parco, eveniente che aveva innestato una reazione a catena coinvolgendo diversi suoi simili, tra i quali Giuliano Ferrara, Galeazzi e Mangiafuoco, al quale non era ancora passato il vizio di far fiammeggiare gli occhi, incutendo timore ai poveri pargoli. I tre erano giunti ad Acquafan per un reportage sulla sicurezza del parco. Le conseguenze furono tragicomiche: Cattolica e Riccione furono completamente allagate e i suoi abitanti divennero profughi e ospitati a Ravenna; i sindaci parlarono di Nuova Atlantide e presero in seria considerazione di costruire case acquatiche, con buona pace dei pesci. L'acquario di Riccione divenne tutt'uno con il mare, rendendo finalmente liberi i delfini e alcune balene, parenti stretti di Ronaldo. Il gommone Adriano e Re Tritone Iuliano raggiunse così a nuoto Ravenna, denutrito e in chiaro stato confusionale. Per un breve tratto di mare usufruì, insieme ad immigrati del Maghreb, del gommone Adriano, grande amico di Ronaldo. All'arrivo Iuliano, per vendicarsi del castoro, sgonfiò il ragazzo della via Gluck facendo uscire l'aria compressa di una scoreggia di Ronaldo, precedentemente rinchiusa nel gommone. Adriano per riprendersi svernò in Brasile, ma questa è un'altra storia. In ogni caso il tanfo di merda sciolta uccise sul colpo tutti gli immigrati, a cui seguirono tumulti e stragi anche nelle profondità marine. Alla morte di Tritone Iuliano fece un'immersione subacquea impadronendosi della forca d'oro del re dei pesci, in modo da sostituire la sua forca corrosa dalle tante battaglie. Il pesce McGrady però, sopravvissuto ai tumulti decise di risolvere la questione cantando con la sua voce da andicappato Viva Las Vegas e tentando di insaccare un tiro da tre allo scadere, non riuscendoci. Così le sue branchie implosero ed è per questo che non riesce a superare un turno di playoff che sia uno. Il torneo di scala quaranta e Bisteccone Iuliano firmò per il Ravenna senza sapere di essere finito in serie B, senza quindi la possibilità di sforcare il barile di lardo e quindi si licenziò dopo tre nanosecondi, stabilendo un nuovo record. Anche senza giocare, il suo influsso negativo fece sprofondare drasticamente il Ravenna in C1. Mark in Italia ebbe l'occasione , tramite una TV brasiliana, di vedere all'opera Ronaldo, ma non come giocatore di calcio, bensì mentre giocava a scala quaranta con Cafu, Serginho, Aldair, Zigo, Zago, Lima, Djalma e Nilton Santos, nel torneo risevato agli over 3000. Il torneo era sponsorizzaton dal famoso Barattolino Sammontana come lo amano i golosi e gli obesi, con Ronaldo controfigura del barattolino stesso poichè il degrado avanzato dell'azienda non consentiva un prodotto decente a disposizione. Fu così che la forca decise di entrare nella cooperativa "Baghini di tutto il mondo unitevi!" per riuscire a rincontrare Ronaldo. Bisteccone Galeazzi però non diede il suo consenso alla zappa per entrare nel club, in quanto il suo peso non superava la soglia minima delle 400 tonnellate per centimetro cubo. Ronaldo, essendo stato avvisato che la forca si trovava appartata nelle vicinanze, escogitò un piano per rotolare fuori dal Brasile. Il naufragio e l'impresa del Nostromo Sapendo che la Sammontana era intenzionata ad ampliare il suo commercio in Africa, s' imbarcò con le altre scrofe della ditta alla volta del continente nero. L' intenzione sarebbe stata quella di approdare in Costa d' Avorio, ma la nave non terminò il viaggio. Durante un nubifragio il peso insostenibile di Ronaldo fece sbilanciare l' imbarcazione verso sinistra irrimediabilmente. Il ciccio allora cercò di limitare i danni e si affannò aiutando il Capitano del tonno Nostromo, detto Nostromo e il fido marinaio Spugna, raccattato dopo una sonora sbronza, dopo il ricovero in clinica psichiatrica di Uncino, sofferente da ansia da coccodrillo orologiaio. Il pavimento della nave non resse, il tricheco sfondò il ponte e franò inesorabilmente, indiscutibilmente, nella stiva. Il rumore dell' obeso che si frantumava nella stiva fu rindondante. Qui si arrese alla sua sorte di inguaribile grassone mangiagelati e si consolò svuotando le credenze che contenenvano l' intera scorta di provviste alimentari. Alla vista dello sfacelo il buon Nostromo perse il nume della ragione e cominciò a sbraitare per il ponte, sfogando la propria ira di capitano coraggioso ma depresso sui malcapitati. Proprio in quel momento vide all'orizzonte il suo più acerrimo nemico, il Tonno Insuperabile, che tante volte si era fatto beffe del Nostromo, superandolo. Ma l'ormai prossimo al manicomio Nostromo si gettò al suo inseguimento e correndo sulle acque superò l'Insuperabile, sfatando un altro luogo comune. Subito dopo ci fu una violenta collutazione tra i due, che creparono per lo sforzo di accopparsi a vicenda. Grande fu il coraggio del Nostromo, che mentre si inabissava, superava in arguzia e slancio il suo maestro, tale Capitan Manolesta "Jack" Manofunesta, svuotando l'ennesima bottiglia di rum; l'Insuperabile invece si trasformò all'istante in scatolette di tonne modello easy-pil pronte all'uso. Così la nave rinnovò le infauste gesta del Titanic. I naufraghi si ritrovarono aggrappati alle poche travi di legno galleggianti ed avvinghiati l' uno all' altro. I più fortunati fecero ricorso alla scialuppa Adriano, sponsorizzata ancora una volta dalla Leite Ribeiro, con la camera a gas messa a nuovo per il viaggio da una nuova nuova loffa di Ronaldo. Infatti Ronaldo era l' addetto alla produzione di vapore anale nelle caldaie per il corretto funzionamento della nave perchè non c' erano i soldi per il carbone. La duttilità di Ronaldo fece sì poi che i superstiti si potessero mettere in salvo sopra la sua stessa panza, che aveva dimensioni bibliche. Il transatlantico Ronaldo non ebbe vita facile in mare perchè dovette sfidare a singolar tenzone nientepopodimenochè il re dei Capodogli, match voluto fortemente e organizzato dal celebre Don King per riuscire a sottrarsi dalla povertà di ottavo livello dopo il fallimento di quel fenomeno da baraccone chiamato Tyson. L'incontro fu fantascientifico, con colpi mortali che volavano all'impazzata da entrambe le parti, innocui però per i due titani. L'obeso tracotante di lardo però riuscì alfine a scamparla, vincendo ai punti. Ronaldo così iniziò il commercio di olio di capodoglio, che risollevò le sorti della Sammontana. Ronaldo venne accolto come il salvatore della patria dai golosi e gli obesi suoi simili, per l'avvenuto rilancio dell'azienda. Al castoro vennero tributati grandi onori, compresa ua statua a grandezza naturale davanti al McDonald's di Nuova Caledonia, statua che, per l'abnormità della quantità di materia prima, prosciugò un' intera cava. Nonostante le lodi tessute dagli obesi, il transatlantico raggiunse le spiagge ivoriane in una condizione pietosa. La balena si arenò sulla battigia stremato e stordito. Poco dopo perse i sensi. I contabbandieri e la caccia spietata Una volta ripreso il controllo del suo ingombrante corpo si accorse di essere legato per terra in un luogo sconosciuto. Fu accolto da un negro con un cazzotto nel naso e perse i sensi di nuovo. Al nuovo risveglio capì di essere inchiodato al terreno con delle corde spessissime, in grado di immobilizzare perfino un peso massimo come lui. Recitava il ruolo di Gulliver al cospetto dei lillipuzziani, o meglio lillipuzzoni per il tanfo che quei negri emanavano dalle ascelle trasudanti. Ebbene essi gli si avvicinarono e cercarono di estrargli le zanne da castoro. Allora il castoraccio comprese di essere stato catturato da commercianti d' avorio o presunti tali e cercò di difendere i suoi incisivi a spron battuto perchè costituivano l' orgoglio di famiglia. Azzannò i farabutti a sangue, scarnificandoli e staccando dei brandelli della loro carne scura con cui si sfamò e si rimise in forze. La notizia della strage dei negri arrivò tramite TamTam alla famigerata triade reale dei negri composta come noto da Garnett, detto Bigliettone, Coly, detto Scimmia e Thuram, detto Non si riesce a vedere la fottuta faccia. Costoro lasciarono i loro lontani reami, cioè Boston, Parma e il remoto regno della Guadalupa, con il chiaro intento di tonfare l'obeso sonoramente. Tra il povero obeso e la possente triade si frappose lungo il percorso il ficcanaso Nelson Mandela, detto Piquet, detto Horatio. Ma al passaggio dei tre fu pestato da Garnett che lo utilizzò per insaccare una tripla allo scadere scaraventandolo con un calcio nel culo fino in Sudafrica e facendolo piombare perfettamente nella vetusta cella che lo aveva ospitato per più di tre secoli. Ormai nessun ostacolo si frapponeva al compimento della giusta punizione. Avanzando passarono sopra il suino senza accorgersene perchè lo scambiarono per una duna di sabbia, tanto era panzone. Poi videro i denti castori e lo riconobbero. I tre negroni pestarono sodo il povero obeso, che, a causa della gravità dei colpi subiti, perse tutta la sua massa di lardo. Dopo il pestaggio rimase in coma quaranta giorni e quaranta notti, sognando gelati e snack. Al risveglio Ronaldo era in pieno stato confusionale: vi rimase per dieci giorni e dieci notti. Al termine delle tribolazioni Ronaldo si rese conto di essere agile e scattante come un tempo: non era più un obeso lardone, ma era di nuovo il Fenomeno! La rinascita e le resurrezioni La notizia della rinascita di Ronaldo fece il giro del mondo in ottanta gorni. Iuliano, ormai caduto nell'alcolismo e nella depressione, accolse la notizia con gioia, e rispolverò la bottiglia di champagne delle occasioni epocali. La teneva in serbo per il giorno in cui Moggi sarebbe crepato, con gioia di tutto il consesso civile e selvaggio del pianeta. La notizia fu così clamorosa che fece persino resuscitare il buon Quiqueg e l'agente 007¾ Pavon, tornati dall'Ade con tanto di corna, coda, barba luciferina e forcone (cugino di Iuliano), incaricati da Satana stesso di accoppare Ronaldo, dopo che questi lo aveva battuto in una gara a chi fabbricava più coperchi. I vecchi alleati si riunirono all'istante: di nuovo insieme Iuliano, i già citati Quiqueg e Pavon, e tutte le altre vecchie glorie Karanka, Pellegrino, Reiziger e Ivan Campo. Tutti insieme celebrarono un gran sabba, organizzato dall'indemoniato Quiqueg. Moratti rivolle il rinato Fenomeno all' Inter per fare coppia con il canotto Adriano, che aveva brillantamente superato i propri acciacchi, coppia che univa la ritrovata agilità di Ronaldo e la potenza del deposto imperatore Celentano. Con lo strepitoso duo d' attacco il cammino dell' Inter in campionato fu sontuoso, anche se, tanto per non cambiare, fu sbattuta fuori agli ottavi di Champions League dalla cooperativa del Bar Sport, riunita per l'occasione con il circolo Arci di Paul Gascoigne e il redivivo Best e allenata da un Sir Alex Ferguson più che mai ubriaco. La squadra più disastrasta del campionato, la Salernitana, era nella merda fino agli occhi. A metà stagione Iuliano, decise di aiutare la vecchia squadra del suo maestro Fresi, così lui e la sua combriccola si offrirono a parametro zero. Al club furono messi sotto contratto anche le vetuste zappe Montero e Birindelli. I due però, già che c'erano, vollero riunire la vecchia guardia della Juventus al completo, contattando anche Ferrara e Pessotto. Blitz! Ma non fu un gioco da ragazzi perchè se il napoletano Ferrara era diventato il boss indiscusso della camorra grazie al contrabbando di Danette Danone, Pessottino era ancora convalescente all' ospedale di Udine. Montero e Birindelli, con la benedizione di Iuliano, deliberarono di affrontare una missione per recuperare Ciro. Si armarono fino ai denti come ai vecchi tempi, ma non avevano più l' energia di un tempo ed iniziavano a spuntare i primi capelli bianchi. Si imboscarono su un pullman di tifosi della Salernitana, ma finirono nel bel mezzo di una rissa scatenatasi con un pullman di tifosi dell' Avellino. Lo scontro ricordava l' ormai leggendario match tra Ronaldo e il re dei capodogli. Ma i due riuscirono a calmare le acque minacciando i bellicosi con i loro AK-47 spianati e con delle micidiali bombe carta. Scesero poi dal pullman in piazza del Plebiscito. Essendo metà stagione, quindi fine gennaio, stabilirono di mischiarsi alla folla del carnevale. Tra la gente in costume riconobbero Edmundo, la cui occupazione era quella di partecipare alla qualsivoglia manifestazione carnevalesca in qualsiasi parte dell' universo. Celeberrima l' orgia avvenuta in un bordello delle favelas di Rio durante il famoso carnevale, in cui Edmundo insaccava assieme al canotto Adriano più gol di quanti ne avesse mai fatti in tutta la carriera, castigando ripetutamente le puttane all' appello. Edmundo si unì ai due, così sequestrarono due incantati per estirpare loro i vestiti da Pulcinella e da Maradona, la divinità locale. Il vestito di Maradona era dotato di una siringa attaccata al braccio con cocaina vera al suo interno. Grazie alla droga tutti quanti aumentarono esponenzialmente la loro forza d' urto. Giunti alle pendici del Vesuvio Edmundo indicò loro la sede del boss Ferrara in cima al Vulcano. Risalirono Torre del Greco, ma dovettero pagare dazio ad Agamennone. Edmundo ovviamente non aveva un cent e tornò mesto indietro. In quel mentre il Vesuvio si risvegliò ed una colata di lava inglobò l' idiota. L' azione delle due zappe proseguì però senza intoppi perchè a prestare soccorso ai due arrivò un furioso Iuliano cavalcando il mulo volante Rodrigo Taddei, che caricò da buon ciuco i disgraziati traendoli in salvo. Risalirono di nuovo il Vulcano, tirarono una bomba carta al greco bastardo che chiedeva di nuovo dazio, accoppandolo. Subito dopo attuarono la tattica del Pibe de oro. Il presunto Maradona si sarebbe appropinquato alla dimora del camorrista ed avrebbe scatenato l' euforia generale coinvolgendo i bodyguard Esposito e Montella negli autografi e concedendo il via libera a Pulcinella-Montero. L' azione riuscì, ma i picciotti erano appostati dietro un ammasso di rifiuti, e mandarono a puttane il progetto degli infiltrati. I due allora ricorsero al piano B, ovvero far saltare l'intera magione. Ma Mark, in sella al suo destriero infestato di pulci, districò la matassa in quattro e quattr'otto, arrotando ed affettando i maledetti, come ai bei tempi. Quindi Montero e Birindo riuscirono a penetrare nella villa impenetrabile e, dopo aver stuprato le procaci cameriere, rapirono il boss Ciro, narcotizzandolo con i DVD sulle migliori giocate di Furino e Cuccureddu. Il rapimento di Pessotto A questo punto mancava solo un tassello per riunire la difesa più scandalosa d tutti i tempi: Gianluca Pessotto. Pessottino era ancora in coma quando gli scalmanati si catapultarono nell' ospedale udinese seminando il panico tra le vecchie in carrozzella e i decrepiti intacconiti alle sedie. Montero fece piazza pulita investendo vecchiacci a profusione e azzoppando giovani promesse del calcio. Quindi entrò in trans agonistica e venne espulso dal già zoppicante Dottor Casa, vice del famosissimo Dottor Stranamore. Ma Montero continuò imperterrito a mietere vittime: nella foga liberò inconsciamente gli appestati reclusi diffondendo il morbo in lungo e il largo. La marcia degli appestati terminò con la liquefazione dei medesimi. Il fiume di merda inondò la Pianura Padana con buona pace del lider maximo Bossi, rendendo profughe intere popolazioni e spappolando le coltivazioni. In preda a crisi epilettiche, l' uruguajo sradicò il precedentemente resuscitato nonchè paralatico Giorgio Tosatti dalla sedia a rotelle. Fortunatamente scese dal cielo San Conte per rinsaldare le gambe al busto. La sedia servì a Montero per un raid nella camera di Pessotto che, alla vista dell' amicone zappone, rinvenì dal coma cronico e si incazzò come un' ape. Ma Montero lo sollevò di peso e lo buttò giù dalle scale per velocizzare l' azione. Rialzatosi con uno sforzo inaudito si diede alla fuga per mezzo delle inseparabili stampelle razzo che lo fiondarono direttamente nella curva della Salernitana facendo la felicità dei tifosi che lo issarono a mo' di trofeo. La squadra era finalmente ultimata. Si impostava con un 9-1-0 con Quiqueg in porta, Iuliano, Ferrara, Montero, Birindelli, Pessotto, Karanka, Pavon, Pellegrino, Reiziger in difesa ed Ivan Campo unico incontrista. La squadra che tremare il mondo fa L' unico e dichiarato obiettivo della squadra era di pareggiare tutte le partite, andando avanti un punto alla volta e scalando la classifica con la velocità di una lumaca arenata sullo sterco di un maiale. Il campionato continuava in modo glorioso per l'Inter, trascinata dai due fuoriclasse brasiliani, autori di uno spettacoloso calcio-samba. Specialmente Ronaldo era ormai inarrestabile. La Salernitana invece, come previsto, inanellava un pareggio dopo l'altro, autore di un gioco che avrebbe fatto ribrezzo anche alla nazionale italiana del 1962. L'allenatore della squadra, tale Oronzo Canà, non aveva più volontà propria, e si suicidò gettandosi dal ponte di Brooklyn. Lo sostituì prontamente Giovanni Trapattoni, rendendo il gioco della Salernitana ancora più schifosamente catanacciaro, arretrando ulteriormente la posizione di Ivan Campo, ora nel ruolo di libero, ruolo scomparso sin dal 1936, ma rispolverato fresco fresco per l'occasione. La difesa, o meglio il bunker, si dimostrò imperforabile per chiunque. All'altezza della trequarti i giocatori avavano scavato una tricea, davanti alla quale avevano piazzato del filo spinato, come se non bastasse, sostituirono le bandierine del calcio d'angolo con delle invalicabili torri di guardia, dove vennero appostati eccellenti tiratori quali Karanka e Reiziger. Inoltre tutto il campo era disseminato di mine anticarro. Più di un giocatore avversario trovò una triste fine, e gli invalidi riempirono presto gli ospedali limitrofi, svuotati dal massacro dei vecchi bastardi. Le partite della squadra del Trap erano talmente avvincenti che persino gli ultrà salentini boicottarono in massa le esibizioni della loro squadra, preferendo assistere al torneo interregionale di bocce in salita, con commentatori d'eccezione quali Bruno Pizzul e Auro Bulbarelli, che più che commentare si sbafavano sostanziosi panini con la porchetta e svuotavano otri di Sangiovese. Il torneo di bocce in salita L' iniziativa del torneo di bocce era stata promossa a sua volta da Iuliano per il riciclo delle teste mozzate delle vittime delle partite-battaglie che dovevano essere utilizzate come bocce per le gare più prestigiose. La boccia più ambita era sicuramente la testa calva Rocchi, ucciso da Quiqueg con un'arpionata al basso ventre, che formava la squadra azzurra capitanata dall' Highlander Mike Bongiorno con Pandev, Domizzi e lo scugnizzo Fabio Cannavaro, ucciso subito dopo il suo ritorno alla squadra partenopea. Le bocce rosa vincevano maggiormente in salita le forze d' attrito del terreno del bocciodromo grazie alle sfere perfette del centrocampo palermitano Guana, Migliaccio e Bresciano con l' intrusione fuoriluogo di Galliani, schiattato per essersi avventurato alla luce del sole, e con capitano il premio nobel Rita Levi Montalciuini. Le bocce granata poi avevano più aderenza al terreno grazie all' olio del Capodoglio messo a suo tempo in commercio da Ronaldo e spalmato con cura sulle capocce dure di Stellone, Lazetic e Corini, nonchè sulla testa a pera di Rosina. Il team aveva come capitano il mago Albus Silente. La quarta ed ultima squadra era quella delle bocce capezzolute di Valeria Marina e Pamela Anderson, più pesanti delle altre perchè stracolme di latte ed impregnate di silicone, ma per questo più potenti. Il capitano della squadra, nonchè il genio delle tartarughe di mare era riuscito a strappare le prime due mammelle dalla bocca di un bambino mentre ciucciava deliziato. Le seconde le aveva sottratte alle grinfie di un chirurgo plastico e le aveva assoporate a lungo con una spagnola. A lanciare le bocce erano i tifosi affranti della Salernitana che non trovavano di meglio da fare. Le bocce salivano con fatica e ricadevano come palle da bowling sulle teste dei decrepiti spettatori, molti quali erano i reduci del torneo di scala quaranta in Brasile. Grazie a Bruno ed Auro la bocciofila divenne ben presto un' osteria. Grondavano copiose cascate di Chianti direttamente dalla tribuna vip. Il lago di vino rosso era talmente profondo che era diventato navigabile: transatlantici e zattere sguazzavano allegramente insieme alle brille anatre starnazzanti. Gazza e Ferguson non credettero ai loro occhi e si lasciarono annegare nel buon vino. Persino Spugna, sopravvissuto al naufragio, si tuffò nel vuoto dal gradone più alto delle tribune per atterrare a volo d' angelo in mezzo alle bollicine d' alcool. Tutto ciò mentre Auro si dedicava alla cottura delle castagne finchè Spugna non chiese aiuto al Bulba perchè era talmente gonfio di Chianti da non riuscire più a stare a galla. Così Auro si gettò a capofitto con la sua bici da velocista lasciando esterrefatti Cassani e Pancani per il possente scatto. Si lanciò in volata anche Pancani, che partì a tutta birra, battendo Petacchi al fotofinish, mentre Cassani si limitò a commentare la gara con dovizia di particolari. Ora si praticavano ben tre sport nella bocciofila-osteria: ciclismo, tuffo dagli spalti, immersione senza ritorno in superficie e al limite bocce in salita. La resa dei conti Per quanto riguarda il campionato l' Inter all' ultima giornata era incredibilmente da sola al comando della classifica con due punti di scarto dalla Mobilieri Ponsacco, mentre la Salernitana doveva ottenere la tanto agognata salvezza con una vittoria. Ovviamente l'ultima partita si giocava a San Siro e avrebbe visto contrapposte l'Inter e la Salernitana. Torme di tifosi salentini migrarono in massa a Milano, guidati dai freschi eletti capi ultrà Pizzul e il Bulba. Iuliano aspettava questa partita da anni, e dovette imbottirsi di ingenti quantità di valium per non collassare. La battaglia infuriò in un clima surreale: nuguli di frecce incendiarie si piantarono sul campo dalle torri di guardia; gli assedianti rispolverarono arieti e catapulte, ma tutto fu vano. Ronaldo allora assunse il controllo delle operazioni belliche: dribblò con agilità il campo minato e superò brillantemente la trincea; si fece beffe di Pellegrino e Montero, neutralizzò le stampelle di Pessotto, riducendolo ad un soprammobile. Il dardo di Quiqueg mancò il bersaglio e andò a conficcarsi negli androni della panchina interista, centrando in pieno Coco, con gran gioia dei tifosi, e persino quella di Moratti, che finalmente non doveva più sborsare per un inutile parassita. Ronaldo si trovava ormai a tu per tu con il portiere Quiqueg. Solo un uomo avrebbe posseduto le facoltà supreme di fermarlo: l'incommensurabile, l'irriducibile, l'infinito, l'eterno, l'incorreggibile, l'inafferrabile, l'ineguagliabile, sempre all'avventura tu vai! sei furbo Lupin!...ehm, Iuliano! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Ronaldo sbiancò alla vista del nemico mortale e si prostrò alle sue ginocchia: Iuliano non provò pietà, anzi non esitò a gettarsi carico di tritolo, addosso al ritrovato Fenomeno: schioppò l' intero stadio, e Ronaldo schizzò in orbita, abbattendo un satellite, che ricadde proprio su Nuova Cattolica, appena ricostruita, rendendo terremotati i senza pace. A quel punto Iuliano insaccò di giustezza la sfera con una parabola assurda proprio nell'incrocio dei pali dell' Olimpico di Torino, battendo Belardi, detto nonna Abelarda, e assicurandosi la vittoria. Alla fine della fiera l'Inter perse lo scudetto per un punto ai danni della Mobilieri Ponsacco, che da quella stagione potè vantare sulla propria casacca ben sei stelle, mentre la Salernitana non solo si salvò, ma raggiunse la zona Champions League. Iuliano vinse il premo di miglior giocatore del torneo e il premio fair-play. Inoltre fu portato in trionfo dai tifosi della Salernitana, mai così festanti, ed elevato al rango di divinità locale, come Maradona a Napoli, Zidane in Francia e Moreno Torricelli nella misteriosa città sotterranea degli uomini-talpa. Il lardo alla riscossa! Ronaldo si disperse nel nulla eterno dove incontrò Leopardi, che gli confidò il mistero della vita. Ma il Fenomeno fu trasportato via da una corrente ascensionale spaziale, percorse la via lattea e sparì in un buco nero che però lo rigettò via immediatemnte perchè era un essere ripugnante. Così fu rispedito in posta prioritaria sulla terra. Ricadde in una stazione di polizia americana dove gli agenti panzoni gli offrirono una ciambella. La disfuzione di un ormone estese il suo volume corporeo a dismisura finchè non riacquistò in un sol colpo tutto il suo repellente lardo, ingrassando di trecento chili al secondo, inglobando la stazione di polizia e tutti gli agenti. Ronaldo, rattristato dalla clamorosa sconfitta, rovesciò macchine e sventrò colossali edifici. Poi si fece portare da una colonna di autotreni fino a un supermarket, smobilitando mezza città, quindi si trascinò malamente fino al distributore automatico di ciambelle, abbuffandosi senza ritegno. Dopo il pasto si voltò per tornare sui propri passi, ma non riuscì a completare il movimento perchè andò a sbattere nei suoi stessi rotoli di lardo andando a franare nel reparto cosmetici inondando di fatto l' intero supermercato. Le vecchie sguillavano nel pavimento come trottole impazzite. Un decrepitume fece canestro nel cesto dei cocomeri. La vecchia di Ace (Claudio) Gentile, invece, alla vista di tanto ben di dio sprecato, si rimboccò le maniche e cominciò a fare il bucato, ma un' onda anomala di sapone di Marsiglia la sbattè contro una pila di carrelli, scatenando un effetto domino che terminò con la distruzione totale, non parziale, del supermercato. Ronaldo venne bandito dal regno e chiese asilo politico al divino Thuram per redimersi ed essere ospitato nel misterioso reame di Guadalupa. I barbari e i saccheggi Iuliano e compagnia bella, nel frattempo, si erano svincolati in massa dalla squadra, di fatto condannandola ad una stagione mediocre. Ritenendo l'obeso sconfitto definitivamente, l'ex squadra della Salernitana si ritirò in blocco dal calcio giocato, andando a svernare nelle antiche steppe della Mongolia. Qui incontrarono il vetusto capotribù mongolo Giengio Cane, pro-pro-pro nipote del Genghis. I due leader si accamparono insieme e si scambiarono il calumet della pace. Quindi, dopo essersi ripresi dalla stanchezza del viaggio con un lungo e corroborante sorso di latte di capra, decisero insieme di iniziare una lunga serie di scorrerie nei paesi limitrofi. Il dado era tratto: Mark e gli altri praticarono con i nuovi alleati il patto di sangue e si vestirono con gli indumenti che più si adattavano alla loro indole: quelli dei barbari sanguinari. I due capitribù deliberarono che il primo obiettivo da saccheggiare fosse la vi-cina Cina, cin-cin! Salute! A quel punto l'orda invase il reame del Catai, seminando il panico tra i bastardi gialli. Ai mongoloidi si aggiunse anche una tribù di unni, che passava di lì per sport, guidata da Fottila, pro-pro-pro evolution soccer nipote di Attila e noto maniaco sessuale. Iuliano, a cavallo di Taddei, e Montero, sulla sua sedia rotelle a motore, diedero prova di grande coraggio, atterrando selvaggiamente ogni tappo possibile e immaginabile. Quiqueg ebbe il proprio da fare e finì in breve le fiocine da balena; dovette passare allora alle reti a strascico, con la quale catturò ogni possibile specie di pesce protetta dal WWF, nonchè un plesiosauro e un kraken. Il boss Ciro richiamò i picciotti, che si diedero subito da fare lanciando sulla marea gialla interi silos stracarichi di rifiuti, risolvendo a tempo di record il problema partenopeo. Pessottino roteò in aria le stampelle come fossero nunchako, spappolando teste. Inoltre, la sola vista della faccia di Reiziger provocò innumerevoli tumulti e stragi. L'allegra combriccola arrotò con successo anche le aberranti mutazioni genetiche cinesi, vedi Yao Ming e l'uomo più alto del mondo, chiaramente creati di punto in bianco in laboratorio, essendo due pali della luce in una nazione di nani. In poche ore il paese fu messo a ferro e fuoco e conquistato. In onore delle leggendarie gesta della sua ex-squadra, Iuliano cambiò nome alla muraglia cinese, ribattezzandola la muraglia salentina. Conclusa la battaglia i tre capi si riunirono in una capanna e fecero firmare la resa incondizionata al leader cinese, il purtroppo mai realmente crepato Mao Tse Tung. Quest'ultimo rifiutò, così ai tre non rimase altro che spedire il bastardo a Guantanamo. I sanguinari carcerieri però non si adattarono al fetore del maledetto, così lo scaraventarono, agli arreasti domiciliari, nella ridente località di Vergate sul membro dove venne accolto con tutti gli onori. Il remoto regno di Guadalupa Ronaldo intanto stava svernando in Guadalupa, ospite d'onore del principe locale Thuram. Ogni giorno gli schiavi dovevano provvedere al sostentamento dell'ospite, procurandogli valanghe di caschi di banane e noci di cocco. La notevole diminuzione di banane mise in agitazione il popolo degli scimpanzè, capitanato da nientepopodimenochè che dal famosissimo e temutissimo Re Luigi, noto rapitore di giovani vergini. A questo punto la guerra tra le due fazioni esplose come un petardo all'Olimpico durante il derby. L'esercito di Re Luigi era composto dalle favolose dodici scimmie, comprendenti tra le altre King Kong, il Grande Joe, Rafichi, Mojo, la scimmia di Re Kaioh, Abu e Tarzan. Thuram rispondeva con dodici agguerriti negri: lo scimpanzone Juan, Martins, Primus, Webo, il redivivo Taribo West, Song Bilong, Ilunga Mbenga, Djemba Djemba, Pape Bouba Diop, Owosu-Abeye, Sinama-Pongolle e l'incommensurabile Dikembe Mutombo. Lo scontro titanico per il controllo dei prestigiosi bananeti si protrasse a lungo. Le noci di cocco sfrecciavano ovunque, tanto che Ilunga Mbenga fu sotterrato da esse e di lui non si ebbero più notizie. Ronaldo volle assolutamente dare il suo contributo, ma una volta lanciatosi con una liana, quest'ultima naturalmente non riuscì a sopperire al peso troposferico del castoro in sovrappeso, che si schiantò all'istente, planando dritto sparato nelle fauci del coccodrillo orologiaio, incubo di Uncino. Questo però rigettò subito il flaccido essere, perchè la massa esorbitante non sarebbe mai potuta entrare nella cavità orale dello schifoso rettile. Allora Ronaldo fu dimenticato a gigiriva, quando uno stormo di condor cominciò a beccarlo, scambiandolo per una balena arenata; il flaccidume però si difese, sguainando le aguzze zanne da tricheco, mettondoli in fuga. Restò quindi a vegetare sulla spiaggia nutrendosi di humus e plancton. Dopo l'estate fu raccattato dall' impietosito Thuram, che lo munì di corazza da gladiatore per riprendere la guerra contro le scimmie. Alla fine però i negri non riuscirono a sfangarla, perchè le scimmie si dimostrarono più furbe di loro, aggiudicandosi i fruttuosi banani, rendendoli stato indipendente: la sola e unica Repubblica Democratica delle Banane, con dittatore assoluto Re Luigi. Il Vicereame di Transilvania e la maledizione del Salbaneo Se la Repubblica Democratica delle Banane era nelle mani di Re Luigi, i padroni della Mongolia e della Cina erano Gengio Cane, Fottila a Iuliano. Il nuovo territorio da annettere all'impero era il Vicereame di Transilvania. L'oscura regione era dominata da forze demoniache come il risorto Galliani, capo indiscusso, lo zio Fester Spalletti, l'allegra brigata dei Liverpolli, in cui agivano lo spaghetto Crouch, il fantasma Kuyt, lo scheletro Benayoun e l'ancor più scheletrico Skrtel (anche il nome...), la mummia Pirlo e gli eroi locali, tali Adrian Sordomutu, e la scrofa con cinque sottomenti, Christian Chivu. L'orda mongolo-unna avanzò a marce forzate, ma venne rallentata, al passaggio in India, dall'esercito degli elefanti. A guidare la corrida di pachidermi allo sbaraglio era come sempre Gerry Scotti, e contava tra le sue fila Ciccio Valenti, l'Uomo Fumetti e il commissario Winchester. Sfortunatamente il generale unno Fottila tirò le cuoia senza preavviso, divorato dal dottor Scotti. In questa occasione il buon Gerry ammise che nella nota pubblicità si telefonava da solo, autoproclamandosi dottore, senza però avere nemmeno il diploma di scuola materna, avendo abbandonato la scuola per problemi di cannibalismo e per via delle modeste porzioni fornite dalla mensa scolastica, amministrata dalla cuoca Doris, nota per il suo leggendario braccino corto. Nonostante la tremenda perdita gli unni non dettero forfait, ma si inglobarono con l'orda mongospastica. La colonna arrivò quindi nella terra maledetta, dove scorrevano, al posto dell'acqua, fiumi di merda liquefatta, e gli scarni alberi si dedicavano a cacce notturne alla bimba dispersa di turno. Si narra che ogni notte i bimbi autolesionisti tirassero a sorte tramite morra cinese chi di loro si dovesse addentrare nella foresta impestata, di fatto condannandosi da soli ad una fine atroce, stuprati a morte dalle verghe dei pervertiti alberi mannari. Nell'estremo sottobosco si rannicchiava il Salbaneo Sella, folletto dei boschi. Lo scalatore si era autoesiliato in Transilvania, e ululava durante ogni notte di luna piena il suo odio per Bosisio, il quale gliel'aveva messa nel culo in una ormai leggendaria tappa del Giro, scatenando l'ilarità del Bulbarelli e del Cassani, che si spanciarono dalle risate. Sella lanciò una maledizione sui due, condannandoli a commentare tutte le manifestazioni ciclistiche possibili e immaginabili, professionistiche e dilettantistiche: in pratica i due non alzarono più il culo della sedia, misero radici e finirono ben presto con l'essere ricoperti da muschi e licheni: inoltre furono obbligati a nutrirsi tramite il terribile espediente della fotosintesi clorofilliana. La maledizione persistette fino a quando un piromane non diede fuoco ai due disgraziati, liberandoli dalla corteccia che si era formata intorno a loro. Il Bulba così potè riprendere il ruolo di castagnaro professionista, mentre il Cassani non perse il vizio di involare le pesche da quel fruttivendolo coglione che ancora non ha capito che se lo vede ogni giorno e non paga mai, è solo perchè gliele ruba da sotto il naso, non accorgendosi delle perdite milionarie causate dai furti di interi pescheti. Licantropi e vampiri Gira mista e imbroglia l'orda arrivò, a mezzanotte spaccata, a destinazione: lo scenario non era dei più allegri ma niente poteva spaventare la masnada di pazzi furiosi. Gli schiamazzi dei barbari giunsero fino al tetro castello del vampiro Galliani, intento ad ascoltare le vomitevoli composizioni del menestrello nonchè buffone di corte Max Pezzali. Il teschio si cimentava in astrusi giochi di abilità e destrezza, come la giocoleria e il salto nel cerchio di fuoco, che naturalmente non gli riuscivano anzichenò. L'unica cosa che realmente sapeva fare bene, era prendere pedate nel culo. Comunque Galliani era un gran signore, e non rimproverò i nomadi del trambusto, anzi lasciò perdere, fino a quando i maleducati mongopatici non cominciarono a prendere a calci la porta del maniero. Galliani allora, che tra l'altro non aveva ancora cenato, uscì dalla cripta e da buon Nosferatu fece gli onori di casa, invitando i disgraziati ad entrare. I rincoglioniti non sospettavano che dietro quel viso gentile e rilassato da buon villico si nascondesse in realtà il Principe della notte. Costui d'altro canto non avrebbe mai pensato che gli venisse recapitata la cena a domicilio. Galliani invitò l'orda a sedersi a tavola e incaricò Ambrogio, passato alla corte del vampiro dopo che la signora dei Ferrero Rocher si era strangolata con uno di essi, di apparecchiare. Agli idioti non venne da pensare neanche quando, a tavolata ultimata, erano presenti unicamente bicchieri riempiti solo con uno strano liquido rosso, scambiato dai più furbi per Campari. Si aspettava solo l'arrivo di Salma Hayek quando Galliani ruppe gli indugi, sfoderando i canini e chiamando a raccolta la sua mostruosa progenie: mezza suadra dei Liverpolli incombeva su di loro, per non parlare di zio Spalletti, la mummia Pirlo, ma soprattutto Sordomutu che si faceva largo a furia di sonori e orribili gemiti e la scrofa affamata di pigne Chivu. I mongoplastici tentarono eroicamente di resistere, ma vennero tutti messi in condizione di non nuocere; persino Gengio Cane tirò le cuoia, azzannato dal famelico vampiro. Tutti gli altri vennero rinchiusi nelle segrete del castello. Dopo miriadi di anni luce trascorsi lì dentro avvenne un fatto inaspettato. Il lupo mannaro Elio si risvegliò da un secolare letargo ed iniziò ad ululare senza sosta le sue storie tese. Poi, con l' esplosività dei suoi muscoli d' acciaio, si stracciò le vesti che lo ricoprivano e si tramutò in Beppe Bergomi Sayan di quinto livello. Per il calvo vampiro questo fu un segnale poco promettente, perchè la sua forza incalcolabile avrebbe potuto disintegrare l' intero regno di Transilvania. In preda all' isterismo, Galliani si mise a sniffare il sangue per le stanze del castello. Intanto il famelico zio Beppe si aggirava per le montagne, massacrava intere greggi ed asfaltava tutti i villaggi che gli si presentavano lungo il percorso. L' ira funesta del pelide, anzi peloso Bergomi non diede scampo nemmeno ai Liverpolli: si trovavano in un prato per un picnic a base di sangue blu del Kalac, nobile austriaco del Settecento assassinato dopo che aveva conteso il trono con Galliani dopo una partita a poker di quattordici ore, quando il furibondo predatore assalì alle spalle, che dico, alle grucce lo spaghetto Crouch, il quale non fece in tempo a prendersi uno spaghetto che si ritrovò accartocciato nell' intestino grasso dello scimmione. Poi l' animale accalappiò il collo del fantasma strozzandolo e facendogli sputare sperma dalla bocca. Infine ridusse a cenere i due scheletri sfiorandoli con il mignolo rotto. A quel punto intervenne Sordomutu. La sua voce straziante filtrava in maniera insopportabile attraverso la membrana uditiva del mostro, che cominciò a dar via di testa facendo rovesciare sequoie immense, una delle quali sotterrò il rumeno che si zittì subitamente. Così Bergomi riprese i sensi e lo punì infilando la sua zampa nella trachea dell' avversario strappandogli la maledetta ugola. Il beppecantropo scalò le mure del castello ma fu inghiottito da un gargoyle della parete appena risvegliatosi dal torpore eterno. Finalmente crepò ma il suo immenso potere si trasferì in massa al gargoyle che si infiltò nel buio della fortezza. Si aggirava con circospezione, ma la sua goffaffagine estrema, dovuta all' anchilosamento millenario degli arti lo portò ad urtare come un salame contro il sarcofago contenente la salma del rachitico topo-faraone Andreotti III. Il tonfo del relitto si propagò dando via a un' escalation di ultrasuoni roboanti che arrivarono ineluttabilmente alle orecchie del gargoyle, che si polverizzò all' istante. Galliani festeggiò la morte dell' intruso Elio, che gli ricordava il nome dato dal fu Agamennone al sole quando regnava incontrastabile sull' antica Micene, prima che cadesse in disgrazia e costretto ad elemosinare dazi per due lire bucate. Così Galliani si divertì ad immaginare una fantomatica morte del sole, unico intralcio alla conquista del mondo. Così squartò due mongolini e brindò con la mummia Pirlo, dopo averlo svegliato con una mazza ferrata da una catalessi imperitura. Poi si lasciò andare a danze macabre con gli scheletri Fassino e Giurato, che rimpiazzarono senza ripensamento i Liverpolli, che non avevano potuto chiudere il pollaio alle sette. La baldoria coinvolse il cavaliere nero transitato di lì in groppa alla sua harley. Il cavallo motorizzato perse l' equilibrio dopo che un trampolo di Giurato si incastrò nel motore facendolo andare su di giri fondendolo. Quel giorno fu coniata l' espressione "è fonota" e i suoi derivati "fon", "fine thanks" e "fune". Galliani fece festannapoli e staccò la spina del frigorifero di ibernamento scongelando tutta la banda Iuliano. Mark però non accettò di essere pilotato dal vampiro e sfondò il frigo da solo a suon di testate spaccandosi il cranio. La Jimmy-fontana di sangue spillò finchè Nosferatu non chiuse la voragine appoggiando la bocca nei bordi della cassa cranica, risucchiando tutto il contenuto sanguinoso. L' appassito Iuliano tirò fuori ancora una volta le palle cubiche, che contraddistinguono la sua specie, stritolò come una spugna Nosferatu, che rivomitò tutto lo spuntino mischiato ai succhi gastrici, sponsorizzati come sempre da Santal active drink. La zappa cosmica si mise a leccare gli sbrodolii nell' impiantito per riacquistare possenza. Ora poteva destituire il venerando vampiro e divenire lui il principe del male ed allargare i suoi possedimenti a perdita d' occhio. Calciopoli 2: la maledizione Correva ora l' anno duecentomiliardilucetrigliardiatmosferequintutoplifinnici quando su tutte le elisabette canalis fu riportata continuativamente la terrificante notizia dell' evasione da Alcatraz del mai domo Moggi e della nondimeno banda Bassotti e Tassotti. Tutti sapevano che Moggi era destinato all' ergastolo anche dopo la morte, ma il ragazzo di Scampia se la svignò di gusto quando spennò una moltitudine di guardie carcerarie alle quali riuscì ad apparire elevato da terra e con la capa stempiata circondata da un aureola mistica, dopo un blitz in Paradiso dove aveva inculato la medesima all' ormai canuto San Conte, che era sprofondato nella vergogna perchè con la testa scoperta gli altri avrebbero evinto come la rovinosa caduta dei capelli non era più arrestabile nemmeno dai portentodsi intrugli dell' Agricola. Di fatto l' aureola non espletava più la sua funzione, ma era un pretesto per coprire la dirompente stempia. Moggi fu immediatamente l' oggetto del desiderio di CIA, FBI, NASA, FAO, NATO, Vigili del fuoco, Vigili urbani cairi, vecchie rompicoglioni che non hanno un cazzo da fare senonchè brisculare e rompere i coglioni al prossimo tuo come te stesso, Tonio Cartonio, Lupo Lucio, capitan Findus, capitano Achab, capitan Barbossa doppiato da capitan bim bum bam, i caschi blu, i marines, i no global, i comunisti, i fascisti, i nazisti, i Verdi e qualsiasi organismo unicellulare/uniatomico vagante nel raggio di tre universi, compresi quelli paralleli e quelli con una diversa linea temporale, come sostenuto dall' esimio dottor ingegnerearchitetto duca conte Roberto Giacobbo detto Questo e altro a Voyager, adesso, tffff, tatatatata!!! e ribadito da John Titor, l' uomo venuto dal duemilatrentasei, quindi secondo il tempo del cineromanzo, dal passato. Moggi sarebbe riuscito a sbarcare incolume sulla costa di San Francisco solo da sotto il livello del mare, con il neopromosso al grado di sottomarino Adriano. Ma il capitano Nemo pilotò Adriano, fece quello che voleva, disegnò saette e se ne andò ventimilaleghe sotto i mari. Però l' onnipresente piovra del cazzo avviluppò con i suoi tentacoli viscidosi lo scafo adrianesco e lo risucchiò nelle sue correnti dello stomaco. Adriano lasciò le penne ed essendo un ubriacone senza possibilità, non potè più resuscitare. Moggi però, da buon figlio di puttana non crepò, perchè, trovandosi culosamente nella retina del mollusco, minacciò l' invertebrato di perforagli l' iride se non lo avesse risputato fuori. Il figlio di buona donna capriolò nel mare insieme al Nemo che però non sapeva nuotare e crepò sotto gli occhi fieri di Lucky Luciano. Fino alla riva il Moggio fu perseguitato da una striscia di bava del mollusco e da un banco di scatolette di tonno Insuperabile. Di fatto l' Insuperabile non ci aveva abbandonato, ma continuava a vivere sotto forma di banco di scatolette di tonno. Sul non meglio identificato ponte rosso di GTA, la CIA aveva già piazzato telecamere ad HD Ready con mitragliatrice incorporata. In ovviezza Moggi si era già equipaggiato con un giubotto anti-proiettile, anzi un giubbotto ultima generazione che rispediva i proiettili al mittente. Le telecamere esplosero una dopo l' altra inesorabilmente infuocando le auto che passavano. Si imboscò poi tra i cinesi di Chinatown che lo nascosero in una pagoda. Qui il Moggiaccio si mise però a spiare Jackie Chan mentre spiava a sua volta un cinese rimbambito che pregava. L' aspirante Bruce Lee si accorse tramite il settimo senso che un burlone rompeva le palle ed inflisse un colpo secco ai coglioni. Moggi, mogio mogio, si dileguò dal locale, ma ad attenderlo sulla soglia c' erano tutti gli agenti dell' FBI in agguato. Però il pezzo di merda aveva appena ririempito la sua barra della vita tramite razioni. Aveva ripercorso le gesta di Solid Snake nella storica battaglia contro Liquid e Gassos. Così pote applicare su di sè la tecnica del teletrasporto lasciando di stucco gli agenti segreti e riapparendo in tranquillitudine nel suo vecchio studiolo tappezzato di scudetti rubati e mai del tutto restituiti alla Federazione Italiana Giuoco Calcio. A Cobolli Gigli rimanevano pochi attimi di vita. Prima di andare a fanculo gli arrivò da Moggi un ultimatum. O si levava dai coglioni o Moggi lo avrebbe spedito a lavorare in una miniera in Belgio sotto la sua tutela di bastardo patentato. Il Giglio lasciò sgombra la poltrona di presidente della Juve. Consegnò lo scettro al mafioso, che nel frattempo aveva contraffatto mille documenti al secondo per regolare una volta per sempre Eriberto-Luciano-e-forse-mille-altri-nomi. Lucianone si era falsificato la carta d' identità e si faceva chiamare duca Federico da Montefeltro, fingendo di essere il celebre condottiero naso storto rapito da Urbino dopo che un pirla si era intrufolato nella linea temporale del Cinquecento. Per sicurezza si creò un' ennesima personalità e si finse sposo della contessa Servelloni Mazzanti vien dal Mare, con la benedizione di Fracchia. Tutta questa baraonda perchè Moggi non accettava che la sua vecchia puttana non vinceva lo scudetto da diverse ere geologiche senza le sue ladrate. Al top era ancora la leggendaria Mobilieri Ponsacco, che aveva ormai talmente tante stelle da entrare in campo con un mantello trapuntato di astri e da regalare quelle avanzanti ad Orione ed al Grande Carro. A tenere botta era tornata in auge la Pro Vercelli che schierava in ogni posizione del campo cloni di Silvio Piola. Infatti, molti anni prima, il ritorno in A incutè timore ai tifosi che si rendevano conto che quella squadra di merda sarebbe riretrocessa automaticamente per delibera della CONCACAF. Così uno spaurito presidente decise di profanare la tomba di Piola, di usare le cellule staminali ancora in funzione per ricrearlo e di partire da lui per stampare cloni a stufo. Un clone che si era dimostrato più clone di altri ricevette la chiamata del ct Balotelli nella nazionale italiana. Così il furfante Moggi riassemblò la triade dopo aver strappato Giraudo e Bettega alle grinfie di Cerbero direttamente dalle chiappe di Satana. Se non fosse che non è un uomo, ma un abominio della crezione, Moggi sarebbe stato l' unico a parte il sommo poeta ed aver inchiappettato Belzebù. Nel raggio di cinque chilometri si intasarono tutte le linee. Saltarono tutti gli scanner di frequenza perchè lo stronzo riuscìva a chiamare venti persone contemporaneamente, gestendo un traffico clandestino di scommesse che ammontava a diecimila volte i soldi totali presenti nell' universo, di fatto ordinando gli esatti risultati di tutte le ventimilaleghe dei seguenti sport: calcio, basket, baseball, rugby, tennis, tennis tavolo, ping pong, squash, cricket, curling, subbuteo, calcio balilla, carambola, briscola, scala quaranta, assassino, solitario, uomo nero, poker, slot machine, lancio del disco, lancio del giavellotto, lancio del peso, lancio del porco, corsa ad ostacoli, salto in alto, salto del canguro, salto in lungo, salto con l' asta, cavallina, quadro svedese, spalliera, flessioni, addominali, campestre, pattinaggio sul ghiaccio, bocce, bocce in salita, bocce in discesa, freccette, tiro con l' arco, tiro al piattello, tiro al fagiano, scherma, fioretto, sciabola, spada, ascia, alabarda, tutte le leghe di boxe spodestando Don King, kung fu, karate, lotta libera, beach soccer, calcetto, calciotto, beach volley, volley, badmington, tiro alla fune, tiro al bersaglio, minigolf, football americano, lap dance, scacchi, dama, risiko, monopoli, tombola, bingo, gioco dell' oca, battaglia navale, forza quattro, bowling, Formula 1, go kart, rally, motocross, motoGP, superbike, ciclismo, sci in tutte le salse, roccia, bungee jumping, calcio tennis, palla tra due fuochi, ruba bandiera, pallamano, hockey, canottaggio, pallanuoto, slamball, palle al balzo, softball, bob, pallapugno, muretto e tamburello. Controllava persino Eolo modificando a piacimento lo svolgimento delle regate. Ebbe buon giuoco persino scommettendo l' esatto secondo in cui si sarebbe verificata un' eclissi di luna, vincendo gorghi di dollari. La ricaduta Così la Juve, sotto la guida di Moggi, riprese a volare alto. Le partite della Vecchiaccia finivano costantemente in modo imbarazzante, di solito risolte con un rigore inesistente all'ultimo minuto di recupero. A proposito del recupero, questo si dilungava fino a quando la Juve non riusciva a segnare, ovviamente illegalmente. La partita Juventus-Castrovillari stabilì un nuovo record di durata, essendo finita tre settimane dopo l'inizio del match. L'arbitro non riusciva a fischiare il solito rigore a culo perchè i difensori castrovillaresi lanciavano irrimediabilmente la palla in tribuna, non dando la possibilità ai gobbi di entrare in area. La partita fu risolta ovviamente con un'irregolarità, con una spettacolare azione tra raccattapalle, con uno di questi che insaccava di testa dopo un delizioso cross dal fondo, tra lo stupore dei giocatori del Castrovillari, ma non di quelli juventini, consci che se vincevano lo dovevano solo al loro boss. Ovviamente la Juve comandava la classifica, ma la corazata della Mobilieri Ponsacco teneva botta. La delusione della stagione era purtroppo la Pro Vercelli: la squadra dei Piola infatti si ritrovò senza giocatori dopo che tutti i cloni si squagliarono all'istante, piantando in asso tifoseria e presidente. Quest'ultimo si suicidò il giorno dopo, lasciando il club nelle mani del magnate statunitense Montgomery Burns, a suo tempo ibernato insieme a Smithers. In quegli anni l' Inter era quasi sempre tra le favorite del campionato, ma concludeva irrimediabilmente al secondo posto, sconfitta per un punto; la squadra inanellò lo sfortunato record di 126 secondi posti consecutivi, battendo il precedente record della Roma, ferma a 125. Il team del nipote di Massimo Moratti, tale Massimo Moratti II, intendeva rilanciarsi in campionato, quindi rimise per l'ennesima volta sotto contratto il redivivo Ronaldo, scacciato dal reame di Guadalupa dal monarca Thuram perchè non c'era più di che sfamarlo. L'obeso allora seguì uno stormo di oche e volò con loro in Europa. Stremato ricadde esattamente nella piscina di Moratti II, che, nostalgico delle sconfitte passate, lo rivolle di nuovo con la vecchia casacca. Al castoro non sembrava vero che che ci fosse qualcuno così idiota da volerlo in squadra, e firmò di corsa un contratto faraonico, comprandente mezza Australia, Urano, Saturno e le Isole Vergini, popolate essenzialmente da giovani donzelle. L' Inter però non fu mai in corsa per lo scudetto, perchè Ronaldo invece di correre rotolava per il campo. Alla fine della partita non andava con gli altri nello spogliatoio, ma veniva depositato nel recinto delle scrofe, insieme a Chivu. Il campionato finì con la Juventus prima, la Mobilieri Ponsacco per la prima volta da lustri seconda a pochissimi punti dalla prima, e un sorprendente Castrovillari terzo a pari punti con la Vis Pesaro, per la prima volta in Champions League. La gloria per il figlio di puttana Moggi fu però di breve durata: infatti venne intercettato trecentoventisette volte al secondo dall' FBI mentre si congratulava con i complici per il lavoro svolto. Così lo scudetto della Juve fu revocato e venne giustamente assegnato ai legittimi proprietari della Mobilieri. Questi ultimi fecero i filantropi e regalarono l'ennesima stella a un mendicante che passava di lì per caso. Nello scandalo intercettazioni vennero coinvolte anche l'Inter e la Pro Vercelli: Moratti e Mr. Burns infatti vennero sgamati mentre tentavano di creare una nuova arma di distruzione di massa unendo dei barili di petrolio con l'energia atomica. Dilettanti allo sbaraglio In poche parole si ritrovarono tutti ad affogare nella corrida dei dilettanti allo sbaraglio. Il campionato si prolungava in maniera epica poichè l' unico arbitro era l' insostituibile pluridottor fasullo betullo d' Inghilterra Gerry Scotti, che causa di panza maggiore riusciva ad arbitrare solo una partita alla volta. I guardalinee erano i fidi commissario Winchester e Ciccio Va lento. Le pluriretrocesse persero tutti i nomi e dovettero sprofugarne di nuovi. La Juventus si chiamò così Gioventù bruciata, l' Inter City Hunter, la Pro Vercelli Pro Evolution Verciolli. I giocatori rescissero in blocco i contratti ma lasciarono la bonuscita per pietà. Lo sfascio della mitica Pro peggiorò ancor più le condizioni fisiche di Mongomery, che si sciupò ancor di più diventando uno spaventapasseri. Fu collocato davanti a un campo arato da Materazzi con applicate seimila flebo. Per quel che concerne l' Hunter tutti i gringos argentini, sdegnati per essersi infognati sotto i tombini del calcio, tra cui Segafredo Zanetti, Stempiasso, Samuel the brick in the wall, Schiribhizzo Burdisso, Solari Bilboa, Don Fabio Capello Crespo, di nuovo Vivas Mortas, di nuovo Veron Falson, il Jardineiro impalato nella Cruz, di nuovo il contadino Almeyda, Guglielmotellsanpietro e di nuovo Simeone il beone. Infine i giocatori della Gioventù richiamò alle armi tutte le forche, che rischiodarono le scarpe dalle cinte murarie creando crepe crogiolanti. Si arrivò dopo due lustri all' inevitabile scontro tra Gioventù e Hunter ribattezzato il derby dei filibustieri. Si trovarono di nuovo faccia a faccia da culo Iuliano e Ronaldo, anche se il castoro non poteva vedere il suo avversario per i denti davanti agli occhi. L' impresentable Mark si presentò con una clava al posto della forca d' oro che aveva dovuto svendere a Moggi sotto minaccia. Il primitivume, in groppa al mammuth Taddeo, si avventò con ardore effervescente contro il suino. La clava gli offese i coglioni e l' obeso si strinse i maron glassè a terra. a quel punto subentrò l' immortale Pizzul che si mise a rosolare i coglioni castagnosi di Ronny, avendo imparato l' arte e avendola messa da parte dal mastro castagnaro Bulbarelli. Ronaldo vide dal dolore tutte le stelle della Mobilieri Ponsacco, poi si rialzò distendendosi. La zappa pluriuniversale però non gliel' avrebbe mai data vinta e con la clava gli stroncò di netto il femore. Ronaldo frantumò drasticamenhte a terra e il culone scavò un pozzo senza fondo sbucando in cima alla montagna del Purgatorio dove fu purgato con minestrine per la dieta. Al suo passaggio si aprì una falla nella miniera sotterranea e i gas nocivi salirono in superficie portando i giocatori ad allucinazioni mistiche. Montero rivide Galliani intento ad azzannarlo, Pessottino panevino si rivide in procinto di gettarsi dal palazzo con la cruz in mano, Reiziger entrare costantemente a valanga negli anni del Milan, Pellegrino sottoforma di birillo Cirillo al cospetto di Scholl nella finale di Champions, Karanka cadere come un sacco di patate durante una trasferta in Russia, mai realmente disputata, Pavon scivolare buttando il pallone nella sua porta, Chiellini nelle sembianze di un tagliaerba mentre affettava la caviglia di Cannavaro Cannavoro suo compagno di nazionale e di merende, decretando in anticipo di due settimane la fine della sua carriera. Legrottaglie ebbe ben due incubi: si immaginò saltare come un pollo qual' è da Konan il barbaro contro il Lecce e dormire nelle grotte Grottaglie con i ramapitechi. Tutti gli incubi avevano una costante: vale a dire l'onnirompiballe Iuliano. In verità in verità vi dico che Iuliano ebbe una visione scioccante: Ronaldo che scorrazzava beato tra le donne tu sarai, tan, conduce Paolo Bonolis, e sano come un pesce McGrady davanti a lui. Fu un trauma trrremendo. Rimase paralizzato sul cerchio dell' area di rigore fino al fischio finale ed anche dopo. Il giorno successivo le quattro zappe dell' ave Maria si accorsero di aver perso per strada Iuliano e ritornarono a San Siro. Il povero Mark era ancora un mobile immobile con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Chiamarono il Banco del mutuo soccorso e la Premiata forneria Marconi. Mentre la PFM aveva conservato a pieno la sua maestosità prog, il banco dispensava prestiti ad interesse mostruoso ai dementi che accettavano tassi del 2000 percento. L' associazione a delinquere chiamò allora al suo prospetto il vero mutuo pronto soccorso. Ma le crocerossine, giunte sul terreno di gioco, si innamorarono in blocco di Mark e non capirono più niente. Bossi e la pattumiera popo' Iuliano si ergeva imperioso. I suoi occhi da matto scoperchiarono il cuore e non solo (vedi tette) delle donne. La stempia gli donava un' aria da uomo maturo e gli conferiva un sex appeal notevole. Gli occhi agghiaccianti lo rendevano accattivante e fascinoso. Le ochesse della croce rossa si depositarono ai suoi piedi/vomere attratte dal magnetismo del suo sguardo. Lo riempirono di baci e lo travolsero strappandogli i vestiti interrati di dosso. Mark così iniziò a godere in maniera spropositata e rivenì dall' alienamento con furore. Dopo l' esperienza in Transilvania la sua prestanza era aumentata enormemente e il pisellone era ormai fuori controllo. Si impennò improvvisamente a maneta colpendo le oche, facendole volare a kilometri di distanza. Litri di spermatozoi ricoprirono tutta la Brianza fecondando faine, lucertole, locuste e uomini talpa compreso il loro idolo Torricelli, donne in meno pausa, vagine rugose e ormai neutre e di nuovo l' ultramillenaria moglie di Abramo, che dopo il concepimento di Isacco ad ottant' anni, mise alla luce una legione di gemelli siamesi. Rese fertili i campi, fece sbocciare giardini di valerio fiori, sorsero foreste in tutta la Lombardia. La rigogliosa vegetazione invase i muri delle case, i tetti, le tette, i cofani delle auto volanti, le strade. Si infiltrò anche nel culo di un felice Pecoraro Scanio, fiorirono le emorroidi nella cellulite del culo di Bisteccone Galeazzi, che si diede alla coltivazione di un orticello sulla sua chiappa sinistra, coadiuvato da Mendel che si dilettava come pochi a sfidare Dio nelle leggi genetiche creando aberrazioni ed OGM. Iuliano ricevette dal leader dei Verdi il premio ambiente pulito, anche se la zappa dovette recarsi nella sua camera perchè le piante che alloggiavano nell' ano non consentivano più al pecorone di camminare. Gli ebrei riconobbero nella Lombardia la Terra Promessa e, senza più Hitler tra i piedi callosi e verrucosi, poterono portare le loro pidocchiose barbe chilometriche altrove, impadronendosi delle ville su quel ramo del lago di Como che volge a Mezzogiorno sfrattando celebrità di Hollywood. La diffusione della sborra rimase circoscritta al Nord Italia perchè, giunto alle rive del Pò, il fiume pattumiera depotenziò i gameti bloccando la meiosi; tuttavia la sborra era talmente possente da operare portentose trasformazioni tra gli infimi pesci mutanti del fiume, rendendoli mostri valeria marini di dimensioni dinosauriche. Questi avvilupparono i palazzi acquatici, sfacendoli. Non mi interessa approfondire il discorso. La Padania Emiliana non fu toccata dalla fertilità, allora il satanasso Bossi e la sua armata Brancafringuello tanto per non cambiare impugnarono i residuati bellici della guerra di secessione americana, estinguendo le stortezze marine. I bossiani riemersero sull'altra sponda del Popò; ci fu la caduta di Milano. Il presidente della regione Formigoni fu, per qualche oscuro motivo, impacchettato e gettato nel Pò. Andò alla deriva e si schiantò contro un iceberg. Il plurimedagliato Mark si sentì in diritto di suggerire a Bossi di disinfestare il Pò, ma Bossi non gli diede ascolto. Iuliano, affranto, decise di espatriare, ma non fece in tempo a varcare il confine che gli scagnozzi di Umberto gli tesero un'imboscata: lo reclusero nel bagagliaio delle loro carriole, gettarono le chiave e la refurtiva fu consegnata al paraplegico. Il leader dei razzisti lo schiavizzò, costringendolo a produrre sperma come fertilizzante per i campi di barbagianni da zucchero di canna. Iuliano però avrebbe dovuto andare in orgasmo e aveva assolutamente bisogno di una gnocca ben fornita e supersexy. La volpe Umberto si recò volente o nolente sulle spiaggia di Rimini fingendosi organizzatore di un concorso di bellezza. La zoccola fu scelta dopo una selezione struggente. L'uomo ictus non si teneva più: i suoi istinti primordiali lo facevano correre ogni decimo di secondo a spararsi una sega nel bagno degli andicappati. Per evitare il pericolo eruzione a sostituirlo era la checca Cristiano Malgioglio, che gestiva al contempo le selezioni di quei babbioni di X Factor. La scelta fu altamente ponderata, tant'è che il boss Bossi si permise di scartare con nonchalance cavalle di razza del calibro di Giorgia Palmas e Magda Gomes, in quanto non ritenute abbastanza troie (ahahahahahahahahah!!!). La vacca prescelta fu portata sugli allori al fortunato schiavo, che la uccise a suon di frustato con il suo bestione. Il boa costriptor si insinuò nelle intimità della troiona, perforando tutti gli organi interni e sbucando illeso dalla carnosa bocca della vittima. Lo sperma arricchì la regione in maniera esponenziale. Non solo barbagianni ma anche pomidori panettoni torroni e plum cake, agrumi di sicilia e cavoli a merenda furono esportati in tutto il mondo conosciuto e ignoto, diminuendo la disoccupazione poichè chiunque era diventato commerciante, anche se nessuno comprava. In particolare la repubblica democratica delle banane di Re Luigi richiese espressamente le banane Chiquite e Morosite alè alè dell'Emilia, molto più succherine. La repubblica aumentò il suo PIL, ma i ricavati furono scialati per innalzare il tanto sospirato albero d'oro, nuova reggia del dittatore assoluto, assurdo e indiscusso. Era un palazzo ai limiti del barocco e anche del tarocco. Le altre scimmie sopravvivevano ancora come potevano, ma non osavano ancora ribellarsi al potere del potentissimo scimpanzone. In parte si nutrivano con il lardo consenziente di Ronaldo: il lardume infatti aveva ormai volontà propria, si cibava parassitando Ronaldo e si strascicava come quella melma immonda di grimer fino al regno dei Banani. Il genocidio e gli uomini talpa Il rubicondo lardo fu al centro di approfondite ricerche da parte dei più esimi e pii studiosi del regno, in quanto un parassita di quelle dimensioni non si era mai visto: venne addirittura varata una nuova scienza per capire come mai il paziente fosse affetto dallo strano morbo. Risultò che il lardo parassita era diventato così potente a causa di sostanze fino ad allora ignote che si erano insinuate nell'organismo di Ronaldo quando questo venne inghiottito dal buco nero: in quella triste occasione il metabolismo di Ronaldo fu attaccato e invaso da microscopiche cellule di origine aliena, che si impossessarono del copioso lardo, rendendolo un essere vivente e pensante. Se i microorganismi parassitari fossero in qualche modo fuoriusciti dalla cavia Ronny, questi probabilmete avrebbero invaso il mondo. Per evitare l'invasione aliena non rimaneva altro che isolare il disgraziato. Fu perciò rinchiuso, contro la sua volontà, nella fantomatica Area 51, diventando di fatto il secondo obeso recluso della storia dopo Homer Simpson, nella parentesi dove divenne volutamente obeso per svolgere il suo pisolino a casa e non alla centrale nucleare. Nell'Area 51 Ronaldo fece conoscenza con elementi che nessun occhio umano dovrebbe avere la sfortuna di vedere: era presente il resuscitato alieno crepato a Roswell nel '47 dopo che la sua astronave aveva finito la benzina, ET, che aveva finito la scheda del cellulare, il gobbo di Notre Dame, Frollo, lo chef Tony, ciao sono Claudio Silvestri il cuoco della nazionale dododeddo dede, vero responsabile della sconfitta contro l' Olanda, pumba e timon, Gresko, Vampeta, Ibrahim Ba, Be, Bi, Bo, Bu, Gollum e l' intera razza Klingon. Per alcuni giorni fu drogato con la nutella di ciao sono Claudio Silvestri il cuoco della nazionale dododeddo dede ed ebbe uno Slowbro vuoto mentale, ma appena si riprese riuscì, nonostante la sua massa esorbitante, a farla in barba ai secondini. Ma al ritorno in Guadalupa, diffuse il terribile morbo. Avvenne l' irreparabile: i microorganismi gli strariparono dalla panza e si inserirono nei sistemi immunitari di tutta la popolazione mondiale. Lanciarono i globuli rolando bianchi a mo' di freesbie che fecero il giro della morte e ghigliottinarono i microbi che però, avendo risucchiato le caratteristiche genetiche di Ronaldo, erano divenuti insaziabili e indistrutibili e non faticarono a rimpastare la testa al corpo. In breve fecero un' ecatombe, genocidendo i terrestri e i marestri. I defunti catacombarono nel mantello terrestre mangiucchiati da vermi succhiabudella e passarono in consegna la crosta terrestre agli uomini talpa dall' unico vedente Torricelli, il loro dio per il semplice fatto che era l' unico che vedeva un prete nella neve. Gli abitanti del sovraterra vivevano in pochi ghetti tra cui il bronx. Da notare come in Guadalupa, nonostante fosse l' epicentro del morbo, non fosse successo assolutamente una cazza, grazie all' intervento divinatore di Thuram; a causa dell' estrema WCinanza net tavoletta attiva dei vicini, con la Repubblica democratica delle Banane, anche Re Luigi salvò il suo culo peperonato. A farla da padrone nel bronx era nientepopodimenochè il re dei negri Coly, coadiuvato dal suo adepto Mariga. Organizzava ronde notturne contro i pochi bianchi rimasti. Non c'è razzismo senza Mandela e Nelson, per difendere le diversità razziali, se la pigliò nel culo ancora una volta. Fu strangolato insieme ai bianchi. Buttava su tornei di rap tra i più vergognosi e qualsiasi competizione finiva a bastonate, risse e quant' altro potesse ribadire la scimmiaggine dei negri. I quattr' occhi intanto arrivarono a tentoni fino alle città vuote. Tentarono di aumentare i watt dei lampioni per vederci un minimo, ma le potenti luci ridussero in frantumi le lenti di quelle lente talpe. Allora gli exquattrocchi cominciarono ad errare a vuoto, a rovinare sulle vetrine dei negozi, ad autostriplarsi cioffando nei pozzi, a incendiarsi nei fornelli, a rimanere intrappolati in carta moschicida e scroccati voracemente dai ragni mutanti. Morirono uno dopo l' altro compassionevolmente, estinguensosi. Torricelli, diventato da dio a pezzente, si suicidò infilando la sua testa inforforata nel forno. Morbo debellato, si cammina Essendo il Bosso crepato, Iuliano ritrovò la libertà e, pensando che Ronaldo fosse spirato, si fece un nuovo obiettivo, conquistare il mondo in toto. Annoverava già tra le terre soggiogate Cina, Mongolia, regno degli Unni e la Transilvania. Decise di plasmare un nuovo esercito partendo dai pilastri imprescindibili Quiqueg e Pavon, ormai coppia di fatto riconosciuta anche da Zapatero. Gli ormai finocchi avevano in pratica ricevuto il germe della vita eterna da Satana: i due si sarebbero in realtà squaqquerati il giorno in cui avrebbero ucciso Ronaldo, ma è noto che il castoro può essere ucciso solo da Iuliano. Quindi Satana si era inculato da solo. Alle pedine fondamentali dello scacchiere si aggiunsero quei pecorari dei Verdi, che erano riusciti a divorare i microbi tramite le piante carnivore site nel culo. Si spostarono verso Nord. Il morbo imperversava ancora negli organi della zappa cosmica che risolse di debellare il morbo a modo suo. In una saccoccia del soprabito conservava una scorreggia di Galeazzi incanalata tramite imbuto dentro una bottiglia di quindici uomini sulla barca del morto e una bottiglia di rum. Questo onde evitare l' appassimento dell' orto della chiappa sinistra. L' arma batteriologica fu sprigionata in tutta la sua spasmodicità pusillanime friggendo i micoorganismi fetenti, disarmandoli del loro potere. Inoltre evaporarono Reggio, Piacenza, Parma e i suoi prosciutti, la nuova Ravenna distrutta venti capitoli orsono, Ferrara e Giuliano Ferrara, che a causa del suo lardo sopraffino era incastrato da otto anni nel portone del municipio, non permettendo al sindaco di adempiere alle sue mansione e costringendolo a buttarsi nel fossato della fortezza estense. La terra era di nuovo libera di vivere in santa pech. Proseguirono il cammino, ma si invischiarono nel labirinto della foresta nera. Qui se la cavarono con bacche marce e radici. A forza di inghiottire vegetume, gli intestini furono avvolti in una ragnatela di piante in cui verminarono bachi da sette e da dodici. Invasi dai vermi, si caricarono per disperazione nei treni fantasma dei nazisti per morire a Dacau. Il campo di concentramento era stato trasformato da migliaia di anni in terme di spopolamento. Chi ci andava si avviava consapevolmente a rigenerare l' apparato digerente dall' impurità per poi crepare felici e puliti. Erano riservate ad elementi che non ce la facevano più. Fu fatta loro una lavanda gastrica da un SS fantasma. Tornati lindi, erano pronti per essere abbrustoliti nei forni crematori, quando lo stronzo trasparente fu aspirato dal vorticoso pene-pompa del superdotato Iuliano, ricordatosi dei giorni che furono. I crematori furono cremati, le ss ssate. Perpetuarono dunque il cammino nella folta boscaglia finchè non si imbatterono in quel bamblon di Pinocchio che stava stupidamente seminando rarissime e preziosissime monete d'oro. Iuliano fu inebriato dai soldi e abbattè a furia di vomerate il pezzo di legno marcito che divenne stuzzicadenti, impadronendosi degli zecchini. Polentina Geppetto Canizares, già adirato perchè Hildebrandt gli aveva ciulato la porta del Valencia, una volta irriso persino da Mastro Ciliegia e dai due bastardi patentati Gatto e Volpe, non esitò a impiccarsi al naso di Pinocchio, anche se trasformato in stuzzicadenti. Queste sono le incogruenze del racconto, vi piaccia o no dovete prendervela come viene. Quel ficcanaso di merda corrispondente al nome di Beppe Grillo Sparlante trovò pane raffermo per i suoi denti da comunista e, da buon allievo di Marx, scioperò con Fausto e Vladimir perchè i macchinari di legno come il fu Pinocchio non davano garanzie al lavoro degli operai rompendosi sistematicamente. Pirelli, la potenza è niente senza controllo e il controllo latitava. Il Grillobeppe fece la rivoluzione contro i da sempre nemici di Pinocchio tali Mangiafuoco, che dopo dieci milioni di anni era ancora incastrato ad acquafan, ormai abitata dalla nuova razza degli uomini-pesce che avevano come capostirpe Tracy McGrady, e la balena bianca stranamente somigliante a Moby Dick, nonchè segreta amante di Ronaldo. Alla vista dei comunisti scalpitanti, il cetaceo emise il suo canto ultrasonoro da balena. La richiesta di aiuto fu subito captata dall' amante, che stava pacificamente banchettando con i miseri resti di Owusu-Abeye, squartato per sfamare l' insfamabile perchè scarseggiavano sia banane che cocco, unici alimenti conosciuti in Guadalupa. La balena Ronaldo bevve il Red Bull delle sue amiche oche, compagne di una migrazione di qualche capitolo indietro. Si posò dolcemente sul dorso di sua sbalenoix ingravidandola. Il rapporto sessuale fu così morboso che si rinnovarono le gesta di Mosè. Spuntavano già le prime barbe, con correlati bastoni-serpente e tavole della legge, che le acque si richiusero senza pietà. I comunisti finirono in balia del mare anche loro scomparendo per sempre dal parlamento. Dalla relazione nacque nientepopodimenochè Ronald, chiamato così in onore al pagliaccio del McDonald. Ronaldo si albergò sulla costa della penisola dello Jutland occupandola tutta e prendendo in affitto i fiordi tutti di proprietà del portiere Schmeichel. In quel mentre la colonna ambientalista di Iuliano si trovò sull' orlo del precipizio non ci può lamentare. La rupe vertiginosa che si profilava dinanzi a loro pareva senza fine. Si stagliava in lontananza un' altra parete rocciosa che poneva fine al burrone. I malattrezzati avevano bisogno di un pericolante ponte all' Indiana Jones, di quelli che quando li vedi dici sempre cade cade ma gira mista e imbroglia crolla solo quando è passato l' ultimo della fila, che per forza di cose per salvarsi deve necessariamente saltare. Si misero a sese e cercarono di formulare uno stratagemma per valicare l'invalicabile, ma mentre si finivano gli occhi nelle mappe più astruse e arzigogolate le carte se ne andarono in fuga tentando di raggiungere Bulbarelli scattato ormai sei o sette capitoli orsono. Sarebbe stato bello se fosse vero, ma non è così perchè si stava spostando tutto per un terremoto del diciassettesimo grado della nevio scala ritter sport. Propriamente barcollavano nella carne soda dell' Olanda di Eva Henger e gli alberi non erano altro se non i fitti peli della vagina e il cratere non era altro che la figa slabbrata della pornodiva. Era così larga da poter ospitare persino Ronaldo, da cui il nome Eva Hangar. La nudità fatta porca si stava infatti alzando in piedi, quindi stava sballottando mezza Baviera. Inizialmente a sbavare fu solo quel dio cilibre di Iuliano, ma alla vista di cotanto splendore, i froci divennero seduta stante eterosessuali. Ma non fecero in tempo a spugnettare che si sfracellarono come stalattiti al suolo. Iuliano però fu irretito dal suo stesso sperma della masturbazione per Eva e quindi la caduta fu ammortizzata. Per quanto riguarda la coppia ben assortita di demoni aprirono le loro ali da satanassi infernali e paracadutarono dolcemente. Tutti gli altri creparono: si impalarono da soli con i tronchi che avevano nel culo. LLEEHMAANN! e il vichingo nano I tre cagnacci bastardi risollevarono le loro sorti e assediarono Berlino Est. Infatti la città era di nuovo divisa tra due fazioni: i sostenitori di LLEEHMAANN!, raggruppati in Berlino Ovest, e quelli di Hildebrand, accampati a Berlino Est. I nostalgici del Gran Kahn, gemello segreto del defunto Gengio Cane, furono aboliti. I segugi scavarono un tunnel sotterraneo e affiorarono come geyser chiefs nell'accampamento degli hildebrandiani. Furono ingabbiati dalla supremazia tecnologica tedesca Continental e dai guantoni antitutto del portierone. Proprio mentre sembrava fatta accadde l'imprevisto: il Boss della Continental licenziò in tronco l' erede del Polentina Geppetto Canizares, rendendolo disoccupato. Automaticamente divenne membro fisso degli Alcolisti Anonimi, venendo di fatto abolito dalla nazionale, preferito a vecchie astronomiche quali appunto LLEEHMAANN! Iuliano usò tutte le monete d' oro del fu Pinocchio per comprare la metà del cartellino di LLEEHMAANN! Il muro veniva scardinato per l' ultima volta il pericolo comunismo era sprofondato nel mar Baltico, causa di forza Ronaldo. LLEEHMAANN! Iuliano continuò la campagna verso Nord. Stava per imbarcarsi in una nave vichinga per riversarsi in Scandinavia, quando vide in lontananza uno sfiatatoio di una Balena. Poteva essere una balena, ma in cuor suo sapeva che era la Balena. La convinzione di averla radiata per sempre dal cosmo millenario si rivelò una cantonata madornale. La zappa balbettò per tre giorni e tre notti. Fu scambiato dai Vichinghi per un folle e il vichingo nano Baiocco, che a prima vista non valeva due baiocchi, ma che in realtà era una cagna impesteta, lo elevò al rango di scemo del villaggio. I due satanassi e LLEEHMAANN! non avevano volontà propria e pappagallarono Iuliano spacciandosi per giullari di corte. Furono lanciati insieme a un menhir verso il villaggio di Paglia & Cartapesta. Ivi spodestarono dal ruolo di pezzente stonato Assurancetourix, che fece canestro nel pentolone della pozione magica, affogandoci. Il capo del villaggio Abraracourcix si issò sullo scudo come un bimbo viziato e fu sbambagiato fino a Iuliano, dove prese un'iniziativa leggendaria: mosse il braccio di un centimetro per inghirlandare Mark che, oppresso dall'orticaria, si riprese dal coma nevralgico e cominciò a spulciarsi come un cane spocchioso. Il culo gli prudeva così insopportabilmente da chiedere aiuto a Mago Merlino/Silente di fargli apparire un flacone anti-bubboni. Merlino non esaudì. Silente sì. Iuliano si riprese tonicamente e, sentitosi preso per i fondelli da quel busto Abraracourcix, strappando i baffi al baffo, parente stretto di sacchetta Tosatti. I conigli vichinghi si tuffarono per disperazione nel calderone, ma la pizia di Delfi Maurizio Mosca, che stava rosolando in pace, profetizzò tramite il pendolino Cafu l' ineluttabile fine della Cartapesta. Cafu non rinunciò al piacere di centrare in pieno l' occhio di Baiocchio con la sua mordace cicca farraginosa di droga, utilizzata da Marcos per rimanere in vita avendo la mummia dodicimila anni. Il Baiocco tirò fuori le palle biquadratiche e ciaccò la mosca con uno scacciamaurizie. Poi carrarmatò contro la zappa incavandogli lo sterno. LLEEHMAANN! uscì dai pali con un tempismo pari a quello di Gilardino. Quando irruppe Baiocco stava già discutendo animosamente con Dio per strappare un buco in paradiso, mentre Satana stava già ghignando. LLEEHMAANN! concluse in un pagliaio, trovò l'ago e si punse. La profezia si avverò. Nonostante la bevanda magica e nonostante l' eccedenza di Obelix, compagno di cinghialate di Ronaldo, i villici furono ridotti in piattole al passaggio dell' energumeno Iuliano. Anche la Gallia e la Scandinavia si inchinarono alla zappa megalomane. La Spagna e l' Italia, fuori dalla giurisdizione di Moggi, si arresero senza combattere. Star Wars: la minaccia Ronaldo In pratica l' intera Eurasia apparteneva alla divina zappa. Nel mondo stava accadendo qualcosa di strano, stormi di canguri fantasma si aggiravano per il deserto rosso dell' Australia sollevando la sabbia e provocando incidenti continui nelle strade sterrate. Anche Mega Gay dovette soccombere: fu castigata ripetutamente dalla moltitudine canguresca e insacchettata nella borsa del capo-canguro. Le isole Vergini furono sverginate. Su Urano e Saturno si canocchialarono movimenti sospetti, che gli astronomi non seppero interpretare. Era Ronaldo che preparava l' invasione finale, ovvero l' ordine 66. Con il passare degli eoni, infatti, a furia di non fare un cazzo e mangiare per tre caserme, strrati su strrati di grasso si sedimentarono su Ronny, tanto che nel manuale delle Giovani Marmotte venne catalogato come pianeta avente stagioni ed asse d' inclinazione, poli ed equatore. Sotto la crosta niente ossa, ma solo gelatina lardosa. Secoli addietro infatti, mentre i geologi si stavano impallinavano nella datazione al carbonio 14 dell' adipe, Ronaldo, divenuto sesquipedalmente obeso, cominciò a fluttuare come un palloncino e si allineò ai pianeti gemelli Urano e Saturno, iniziando un moto di rotazione & rivoluzione come un tornio macinatore. Da quel giorno la massa di Ronny non fece che crescere esponenzialmente, permettendo ad altri organismi, dopo la formazione di oceani e laghi sulla sua superficie, di svilupparsi ed evolversi. Sullo strutto di Ronaldo stesso spuntarono come funghi costruzioni megalitiche. Gli abitanti si sostentavano con lo stesso. Allo strano fenomeno si interessò il ficcanaso Giacobbo, basando intere puntate sul misterioso fenomeno. L'esimio studioso ipotizzò in tempi non sospetti che l'evoluzione del pianeta Ronaldo avrebbe potuto portare alla distruzione della Terra tramite invasione di esseri mostruosi che si sarebbero potuti evolvere sulla superficie del maligno pianeta. Il coglione per una volta l'azzeccò: sul pianeta che vive infatti si formò una razza di conigli mannari mutaforma, incredibilmente pigri e obesi. L'evoluzione della razza fu di una rapidità imbarazzante: dopo solo un secolo infatti la popolazione ammontava a venti miliardi di conigli famelici. Le risorse ben presto finirono, spazzolate dai voraci stomaci, che dovettero provvedere al sostentamento invadendo i pianeti vicini, razziandoli. Il primo fu Platone, pianeta popolato esclusivamente dai discendenti degli antichi greci. Gli autoctoni, autochiamatisi platani, si batterono con furore, ma vennero inesorabilmente divorati dai famelici conigli. Succesivamente i conigli mannari stipularono l'invasione in massa della terra, alleandosi con i residenti di Urano e Saturno: gli abitanti di Urano erano schifosi uomini-rana, stranamente somiglianti a Ricardo Oliveira, guidati dal leader Charisteas, mentre quelli di Saturno erano cloni di Yuri Chechi, il signore degli anelli. Le rane e gli yurichecoidi si amalgamarono naturalmente ai conigli mannari. Le grottesche astronavi da invasione, a forma di incisivi, pullulavano nella mesosfera terrestre, ma l' ottuso comandante dei Chechi, un Chechi più checo di altri, fu inghiottito in una tempesta di meteoriti che sgretolò la navicella che si perse nel pulviscolo universale. I conigli mannari poi, adocchiando le stelle filanti, misero la transuniverso in stand-by per papparsele. Il transgalassia non riuscì più a riequilibrarsi e lo stand-by divenne il black out più tetole. Per grazia ricevuta la nave si trovava già in linea alla terra, e quindi subissò dolcemente nella fossa delle Marianne. Pensando che i mannari fossero schiattati tutti, le rane dettero forfait, ritirandosi in blocco e tornando al pianeta natio. In realtà i conigli erano ancora vegeti e iniziarono a cibarsi di qualsiasi cosa incontravano sul loro cammino. Alla fine arrivarono fino ai possedimenti di Iuliano, che però non si poteva permettere di veder dissolversi il suo impero, così faticosamente unito dopo tante battaglie. Mark dichiarò guerra ai mannari e di riflesso anche al pianeta Ronaldo: la zappa infatti, essendo la nemesi di Ronaldo, conosceva da tempo i piani del nemico, e non vedeva l'ora che l'inevitabile guerra iniziasse. Aveva persino preparato delle contromisure: aveva infatti piazzato qua e là tagliole e trappole per conigli, con lo scopo do batterli facilmente. I mannari non avrebbero mai creduto che i terrestri ma anche i marestri, che erano considerati checche, avessero opposto una così accanita resistenza: prima dell'invasione si erano infatti documentati sulle abitudini di vita degli autoctoni, scegliendo nel mazzo froci del calibro di Malgioglio, Tonio Cartonio e i fratelli Kaulitz. Tra i mondani erano invece presenti guerrieri del calibro di Capitan Findus, Capitano Achab, Terminator, Rambo, He-Man, Quiqueg, Pavon, Steven Seagal, Revolver Ocelot, Vulcan Raven e la possente triade dei re dei negri, senza dimenticarsi l'adepto Mariga. Iuliano li chiamò tutti al suo cospetto e propose un' alleanza contro i lepridi: chiunque accettò, cosicchè i più grandi eroi della razza umana furono per la prima volta tutti riuniti. In onor del vero mancavano all'appello mostri sacri come il Nostromo, Pessotto, Birindelli, Montero e Ferrara, ma erano purtroppo crepati in blocco in circostanze mai chiarite, e Iuliano non aveva fatto in tempo a radunare le sfere del drago per riportali in vita. Noncurante delle pur gravi mancanze, guidò gli alleati in battaglia. All' avanzata degli iperboleggianti soldati i conigli fuggirono come conigli, ma, siccome stavano facendo tutti il medesimo movimento all' unisono, misero in blocco un piede in fallo nella cratere di Eva Hangar, che per il leggero fastidio si applicò nella figa una rinfrescante pomata al napalm. Piano piano l'allegra brigata stava progredendo verso la meta prelibata Ronaldo. Si spararono nell' etere con dei cannoni da pagliaccio. I due satanassi non ebbero bisogno dell'espediente e si librarono in Fabio Volo con le loro ali da struzzo. Iuliano, però, subì una fortuita deviazione e fuse la sua energia atomica con una supernova: i gas nobili esalorono oltre l' infinito e oltre. Dalla combustione ne uscì un Iuliano incandescente. Il pube cominciò a fumare, i ventricoli chiesero le dimessioni, l' aorta di Iuliano divenne la nuova via Lattea ed ematica, elevò misteriosamente il potere sessuale di Iuliano verso vette mai viste. Ormai aveva perso gli altri, ma se ne strafregò i coglioni. Intanto i superamici stavano primeggiando in calmitudine contro l' esercito globale di Star Wars, passato in dote ad Hakan Yanakin Camminatorenelcielo, accorso lì sotto consiglio di Qui Soncin. L' attaccante dell' Ascoli aveva carpito le auree astrosferiche di gente come Capitan Findus, Steven Seagal. A Obi One che Bovi, che non c'entrava un cazzo, sparì da sotto il naso la spada laser. Se ne appropriò Rambo the cambo (idiozia allo stato brado) che lo scotè con la radioattività del gladio. Bobi Juan che neanche Bobo Vieri elettrizzò il suo sistema nervoso e fu scombussolato dalle convulsioni. Poi esalò l' ultimo respiro e Yanakin, da buon caga nei pampers, si vendicò delle vecchie sfide da rivali solo dopo l' autopsia di Opus Focus Kecopi e lo castigò conficcandogli la spada nell' ano. Quanto ad Achab, fu azzoppato anche dell' altra gamba da Indiana Solo/Han Jones con una falcidiata con la sua strenua frusta. Prima di fingere di morire, per evitare il colpo fatale dell' immansueto Harrison F, esclamò: che doloooore, che minghia fecisti Ford, aimè. In quel mentre giunse in soccorso He-Man, che venne salutato dall'universo in toto al grido di hi, man! Il presidente del noto marchio automobilistico, studiando i muscoli di Lui Uomo e temendo di essere sodomizzato dal ricchione, lo salutò e se la diede a gambe levate. Restava solo Ronaldo da sconfiggere. Per fare ciò Iuliano ricorse ancora una volta al suo pene, puntandolo verso il pianeta che vive, e tirandosi seghe mentali pensando alla famosa protostar Hangar. Avvenne però un fatto imprevisto: non calcolò che dopo l'esperienza con la supernova il suo pene era diventato ingestibile; iniziò una catastrofe termonucleare, a causa dell'esplosione non voluta del piro-pene di Iuliano, cui seguirono grandi tumulti e stragi. L'ecatombe fu talmente profonda che si venne a creare una distrosione temporale. Nel timewarp vennero risucchiati Iuliano e i suoi più fedeli compari, insieme addirittura all'intero pianeta Ronaldo, che per l'occasione ritornò per motivi misteriosi alla forma e alle dimensioni di un tempo. Vabbè su con un pò di panza, ma molto meno di prima. Il timewarp e l'inizio dell'idiozia pura thumb|left|200px|Ronaldo di nuovo in forma Nell'universo parallelo dove furono trascinati succedeva di tutto e di più, venghino signori venghino! Chiunque resuscitò; Ronaldo si ritrovò nel bel mezzo della finale di Champions League con la maglia del Real Madrid; Iuliano e la marmaglia della Salernitana presero in blocco il posto dei giocatori della Juventus, apparendo come avversari di Ronaldo, quadagnandosi senza fatica l'altro posto di finalista. Le squadre per arrivare in finale avevano battuto rispettivamente la squadra dei capitani, annoverante Findus, Achab, Nostromo, America, Harlock, Ventosa, Uncino, Barbossa, Bim Bum Bam, Maldini, McAllister, e la squadra dei rosci comprendente Scholes, Scalabrine, Biondini, Conte, Ron Howard, Willy, Barbarossa, Biscardi, Sammer, Simply Red dei Simply Red, Alexi Lalas versione barba incolta e Kitson dei kids del Reading. La squadra dei rosci era particolarmente ricca perchè risparmiava i soldi dell'illuminazione del campo, in quanto i capelli fosforescenti dei giocatori permettevano un' illuminazione autonoma. Il castoro e la zappa erano di nuovo l' uno contro l' altro spasmosicamente. thumb|left|220px|Sapete tutti quello che sta per succedere... thumb|right|400px|Alè, festa! Iuliano emetteva guaiti da cagna in calore per scaricare la tensione, Ronaldo grugniva e ruminava nevroticamente una chewing gun rigurgitandola dallo stomaco e ributtandola ad effusione. Poi la cagò nel cerchio dell' area di rigore e Montero, che passava di lì una volta ogni centesimo di secondo, in pratica si teletrasportava dall' attaccante pur di sfalciarlo. Così inciampò nella merda fresca che si volò per aria e si spalmò nella faccia del merdone Ronaldo. Le feci penetrarono riluttosamente in un bilbo baggins oculare. L' hobbit uscì dalle orbite e cadde nelle fauci del maiale, che masticava a prescindere qualunque essenza vagante in bocca e quindi spolifemò. Lo sciacallo Mark approfittò della temporanea cecità dell' obeso per infliggergli una kamehameha di ottavo livello, facendolo disastrare al pianterreno inerme. Montero lo sforcò da terra. Ronaldo, strisciando tolse la clorofilla all' erba, poi, afflitto, si mise a fumarla e la radunò in un flacone prestatogli da Flachi, ripescato per la quarantaquattresima volta dall'antidoping. Iuliano non era soddisfatto, ma centoottanta infermieri con tanto di barella lo levarono di torno e portarono via il reietto. Iuliano prenotò una visita ortopedica nell' ospedale dove Ronaldo sonnecchiava pur di sferrargli il colpo fatale. Iuliano si ficcò nela sala operatoria e ruppe osso donadoni all' ortotattico. Poi si aggirò tra i moribondi con la clavicola del medico in mano. Finalmente spalancò le porte della stanzuccia dove c' era il lettuccio di Ronaldo. Aveva già l' acquolina in bocca, la ptialina già bestemmiava perchè doveva catalizzare, le prime colate di bava già insudiciavano il letto, quando, scaraventate con violenza le coperte, con sua immensa catalessi vide un biasimevole Giuliano Ferrara con le ossa anchiliosate dopo che era stato stappato tramite cavatappi dal portone del comune a lui dedicato. Nonostante le condizioni vituperevoli in cui versava, Iuliano se la prese con la palla di lardo e lo intappò nella macchina dei raggi x somministrandolo a radiografie Adriano Spappardo. Ronaldo intanto sentinellava dal buchino del ripostiglio delle scope, facendo due parole con Tosatti, che stanzionava lì dopo essere stato dimenticato con annesse scrivania, poltrona e con tanto di Massimo Longhi e la pluririfatta nonchè pellame cadente Paola Ferrari. La Ferrari invidiava a morte la pelle sana di Ronaldo e gli attuò una liposuzione con un succhiotto vampireo. Tosatti, per chi non lo sapesse, stava in ospedale dopo un intervento a una gamba immaginaria in cancrena. Là dentro si divertirono con poco: giocarono a freccette utilizzando come centrino la faccia dell' ex portiere del Livorno Jamelia, odiato a sangue da Giorgio dopo la gaffe insostenibile del 2004 (per approfondire, vedi Giorgio Tosatti). Quando non poterono più si diedero ad un' infervorante partita di Poker, disciplina nella quale Tosatti era considerato maestro assoluto e indiscusso. In breve il Busto sbaragliò la concorrenza e vinse tutti gli averi degli altri coglionazzi. Ronaldo, che non aveva pesce, dovette cedergli una rotula e un femore. Evitò però lo scambio impari promettendo a Tosatti che lo avrebbe finalmete liberato dall'antro. Lo portò così in spalla fuori dalla buia caverna, ma appena alla luce del sole Tosatti, che non era più abituato, si squagliò come un cremino al sole, tirando i remi in barca per l'ennesima volta. Le mille e una combo: una storia araba Ronny, la cui psiche era veementemente disturbata, decise di intraprendere un viaggio ristoratore. Vedeva Iuliano ovunque: nel pallone, nel maggiordomo, nella panza, nei cactus, in sua madre, nei trans. Poteva permettersi la vacanza poichè cagava costantemente soldi a palate. Andò a sdivanare alla corte del sultano panzone nano di Agrabah, dove tentò di rilassarsi, incollandosi ai divani, alle poltrone, e facendosi sventagliare le palme dalle odalische. In preda a un raptus sessuale, cominciò ad usare i suoi tentacoli, ricordando ai più i comportamenti riprovevoli di quella rana di Jabba the Hutt. Alla vista di cotanto grasso colante, le puttane si ribellarono e disertarono in blocco il palazzo preferendogli quello di Jafar, eterno nemico del Sultano, che per lo smacco, si fece divorare vivo da un elefante. thumb|250px|left|Sultano accoglie Ronny a braccia aperte. thumb|250px|right|Ronaldo e Jabba. C'è differenza? Il trono passò nelle mani leste di Aladdin. I sudditi non lo volevano, così lui tentò di fare breccia nei loro cuori cantando a squarciagola il noto motivo "non sono uno straccione!", che convinse gli idioti in toto. A quel punto, in preda a mania di grandezza totalitaria, cantò "il mondo è mio". Il primo provvedimento di Aladdin fu quello di squartare il panzone per ricavare provviste, quindi Ronaldo si dovette dare alla fuga, seguito da Abu e Iago, mal visti a palazzo, nonchè da un' orda di dimensioni bibliche di puzzolenti straccioni lavavetri. Questi bastardi, nella fuga si diedero al libero saccheggio delle bancarelle di frutta fresca, comprendente quella del coglione delle pesche di Cassani (vedi sopra). Saltavano su tetti come scimmie e ricadevano su otri piene di vino, arrendendosi seduta stante alle gioie dell'alcol. Ronny giunse all'harem delle puttane più puttane che ci siano, e che quindi non lo respinsero, anzi soddisfecero anche Iago. Rifocillatisi, ripresero il cammino e chiesero asilo al gran vizir, che gli donò altre puttane. Ingroppò le puledre a più non posso poi, completamente spompato, si chiuse da buon orso grizzly in letargo per almeno sei giorni. Quando si riprese, si diede al bagno turco: sfortunatamente la sua massa grassa era così possente da prosciugare tutta l'acqua, senza che dimagrisse di un milligrammo. Era gonfio come uno zeppelin e in questo stato così mongolfiero tornò ancora nella camera delle pattine, ma fece una figura di merda incancellabile. Spogliatosi, vide che le troie si rotolavano dalle risate. L' obeso si sentiva umiliato, allora abbassò lo sguardo a terra e noto che il suo pisello era scomparso. Era stato inglobato da un rotolo di ciccia. Fu aperta una caccia a premi al pisellino bonsai di Ronnymengo. Le bordelle scavavano nel lardo con trivellatrici. Anche Saddam, dopo aver sterminato gli ultimi curdi, fece una capatina nella stanza in cui Ronaldo veniva perforato dalle turbine per vedere se contenesse tracce di petrolio. Si scoprì che aveva più petrolio lui che mezzo Iraq. Oltre ad essere un giacimento di petrolio, fu clonato in altri barili di petrolio come lui e fu smistato nelle raffinerie. thumb|right|250px|Ronaldo versione raffineria I Ronaldi bruciavano negli altiforni eliminando tutte le scorie di tanti anni, come un teschio di un coniglio mannaro, un vomere intercambiabile di Iuliano, una bomba inesplosa fatta brillare, snack mai digeriti, che se li era portati come zavorra anche dopo il Timewarp. Quando le riserve si esaurirono, il ciambotto fu sbarilato via dal palazzo. Si incamminò per il deserto e boccheggiò come una trota for d' acqua fino al palazzo del feroce Saladino. Capisci che è un palazzo continuo perchè avendo i puzzolenti arabi il petrolio hanno i soldi che escono dal culo ripetutamente e che sono dieci vizir obesi e dieci milioni di straccioni morti di fame? Ricapitolando, i turbanti sciabolarono quel figlio di puttana traditore di Iago e quella scimmia addestrata dalla banda bassotti, vedi Moggi, di Abu Dhabi Simbel. Lo arruolarono nella legione straniera per respingere a suon di panzate le ondate crociate di Cuor di Leone e Magno nonchè Martello, nonchè Incudine. Questi idioti furono rispediti sulla terra causa di forza Timewarp, che rese possibile di tutto di più. Ricorda, impossible is nothing. Il prode Incudine aveva visto la sua testa ricongiungersi a Poitiers, dopo essere stato sfilacciato dall' egregio dio boia di Lille, citato duemila capitoli orsono. La sua testa era rotolata per tutta la via Francigena, ma, dopo il caos temporale, aveva sgamberato e fatto strike con i pellegrini del Giubileo. Sbirillati i giubilati, era tornata nei suoi gangheri. I paladini di Carlo Magno Martello scrociarono fino alle porte di Gerusalemme, dove il califfo Gesù Cristo, datosi all' Islam dopo le bestemmie continuative dei cristiani europei, fece resuscitare gli ebrei. Dalla sabbia ascesero le barbe cotonate con annessi e connessi. Interpellò le barbe per rinfrescarsi la memoria dei comandamenti, ma i disgraziati avevano perso le tavolozze alla chiusura delle acque, quando Ronaldo aveva ingravidato. Si scazzò: rimediarono immantinente dichiarando guerra ad ogni non ebreo, cioè a tutti, ed elargendo prestiti a tassi d' interesse esacerbanti, facendo fallire le famose banche samoane. I crociferi arrivarono imbacuccati come salami Beretta, noto produttore, tra l'altro, di pistole. Strati su strati di corazze li facevano insaunare come palombari. Si sobbarcarono le armature dalle colline della Gallura fino al monte degli ulivi. Li aspettavano i Judas Priest. thumb|left|250px|La panza e il suo Fra Tuck. Tra l'altro è disegnato nella carta dei prosciutti. Il Metal God frantumò la roccia della spada nella roccia con la potenza di un suo acuto, così Artù lo ringraziò per avergli levato un peso. Si armarono di Gibson Les Paul e Fender Stratocaster e costituirono la prima linea di stordimento uditivo. Ronaldo se ne sbattè i coglioni incarniti nel lardo: rotolò tra i reggimenti nemici e rinnovò le gesta di Fra Tuck con spanzate globose. Chiunque rinnovò le gesta degli antichi saggi, così i crociati rinnovarono quelle dello Sheriffo di Nottingham Forest Gump. Martello limò il suo pesce martello e Ronaldo rispose per le rime baciate con il suo lardello. Si preparava uno scontro all' ultima invocazione di Apollo. Ma il sacerdote Crise ebbe una crisi favorita da una glicolisi di Ronaldo per l' afa della Palestina. Il danno per Ronny fu talmente iliadico che ingrassò di soli due chili, vedi il Rompipallone del maestro Gnocchi, fuoiclasse dal calcio italiano, a dispetto dei mille chili al giorno che sedimentava standardamente. Ronaldo sparapleshò il suo lardo sciolto gelatinando Incudine. Staffa si dirimpettò prontamente e srandellò il ghiottone. I turbanti, sanza la panza stralardante, perdevano il pezzo pregiato della scuderia. Gokdeniz Karadeniz fu involtato in un plico da Al Zarquawi e portato dal piccione viaggiatore Kazim Kazim al cospetto del portale tigresco oracolo di Aladdin che avviava alla grotta ambulante dove Bin Laden da Baden, istruito dai fachiri più pii del regno, mangiava chiodi e faceva il bagno nel fuoco. Al quartier generale c' era l' ispido Mullah Omar. Bin Sala Bin riunì i kamikaze, compresi i maestri nippon della seconda Guerra Mondiale e talebanò fino alla Gerusalemme non liberata. thumb|right|150px|Bin pubblicizza la sua nuova birra. Gli AK 47, detti Kirilenko, detti Kalashnikov, proiettilarono contro gli scudati. Ma i templari erano temprati e rimbecillirono i già stolti afghani con la luce del Sacro Graal, trovato grazie alla mappa fornita loro dal sacerdote del tempio del sole Sotuttoio Giacobbo. Folgorati i talebani, li crocifissero lungo la via di Damasco, poi gli fecero fare una processione su per il Golgota. Ronaldo era francobollato da due legionari che gli impedivano l' accesso alla tavolata di leccornie che avanzava nel corteo proprio alle sue spalle. Il supplizio di Tantalo durò poco perchè Ronaldo si disfò delle guardie ingurgitandole e si tuffo a capofitto sul tavolo rompendolo a metà. Fortunatamente non fu possibile ripristinarlo nel corteo perchè la caramella gommosa a forma di orsetto Baloo che aveva in bocca lo aveva incollato al sentiero. Rimase incrostato sul Golgota finchè Barabba fu liberato da Morì Sotto Ponzio Pelato, che dopo essersi lavato le mani con Neutro Kenny Roberts Jr pasteggiò con i frutti dell' orto degli ulivi. Barabba aprì il bar Abba in cui lui suonarono imperituramente gli Abba. Finalmente la Big Fruit si seccò e la lingua di Ronaldo ritrovò le papille gustative di un tempo nel Bar Abba. Ma lo avvistò Riccardo Cuor di Bidone che che si era dato alla vita rurale tra gli ulivi. Cuor di Beone lo abbindolò portandogli il trono regale che aveva nel maniero. Lo eresse in un baldacchino superpomposo e lo sbaldacchinò fino a Gerusalemme accogli i tuoi figli nelle tue mura la parola di dio Cane lo dica (cd rom voluto fortemente dall' ex parrucchino Zenga al Catania), il suo amore è per sempre. Federico Giunti ad Agrabah, si cacciarono dentro la sfilata del sultan of Swing. Sembrava una festa, ma era tutto predisposto per accompagnare il suino al rogo. Il sultano però, di nuovo in circolazione visto che fu cagato per intero dall'elefante e non pastorizzato, ingelosì per il trattamento speciale riservato al fenomeno. In particolare si attizzò per i cuscini di porpora dove affondava il culo cistoso il prigioniero. Aizzò l' elefante volante, aka Dumbo, che era nel circo del satrapo e che sorreggeva l' insorreggibile Sultano Golem. Iniziò così quella che verrà ricordata dai posteri come la Guerra dei Baldacchini. thumb|left|250px|Il senziente portale tigresco. Con la proboscide spalcaturò il pulpito d' Ignazio del baldaccume e Ronny rimase col lardo allo scoperto. Durante il baldacchinamento imperversavano i quaranta ladroni capitanati dal babbo di Aladdin, dopo che Alì Babà si inobesì a furia di cannoli alla crema. Disney docet. Non aveva intenzione di combattere, ma quando lo assaltò anche il timido e obeso (Tiziano Ferro docet, vedi Wikipedia) Babà col suo elefante blu, Ronaldo si lanciò col padiglione dell' elefante elefantropulos che diede la spinta sufficiente per il viaggio interstellare. Il baghinozzo riccadde in groppa ad una cometa su Agrabah. thumb|right|180px|Iago, qui con Jafar, vende il suo culo al miglior offerente. I sovrani senza terra, per gli amici Magi, la seguirono ma il mago negro, per intenderci quello che ride sempre come un pirla nella leggendaria pubblicità dei cioccolatini, detto Baldassarre, deviò il colpo con una risata ben calibrata e la stella finì nel golfo; tuttavia il puffing holes provocò uno tsunami perpetuo che sommerse tutte le seicentoquarantotto cupole del palazzo sultanesco e anche la grotta vivente con la faccia di tigre. L' appuntamento al rogo era rimandato perchè sultani, fachiri, satrapi, vizir, satiri, barili, califfi, calippi e lippi andarono a infoltire i fondali valeria marini. Unico a salvarsi fu naturalmente il tappeto volante con il tappetto Iago sopra che aveva venduto il culo variopinto per l' ennesima volta. Quando vide però Ronaldo ansimare, vedendo con gli occhi che non ha una panza abnorme, lo scambiò per il sultano, ma tenendolo sull' arazzo, si accorse che pesava seimila volte di più e venne surclassato dal pesobeso. Notò una riva e scaricò il fardello sulla terraferma. In realtà la terraferma era una terramobile. Si trattava infatti del fantomasticato Pesce Isola detto pesce baleno. Si sdinorcolò su se stesso, ingoiò un paio di galassie, quindi si girò verso Ronaldo. Per nulla intimorito il barattolo o otre (sottigliezze) sfidò a singolar tenzone il mastodonte. Si rinnovò la titanìa tra Ronaldo e il re dei Capodogli; Don King già vendeva biglietti quando il match iniziò. Lo scontro gigantomatico provocò gorghi e smottamenti. Interi continenti andarono alla deriva, si persero le tracce dell' Australia, remoto reame di Ronaldo, l' Himalaya raggiunse quote mai viste raggiungendo la luna. Il Dalai Lama morì perchè ricoperto da polveri lunari. thumb|left|400px|Pesce isola. Richard Gere, che raggiunse il Tibet senza nè nave nè aereo e giungendo a destinazione semplicemnete svoltando l' angolo, divenne il nuovo Dalai Lama sulla luna per acclamazione. Si scoprì che il gigolò manomise le votazioni influendo sul bambino picchiandolo selvaggiamente intimandolo di far votare todos los chicos per lui. Ecco perchè il pognaz non ha un dente che sia uno, a parte il molare d' oro. Il match point si protrasse per tre giorni e tre notti. Gira mista e sbroglia e sbrodola il baghino interstellare affumicò il pesce con un' alitata pestilenziale e ne fece un croccante spiedino che venne pappato all' istante. Il suo stomaco divenne per qualche giorno a forma di pesce. A loro volta i pianeti mangiati dal pesce isola girarono a vuotis nello stomaco in subbuglio del maialino d' India. Spariti gli obesi arabi, rimase solo lui, un obeso brasileiro e giocherellone a dominare su tutta la Mesopotamia. Divenne il classico marajà alla Bud Spencer e dovette costruire una reggia più ampia per contere tutto il suo tessuto adiposo. Non ebbe un cazzo da fare tutto il giorno se non arraffare gli spicci ai sudditi per comprare tutti i vitti e i convitti per la sua spanza polputa. Un bel giorno però bussò alla sua porta annunciato da squilli di tromba nientepopodimenoche Mustafà Carità, elemonsinatore brevettato e laureato ad Harvard. Costuì tormentò il gordillo giorno e notte per due cent. Minacciava il carnuto di scagliare maledizioni a macchina se Ronaldo avesse osato liberarsi di lui. Mentre trombava spassosamente con le odalische, costrette a bendarsi per non vedere l' orrore, la parassitosi Carità lo punzecchiava fastidiosamente nell' emorroidume con il bastone serpente che fu di Mosè.thumb|right|200px|Carità in tutta la sua elemosina.Durante la parata militare il parassita pestava i piedi vellutati all' obeso, standogli appiccicato come una mucosa. A pranzo saliva sul tavolo come un testa di cazzo e slinguacciava nel piatto della star sottraendogli ben due tacchini tra i trecento che sbranava al dì. Ogni giorno si dovevano clonare caterve di tacchini per tentare di non far estinguere la specie. Inoltre gli riempiva sempre il bicchiere di vino: con questo astuto stratagemma cercava di carpire mance che ovviamente non arrivavano mai, nonostante Ronny cagasse soldi di continuo. I soldi impantanati della sua merd sciolt, viste le migliaia di volte in cui il gordo era sopravvissuto, portavano una fortuna incommensurabile ai possessori. Ecco perchè il Carità ne voleva elemosinarne un paio. Alla fine l' obeso traslucido, che grondava per pensare, si spazientì. Si asciugò la fronte provocando un niagara dove i sudditi, che non avevano mai visto l' acqua nella secchezza della Palestina, si crogiolavano a meraviglia. Si rivide Spugna la sogna, di ritorno dall'oltretomba causa quel benedetto timewarp del kaiser, che asciugò tutto e se ne andò. Poi la siuporstar propose al Mustafà che avrebbe sganciato due petroldollari solo se lo avesse intrattenuto facendo per lui il fachiro, nonchè mangiatore di spade. Quindi la iena Carità fu inchiodato con una spada nel culo e fu costretto a smerdarsi addosso per rimanere sano di mente. Poi, non avendo alcuna speranza cercò l' ascesi per non sentire più il dolore. La punta gli stava strhsthchiando lo stomaco. Liberandosi dalla sofferenza raggiunse un altro status quo e non rigirò più i coglioni a Sua transumanza. Il porcellino d' India tornò a siestare come un' ameba (segna! Nominate ben due bestie). L' afa lo appassì larvandolo. Si schiuse tre mesi dopo liberando dalla corteccia un Ronaldo per l' ennesima volta magro e scattante. Siamo ripetitivi, ma non me ne frega una Valeria Mazza. Era o Giunone così energico che decise di aprire una scuola di calcio tra i turbanti. Fu coadiuvato nella missione disperata ad educare gli straccioni da Ali Daei, fantasista leggendario del post caduta muro Berlino comunisti americani, russi, achtung, ja, est, ovest, nordest, ovestest. Rezaei, dopo l' ottava retrocessione in sette anni ed aver trascinato con autogol sempre emozionanti ma soprattutto non casuali il Livorno dalla serie A all' eccellenza, fu adibito a birillo insierme a Cirillo, Sedia e Sgabello. Inoltre si occupò del fuorigioco e della diagonale.thumb|left|150px|Dio in terra del Milan nonchè uomo-coppa.Non tralasciò la regola Baresi attuabile però solo dal sommo 6: se Franco alza la mano, è fuorigioco, anche se Baresi è in panchina o accomodato a casa a mangiare Pop Corn davanti alla televisione. Tramite una tv a culo sul satellite Franco vide però quei mamelucchi in allenamento attuare il suo codice legislativo. Alzavano la mano per segnalare il fuorigioco ma causa scimitarre, nel fuorigiocare, si squartavano a vicenda davanti ad Avicenna. Si strappò i pochi capelli rimasti per la bestemmia sacrilega a cui aveva assistito. Non avendo più una lira per moglie spendacciona e avendo sbagliato qualsiasi investimento tra cui rivendita illegale di macchine rubate, chiese uno strappo in Mesopotamia al dio sia in cielo che in terra Maldini. Non potevano dimenticarsi gli altri due monumenti nel vero senso della parola Tassotti e Costacurta. Questi infatti non erano nient' altro che bronzi di Riace a guisa attaccante della Spagna del Billy e del Tasso, crepati entrambi di tifo nell' anno domini 1997, nella trasferta del non meglio identificato campo senza andrea luci, dove il vampiro voleva optare per luci sepolcrali stile Vincent Candela. Nosferatu non fu accontentato e smosse un polverone cosmico facendo scoppiare l' ennesima guerra nei Balcani con goccia traboccante il cazzotto sferrato da Zorro Boban a uno zingaro serbo per salvare un bimbo dalle mani nodose dello sciustone. Il tifo fu contagioso e il morbo fu inalato dell' hooked nose di Tasso il frasso e dal ciuffo senziente e sbarazzino di Billy the Kid. Insomma in una sola macchina si accozzavano una bandiera, due dei in terra e un dio sia in cielo che in terra fresco fresco di spodestamento di Adonai dal trono del Paradiso. Nell' ordine Mauro, Alessandro, Franco e Paoliiinooo. Baresi, divenuto rossonero in volto per la bile nera, sfoderò lo scudo di capitan america che aveva sprofanato nella sua tomba durante USA e getta '94 volte. Insieme a Paolo, Billo e naso aguzzo fece una falange macedone e travisarono nell' ordine su Leonida, Serse, Cosmi, Hasan Sas, Basturk e Mitridate re del Ponte ed ellesponto, arricchitosi perchè i dazi doganali per attraversare il ponte sul Ponto erano improponibili. Poi sganciarono dalla macedonia, insieme a fragole e pesche, il naso pomice, consci del suo epiteto di figlio di puttana guadagnato dopo aver spaccato il setto a Luis Enrique; in quell'occasione venne inventata appositamente per lui la moviola, nochè la prova tv, croce e delizia degli addetti ai lavori, al solo scopo di infliggergli seimila giornate di squalifica e radiarlo a vita dal calcio giocato. thumb|right|150px|Tassotti si guadagna l'epiteto di hijo de puta. Le seimila giornate vennero però furbescamente scontate dal Tasso nella serie C siberiana, dove, date le poche ore di luce disponibili, si giocavano interi campionati, e quindi caterve di partite, in pochi giorni. Scontò quindi la pena in due settimane. Tornando alla storia araba, finito il flash-bacon, la punta della pietra-naso si conficcò nella fronte del Cirillo, dopo essere stato espulso ththtre volte ed aver provocato shshsette rigori nella medesima partita. Il ko del Citrullo svegliò Rezaei dalla torpore degli allenamenti dei turbanti. Srotolò il turbante a un berbero imberbe però barbon e ci arrotolò dentro il Tasso. Il nasone però non entrava nei rotoloni regina pebo pepopebebebebo e uncinò il pisello di Rezaei. Il pitone fu sballottato a destra e manca finchè non si scartilagineò del tutto, lasciando un residuo schifiltoso di piscia e sperma. Un marocchino detto Marocchino, ex Juve, che non mangiava dall' ultima invasione ottomana, radunò in otto mani lo sperma e si leccò le dita godendo non solo a metà, ma assemblamente. I magrebini reagirono scammellando verso la falange. Il numero tre, essendo un unione di Adonai, Yaveh, Allah, Odino, Iside, Zeus, Anubi e Quetzalcoatl, aprì le sabbie del tempo in cui furono risucchiati i mulatti, ma da cui spuntò Prince of Persia seduto due troni, per l' esattezza una chiappa su un trono e una su un altro, suscitando l' invidia del Biscardo che seguiva tutto con la sfera di Baba. Ma i riflessi rossi dei suoi pel di carota gli incombarono la Windows vista per giorni. Così numero 5 e numero 6 si congratularono con il captain e ricevettero tutti un ruolo nella FIGC dal numero 4, nonchè pretino Demetrio Albertini. Ricevettero gli onori anche da Emile Gianfranco Zola e Matarrese. L' ex boss Ciro, nello staff di Lippi, non gradì la loro presenza per essere stato da sempre e per sempre loro rivale nel Napoli di Maradona e nella Juve del Calippo. thumb|left|300px|La falange oplitica in tutto il suo splendore. Da sinistra a destra: Paolino, Tulipano, Ciglio Alto, Rasta, Cigno di Utrecht, Pollo. Accasciati: Uovo Di, Billy, Kaiser, Bubu, Tasso. Tutti pensavano di aver fatto Raus, ma quel rompipallone di Ronaldo, con uno scatto lampadinesco, si era aggrappato al naso del Tasso, che, non riuscendo a sfilzare i denti del fenomeno, se le era portato dietro nascondendolo in uno zainetto per tutte le sedi amministrative della federcalcio. Ma giunti nello studiolo di Abete, un ago della conifera punzecchiò inavvertitamente il castoro da dentro lo zaino, che emise un guaito da brivido. Così Abete sbirciò nel sacco, ma dopo l' addentramento perse il naso causa addentamento incisivo di Radolno, controcombo magra di Ronaldo. Fu sfinestrato fuori dalla sede per irriverenza nei confronti di un' autoritù. Si rialzò senza vergogna, si diede una pulitina al ginocchio porcellanoso e ripartì. Ora finalmente avrebbe cercato casa, cosa che non aveva mai fatto in questi anni martorizzanti, e lo avrebbe fatto in Italia, terra che lo aveva trattato sempre come un ciccio bello imbalsamato e che non aveva mai saputo ripagare. Ma Iuliano incombava. Drogati, fischioni e la nave dei matti Iuliano, durante le mille e una combo di Ronaldo, si era avvilito a tal punto da depressionare nei Paesi Bassi. La pressione gli era calata montagnerussemente ed aveva raggiunto i livelli della fu città segreta degli uomini-talpa. Ad Amsterdam fece il giro dei rave in carriola, portato da Amy Casadelvino, quindi imperituramente brilla. Sappiamo come in Inghilterra ricavassero tre quarti del vino grazie alle donazioni di sangue aka vino della derelitta. A un concerto reggea si diede bonariamente alla maria. Sniffava tra i rastoni ingobbito come Fester. La fumaia era talmente densa da schioppare con un inconsistente grissin bon bon. thumb|right|250px|Un rastoide in tutta la sua sciuta In effetti ci fu un implosione come di consueto e la fumeria Bob Sei Vivo, dopo aver preso per il culo Marley solo con il nome, ci lasciò anche lei. Infatti il dio Bob punì gli eretici. I rasta blasta cercarono di farsi perdonare comprando tutti uno slittino detto bob in onore di Bob. Giunse Bobo uomo di mondo scacciato da Bergamo a piattoni nel culo per poter disperarsi in pace nella città della droga con buona pace di Melissa, che ad Amsterdam non sopravvisse due minuti, scopata ripetutamente dai meticci rastoidi. Quando si riprese dalla botta, Bobone non trovò più Satta e andò a setacciare tutti i lupanari della Venezia del Nord. Intanto Iuliano era riemerso dalle acque marijuanate. Andò avanti a inerzia, senza però tralasciare nessun bordello. In pratica non vedeva mai la luce del sole perchè i casini erano concatenati l' uno all' altro come una fila di amminoacidi. In pratica uscendo da uno non poteva prendere una boccata d' aria che entrava inesorabilmente in un' altra passera. Dopo il party collassò in un pub per alcolizzati fardellosi. L' atmosfera era all' apparenza bifamiliare, ma gli zavorranti smerciavano come quei sofisti dei venditori di tappeti. Flachi si siringava insieme a Riccò e Bachini. Si bucavano in societas. L' ONLUS si allargava di giorno in giorno comprendensdo elementi del calibro Nikky Sixx e quel figlio di cattiva donna sovraetereo di Pete Doherty, che rischia di passare alla storia solo perchè muore (ricordiamo che per essere leggenda devi assolutamente morire a due anni). Il buon Mark fu incastrato come un bamba samba, perchè chiedendo un Montenegro, gli venne venne recapitata una bottiglia a forma di Vucinic contenente paste ad alta concentrazione sfaldante. Le ingurgitò tutte come un pischello. Le cellule cerebrali comprarono un biglietto di sola andata per le Mauritius. Non fu più capace di intendere e di volere, così, per completare l'opera, si fece pure di allucinogeni. All' alba del mezzogiorno, venne avvistato dal capitan nostromo (ribadisco che è ritornato in vita causa stramaledetto timewarp), che salpava su Amsterdam con il suo veliero volante. Raccattò il figliol prodigio, ormai spazzatura, per convincerlo nella rinnovata caccia all' Insuperabile. Come mozzo agiva quel fischione Barilla di Gilardino, imbarcato solo perchè poteva essere cotto al momento del bisogno, ossia dopo l' irretata del ridivenuto tonno causa vedi sopra, mi sono roto i coglioni di ricordarvelo, leggete del timewarp e buonanotte al secchio contenente sogna la spogna. Insieme a Gilardino fu imbarcato anche il palo della luce Caracciolo, per l'occasione usato come albero maestro nonchè come albatross negli incubi del Nostromo. Non solo il capiton, ma anche il Gila era attanagliato dagli incubi delle valanghe di gol sbagliati irreversibilmente a porta rigorosamente libera. In effetti, per non impazzire del tutto, assumeva beppi quintali di cocaina. L' odore infausto arrivò fino a scalfire i gabrieli muccini nelle narici di Iuliano, che seguì lo scirocco di droga fino a limonare con il Gila perchè l' afrore lo aveva fatto avanzare ad occhi chiusi. Si fece di coca e di coca cola per lavare i polmoni. thumb|left|300px|Gilardino Dopo l' overdose di stupefacenti e fortuitamente anche d' amore per i due, come canta Canna da Zucchero fu finalmente dato dal nostromino l' imput alla nuova stagione di caccia selvaggia all' Insuperato. Per catturare l'Insuperabile la ciurmaglia decise di ricorrere all'astuto stratagemma degli ultrasuoni: per crearli con successo caricarono perciò sulla nave il non meglio identificato negro della scuola di polizia che riesce a imitare ogni genere di suono, detto Larvell "Larva" Jones, compreso il rumore di un tappo di champagne stappato da Bud Spencer che vaga e si perde nell'iperspazio, e che fa più o meno così: stop-braaaaamm-fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-shsshhsshhshshshshshhh-flip. Presero il negro poliziotto con la forza, facendolo svenire a furia di fargli ingurgitare le arcinote ciambelle dei film americani, che hanno fatto la fortuna di Homer Simpson, il commissario Winchester e Gerry Scotti, rendendoli irrimediabilmente obesi e quindi simpatici ai più. Rapito il negroide, salparono. L'idiota intratteneva con successo i marinaretti con infinite opere liriche dove eseguiva da solo le parti vocali di trecentodiciassette personaggi diversi, cogliendo in pieno tutte le sfumature vocali dei soggetti dell'opera. St'elemento divenne ben presto l'idolo dei naviganti, che lo elessero per acclamazione vice-comandante della scialuppa di salvataggio numero tredici, ciulando il posto a Sogna, degradato al ruolo di pelapatate insieme al clandestino 176-761, galeotto evaso da Guantanamo grazie a una mazzetta. Iuliano in mezzo a quella caterva di matti si sentiva a suo agio: per lui il Nostromo aveva organizzato sedute riabilitative curate dall'esimio studioso-psicologo Pico de Paperis. Alle sedute parteciparono anche Paperoga, detto pazzo furioso, Bruto di Braccio di ferro, i superamici, Loredana Bertè, anche lei abbastanza svalvolata, e i Metallica, sperando di fargli ricominciare a comporre musica come Dio comanda. La nave si stava rapidamente trasformando in un manicomio se non fosse che Pico risolse con sucesso tutti i casi, tranne ovviamente la questione Metallica, ormai causa persa essendo diventati altamente irrecuperabili causa vendita del culo al miglior offerente. Iuliano riprese quindi possesso delle sue facoltà cerebrali, anzi la sua psiche ne uscì rafforzata: grazie alle cure del de Paperis era in grado di praticare la telecinesi: chiamò quindi con la forza del pensiero i dispersi Quiqueg e Pavon. I due satanassi arrivarono dal cielo, planando con le loro ali da struzzo e atterrando dolcemente sul pontile della nave. thumb|right|400px|Frate Indovino mentre predica e mentre scrive le sue predizioni. Purtroppo praticarono con i loro zoccoli da satiro quattro buchi, che dovettero essere prontamente rammendati dalla vecchia di Ace con il suo kit multi-uso, vinto con i punti del concorso bandito trent'anni fa da Famiglia Cristiana, in collaborazione con il sempre-all'erta calendario di frate "Babbo Natale" Indovino, discepolo di Nostradamus, mai crepato perchè ibernato e scongelato solo una volta all'anno per praticare le sue predizioni, sempre sbagliate. La ciurma acquisiva così con Quiqueg un esperto marinaio/fiocinatore e un parassita di prima forza quale è Pavon. Il Nostromo ci vide lungo e lo mise in pianta stabile a pelare patate con Sogna e 176-761. I tre manifestarono chiaramente il proprio disappunto verso i confronti del capitano assicurandosi che la buccia dei tuberi non fosse perfettamente staccata dai medesimi. I tre non si immaginavano certo le tremende ripercussioni del folle gesto: siccome le patate erano state importate dalla Cina, feudo di Mark, erano tremendamente sporche nonchè geneticamente modificate; se solo avessero fatto più attenzione avrebbero sicuramente notato che brillavano al buio. La fosforescenza delle patate era dovuta al fatto che erano imbevute di scorie radioattive create dalle centrali nucleari marca Burns, trasferito in Cina dopo lo scandalo intercettazioni. In breve, le patate mutanti furono causa di gastriti fulminanti che colpirono la ciurma in toto. Il miasmi di merda liquefatta divenne insopportabile. Le dimensioni dell'evento erano tali che la nave era costantemente circondata da liquame; al posto della bandiera venne issata della carta igienica. thumb|left|150|Spugna si salva ridendo alle spalle della ciurma (notate i denti a castoro) L'imbarazzante situazione venne risolta grazie all'intervento del tuttologo de Paperis, che improvvisatosi stregone, preparò un filtro anti-diarrea che curò con successo i disgraziati. Individuati i responsabili, vennero scaraventati via dalla nave e lasciati affogare. La vicenda ebbe dei risvolti inattesi: Pavon volò via e giurò vendetta al Nostromo, Spugna s'imbevve d'acqua e se ne andò via allegramente; l'unico a tirare le cuoia fu 176-761. Risolta la questione rimase da portare a compimento il vero obiettivo della missione: catturare e impanare l'Insuperabile. Larva cominciò quindi a imitare il verso dei tonni, boccheggiando come T-Mac ai tempi d'oro. Il richiamo diede presto i suoi frutti: un gorgo d'acqua si formò vicino al veliero e il Nostromo riconobbe subito nello strano fenomeno la presenza del tonno. Si trattava infatti del'Insuperato, che sfrecciava a velocità supersonica verso il galeone. Il capitano allertò la ciurma che rispose all'appello il più velocemente possibile. Diede disposizioni posizionando gli uomini ai cannoni, ai moschetti e rispolverò le famigerate bombe soporifere di cocaina: quando queste esplosero i merluzzi ci abbandonarono subito, le sardine presero la corrente del golfo e salutarono la troupe. Le seppie presero un' inseppiata da calamari in tumulto. Sfondarono gli Ossi di Seppia, così Eugenio il genio Montale dovette risgenialare per reinventarsi un nuovo titolo per la sua raccolta di poesie antimussoliniane. I cannoni tuonavano: le palle di ferro sibilavano sopra le pinne gialle del leggendario tonno, che capì che doveva cambiare aria alla svelta. Girò sulle pinne e diede forfait. Prima di andarsene però Quiqueg fu abbastanza lesto da incollargli tramite ventosa un gps, per conoscere live tutte le mosse del pesce. Il tonno andò per coralli e spugne per racimolare qualche small soldier da usare e gettare contro il Nostromo. A cento metri dall' ex allenatore dell' Udinese Galeone si trincerò con una barriera corallina sopraffina. Subito lanciò in avanscoperta due merluzzi truzzi, che nella zona franca furono inquadrettati dentro una rete dalla signora Franca, moglie di Ciampi coadiuvata da Franca attaccante del bayer Leverkusen, a sua volta a capo di un esercito di leverkusiani drogati a più non posso con le aspirine bayer.n Ramelow e Schneder portarono i due truzzi sul ponte della nave dei matti. Lo chef Tony li cucinò nel brodo di giuggiole, Esajas il cuoco, amico di Seedorf, intanto predispose i pablo piatti, appena passati dall' estudiantes all' almeria, in attesa di avere tra le negre mani l' Insuperabile. thumb|right|350px|Esajas il cuoco ha detto sì! La prima linea era composta da due pesci Carlo Martello, due Meduse, due mantidi religiose armate di breviario firmato con dedica da quel codardo di Don Abbondio, che non si era presentato al momento clou. E frattanto un orata si trasforma in un pirata che guidando la sua flotta è agguerrito per la lotta e una vampa di cannone fulminante dà il via a una battaglia tonante. Orata il pirata, con la sua bandana alla Silvio e naturalmente alla Emilio miscredenza, scannonò contro il frassino dello scafo. Si bucò in tre punti facendo esplodere puntualmente le chiorbe di Larva, Loredana e il sommo Pico. Scomparvero la prua e le poppe, decretando l'inabissamento del natante lattante. Il Nostromo si ricordò della colata a picco nella vita pre-timewarp, quindi si precipitò alle scialuppe di salvataggio per non ripetere lo sfascio. Sorvolando sul fatto che il capitano deve essere l'ultimo ad abbandonare la nave e che si deve dare la precedenza alle donne e ai bambini, il Nostromo si fece largo tra i Metallica e Bruto, quindi, vedendo che l'unica scialuppa rimasta era occupata dalla vecchia di Ace, non esitò a stordirla sputandogli ripetutamente negli occhi e a buttarla in pasto ai pesci. L'azione del capitano venne in seguito premiata come la più grande porcata del decennio al Festival delle porcate, con giudici l'imperatore Palpatine, Voldemort e un paio di Nazgul. Iuliano, che non voleva lasciarci le penne, si tuffò in acqua eseguendo un quintuplo salto mortale avvitato/arrotolato e con poche potenti bracciate raggiunse la scialuppa del Nostromo; Quiqueg volò come solito alla volta della zappa. Tutti gli altri creparono, tranne lo chef Tony e Esajas, che si salvarono tramite il pentolone che fu di Maurizio Mosca, Gilardino, autorinchiusosi nella scatola dei fischioni Barilla, la cui impermeabilità è certificata dal consorzio consumatori, e la vecchia di Ace, che usò la cellula di ibernazione di frate Indovino a mo di zattera, giurando vendetta al capitano. Il disgraziato non solo non aveva catturato l'Insuperabie, ma si era fatto due nemici mortali: Pavon e la suddetta vecchiaccia acesca. Tutti a tavola: una storia di cucina Mentre la nave affondava, Ronaldo risaliva lo stivale verso l' Hollywood, dove si era incastrato anni orsono inseguendo i Malgiogli. Giunto alla meta, la frustrazione fu profonda perchè il locale era in restauro dopo i tracolli di Adriano. Allora optò per il Pfeiffer, dove ancora nonna Michelle si dimenava tra le piste. Dopo l' ultima sbornia decise di rimettere la testa a posto cercando casa. Trovò una catapecchia in via di sfrattamento al centro di un complesso rock di ristoranti di lusso, che comprò in toto dopo aver cagato la pecunia direttamente in bocca al venditore. Evitò così anche lo sfratto della baracca. Il primo ristorante lo allestì a guisa di fattoria, per non dimenticare la reclusione nel porcile insieme a Chivu. Dopo l' apertura ridivenne automaticamente un obeso stratosedimentoso inglobando due passanti. Le misere vesti si sfilacciarono all'istante, non riuscendo a contenere la massa straripante di grasso saturo e sballonzolante, mentre Ronny urlava con la sua voce straziante il suo sconforto. Volente o nolente, si diede da fare con il locale. La mangiatoia centrale era attorniata da fango in cui i clienti potevano rotolare i lardelli in santa pace. L' acqua era rigorosamente torbida e non c' era mai un ricambio. left|200px|thumb|Il mulo Taddei in tutta la sua ciuchezza Gli insetti ronzavano pungiglionando nelle bocche nattate dei convitati. Le zanzare nidificavano dove volevano, proliferando. I parassiti compravano ettari di lardo tra i commensali. Scese dall' ascesi anche il Carità, che costruì una baracca abusiva vicino alla baracca di Ronaldo. Uno dei primi clienti fu Marzio Bruseghin. Il gregario di lusso di quella bimba di Cunego arrivò con l' intero allevamento di asini, che prosciugarono l' acqua della vasca permettendo il ritrovamento di monete lanciate dai pampini per buon auspicio. Trovarono anche un Chivu affogato nonchè la pietra filosofale. Presto, causa di forza asini, si diffuse un tanfo sbudellante che non abbandonò più il locale anche perchè i ciuchi presero la residenza eleggendo capo condominio il mulo Taddei, dopo aver fatto secco il già secco Marzio, che si trasferì direttamente al campo Marzio. Ronaldo si accorse che quei parassitanti gli mettevano gli zoccoli tra le ruote e si elesse zio Tobia della situazione. Contro la volontà di Ronaldo però giunse Noè, che dopo aver vagato a vuotis per millenni, trovò finalmente un posto in cui schiaffare gli animali, compresi i due liocorni e Luisa Corna da trombare, da cui nacque il bambino di Noè, che diede il nome a quel libro ebraico di merda di cui non ricordo l' autore. right|350px|thumb|La verità ti fa male lo so! Noè però restò di sasso dopo aver visto la carcassa del suo collega Bruseghin. Rimase inerme finchè non fu travolto dal Bulbarelli: il castagnaro infatti non aveva ancora finito lo scatto iniziato venti capitoli orsono; la potenza dello sprint fu talmente elevata da oltrepassare il timewarp senza ripercussioni. Dopo aver bucato Noè si fermò per constatare la gravità del danno, ma, appena fermo, uscì dalla trance agonistica e si accorse di essere esausto: ebbe un calo di zuccheri mistico che lo incomò imperitevolmente. Cadde dalla bici come Pessotto dal balcone nell'infausto giorno in cui Moggi compì l'ultima ratio per eliminare l'uomo casa e chiesa. Moggi voleva eliminare il Pesso poichè voleva comprare un terzino destro presentabile ma non aveva le palle per dirgli di levarsi dai coglioni, quindi, per non saper nè leggere nè scrivere, preferì accopparlo. L'esito però come sappiamo fu diverso. Quando il Bulbo oculare si riprese si strappò i capelli per aver ucciso il pupillo commentati nelle castagnocronache. Inoltre, alla notizia che Poverò e Sella, quindi i due maestri del giro 2008, si erano dopati come dei caimani, cominciò a rinnegare il ciclismo distribuendo castagne avvelenate gratis ad ogni ciclista che incontrava sul suo rantolaggio disperato. Dopo i vari misfatti Ronaldo giocò la carta perseveranza finchè la puzza ingestibile lo costrinse ad appendere i cucchiai al chiodo, per il momento, perchè aprì il secondo ristorante, nonchè il ristorante arabo chiamato "Rezaei non ti ho saltato". A sondare la tavola arrivò tra i primi nientepopodimenoche il divin croston Zizou, subito scambiato per una crosta di formaggio e preso d' assalto da ratatouille che lo appoggiò sul sottotrippa del fenomeno. Ronaldo lo riconobbe, ma per pareggiare i conti della finale del novantotto lo mangiò vivo assaporando particolarmente la crosta incrostonata. In cucina giostrava chef von Klappen, supportato da Gustavo l' assaggiatore, che assaggiava sistematicanmente ogni piatto da servire aggiungendo qualche sputo. Lo scrupoloso obeso spizzicava anche mentre i musulmani mangiavano a tavola, entrando con le ganasce direttamente dentro i piatti purilenti. Carità trovò lavoro come lavapiatti impossessandosi delle monete dell' obeso. Sfortunatamente non ebbero l' effetto desiderato perchè Carità può solo elemosinare, non guadagnare onestamente. Lo chef si rivelò un assassino implacabile poichè aggiungeva nei suoi piatti porcherie inabissevoli. Gustavo gustava senza sapere che i piatti eran guasti. Uno dei primi a morire fu Jador, seguito da Fedor, detto fetor, poi in rapida successione Jasmine, jamblon, detto ciamblon e Jean Todt, detto Giantot, detto ciambot. left|200px|thumb|La locandina del film tratto dalle gesta di Von Klappen Gustavo continuava a gustare finchè, a causa del troppo gusto, l' arsenico non gli bruciò l' esofago. Il locale dovette chiudere per due settimane causa inchiesta, ma il colpevole non fu trovato perchè Klappen si nascose buttandosi nel pentolone di acidi scordandosi delle proprità corrosive di questi. Non fece in tempo a liquefarsi che già giocava a scopa con Satana. Ronaldo redinò la cucina e kebabbò per nuovi islamiti. L' imam si compilimentò con il cotechino e gli propose di cucinarsi con le lenticchie. Ronaldo lo scaraventò fuori dal locale a trippate. Poi, giunti fuori, lo finì con una botta di sottotrippa ben calibrata. Sulle ali dell' entusiasmo e del satanasso Quiqueg aprì tutti gli altri sei locali contemporaneamente: varò quindi un ristorante cinese, un ristrorante africano in memoria dei lillipuzzoni, un ristorante spartano (non nel senso di semplice e misero, ma greco), un saloon del far west, un ristorante napoletano in onore del boss Ciro Ferrara, un ristronate brasiliano, per respirare aria di casa e un McRonald's, primo locale in stile McDonald's di una lunga serie, ricordandosi della statua eretta in suo onore davanti a uno di essi. Il ristorante cinese venne allestito a mo di pagoda. Alla notizia dell'apertura ecco subito il redivivo Mao Tse Tung rompere i coglioni: il chines era fuggito dagli arresti domiciliari facendola in barba alla guardia Tonto, condor di Robin Hood non particolarmente sagace, e decise che era venuto il momento di ricominciare a predicare il verbo comunista sequestrando grazie a un editto unilaterale il locale a Ronny, che fece fagotto: subito il ristorante venne demolito e ricostruito in tempo di record per modernizzarlo secondo gli standard olimpici, vera ossessione dei gialli, ma per risparmiare non si seguirono le norme antisismiche. Dopo che un'ala dell'edificio crollò in seguito a uno scoreggia di una mosca, si optò per l'antisismicità. right|200px|thumb|Il variegato menù del ristorante cinese Per produrre materiale edilzio che non tracollasse ad ogni alito, si scarbonò nelle industrie mastico-cocainofane, con gli operai che mastcavano e sputavano insieme ai Lama e ai Mihajlovic materia prima. La sputacchiera Poulsen raccoglieva il greggio e lo trasformava in prodotto finito. Il carbone si sprengnolò negli alberi proibendo la sintesi filliana. Le nubi di idrocarburi malsani impedivano la vista al di la' del proprio naso disestinguendo la razza degli uomini-talpa. Volendo giocare tutto in casa, Mao chiamò dal Guandong il cinese delle ricola, in grado di copiare alla perfezione ogni ricetta esistente. Venne soprannominato perciò Protocopio il Fotocopio. Il menù base comprendeva una ciotola di riso, una ciotola di riso, un centrocampista del Pisa di riso, un Luca Dirisio, che dentro il piatto urlava "Qui non mi sente nessuno" e come dessert un altro centrocampista del Pisa di riso, nonchè Titone condito con Gabionetta. Pagando un piccolo supplemento, si poteva friggere il tutto. Ronny era sull'orlo della depressione perchè ogni volta che apriva un ristorante c'era un idiota che gli metteva i bastoni tra i coglioni. Ritentò quindi con il ristorante spartano, ingaggiando il prode Leonida come cameriere, ma dovette licenziarlo perchè urlava in faccia ai clienti il nome dei piatti che serviva, nonchè slogan pro Sparta. Grande fu la disperazione del greco quando seppe che il suo rimpiazzo era il rivale Serse, seguito da Artaserse e da Artacosmi. left|300px|thumb|Leonida scandisce con la sua voca cacofonica i piatti da lui serviti ai clienti Si buttò quindi nel pozzo senza fondo dove aveva in precedenza cioffato i messaggeri di Cosmi. Ronaldo ne studiò un'altra delle sue: all'ingresso del locale piazzò il ri-timewarpato Agamennone, incaricato di far pagare il pedaggio per l'entrata. L'inflazione galoppava così il daziometro aumentò i tassi, facendo incazzare il comunista Mao, che liberò dalle catene il mastino Fausto e il girotondino Nanni Moretti. Alla vista delle fauci cariate delle belve, Agamennone rimpianse di essere ri-nato e tornò sui suoi passi. Il ristorante per una volta aveva il successo sperato, anche grazie alla mitezza dei clienti, veri pozzi di scienza tra i quali Platone, Senofonte, Plutarco, Aristotele, Democrito, Euclide, Filostrato e Esopo, che intavolavano discorsi che i comuni mortali non possono comprendere. I simposi si dilungavano nel mondo delle idee di Platone. Mangiavano finchè non finivano per considerare i piatti riproduzioni difettate delle idee, vere realtà non presenti nel locale dell' obeso. Così, finocchi com' erano, iniziavano a strombazzarsi orgiando in maialezza. Quel terrone di Archimede tentò di intrufolarsi ma venne cacciato dal tempio dai greci razzisti perchè eterosessuale. Si fuse quindi con Pitagora diventando il paggagallo spilungone della Disney Archimede Pitagorico, che dopo aver trovato un punto d'appoggio, sollevò il mondo. Passava di lì Alberto Sordi, che trafisse il Pitagorico con il suo bastone da borghese piccolo piccolo, sfogandosi dopo aver scoperto che suo figlio non era morto ammazzato ma era diventato il dottore obeso e idiota della asl del medico in famiglia insieme a Gilardino. right|300px|thumb|Bud Spencer paparazzato in un momento di intimità mentre copula con una fagiolata Preferiva infatti saperlo crepato piuttosto che vederlo in quelle condizioni miserevoli insieme a quel fischione. Per riguarda il saloon, dovette chiudere baracca e burattini perchè le sparatorie tra ubriachi si susseguivano ininostacolmente. Spesso era colpa di un panzone che sparava il primo colpo (alcune fonti anonime parlano di Tosatti), al quale Clint, Wayne, Dinamite Bla, Willy il coyote si esaltavano in scazzottate furibonde costantemente risolte dalle scureggie postfagiolata di Bud e Terence. Spesso Caster volava fuori dalla vetrata e veniva sclpato da un' ascia di Ciccio Toro seduto, parente stretto del Tosatto che, conoscendolo, andava a soccorrerlo. In mezzo alla baraonda Giorgio si distingueva per l' abilità al tavolo verde, circondato da puttane in vestaglia. L' eccitatissimo busto ripuliva le polverose tasce dei desperados, finchè non fu depradato di tutto da Billy the Kidd. Patt Garrett riportò il sereno scendendo a patti con il Billy. Lo avrebbe lasciato libero solo se si fosse cambiato quel nome del cazzo perchè a sessant' anni si faceva ancora chiamare bambino. Fuggì con la refurtiva nella Terra del fuoco facendosi chiamare Billy the old. L' importante è che la busta rimase senza il becco di un quattrino. Si portò a strasciconi fino a un pony, si issò non si come, strigliò e se andò alla volta della California. Nell' osteria il forte apache Tevez scolava liquori imbrattandosi il poncho da indiano fumaiolo perchè la bocca era talmente deforme da non aprirla in modo decente. Da piccolo infatti cadde nel pentolone di Mangiafuoco, controcombo di Pavarotti, mentre giocava con Casson. I due rimasero sbruciacchiati a vida. Tevez non si fece più vedere dopo che un proiettile attraversò il buco nella sua faccia corrosa. Il proiettile era stato inglobato poi dal mascarpone Ronny in tranquillitù. Giorni dopo Tevez fu avvistato nei peggiori bar di Caracas intento dilettarsi col Param-Pampero. I pochi tasti del pianoforte sopravvisuti ai tumulti erano suonati con maestria da Jon Lord, tastierista dei Deep Purple, che doveva sopperire alla mancanza di Tommy Bolin, causa braccio atrofizzato per overdose. Delle volte i colpi di pistola gli facevano cambiare ritmo e si doveva sbattere per fare le chitarre mancanti, nonchè l' assolo di Highway Star e rendendo l' atmosfera ancor più incazzereccia, tra i bis dei cowboys e delle cowgirls. Il ristorante sopravvisse finchè una mandria di bisonti, passante per la metro di Milano, non finì la sua pazza corsa dai grandi altopiani ai tavoli del saloon ribaltando fiumi di birra prosciugati da tre baffoni del calibro di Buffalo Bill, Mister Pringles e Mister Moretti. A un certo punto dovettero chiedere aiuto anche a Bepi Pillon e a un Cagni pre-scommessa. Era una sedia, le sedie presero d' assedio il bancone che chiese pietà e salì sopra la panza la capra campa del Salsiccione Ronny. Le travi stravicolarono casualmente. Una di esse chiappò in testa Bud Spencer, con conseguente morte della trave. La legnaia saltò sotterrando gli esaltati. Ogni idea fantasiosa di Ronaldo veniva realizzata con esiti raccapriccianti. La verve creativa dell' obeso marchingegnò il ristorante africano. left|300px|thumb|Il cartello piazzato in autostrada dopo il passaggio dei pachidermi Dall' Africa nera fece arrivare elefanti recanti casse contenenti maschere e idoli, con a capo Annibale il cannibale che, dopo aver travisato nell' autostrada, su consiglio di Emanuele Filiberto e causa di forza ripercorriamo la storia, valicò le Alpi per rivalicarle e, ricordandosi dell' antico nome di Milano Mediolanum, entrò nella banca pensando fosse l' ingresso cittadino. Qui gli fu disegnato un cerchio magico tutto intorno a sè col bastone di quell' imbecille della pubblicità e non ne uscì più. La diligenza di Cannibale fece sì che le casse dovettero essere recapitate per forza, tramite lancio catapultesco con lobo di elefante. L' hot dog potè così addobbare le pareti. In mezzo a claudio sala piantò un baobab e tosto il locale si trasformò in savana in cui si mandava la musica dell' ex Savanas ora Tachipirina. La festa durò poco: dalle casse proruppero zulù e, da quelle più piccole, pigmei. Conquistarono il locale usando canneti invece delle comuni lance. Ronaldo si arrese senza opporre resistenza. Risaltarono fuori malattie sparite da millenni e menzionate solo da incisioni rupestri. Rispuntò pure la spagnola saltata fuori da non si sa dove, duranta due secondi e sparita. Si sviluppò addirittura il morbo di Resident Evil che trasformava le persone in zombies, mentre Toure diffondeva la malaria. Milano divenne uno zombiaio. Manzoni non credette ai propri occhi, cestinò i promessi scpousi e descrivette minuziosamente tutti i sintomi delle malattie, prima di essere travolto dallo zombie del conte Monaldo. Ronaldo il monaldo divenne un medieval total war tra i lazzareti. Respinse con successo l' ondata dei Longobardi misti ai Vandali che calavano mettendo Roma portiere del Monaco nel sacco di iuta, con una singola svergata di sottopanza. Frattanto il ristorante divenne impraticabile causa fitta vegetazione: dal baobab infatti erano partite liane che sdirimbellavano tutto. Giunse il signor Burns, ancora in veste di spaventapasseri, che indì un bando per il ritrovamento della dispersa scimmia di Giada, finita misteriosamente nella savanopoli. Si organizzarono due spedizioni, una a capo di Indiana Jones, l' altra di Lara Croft. Aprirono il sentiero con i frangiflutti e ci trovarono Jovanotti che cantava "Safari dentro la mia testa", ma un flutto gli tagliò quella testa di merda. Con la barba ricavarono pellicce più lanose di quelle dei trisonti. Passarono quindi la notte al calduccio, fino a che un agguato dei negri non decimò la spedizione. Croft si salvò spiaccicando le sottilette craft fornitele da Ambrogio il maggiordomo portasfiga, disoccupato dopo la morte pre-timewarpana di Galliani, nei musi negroidi. Jones si salvò tramite frustate. Rimasti da soli, trombarono. La spedizione saltò inconsistevolmente. Saltarono anche le loro teste causa cacciatori di teste. Ronaldo non ne potè più, prese un lanciafiamme e diede fuoco a qualsiasi cosa poteva vedere. Le negre saettavano in lungo e in largo come torce umane, il baobab abbandonò rami e radici e divenne un ariete alla causa del fenomeno. Si diresse come un eurostar verso la banca mediolanum già semiandetasssiiiuuu, sfondò con l' ariete il portone, aggirò il cerchio di Annibale, ormai cerchio di fuoco e accoppò il mago bancaro con il sottoculo. right|300px|thumb|Il mago bancaro disegna un cerchio tutto intorno a te (Fuggi figliolo fuggi! Ne va della tua vita!) Rubò tutto per rimediare alle perdite per i fallimenti di tutti e dico tutti i locali, tranne il greco. Con la liquidità aprì il ristorante brasileiro. Entrò nel locale con una scia di ballerine/travoni. Tutti contribuirono ad allestire il locale a ritmo di samba. Si ballava todo el dias e anche la granoche. Ronaldinho e Adriano chiesero permesso di operare ai fornelli, misciarono cocktail obbrobriosi e, per risparmiare, immisero anche un po' di vernice, seguendo le orme del maestro sciolto nell'acido von Klappen. Subito partì il brasileirao. Juninho Paulista venne estromesso perchè paulista, Pernabucano lo stesso perchè pernabucano. Le cene post-partita duravano più delle partite e si finiva costantemente con Romario che ballava ubriaco sul tavolo. Un giorno provarono a seguire le orme di Mille gol al campetto anche Adriano e Ronaldinho sfondando otto tavoli e finendo nelle segrete di Milano, dove c'erano i secreti di Ratatouille, nonchè la rifondata dai cinesi città degli uomini-talpa, veneranti un fantoccio a forma di Torricelli, nonchè la setta massonica con a capo Camomillo Denso conte di Cavour, che dopo aver unito l'Italia capì il suo errore e ora cospirava per lo scisma dai terroni. Tutto era blando tra papaie e avocadi, la pianta del tè era direttamente coltivata sotto l' ascella di Ronnie, quando l' intero carnevale di Rio, capeggiato dal semprecarnevalante Edmundo, a guida di tremila carri fiumò dentro il ristorante. Si salvarono solo il gommone e Castorinho causa segrete e, non stiamo a pettinare le giraffe, ovviamente Ronaldo, mica può morire come un bombo qualunque. Il carro delle ballerine brasiliane, questa volta vere, fece sbavare Mauro Silva e Gilberto Silva, che che si imboscarono con due gnoccae nella silva. Lucio sgroppò, ma perse palla sulla trequarti. Il carro Bugs Bunny azzannò la pista da ballo terminando lo sballo di Romario, il carro gommone nautilò contro il muro maestro. L' intero edificio collassò nelle segrete, travolgendo la Camomilla Densità e i suoi progetti separatisti; Ronaldinho salvò lui stesso e Adriano riparandosi sotto i propri incisivi. Per la ricostruzione parziale del dente ci vollero venti specialisti. Ora il carro di Ronaldo, guidato dal mago Do Nascimiento e il carro Ronaldo si trovarono finalmente a tu per con Dida, che uscì a vutu lasciando campo libero spaperando come al solito. I due carri, dirigendosi verso Dida, si scontrarono con un esplosione di lardo mai vista. Il bastardo Nascimiento fuggì prima del rataplan e ritornò a leccare i glutei a Vanna Marchi, riuscendo comunque a strappare spiccioli portafortuna dal culo del tracimante. Ronaldo bucò il suo alterego gonfiabile che spifferò in aria come una fagiano impazzito. Roberto Carlos provvide ad abbattero. left|500px|thumb|Il bastardo do Nascimiento Il cameramen pensò che la palla fosse rivolta a lui, quindi si scansò, in realtà la sfera si eclissò lasciando di stucco Barthez. I ravioli ravoldi Rivaldo, nonchè specialità della casa, ormai si erano freddati, ma non importa perchè la cucina fu incarrata dal carro Careca. Edmundo, dopo aver butato giù tutti i muri possibili e inimmaginabili, continuò la sfilata dei carri. Quel baghino di Ronaldo rimase come un fesso in mezzo alle macerie. Usciti da un tombino, aprendo naturalmente una svoragine nel pavimento milanesco, il Gordillo e il canotto risollevarono il morale di Ronaldo aiutandolo a fondare una catena diristoranti decenti, la McRonald's. Clonarono il teenager brufoloso dei simpson e ne piazzarono uno in ogni locale. Il suo maggior contributo era quello di versare pus nelle patatine. Ne aprì uno in piazza del duomo frequentato dai gargoyle, ingaggiando l' intero staff della prova del cuoco, compresa la rubiconda Clerici col fidanzato marocchino. Stormi di obesi transumanti migrarono in massa dall' america a Milano, disertando i McDonald's per i più rubicondi McRonald's. Il pagliaccio di Donald chiese i diritti a Ronald, ma la causa la vinse Ronald il figlio di Ronaldo, chiamato così proprio in onore del clown. Questo fu assoldato da Krusty il Clown al posto della scimmia che fuma perchè sapeva solo guidare ma non scrivere. Quella di Crosty era una dittatura, come fu constatato quando non permise a telespalla Bob di cenare nel ristorante africano nonostante l' osso in testa. Le file globose partivano dall' uscita della messa e gli obesi matrioske si moltiplicavano all' infinito uscendo gli uni dagli altri, rinnovando le gesta di Alien. La stanchezza della fila li portava a larvare appassendosi. Al contrario di Ronaldo, che se si slarva dimagrisce, sti obesi divennero delle mummie grinzose che solo i cheesburger potevano farli tornare normali. La caratteristica principale delle mummie obese era la fame invincibile che li attanagliava. Il cervello era andato in pappa e l'unico scopo era far lavorare le mascelle instancabilmente. Si riversarono in blocco nei McRonald's assediandoli. Le improvvisate barriere furono sbaragliate dagli zombie obesi col macete di Darkwatch tramite la consueta esplosione di vomito. right|350px|thumb|Un obeso-machete all'attacco. Notare la panza stratostraripante con la quale ingloberà il disgraziato. La fiumana urlante prese d'assalto il bancone con il teenager brufoloso che dispensava cheesburger a tutta manetta. Non faceva in tempo a farcirli con la razione di pus che gli zombie glieli levavano dalle mani, strappandogli pure quelle. Il tutto sotto gli occhi fieri dell'hamburger, che gongolava al pensiero degli ottimi affari. Al contrario di quel che si pensava, la trasformazione degli obesi in mummie era irreversibile: si recarono quindi al museo egizio dove svuotarono i sarcofagi e organizzarono festini a base di rane, scarafaggi e sangue di mucca. L'organizzatore era Andreotti, il faraone topo, già testimonial della Tre it's a magic number. Le mummie ben presto si stancarono del misero banchetto, così, dopo aver impiccato Andreotti, si unirono agli zombie alla caccia di cervelli umani. Videro passare Silvio e la Moratti ma li lasciarono passare visto che le loro teste erano desolatamente vuote. Si rivide Armani Jeans e subito lo agguantarono, aprendogli la cervice cucurbitacea e sfamandosi. Momentaneamente sazi si misero in stand-by e non ruppero più i coglioni per un pò. Grazie agli zombie, il ristorante andava a gonfie carlos vele. Nonostante ciò Ronny non era soddisfatto perchè premeva alle calcagna la concorrenza del ristorante di Luigi Risotto, cuoco dei simpson. Venuto a conoscenza dell' offerta speciale "dieci euro e mangi quel cazzo che ti pare ma soprattutto quanto ti pare", colse la palla al balzo come Ben Stiller coi baffi nel film a vueto. Alla vista della melma entrante dalla soglia, Luigi si strappò i baffi dalla disperazione. Volente o nolente dovette portargli valanghe di cibaria, ripercorrendo le gesta di Homer all' Olandese Sfrigorante: tutto a volontà, tutto a volontà. left|250px|thumb|Obelix eleva reclamo per avere quello che gli spetta di diritto Chiamò una dozzina di trasporti eccezionali e fece recapitare il tutto direttamente nelle fauci sbavanti del controfagotto. Quando Ronaldo cominciava ad arrancare, mangiando solo otto porchette al secondo, ecco spuntare Obelix dopo ua battuta di caccia al cinghiale andata a male e quindi affamatissimo e un Bud Spenser in astinenza da fagioli da mezz' ora. Risotto si strappò anche il bavaglio cominciando a fagiolare e a pappardellare. Ma non c' era pec. Gerard Depardieu e Bud divoravano tutto ciò gli si parasse davanti, mantre Benigni in veste di antico romano allietava i pesi massimi decantando tutta la Divina Commedia a memoria senza riprendere fiato, interpretando con successo perfino le bestemmie onomatopeiche dei demoni flatulenti. Gli stomaci erano incontentabili. Luigi tirò fuori le anatre dallo stagno puzzolente e le sbattè nei piatti ancora starnazzanti. Ma non bastò. Giocò l' asso delle riserve strategiche spiattellando nelle panze copritavolo quintali di lardo di colonnata. Intanto nelle Alpi Apuane cuochi su cuochi stavano scavando il marmo per trovare altre pecore da lardo. Il lardositume non bastava così diede da mangiare anche il cachemire. Un alessandro volta che i tavoli furono inglobati, Risotto apparecchiò direttamnte sulle panze ormai orizzontali degli obesoidi. Oltre a fallire il ristorante, in Valtellina e sul Mortirolo si stavano svuotando gli allevamenti. Nelle scodelle si stagliavano valli di sugo della Valsugana. La marmellata della Marmolada aveva allappato tutti i muri. Come ultima ratio spalancò l' armadio con tutta la risotteria, vanto della casa. Poi andò a naufragare nelle risaie di Verbania e Biella, dove trovò il redivivo Gila, tornato all' ovile. Infine fece i buffi per comprare tutto il riso cinese. Ronaldo sbaragliò la concorrenza visto che Risotto si lanciò dal Pirellone ponendo fune alla sua baffuta esistenza, cioffando nella panza di un obeso-machete. Alla fine le tre esagerazioni si mangiarono il ristorante e tutti i camerieri. Non ancora satolli si recarono a pescare: Ronaldo pescò se stesso e si mangiò, quindi uscì dalla sua panza come se niente fosse, andando a controllare lo stato dei McRonald's. Si compiacque quando vide i gargoyle assaporare le prelibatezze pussiane che solo lui poteva offrire. Il festante brasileiro comiciò a ballare per le vie di Milano. Subito si formò dietro di lui un trenino comprendente zombie, mummie e quant'altro. Si rivide pure il cavaliere senza testa in sella al suo destriero Ciuchino alla ricerca di una capoccia da piantare in quel collo da struzzo. right|350px|thumb|Il cavaliere senza testa sta per commettere la cazzata La sua cecità lo portava a portare fendenti a destra e a manca in modo assolutamente casuale: decapitò nell'ordine obbrobri del calibro di un clone simpson, una mummia e un resuscitato scheletro di un legionario romano pestato da un pachiderma al tempo della prima venuta di Annibale. In preda al raptus il cavaliere senza testa scelse nel mazzo delle tre teste una che non c'entrava un cazzo, ovvero una zucca di Halloween che si trovava lì casualmente. Piazzatola nel collo e guardatosi allo specchiò divenne furioso per della cazzata commessa. Da quel giorno si aggira per la metro di Milano dove qualche tempo fa ha anche improvvisato uno spogliarello. Il livello di festanza raggiunse il picco, quindi Ronaldo decise di inaugurare con un concerto del timewarpato Merola il ristorante napoletano. Gli espositi cantavano l' unico tedio che conoscevano, ovvero il ritornello di O sole mio. Per l' ultimo strazio Ronaldo assoldò i migliori cuochi del mondo: Chef Tony e le sue miracle blade serie perfetta, in grado di affettare il diamante senza sforzo, Esajas il cuoco, ciao sono Claudio Silvestri il cuoco della nazionale dododeddo dada, il mitico Gianfranco Vissani, Fabio Picchi, cuoco con la barba da moschettiere precedentemente in forza a Eat Parade, la cuoca Doris, la nonna Pina e le sue tagliatelle elisir, lo chef negro di South Park, per gli amici Chef, Chopper la renna/orso aiuto cuoco di One Piece, Tony e Joe cuochi di Lilli e il Vagabondo specialisti in piatti di spaghetti al dente con polpette di carne (fanno solo quelli), lo chef Sfilatini e per concludere in dolcessa tutti i maitre chocolater della Lindor. Il menù del ristorante si presentava così molto eterogeneo per soddisfare appieno tutti i palati. Da notare che sebbene il ristorante si presenti come napoletano, non c'è neanche mezzo terrone, a parte forse Choppe. La pizzeria amalfitana sfornava pizze pazze di tutti i gusti. Le indigestioni fioccavano. Il pesce era rigorosamente ammuffito e il miasmi impuzzolentiva le narici con la già puzza sotto il naso dei terroni. Il cliente che non poteva mancare, che per mangiare a strafogo gli era quasi schioppato il cuore, arrivò. Pino Daniele entrò accolto da squilli di tromba, che ritardarono perchè per prima entrò la panza, poi i baffi, poi il mandolino, poi la chitarra. Poi con quella voce mielosa che si ritrova fece capolone con gli occhiali da sole. In pratica non si può vedere. left|250px|thumb|Pino Daniele intento a chiedersi quale sia il sol e quale il la Sflippò quando al live8, accortosi che non lo pisciava nessuno in quanto conscio di essere un idiota e in quanto in concomitanza alla sua esibizione scaduta si esibivano sacri mostri del calibro del finocchio Elton John e della straordinaria reunion per una sola notte dei Pink Foyd, cosa che non si ripeterà mai più e dico mai più il mio nome è mai più il mio nome è Piero Pelù nei secoli dei secoli amen dal vangelo secondo un idiota, decise di fare la prima donna e fingendosi offeso diede forfait, anche perchè gli ottanta by pass gli consentivano di calcolare lo share del pubblico che lo seguiva e sarebbero esplosi se questi non superavano la quota di due. Così ordinò un tavolo da otto per uccidersi di cibo. I by pass esplodevano come magnun spetardando sulle teste degli espositi. Uno di questi frantumò uno dei trecento santini di San Gennaro scagliando una maledizione perpetua alla quale si unì la mummia di padre Pio. Uno Zeus centrò la siringa di un Maradona in porcellana. Venuto a conoscenza dello scempio, il pube de oro partì con una siringa gigante senza carburante, sfuggì al medico personale e al test del palloncino continuo, sapendo che Maradona era ancora capace di tutto. Si inabissò in mezzo all' Oceano Atlantico. Il novello cast away fu raccolto dalla piovra obesa della sirenetta, detta Coccia, innamoratasi del figlio di puttana. I tentacobesi lo adagiarono sulla riva. Arrivò non si sa come in Italia. Doveva fare veloce a causa dei buffi che lo avevano costretto a tagliare la corda mentre ballava sulla pista con Milly. Invano l' esponenzialmente ingrassato Belli e la checca Gigelmo Mariotto provarono a trattenerlo. Il micco partì alla volta di Milano trattorando chiunque. A inseguirlo cacciatori di taglie del calibro di Jango Fett e Boba Fett insieme per un excursus temporale, mezza magistratura, Padoa Schioppa, Tvemonti, che lo incolpava di essere fuggito alle bahamas col suo tesovetto. Imbarcò una cabina telefonica con due dentro, saltò Samson, ormai obeso da bar come lui, e la mise alle spalle di Shilton, già panzone bontempone all' epoca, ma mai alla pari di uomo del mare Seaman. Passò per Napoli, l' avesse mai fatto, e si portò dietro milioni di scugnizzi ruba rolex, cammoristi di ogni risma, venti ex mogli, vecchi che non sanno parlare l' italiano, bambini con in braccio il pupazzo Ciro che dice continuamente sono Ciro, Ciro, Ciro, e alcuni col pupazzo rugoso di Ciro Ferrara in regalo coi punti della Danette Danone e buono a dire solo che fresca bontà, la Iervolino, che proclamò festa del quartiere in tutti i quartieri, il greco di torre del Greco, nonchè il daziometro Agamennone, l' intera piazza del plebiscito, che gli tributò una standing bovetion, Normanni timewarpati che assaltavano Neapolis con le drakkar e con le botti di idromele, Angioini, Aragonesi, Borboni e barboni con a capo Ferdinando che gliel' aveva messa in culo a Carlo Alberto, costretto poi a espatriare facendosi chiamare Carlos Alberto e divenendo, dopo otto ibernazioni, capitano della selecao e, dopo altre tre, il fantasista del Porto championsleaguato. Si sradicò anche il Vesuvio, pronto ad una nuova pompei/ercolano, per la gioia di Plinio il Giovane. right|250px|thumb|Maradona versione ciambotto intento a fuggire dalle grinfie del fisco Maradona giunse con l' esercito nel complesso ristorantesco già messo a ferro e fuoco da zombiume vario. Così Vesuvio dovette aspettare per pompeiare la fine dell' incedio. Andò a fare due parole con Etna. Maradona ritardò l' azione e costruì una trincea rinnovando le gesta della prima guerra mondiale. Cannavaro arrivò in sella a Jose' Toro come salvatore della patria, ma appena entrato gli si intoppò un pomodoro in bocca e fu inondato da verdura fresca. I napoletani non sopportavano che quel figlio di puttana ritardasse il ritorno all’ ovile preferendo finire la carriera con le più forti merengue, come se non avesse vinto già otto scudetti e sei mondiali. Travolto dal bonduel, capitan pizza dovette ritornare sui propri passi e se la prese con Chiellini per via dell’ arrotamento pre-europeo. Il Vesuvio non riusciva più a trattenere la flatulenza così esplose in tutta la sua lava: il magma dilagò in quel di Milano inglobando più di un’idiota. Maradona se la diede a gambe sfoderando la mini elica nascosta nel cespo e che teneva in serbo per le occasioni speciali, cioè quelle in cui era braccato dai mastini dei servizi segreti. Nonostante i barbecue, il locale si salvò grazie al cerchio magico del defunto mago, tra l’ altro combo tremenda. Al boss Ciro non andava giù che un ristorante di roba napoletana fosse mal gestito da una banda di obesi stranieri, così riunì tutta la combriccola stendendo tappeti rossi per l’ arrivo in pompa magna delle zappe originarie di Iuliano, Montero, Pessotto e Birindelli. Alla vista di cotanta zoppaggine, Ronaldo tagliò la corda e mise tre oceani tra lui e Iuliano. Li fece a nuoto ridiventando magro per la novantesima volta. Il suo fisico stava lasciandoci perché ingrassava e dimagriva in maniera stratosferica in troppo poco tempo. Apocalipse now: Milano post-Ronaldo Milano stava rapidamente trasformandosi in un girone infernale dantesco: mummie obese, zombie-machete anch'essi obesi, zombiume vario, cavalieri senza testa, cloni teenager, terroni, gargloyle. Lo stesso Dante timewarpato si chiedeva che cazzo stesse succedendo. Lo scenario milanese era sempre più simile a una copertina dei Cannibal Corpse. Come se non bastasse la lava aveva sfasciato buona parte di Milano. Le fondamenta del Pirellone furono danneggiate, cosicchè il monumento smonumentò nella polvere. A San Siro si organizzavano match tra le vecchie glorie ormai crepate di Milan e Inter. Meazza non sapeva dove giocare ma era contento di sapere lo stadio intitolato a lui. thumb|left|300px|Lo scenario milanese post-epidemia, ignorate l' Empire, controcombo del Pirellone Quel figlio di puttana stratosferico di Collovati, anche se non era morto, giocava tra le file degli interisti, facendo incazzare anche i morti. L'arbitro dell'epico match non poteva essere che Byron Moreno, lo sporco bastardo che nessuno dimenticherà mai; Moreno fu ucciso dopo una caccia all'uomo conclusasi nelle lande africane dove il venduto cercava riparo tra le belve. Sfrotunatamente per lui fu beccato da dei bracconieri. La partita però non iniziò neanche perchè il campo da gioco fu invaso dai gargoyle che accopparono tutti. Lo stadio Meazza si vendicò della dipartita di Meazza collassando sopra i gargoyle, mandandoli in pezzi. I vicoli di Milano erano ormai diventati tabù: se non venivi agguatato da uno zombie arrivava una mummia. Si decise così di formare un corpo di vigilantes con lo scopo di accoppare gli infernali bastardi. Ovviamente i capimuta erano gli Iuliano boys che per l'occasione indossavano una maglietta con il loro logo, ovvero due zappe incrociate e un teschio di Ronaldo. Reclutarono volontari che ovviamente non volontariarono e se ne andarono a caccia di zombie per ripulire quel che restava di Milano. Proprio all'ultimo momento si unì alla banda il redivivo Faustino "Elefantino" Asprilla, giunto a Milano dopo essere riuscito a forzare un posto di blocco e armato come solito di tutto punto. L'arsenale vivente munì di desert eagle, M-4, canne mozze, baionette, saponette e bazooka gli Iuliano Boys e si misereo tutti felici e contenti alla volta degli zombi. Costoro non si fecero aspettare e si lanciarono con le loro panze che neanche Galeazzi e con gli affilati machete. I boys risposero con i bazooka, facendo saltare l'intero quartiere Baggio. Si spostarono poi con circospezione nel museo egizio dove stanarono le mummie obese dai sarcofagi e facendo saltare il tutto con esplosivi al plastico. Per Milano cominciavano ad aggirarsi anche zombi di cloni teenager, così Iuliano e Montero sfogarono la loro rabbia repressa di zapponi falciandoli. L'arrotamento fu talmente convincente da far squagliare i poche superstiti per evitare l'ira dei due. Montero già era in fase da crisi epilettica quando si fecero sotto altri zombi. Montero sfoderò un urlo da asina in calore, quindi, coadiuvato da Pessotto che aveva rispolverato le stampele nunchako, e Asprilla che si faceva largo a suon di sproiettilate, abbattè tutti gli idioti cadenti. La ripulita di Milano era giunta a buon punto quando il gruppo di giustizieri fu agguatato da un gruppo di zombi lebbrosi fuggiti da un lazzareto. Asprilla non se l'aspettava e venne divorato dallo zombi di Manzoni e del conte Monaldo. Ferrara calmò i bollenti spiriti offrendo a tutti vaschette di Danette Danone a cui aveva aggiunto una dose di arsenico. Tutti gli zombi si sfilacciarono al'istante dando campo libero alla comitiva. Proprio in quell'istante uscì dalla terra il cadavere di Camomillo Denso che subito rimise in atto il suo piano separatista, coadiuvato dagli zombi di Bossi e Maroni. Richiese il censimento dalla impronte digitali degli zombi rom e terroni, che si rifiutarono e vennero così banditi da Milano tramite un decreto legge. Poi un esercito di zombi secessionisti capitanati dal Camomillo piazzarono cariche di dinamite per tutta la lunghezza dal Po e anche oltre, separando la Padania dal resto d'Italia, rendendola repubblica indipendente e liberandola dai terroni. Bossi vedeva così realizzato il suo sogno di poter diventare il monarca padano. Il bauscia però dovette sottostare al volere del Camomillo, che si autoproclamò re. thumb|right|250px|Lo sfacio atomico all'ennesima potenza L'incoronazione avvenne la notte di Natale. Bossi si accontentò di diventare vicerè con potere di federalismo. Iuliano e soci capirono che la situazione si faceva pesante anche perchè gli zombi si moltiplicavano senza sosta, quindi migrarono in altri lidi. La repubblica padana era diventata di fatto la repubblica degli zombi. Silvio non prese bene lo scisma del nord anche perchè il tradimento di Bossi lo aveva fatto scazzare, con conseguente caduta del parrucchino. Dichiarò guerra agli zombi e bombardò tutto con bombe all'idrogeno. Lo scudo spaziale americano però deviò i missili in Iran, che esplose. L'iran bombardò Israele, l'america bombardò l'iran, la russia bombardò l'america, la francia bombardò la russia, la cina bombardò il giappone, il giappone bombardò il malawi, l'india bombardò l'inghilterra, l'inghilaterra bombardò la germania, la germania bombardò l'italia chiudendo il cerchio. L'unico stato non danneggiato era la repubblica degli zombi, che prese la palla al balzo e invase tutto il mondo, che in breve divenne uno zombaio completo. Il disastro nucleare e le sfere del drago Il mondo dopo l'apocalisse nucleare era popolato da pochi uomini, ormai tornati allo stadio di scimmie, e infiniti zombi. L'involuzione degli uomini fu talmente drastica da portare lo scenario terrestre in condizioni ancora più vituperevoli di quelle pronosticate da Einstein. La guerra post-bombardamento fu infatti combattuta non con bastoni ma a cazzotti. Allo sfascio atomico scamparono solo gli Iuliano Boys. Si sentivano tutti un pò Will Smith. Consci del fatto di essere i soli superstiti e di essere circondati da zombi guidati dal lider maximo Camomillo Benso, decisero di ricorrere alla sola cosa che li avrebbe potuti salvare: le sfere del drago. Si recarono in toto dal supremo. Furono accolti dal negro col turbante che stava giocando a che mangia più fagioli magici per fare le scuregge magiche con Balzar. thumb|left|200px|Il negrastro acoglie i boys al palazzo del supremo Il negrastro li presento al supremo, che donò loro il radar cercasfere: subito lo attivarono e notarono che ce n'era una proprio lì: si accorsero che una sfera era finita nel cesso del supremo e lo aveva intasato. Non se n'era mai accorto perchè era stitico. Rifocillatisi coi fagioli, cominciarono il viaggio in cerca delle sfere: si recarono a Stonehenge dove i giganti stavano giocando bocce con le sfere del drago. Iuliano li arrotò con cura e si impossessò bramoso di altre due sfere. Tutto prosegiuva per il meglio, senonchè il bastardo Pilaf seguiva tutte le loro mosse canocchialandoli. Il simil-puffo rugoso voleva le sfere per vendicarsi di Oscar e trasformarlo in un cotechino. Le forche intanto si recarono negli abissi marini, visto che una sfera era stata ingurgitata dalla balena dove era sito Giona. Iuliano, che odiava che le balene perchè gli ricordavano Ronaldo, si stracciò le vesti, poi cominciò una lotta corpo e a corpo con la megattera. Il cetaceo tentò di resistere, ma infine sputò sfera e Giona. Non sapendo che farsene dell'idiota, lo sforcarono ripetutamente e lo lasciarono affogare. In seguito arrivarono fino al pianeta Namec, dove sconfissero la squadra Geni e Frigorifero. Ovviamente, come di consueto, il nuovamente pelato Crili morì. Ma la sfera in realtà era nel culo merdoso di Goku onde evitare l' appassimento dei glutei. thumb|200px|right|Pilaf con il suo consueto luccichio degli occhi Carota non era riuscito a sconfiggere Congelatore e stava allenandosi a ingurgitare sfere del drago. In pratica trovando Carot il gioco era fatto perchè erano tutte l' esofago divenuto pallottoliere nonchè abaco per i conti matematici di Kaio Shin o Kaio Ken Shiro. Si scoprì che il sayan aveva chiesto asilo politico al supremo. Mangiava fagioli tentando di espeletre le sfere, ma solo scuregge sonore per lui. Così, per disintegrare Goku, si ricorse alla fusione tra Montero e Iuliano, chiamaro come insegnante Goku, che era all' oscuro di tutto. La prima fusione tirò fuori uno sconcertante perfino per sconcerti Iuliero, un obeso stratocosmopolita, al secondo tentativo si ebbe un Montano, un abestia infernale che succhiò subito le sfere dal culo a Sono Goku, lasciandogli impressa una ferita da sanguisuga. Riunite le sfere si affrettarono a invocare il drago Shenron. thumb|250px|left|Il risultato della fusione Arrivato il drago non fecero in tempo ad esaudire il desiderio che Pilaf rompeva i coglioni arraffando una sfera. Iuliano si irritò non poco e abbattè la sua furia sullo sgorbio. Riunite le sfere, Shenron esaudì finalmente il desiderio: Iuliano gli chiese di eliminare dai tabulati l'apertura del ristorante africano, scongiurando la venuta dei negri e i conseguenti morbi assassini. In pratica si sviluppò un simil-timewarp che risucchiò via tutti gli zombi, il mondo tornò abitabile, chiunque resuscitò. Si ritrovarono in una Milano tranquilla, se non per Ronaldo che faceva un pò di trambusto con i ristoranti. Appena l'obeso e contento vide arrivare in città, recitò il copione e mise i consueti oceani tra lui e i boys, ridimagrendo. Il ristorante napoletano divenne praticabile. Il boss Ciro ne prese possesso ma non fece entrare quell'idiota di Pino Daniele, conscio delle singolari proprietà dei by-pass. Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene, a parte il fatto che Camomillo Benso cospira ancora tra gli anfratti di Milano, non essendo in realtà mai crepato, ma trasformatosi in zombi solo per effetto del morbo residentevilesco. Missione Gascoigne: alla ricerca della gazza perduta Nota: questa è una storia nella storia non ha niente a che fare con Iuliano e Ronaldo. Infatti i due protagonisti non appaiono. Inoltre è un capitolo flashback, che narra gli avvenimenti pre-disastro nucleare. Tra gli anfratti di Milano girava a vuotis anche il pluri-ubriacone Gazza Gascoigne. L'aperitivo semovente barcollava a culas per i viottoli e i ciottoli. Numerosi testimoni oculari affermarono in seguito di averlo visto tracannare super alcolici in compagnia di barbuti vichinghi giunti fin lì da Napoli. Le ispide barbe erano ormai diventate schiumose quando la gazza prese il volo salendo sul boing degli Iron Maiden per seguire Eddie nella devastazione di metropoli. L'Ed Force One salpò l'ancora ma Gazza proprio all'ultimo minuto diede forfait. Conoscendo l'elemento si pensò a una sbronza ma per sicurezza l'ispettore Manetta portò tutti da Basettoni per fare chiarezza. Il basettone interrogò a lungo la band: alla fine Steve Harris crollò e spiattellò tutto. Ammise che lui, l'Air Raid Siren e Gazza avrebbero dovuto similare un suicidio proprio come Elvis e Jim Morrison e fuggire per l'ennesima volta alle Bahamas dove avrebbero fatto una vita da nababbi, si sarebbero potuti sbronzare a piacimento e avrebbero potuto tenere concerti segreti a stufo. Purtroppo il Jack Daniels si era incombato e non si era fatto vivo, mandando a puttana tutto. Harris ormai singhiozzava a dirotto insultato da Bruce Bruce per aver spifferato, ma Basettoni si rivelò clemente mastella e liquidò tutto con una pacca sulla spalla del basso bassista. Il basetta ormai conosceva l'inaffidabiltà di Gazza e sapeva che la storia di Steve era sincera come le lacrime di un Inzaghi affamato di plasmon. thumb|250px|left|Gazza costretto a sbronzarsi Decise che l'unico modo per ritrovare la gazza era di piazzargli una taglia sulla testa perchè se aspettavi che tornava da solo campa cavallo che l'erba cresce. Tutti i cacciatori di taglie della galassia si diedero appuntamento su Tatooine per programmare la caccia selvaggia. Si deliberò che si sarebbe riportato all'ovile vivo, se ancora lo fosse stato. Il fegato di Gazza infatti faceva da tempo la cuccaracha, inoltre il cervello era ormai in pappa. L'alcol lo aveva invecchiato di novant'anni, rimbecillendolo e portandolo a fare domande idiote al prossimo tuo come te stesso. Partirono tutti sullo Slave One di Boba Fett, che li sbarcò sulla terra senza neanche vedere la mancia. Bounty Hunter del calibro di Jango Fett, Dog di GXT, Montross, il viscido Bossk, quel pollo di Greedo, Ora Pro Nobis, lo schifoso Zuckuss, gli idioti cinesi di Cowboy Bebop e il suddetto Boba erano tutti insieme appassionatamente sulle tracce dell'idiota. Gazza era ormai diventato parte del folkrore di alcune popolazioni vietnamite: alcune leggende narrano di uno straniero con in mano un bicchiere d'alcol puro sempre pieno intento a battere i kmer rossi nella loro specialità: lo shangai. I seguci cominciarono allora proprio dalle giungle del Vietnam. Sfortunatamente gli americani si scordarono che la guerra era finita da trent'anni e bombardarono col napalm la zona: gran parte dei cacciatori finì abbrustolito insieme a qualche vietcong. Solo Greedo, Boba e Jango rimasero della partita. thumb|250px|right|Gazza tiene un comizio su come sbronzarsi con il Red Bull La caccia continuava. Greedo bestemmiava continuamente perchè si ricordava che prima del timewarp Han Jones lo aveva impollato alla grande e pregustava la vendetta. Si facevano largo nella giungla tagliando liane col machete quando finalmente avvistarono Gazza: era seduto in grembo a una statua del Buddha, da lui scambiato per Galeazzi, mentre scolava felice la sua dose di Cherry. Appena lo avvistarono gli si buttarono addosso, ma Gazza fu lesto a tuffarsi in un fiume: aveva bevuto talmente tanto che il suo corpo era formato interamente da alcol cosicchè poteva smaterializzare le cellule e confonderle con quelle del fiume. Se ne andò fiero trasportato dalla corrente insultando i polli. Questi si incazzarono non poco e cominciarono a sparare a culo. Gira e mista fecero saltare la testa di Buddha, attirandosi la maledizione. Subito miliardi di kmer rossi si riversarono nell'acquitrino e inglobarono i tre disgraziati, che furono poi cotti allo spiedo con la salsa tartara, con contorno la celeberrima testa del soldato americano sita nel carrarmato. In seguito Gazza si rifugiò tra le impervie cime dell'Himalaya, passando le sue serate giocando a scacchi con lo yeti. Anche l'abominevole uomo delle nevi fu ben presto corrotto dall'alcol, il che rese il suo mantello da albino a giallo piscio, rendendolo perfettamente riconoscibile tra le nevi. Gli sherpa subito si diedero da fare e arpionarono lo sfortunato idiota. Gazza tolse il disturbo fondendosi con le palle di neve, dirigendosi verso lidi più caldi. Arrivò in arabia dove il sultano golem aveva spodestato Aladdin dandolo in pasto ai dromedari. Resosi conto della secchezza del posto, che aveva brillantemente superato l'alluvione post-cometa, peregrinò verso l'Europa. Arrivò fino in Germania, dove si stava tenendo l'Octoberfest, benchè fosse luglio. Gazza impazzì di gioia e prosciugò le riserve di più di un mastro birraio. Persino Gerre Geremia dei Tankard rimase stupefatto per la capacità dell'inglese di tracannare fiumi di birra. Si arrivò persino a creare un niagara di birra che finiva dentro le voraci mascelle del birraiolo. Gazza però commise un errore: Basettoni e Manetta sapevano benissimo che non avrebbe resistito al richiamo della birra e gli avevano teso un agguato: consci della sua abilità di smaterializzarsi, per catturarlo usarono l'aspirapolvere dei ghostbusters. thumb|250px|left|Gazza si diletta Il funzionamento dell'apparecchio ricalcava le propriatà pre-timewarp del pene-pompa di Mark. Puntarono il coso verso la gazza ladra, che ormai aveva la panza così piena di birra che veniva usata dai bimbi come poltrona ad acqua, anzi a birra. Proprio in quell'istante passò di lì Willy giardiniere dei Simpson con in mano un boccale di birra: Gazza colse l'attimo fuggente e si mischiò alla birra dello scozzese-sardo. Basetta e Manetta corsero subito verso di lui, che però, ricordandosi del suo passato di contrabbandire di lana merinos, fuggì via e si imbarcò in fretta e furia per tornare in patria, portandosi dietro la birra-Gascoigne. La premiata ditta di piedipiatti dapprima bestemmiò più di una divinità, poi chiese aiuto all'ispettore Gadget che ti stupirà come l'ultima volta per un passaggio fino in Scozia. Gadget si trasformò tosto in un idrovolante che atterrò dolcemente sul lago di Loch Ness, prendendo come sempre fuoco. Crepato Gadget, Basettoni e Manetta trovarono Willy e lo inchiodarono con un terzo grado da lampada puntata in faccia. Willy ammise di aver tracannato la birra e di averla poi pisciata nel lago di Loch Ness. Furibondo, Basettoni imprigionò Willy nella sua prigione portatile, quindi deliberò che l'unico modo per ritrovare l'irritrovabile era di pompare via tutta l'acqua del lago. Ripercorsero quindi le gesta del signor Burns e il professor Molecola, incanalando tutta l'acqua in una cisterna. La riportarono poi a Topolinia dove poterono esaminarla con cura: appresero così di aver pescato non solo Gazza ma anche Nessie. Appena gli scozzesi seppero che il plesiosauro era stato trafugato, elevarono in coro una mozione perchè l'acqua del lago e tutto il suo contenuto venisse rimesso dove era stato trovato. Basettoni si strappò le basette perchè volente o nolente, doveva riconsegnare il liquido Gazza. Completata l'operazione di slagamento, Gazza aspettò che si calmassero le acque, poi clandestinò fino a Sant'Elena, dove eliminò Napoleone infilando nella sua acqua per i gargarismi dei barbiturici, prendendone il posto di sovrano in esilio servito e riverito. Passava i suoi giorni sull'amaca gustando alcolici esotici quando la quiete fu turbata da Basettoni che elicotterò sull'isola dopo che il fantasma di Napoleone gli era comparso in sogno svelandogli l'ubicazione di Alcol-Paul. Questa volta Gazza non fece in tempo a tagliare la corda e venne aspirapolverato dal marchingegno del Basetta. Poi, per stare tranquilli Manetta lo ammanettò mani e piedi. Gazza passa ora i suoi giorni in astinenza da alcol dentro a una campana di vetro. Bidoni alla ribalta e il Gran Biscotto Rovagnati Nonostante Milano avesse trovato pec, gli strascichi del timewarp non erano finiti. Gente come Moggi, così come Adriano e la signora in giallo, detta portasfiga perpetua, vagava ancora nell' iperspazio per gli effetti non pronosticabili del piro-pene. Ma il duca da Montefeltro non tardò a falsare i documenti per accedere di nuovo al pianeta terra e con lui una baraonda di profughi nonchè Eriberto, spacciandosi per una promessa brasiliana di otto anni. thumb|250px|right|Mirko Conte da sfoggio alla sua rosciaggine Tutti furono ammessi, tranne l' irregolabile negro, che non era riuscito a mascherare le rughe da Gran Canyon. Fu l' unica causa persa di Moggi, che ancora una volta aveva vanamente tentato di spacciarsi per se stesso, negro. Appena arrivato aveva sei stelle e duecento elicotteri che coprivano il cielo sopra di lui. Già esplodeva l' autostrada grazie ai due idioti di Cobra 11, che Lucky Luciano fece il trucco per togliersi le stelle. Poi rubò la moto della polizia aggiudicandosi due stelle come da routine, se no non era felice. Per smentire ai più l' incolumità di Moratti, prima di tutto si comprò il presidente spendaccione vendendogli l' ambito da sempre poster di Recoba nudo con i denti in rilievo. Il ct Balotelli, passato dalla nazionale all' Inter, era all' oscuro. Per avere Ancelotti bastò una ciambella gigante, mentre per sbarazzarsi di Giochi Preziosi gli vendette un aeroporto micromachine new generation. Vigile Urbano Cairo Editore si accontentò di tutta la biblioteca di Leopardi, dopo aver ucciso i parenti con un blitz sull' ermo colle, sbucando dalla siepe. Non contento, scuoiò i Della valle per produrre scarpe di pelle umana da svendere al mercatino nero gestito dall' ingestibile Luciano/Eriberto. I marocchini venditori di scarpe nella galleria degli Uffizi si incazzarono per la concorrenza ed andarono a vendere direttamente dentro l'Artemio Franchi, impollando i piedi piatti che li attendevano davanti al David. Il Moggio non tardò a recludere il mangiatovivo e timewarpato Paparesta, questa volta privato dei cinque sensi. Ricevette il sesto senso per pietà da Bruce Willis, controcombo di Collina Pianura. thumb|250px|left|La presentazione di due bidoni fantoplastici che giocheranno nelle rispettive squadre ben 0 partite Moggi poi assaltò le ville di Sting e Gere in Toscana, inculate in seguito dagli ebrei, che aspettavano lì da generazioni (tra l' altro le barbe erano cresciute come rampicanti sui muri inglobando di fatto la stempia di Sting e le narici scaccolanti della controcombo di Lippi). La villa di Clooney fu preda facile perchè l'ex batman era completamente smemorato dai tempi di ER e mentre vedeva rubare sotto il suo naso, il cervello gli svuotava ogni due secondi quindi non poteva agire. Con i soldi di Stimpiag, Gigolò e no Martini no Party, Lucianone comprò Hollywood e Bollywood. Liquididò quindi De Laurentis e Berlusconi facendo fallire Filmauro e le Meduse. Ma per far vincere la Juve a tavolino del tutto doveva levarsi dai coglioni per l' ennesima vola Cobolli Gigli, questa alessandro volta armato di tutto punto per evitare la dipartita. Coltello tra i denti e due Kalashnikov per dito, quindi venti Kalashnikov. In pratica scomparve dietyro ai Kalashnikov. Ma non bastò, causa giubbotto antitutto del figlio di puttana grazie al quale aveva sfondato le telecamere nel ponte rosso di GTA. Così giocò la carta Gianluca e Vanni Pessotto, che stava imparando a gettarsi dai ponti grazie agli insegnamenti della stempia maggiore. Si erano allenati parecchio quei giorni bungee jumpingando dalla mole Antonelliana (tra l' altro da annoverare un canestro nel sarcofago di Tutan Come on nel museo egizio). Moggi, affezionato all' inscrostabile Pessotto, decise di salvarlo in extremis proponendogli un contratto come attrazione del circo Togni. Il calciomercato vide girare nelle teste nomi altisonanti. Ronaldo, ristorantando ormai da anni, si era ormai tolta dalla chiorba l' idea di ritornare a franare sui campi da gioco, Moratti no. Il salone del presidente idiota era tappezzato di lardelli di Ronaldo che colavano facendo chiazze nel pavimento mosaicizzante. thumb|500px|Il poster di Moratti raffigurante Recoba che si misura la panza ridendo di se stesso In camera si stagliavano imperiosi i poster raffiguranti cisti ed emorroidi di Ronny, realizzati grazie al blitz di un arrapato Moratti nella camera dei viados, a cui si aggiungeva ovviamente quello di Recoba, nascosto sotto il cuscino. Il finocchio era circondato da consiglieri che gli suggerivano le strategie di mercato, altrimenti avrebbe fatto gaf colossali, vedi Cirillo e Vampeta. Con in conglieri in vacanza, Moratti aveva la libertà di fare stronzate e non esitò a richiamare tutti i vecchi acquisti sbagliati, cioè tutti. Gresko e Domoraud già varcavano la soglia, quando Guly e Georgatos, conoscendo la pollaggine del pollo, reclamarono un contratto babilonesco. Si rividero personaggi noti per la loro goffaggine quali re degli autogol davanti a Ferri Mirko Conte e Karagounis, gente indegna come testa d' uovo Silvestre e la sempre guasta Ventola, le meteore Rambert e Caio Shin, le merde sudamericane Vivas Mortas e Sorondo. thumb|250px|left|Un furioso Big Show improvvisatosi tifoso interista è pronto a torcere il collo a Gresko dopo le sue gaffe colossali Fadiga arrivò con i by pass prestatigli da Pino Daniele, ormai datosi alla bara, ma non diagnosticati dai sempre all' erta medici dell' Inter, il bidone Pancev, sempre col mal di Pancev. Felice Centofanti arrivò a cavallo felice con cento fanti e mise a ferro e fuoco la Pinetina, finchè non fu stipulato un contratto, c'era anche Macellari con due galline sgozzate: divenne l' Esajas interista, scuoiò suini e sfamò la truppa. Infine giunse tutta la colonia turca, con Cane Sicuro, Cane Burino e Embè Bellozoo. Ma Moratti non poteva rinunciare ai suoi eterni amori e alla fine decise come sempre di essere generoso. Volente o nolente, la chiamata per il Chino arrivò ed anche quella per Ronny. Moratti, come suo costume, allargò i cordoni della borsa promettendo mari e monti e un contratto a Mari, mediano della Juve anni cinquanta, e Monti, CAR della Juve del quinquennio. La coppia d' attacco era così definita, ma per la pancoz tornò per l' ennesima pure il figliol prodigio Adriano, detto ubriacon. Mancava solo un handicappato all' appello, il sempre più laccato Coco, che esigette un contratto da star di Moggiwood. Iuliano e company tornarono alla Salernitana perchè era l'unica squadra a non fare baruffe insieme alla Mobileri Ponsacco. Gli scudetti erano talmente tanti che il campo era osservato giorno e notte dagli astronomi, ma non bastava: per mostrare i restanti tricolori, il campo di allenamento era a forma di cupolone, mentre per mettere in mostra i trofei smusearono negli uffizi gettando i quadri botticelliani dalla finestra, colpendo i negri che smistavano borse nella galleria omonima. La casacca della Mobilieri prevedeva cappelli da mago Merlino soffiati ai pampini di Euro Disney. A colazione si nutrivano di scudetti inglobati dai pan di stelle mulino nero, trasformato per l' inquinamento cinese dei farabutti delle ville stinghiane. Il milan si rinforzò con gli innesti di Umit Mavala' e Ibrahim Ba, nonchè con la coppia d' attacco tutta spagnola Josè Mari-Javi Moreno. Non si scordarono di Ziege e N' Goffy, bidoni usa e getta sfrutati per un anno per uno scudetto vinto non si sa come tra le incredulità di Zaccheroni e dell' improvvisato titolare Sala Cucina. thumb|250px|right|La birra del presidente Poi nell' ordine di svuotaggine arrivarono Comandini, disperso nelle fauci della C1, Egidio Calloni, capace negli anni di piombo di sbagliare più gol di Gila negli anni del Mortadella, Blisset, capace di fare sprofondare il milan in B per la prima volta e diventato obeso a causa di tutti i gol sbagliati, Greaves, idolo in patria, Gazza a Milano, Chiodo, che non batteva chiodo, il blocco aspes '97 con Dugarry, Bogarde, Blomqvist, Smoje, Anders Anderson, un non ben identificato Nielsen, Corrent, detto corrente ascensionale e cocaina Pagotto, ricordato dai più come un fagotto. La Juventus non fu da meno con gli arrivi scandalosi del croato Ban, il redivivo Dimas, eroina Bachini, il duo sovietico ma in realtà trio per assimilazione di Rui Barros, detto Alex, del 90', formato dai KGB Zavarov e Aleijnikov, ma per sbaglio arrivò il romanista Alenichev, che aveva perso il treno per Dacau per crepare coll' SS fantasma, di nuovo in forze dopo l' aspirazione nel pene-pompa. La Roma si attrezzò con Tomic, Fabio Junior, Cesar Gomez, Statuto speciale, Sterco Sterchele e Cassano versione cassanate. Servidei rescisse il contratto nell' Olimpo. La Lazio acquistò Gazza in libertà vigilata in comproprietà con Basettoni, Quadri, scaraventato anch' egli fuori dagli Uffizi, Guerino Gottardi, già parassita dal '94 al '04, e i desaparecidos Lequi, Talamonti, Robert e Mea Vitali, nonchè Keller, controcombo del portiere pentamondiale degli Stati Uniti, capelli lunghi a Italia '90, calvizie pura a Germania 2006. Lotito li comprò con un astosfascio all' ultimo secondo di una campagna acquisti raccapricciante. Difesa quella di sempre: Festa, Bianco, Scemot detto Ciabatt, Panchinaro, Niagara sulla faccia di Mutu e portoghese capriolante figlio di puttana Couto. Si rinverdirono i fasti di Cragnotti, dove si cambiava un giocatore se sbagliava una partita per miliardi di dracme, devastando il bilancio. Il Napoli si assicurò tutti gli argentini sul mercato sperando che almeno uno di questi fosse forte almeno la metà di Dieguito. Prunier mangiava prugne e faceva costantemente premiera alla scopa in panchina scureggiando con le preugne, Calderòn si spacciò per il triplomane dei Toronto, quando in realtà era semplicemente la controcombo di Ramòn, utilizzato dal presidente meringato per visionare lo scimmioide Hamsik. Come punta di diamante arrivò Christian Vieri. De Laurentis già sfuochidartificiava quando si riconobbe che era Max. A questo punto ci fu una funzione mortuaria ed i Goi ( pianti strazianti in Greco per i bimbi che non lo sanno, cioè tutti a parte me che sono un' enciclopedia ambulante, il coautore non è d' accordo ) delle vedove. Edmundo arrivò per l' ennesima volta carnevalando, con in mano l' alcoolico Romario e l' analcoolico Kakà. Cecchi Gori, dopo lo scuoiamento dellavalloso, comprò come centravanti di sfondamento Valeria Marini, che si faceva largo a sperate tra gli svenimenti dei difensori ingazzurliti, a fare coppia con la gene Gnocca Leandro, meteora ai tempi delle meteore. In panchina Mijatovic, detto Predrag perchè predatore di posti a sedere in panchina e un non si sa per quale astrofisico motivo Batigol, che giustiziava gli astanti con la sua mitraglietta. A centrocampo Amaral, il professore lumacone Socrates, sulle fasce Heinrich e Amor, amore del presidente al Barcellona, odio dei tifosi a Firenze. Difesa quella di un tempo: Tarocchi, Africano, Borsellino, Pedalino e il venturato Bettarini. Il Bologna non poteva non richiamare gli ex di lungo corso, quindi arrivarono il cinquantunenne Castellini, l'ottantenne Torrisi, un novantacinquenne Marocchi e il portierone Paramatti e il secondo Paradeisler. Tare e Kennet Andersson sostituirono le torri degli asinelli. Altri due KGB, Kolyvanov e fronte importante Shalimov, infine gli svuoti Wass e Aaltonen Bassonen. Giochi Preziosi, per la casa delle barbie licenziò Ken e dio Ken comprando Dobrolowski e dabrowsky. Gli elefanti bonsai della Sicilia, vedi Catania, riportarono tra le impiccagioni dei tifosi il duo flop degli ammi ottanta Pedrinho e Luvanor, mentre Cantarutti dava spettacolo come poteva, ovvero con sonori rutti, il Bari vide San Nicola precipitare al suolo dopo i ritorni da suicidio di Cowans e Rideout, mentre di Bari cantava strazi assurdi. thumb|250px|right|Eriberto versione Babbo Natale regala carte di identità false agli immigrati clandestini Nella Samp Gheddafi impiantò la sua reggia sul terreno del Marassi facendo rovesciate dal bastione. Non poteva mancare Popeye Lombardo, pelato d' autore e mangiatore di spinaci. La cupola del pantheon aveva sprofugato più trofei di Roque Junior e Fiori, la cui unica testimonianza al Milan non fu altro che un misero fotomontaggio. Ciò si evince dal fatto che si tuffa mentre il secondo palo è davanti a lui e che un' elevazione del genere sarebbe impossibile anche per Michael Jordan. Si rividero la sciarpa Sharpe, campione al Leeds, merda inscrostasbile dal culo a Genova, Cate', per non parlare di un Signori versione Samp e quindi versione panzetta, Kataklinsman Klinsmann anch' egli versione Samp, ossia in stato di decomposizione avanzata e kataklinsmatico, Iacopino, cruccio della dirigenza da sempre perchè prestato insaziabilmente in C1 un anno sì e l' altro pure in attesa dell' armageddon, mai avvenuto. Il Venezia si riaffacciò prepotentemente, riuscendo finalmente ad avere tra le sue fila Sammarco, il suo duomo. Poi una sfilza di cacche mosce provenienti da qualsiasi tugurio del mondo, compreso il remoto Reame: Bercarich, Golob, Leduc e Pischianz, capaci di mettere assieme la bellezza di sedici punti in un intero campionato, a seguire i tarzanelli del '99, ossia Poschner, Everybody sing & song Tuta Tuta, Zeigbo e Nanami, giunto in Italia sull'onda/tsunami del successo di Nakata, ma rivelatosi uno sflap inesplicabile. Gaucci, dopo il soffiagio di Gheddafi compresa la reggia, unico motivo per cui lo voleva ingaggiare, da parte della Samp, si intestardì comprando un giocatore donna, su consiglio della mordace Morace, per scopare a piacimento nei cessi degli spogliatoi perchè l' obeso fortait traditore dei figli doveva assolutamente soddisfare la propria voluptas. Sembrava uno di quei panzoni senatori di antichi romani che non facevano un cazzo se non fare il bagno turco tutto il giorno, tra l' altro non dimagrendo di un milligrammo, un po' come Ronny. Poi rivennero Bothroyd, Lekhosuo, Erceg, Tapia, controcombo del presidente ladrone del Marsiglia, Renato Olive ascolane e l' altro Reanato caro ai tifosi, Curi, trovatosi lì solo grazie alle sfere del drago e a non altro. Pozzo era come sempre un pozzo senza fondo ed andò ad estirpare uomini dalle piantagioni di tabacco. Levò la zappa dalle mani di Muntari, obolo Obodo, arpia Appiah, Gabriel Gargo, non vede Nomvethe e anche allo schiavo bianco Pieri detto Pinzi, nonchè Pinzi detto Pieri. thumb|250px|left|Gaucci benedice i suoi gheddafi Alla fine della fiera la serie a si era trasformata in un ricettacolo di bidoni assurdi e scarti cosmici delle altre leghe sotto i mari. La nostalgia per il vecchio calcio portò i presidenti a ingaggiare addirittura le vecchie glorie mussoliniane quali Combi, zona Cesarini, Meazza e un riclonato Piola, più clone che mai. I clonatori si incombarono perchè lo fotocopiarono allo stadio decrepito e non a quello consueto di larva. I fotocopi rimediarono: scartabellarono gli almanacchi e si resero conto che sotto la scorza scheletrica del resuscitato decrepito Meazza si celava un bomber di razza. Quindi lo rapirono inscenando una venuta degli ufo che gettò nel panico più di un'idiota, poi lo anestetizzarono per consentire il fotocopiamento. Ne risultò un giovinotto scattante pronto a mettere a ferro e fuoco i palchi della serie bidoni. thumb|250px|left|Bothroyd intento a chiedersi come faccia ad essere così scarso Essendo l'unico buono tra una valanga di merde ebbe buon giuoco. Frattanto le teste d'uovo della federazione nella loro torre d'avorio, essendo ormai la serie A ridotta al campionato degli emiri, dove il riccone di turno, in questo caso Moggi, possiede tutte le squadre e fa girare i giocatori a piacimento, contavano come i due di briscola a scopone scientifico. Quella abetaia di un Abete si consolava pungendo con i suoi spini le chiappe di quel terrone idiota di Matarrese, il tutto mentre Carraro scarrarava tra i marmi dando scalpellate selvagge alla Pietà, il tutto mentre Pancalli, ovvero l'unico dirigente competente sulla faccia del suolo italico, se la spassava al circolo Arci giocando a poker con Tosatti causa disoccupazione. La situazione degenerò perchè Moggi era diventato troppo potente e non si riusciva più a fermarlo. Galliani infatti si era di nuovo rifugiato nel suo Filippo Maniero in Transilvania, mentre Zamparini era troppo occupato a mangiare allenatori. thumb|250px|right|Un visibimente ingrassato Popeye Lombardo mentre sfalcia il suo ex-compagno Ciuffo Bianco Mancini Senza rompicoglioni tra i piedi Moggi fece il bello e il cattivo tempo divenendo ben presto patriarca assoluto della Figc, la Lega Calcio e il CONI, monopolizzando tutto quello che si poteva. Tramite il suo multicellurare atomico inoltre, trafficava indisturbato con Tony Ciccione in quel di Chicago, ordinando un attacco contro la triade cinese capitanata dai mezzuomini Nakata e Nakamura. A quel punto a Matarrese comparva in sogno il fantasma di Sensi che gli fornì un piano dettagliato per eliminare Moggi in modo pulito. Ma il coglione patentato si rifiutò, entrò in fase zen e non sentì più le frasi sconnesse del romano de Roma. In pratica tutto era perduto. Fin da subito la favorita Mobilieri si appollaiò in cima alla classifica, ma, benchè Moggi avesse tutte le squadre tranne la Mobilieri, doveva vincere per forza la vecchia Puttana della Juve, quindi reclutò le reclute dell' actor studio dove si erano laureati i giocatori di Svezia e Danimarca ai tempi del biscotto e del salto di un centimetro di Bobo Vieri, obeso in affanno col ginocchio in mano sul tacco di Ibra, tra l' altro battendo il record mondiale di salto della sottiletta. Freschi di laurea erano anche Nedved e Superpippo, cascattori di eccezione. Inoltre i protagonisti della melonia di un' ora in Italia-Camerun delle Olimpiadi, dove tutto il mondo puntava il dito schifato verso gli azzurri, compreso quel tortiglione di Blatter e quel cannolo alla crema di Platini. thumb|250px|right|I birilli cirilli saltati in blocco da una palla da bowling come di consueto Così il duca di Urbino biscottò subito rapendo con gondole e facendo affogare i Ponsacchieri nell' acqua torbida del Canal Grande durante la trasferta a Venezia. Solo Sammarco si salvò rintanandosi dentro se stesso. Così everybody sing & song vinsero a tavolozza con una partira a Warhammer tra sing & song Tuta Tuta e quel cinesaccio di Nanami. Poi schierò gli Juventini con una borsa di antrace ciascuno contro i cugini del Torino. A nulla valse l' entrata losca di Monzon Novellino, nascosto dentro la cesta dei panni sporchi perchè espulso e non volente farsi vedere, tra il primo e secondo tempo. Rosinaldo & company erano ormai degli zombie bombie causa antrax, quindi per la Juve fu un giochetto da fanciulli vincere il derby delle rape. La giornata dopo a rimpiazzare Monzon, centrifugato dalle massaie nella lavatrice mentre guardava dall' oblò, arrivò nient' altro chè lo stuzzicadenti Tigana, venendo giù con la piena sopra un abete svedese. Il mitico stuzzicadenti tiganantesco non cadeva neanchè mentre il coach bestemmiava le tattiche e abbaiava contro i giocatori sputando in faccia, finchè lo stecchino non si conficcò nell' occhio zombato di quello strafottente di Rosina, che spelatò in ospedale, corsia cannibal corpse. Il Venezia invece dovette cambiare la rosa dei venti in toto. Pippo Maniero arrivò con i cavalli appesta maniero, Di Napoli si presentò ripetendo continuamente che era di Napoli, rovesciata sfogo Bressan, ancora alla ricercan di un gol decente dopo la sculata assurda contro il Barcellona di un incredulo Ravioli, sommerso dai sacchetti mentre rideva della sua lentezza. Arrivarono pure cane bastardo Iachini, che continuava stoico a convincersi di essere un allenatore offensivo mentre invece persisteva a schierare il centrale Mantovani terzino per non spingere un metro in più. right|thumb|250px|Re Cecconi deruba Rivera del suo talento sparandogli nelle palle cubiche. Da notare che il golden boy è già stato mutilato di una mano causa forza collage La seconda giornata decretò la fine della Lazio a causa del sempre più squilibrato Re Cecconi, che non perdeva il vizio di inscenare rapine insieme a Ghedin e che veniva puntualmente frustato da Frustalupi ad ogni cazzata. Questa volta, oltre ovviamente a morire lui, si spararono tra di loro come gangster furiosi insieme ai gansta rapper anche tutti gli altri giocatori, che avevavano ina derrenger nella blusa. L' allenatore Maestrelli smaestrò facendo esplodere l' olimplico. Le restanti giornate si giocarono dentro il colosseo tra botole, Sergi Leoni e gladiatori. Lequi e Talamo, per ovviare alla loro lentezza genetica talamontarono in societas, tessendo trabocchetti nel' arena instabile. Quando l' attaccante avversario si sentiva fieramente lanciato verso la porta avversaria, ecco spuntare Sandro Festa dalle prigioni sotterranee coperto di sabnbia e per questo scambiato per per sandman, l' obbrobrio di spider man, tra le proteste sugli spalti dell' attaccante dello Schalke Sand. I pretoriani della Roma non potevano accettare che i farabutti al di là del Tevere soggiornassero nel loro anfiteatro maestoso, così Tottino e capitan futuro Barbara De Rossi arrivarono con la formazione a testuggine, usando come scudo i pettorali staccati dal corpo di un Mexes sempre più odiato da Paolo Rossi Domenech, odiato quasi come Frey e Trezeguet, ma mai quanto Giuly causa corna e Luisa Corna. Infatti bisogna sapere che chiunque fa le corna, le fa per andare con Luisa Corna, da qui il detto. thumb|250px|right|Testa a pera silvestre tenta di contenere Testa a dirigibile Henry Dal reggimento uscì uno scoppiettante ispanico. Tutti creparono e si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, come ai vecchi tempi, Nesta e Pupone imbastendo un duello all' ultimo dribbling. Per ingranare all' Inter ci volle l' intero girone d' andata, che si trasformò tosto in un girone dantesco. Infatti l' allenatore non riusciva spiegarsi perchè ogni giocatore proveniva da uno stato di merda diverso, alcuni anche da altri pianeti e galassie. I ventidue traduttori ci badavano un intera giornata per tradurre una sola frase per tutti i poveretti, che alla fine non riuscivano mai allenarsi e passavano la maggior parte del tempo a bocca aperta aspettando istruzioni, grattandosi le palle. Tutti i traduttori dettero Forfait, così si ingaggiò l' androide poliglotta C3-PO, che si insediò nel trono della torre di Babele. Alla sua destro Veleno Lorenzi, ormai salbaneo della Pinetina, nonchè limone sotto la palla per far sbagliare il rigore a Pirlo, cosa che altrimenti non potrebbe fare. Andò in tilt anche lui, così furono chiamati gli apostoli coi vangeli, che avevano lo spirito santo, quindi il fuoco delle lingue incastonato nella testa da Dio. Giunse Satana sotto le spoglie di La Russa a rovinare i piani ma gli sputarono sopra acqua santa a gorghi, rispedendolo a cucire camice nere per Fini. Ma nemmeno i pii scagnozzi riuscirono nel loro intento, poichè le fiamme avvamparono senza preavviso sulle loro teste ormai scotennate, abbrustolendoli selvaggiamente, rinnovando le gesta della sila. Proprio quando tutto sembrava perduto, con Moratti che stava per prendere un biglietto di sola andata per l'Ade, ecco arrivare annunciato dal paggio regale il semidio Josè Mourinho, che con la sua spocchia bramosa di coppe fece subito innamorare il rincoglionito Moratti, attratto dalla capacità del portoghese di imparare una lingua in sei secondi. Josè non si lasciò scappare la gallina dalle uova d'oro e si appiccicò a lui come un parassita fino a che questo non gli firmò un contratto da venti milioni a stagione, più un contratto in bianco per il suo staff, prontamente girato ad una banca fantasma di Santo Domingo. right|thumb|Mourinho sfodera la sua suprema maestria A questo punto Josè era pronto a diffondere il verbo tra i suoi adepti: li indottrinò bene, insegnadogli una lingua con la quale si sarebbero capiti in campo, vale a dire l'atzeco pre scomparsa di Quetzalcoatl, che non si parlava più da novantamila anni perchè dimenticato dagli stessi aztechi ma non dal dotto Mou. Inoltre fece capire a tutti che lui non è un pirla. Detto questo saltò sul tavolo urlando e cominciò a percuotersi selvaggiamente il pacco con un battipanni, rinnovando le gesta di Giacomo. Il Milan non poteva rimanere a guardare: anche la società di Silvio doveva avere per forza un fenomeno da baraccone in panchina. right|thumb|250px|Il nouvo mister all'opera Carletto Ancelotti, nonostante il suo essere un maiale con il sopracciglio atrofizzato già dalla trasferta ad Avellino del 1983, non fu giudicato abbastanza baracconesco e quindi esonerato, con buona pace di Tassotti, che riprese l'attività truffaldina insieme alla banda bassotti & tassotti. Al suo posto il vecchissimo maestro di Sirio di cavalieri dello zodiaco, sì proprio quel decrepito che nessuno poteva sospettare essere in realtà un animale con tanto di armatura d'oro. Il nano venne scelto per abbassare l'età media dello staff del Milan, anche se era già vetusto al tempo dei brachiosauri ed era crepato durante il cenozoico. Quella melma che oggi tutti possono vedere è infatti il suo zombi giunto nella nostra epoca ingurgitando ogni cinque secondi un fagiolo di balzar per tentare di tenere assieme la pellaccia decadente. Come allenatore in seconda si optò per il genio delle tartarughe di mare, detto Muten o mutanda. L'ex campione della bocciofila al tempo di Pizzul non sapeva più come passare le sue giornate, quindi aveva pensato bene di prendere il patentino da allenatore di calcio: all'esame mise in riga gente del calibro di Costacurta, la Colombari e Topo Gigio, dando sfoggio di una conoscena tecnico-tattica non comune. Lui stesso ammise di essere un grande estimatore del paron Rocco, dal quale inglobò tutti i trucchi per un perfetto catenaccio spinto. Il piano B, detto tattica Lisi, detto tattica giro del' oca, prevedeva di far ruotare tutti i giocatori verso destra con conseguente spostamento dei centrali difensivi sulle corsie laterali, i terzini a centrocampo, i centrocampisti centrali sulle fasce, i laterali in attacci e gli attaccanti chi lo sa, con conseguente pressing sui terzini avversari. Il genio fu persuaso dall'attuare la tattica suicida dal decrepitume viola, al quale non sfagiolava l'idea di ritrovarsi con gente del calibro di Ronaldinho in corsia difensiva a sinistra. A questo punto non si può non aprire un capitolo su Castorinho, che però non faremo per motivi religiosi. Con le tattiche delle due mummie il Milan sflippava, mentre la coppia collaudata di castori, alias Recoba-Ronaldo, furoreggiava al limite del possibile perché le partite erano aggiustato. Da registrare il gol da fuori area di incisivo destro da parte di Ronnie e il gol di panza dalla sua porta dopo aver rimpallato con il lardo elastico un tiro avversario, mentre Recoba versione frangetta aka primo gol nell’ Inter, alla soglia della vigilia di Natale staccò con l’ occhio cinese con la palla che subì una deviazione cinese dallo stesso castoro causa forza incisivo sinistro cinese. Dopo i fasti dei panettoni Ronaldo tornò ingrassato di seimila chili, mentre Recoba senza un canino conficcatosi perdutamente nel panforte. Ovviamente Edmundo ai primi freddi non tardò a scarnevalare come di consueto, non tornando fino al successivo carnevale per poi ripartire dopo un secondo compiendo le migrazioni. Questa volta si portò dietro incrostato al culo un tarzanello di nome Adriano. thumb|450px|left|Vigile urbano Cairo al Cairo editore palpeggia selvaggiamente mentre legge un'opera da lui edita. Il giorno della befana Kaladze il calcio italiano fu sconvolto dal ciclone Shinawatra. Kakhaber distribuiva ancora le ultime calze quando il china town con venti mandati di cattura sulla testa si assicurò le prestazioni delle monstars Cristiano Ronaldo, Pulce Messi, diciottenne Fabregas, il kun Aguero, Ibra calabra, Terry e Jason Terry. Ma gli sceicchi arabi bastardi che se solo volessero potrebbero comprare il mondo lasciano morire di fame e di catarro i loro sudditi in Qatar e continuano a rubare stufe e lavandini. I sultanoidi risposero con nessuno perché tutti erano già stati comprati e si accontentarono di Kaka, Van Nistelrooy, Henry, Pirlo, barbara De Rossi, Lampard, Gerrard e fiume Ferdinand. Anche Dio Porco comprò una squadra, ma la sua libertà sconfinata in realtà finiva dove iniziava quella di Moggi.Inutile dire che ora a contendersi il titolo erano quelle due ammucchiate di Fenomeni. thumb|300px|left|Monzon sbuca dalla cesta dai panni sporchi Così, giunti alle idi di Marzo, Moggi sbottò. In reatà tutti i giocatori erano testoni microstars nella collezione di Moggi pronti a biscottare al momento opportuno, Ibra in primis, già scagnozzo ai tempi di Portugal ‘04. Lo scontro diretto tra le due corazzate divenne ben presto indiretto. Vi era un clima bifamilare con tanto di briscole e tresette. Gerrard e Lampard portarono un tavolino pieghevole da pic-nic e pasteggiarono al centro del campo. Al 20’ il Bulba sfornò le castagne comprate alla fiera in cui lo avevano riconosciuto dopo mezz’ ora per via della voce a ultrasuono. Poi si misero a giocare a nascondino sugli spalti. Ad inizio secondo tempo si degnarono di toccare il pallone, ma iniziarono a giocare ad asino, poi a palla per, infine a galeazzi tra due fuochi. Poi giocarono senza portieri e la partita finì otto a otto perché i raccattapalle si divertivano a buttare la palla ripetutamente dentro. In zona cesarini una vecchia decretò l’ora del tè e del vaz te, soprannominato Ti va un po’ di te, così il biscotto si consumò e permise alla Juve di guadagnare ben due punti. Ma la Mobilieri incalzava e, seppur avvezza ai pan di stelle, non biscottò, anzi, gli fu spalmata la marmellata con una fetta biscottata da parte della solita cronica Juve. Sbiscottate le tre rivali, ecco finalmente spuntare il protagonista del romanzo dopo dodici medi di assenza ingiustificata pilotando con Fresi la sua Salernitana. Non fu facile per Moggi inzuppare nel latte anche Salerno, perché Iuliano era integerrimo e, nonostante gli altri difensori facessero gli usceri agli attaccanti, continuava a svangare imperturbabilmente. Fu lui a nutrirsi di rotule umane la colazione seguente. Aveva come chiodo fisso l’idea di spolpare Moggi su un piatto d’ avorio e non poteva smentirsi. Così convinse anche gli altri mastini da guerra a passare al lato oscuro della forza. Ribaltarono tutti insieme appassionatamente le zolle dell’ olimpico che conglobarono gli juventini nello speculare del campo, google earth docet. Ma Moggi tiro fuori l’ asso nella manica e si ripresentò spavaldo con i cloni degli undici giocatori sghignazzando di gusto mentre un’ immagine virtuale del suo testone stile Grande Fratello the big brother is watching you vigilava sul campo dall’ alto. thumb|left|250px|Is watching you! Fu la fine. I cloni, avendo cervelli di zulù, si papparono indiscriminatamente chiunque si parasse davanti, ma venivano riespletati all' istante perchè i cloni erano privi di apparato digerente e non riuscivano a digerirli. Il clone di Esnaider si ritrovò con Iuliano orizzontale dentro la mandibola rinnovando le gesta di Magin Obesù quando mangiò il simil vampiro Darbula intero. In pratica vennero mangiati e cagati ripetutamente fino alla fine della partita che si assestò quindi sullo zero a zero. Moggi tiranneggiava inculando tutte le partite possibili e inimmaginabili e la vecchia Megera prese il largo. Chiunque arrancava come un Peugeaut in salita che non ce la fa (canzone del teschio) tranne naturalmente la rompipallone Mobilieri Ponsacco, che era talmente forte da sopperire alle inculate con punteggi tennistici. Negli ultimi tempi tra gli avversari spuntavano Federer, Djokovic e Boris Becker , nuovo maestro di Poker battendo un Tosatti dal baffo fiammeggiante causa inferno. Questo perché i tennisti assicuravano a Moggi sei gol sicuri, ma mai, in fondo, sufficienti. Finalmente il 26 aprile (la data non è casuale, è il giorno in cui Moggi ha gli astri favorevoli secondo il calendario Maya e coincide con la dato dell’ inculata subsonica della Juve ai danni dell’ Inter e della prima distruzione di Ronaldo da parte di Mark) ci fu lo scontro epico. Le stelle della mobilieri avvilupparono il manto erboso facendo in modo che si giocasse nella galassia più remota. Moggi fu fermato sul nascere perché un giocatore indossante il mantello di stelle rappresentante i tricolori balzò sulla tribuna, soppresse il figlio di troia dentro il manto soffocandolo. Moggi finì d’ urgenza al policlinico dell’ Orsa Maggiore, dove lo tirarono su per i capelli che non ha, così optarono per il naso aquilino. Poi gli alieni ripercorsero le gesta di Eddie e lo privarono del cervello e del cervelletto, nonché dell’ encefalo. Poi gli fecero un encefalogramma sull’ encefalo che non c’ era più. Il corpo di Moggi vagò a vuetas per secoli proferendo muggiti casuali. Il cervello vagava anch’ esso, ma con un preciso scopo, rincarnarsi in un altro individuo sprovveduto che sarebbe diventato il nuovo big brother. Stava nella spasmodica attesa di trapiantarsi in un'altra testa di cazzo che avrebbe rovinato il mondo in un non ritorno spazio-temporale. Per il secondo posto ancora face to face Inter e Salernitana. Iuliano spasmodicava alla vigilia di quello che sarebbe stato l’ ottavo attentato alla vita di Ronnie, ma il caso volle che quello zappoidume si infortunasse l’ ultimo allenamento prima della partita falcidiato dal compagno Montero in preda ad una delle sue crisi di disconoscenza. A pochi minuti dal fischio dell’ arbitro ancora non lo davano nella formazione ufficiale, già lo speaker aveva annunciato l’ undici titolare, quando Iuliano abbattè i pulotti fuori dallo stadio, si tuffò nella cesta dei panni vestendosi in due secondi dopo aver strappato i vestiti a Novellino che ormai abitava nelle tinozze, rullò per il corridoio, scagliò un fendente nel collo di Fusco, che era cafiero di rimpiazzarlo e apparve sul terreno di gioco con un borsone di ghiaccio megalitico, che ricordava la quiete dopo la tempesta di Friedrich, ma che in realtà era stato rimediato al British Museum staccando un pezzo dell’ iceberg in cui si era conficcato il Titanic, titanico parente di Ronnie. Il cerchio si chiudeva. Così Iuliano impraticabilò il campo che divenne una coltre di ghiaccio. Ma l’ ingresso di un Ronnie disfunzionante aprì il ghiaccio e fece spinguinare i giocatori, che non riuscirono neppure a risalire perché cancellati dalla politica espansionistica del lardo. Ronaldo, pilotato da Crispi che non capisce che era come minimo trent’ anni in ritardo rispetto agli altri e che quindi prese la nazione più scandalosa del lotto, tra l’ altro perdendo malamente, colonizzò le porte di Brandeburgo e di Ishtar non permettendo a Martins e LuaLua di progredire. Non riuscendo a intravedere le colossali porte, i 22 uscirono mestamente dal campo insieme a Mesto. thumb|right|250px|Il Gran Biscotto Rovagnati, re dei biscotti Poi, venendo informati dall’ arbitro che la partita sarebbe continuata in ogni caso, anche con diluvio universale, timewarp, guerra dei mondi, guerra dei baldacchini, orge multiple, biscottamenti, repressioni o suicidi di massa e carrara (nippon docet), fustigazioni, fucilazioni, fughe, insurrezioni/rivoluzioni, colpi di stato, apparizione di satana, terremoto, cedimento neurologico, follia collettiva, infortuni a catena ed excursus vari, furono invitati a recuperare le postazioni, ma il lardo inghiottì direttamente l’ arbitro che con un rantolo sparì dalla faccia della terra. L’ arbitro non aveva considerato l’ ipotesi della sua ripartita, così i giocatori si arresero all’ evidenza che Ronaldo è troppo obeso per essere minimamente contrastato dagli esseri umani. La dieta insostenibile Il campionato finì e Ronaldo dovette autoconvincersi ancora una volta di essere finito a livello fisiomotorio, ma soprattutto intestinale. Le disfunzioni lo costringevano a vivere in spazi privi di alberi, case e quant' alttro e larghi almeno un miglio. In pratica poteva distendere il suo volume fantomiserevole solo nel Sahara, in Antartide o sprofondare nella fossa delle Marianne. Dopo aver provocato un ennesimo tsunami a Miami, inondandando le ville di Nesta e Maldini, cadde in una depressione senza frontiere, perse l' uso della parola, non si lavò più anche perchè neanche le cascate del Niagara erano sufficienti, tant' è che le prosciugò come un rotolone superassorbente. Gli sfrattati Nesta e Maldini, impietositi, lo andarono a sostenere nel momento del bidone, ma furono risucchiati da un gorgo provocato da un ondata di vento partita dal sottobraccio. Il tornado portò il fetositume inequiparabile fino in Paraguay, con una desertificazione totale non parziale del polmone verde amazzonico ammazzando anche intere tribù di indios fritti dal voltastomaco. Tutto questo con un semplice gesto. Sopravvissero alla frittura solo gli obesi americani mcdonaldati, anche se molti erano migrati a Milano ad affollare gli stessi ristoranti del narvalo. Il cicciobongo vituperò se stesso e si raggomitolò con uno sforzo inaudito in un antro del Sinai, sperando in una vocazione che lo avrebbe redento dal tanto male commesso, ma era come se Satana si mettesse a giocare a burraco con Gesù Cristo siupostaa. Quindi si consolò con il ritrovamento di una tavola di legno dell' arca, subito soffiata da sotto il naso dal prode Giacobbo, giunto lì con la troupe, colto dalla sindrome non aprite quel tombino anche in impervia montagna ebrea. Ritrovò persino l' idolo a forma di ovetto kinder con cui le miscredenze avevano prontamente rimpiazzato il mai avvistato Yaveh, con tanto di ritorno sclerotico di Mosè che si strappò la barba, si stracciò le vesti, bestemmiò il mongolino dorato dopo aver scoperto che dentro non c' era nessuna sorpresa nè tantomeno un nascondinante Dio. Poi tornò ad anna valle facendo serf sule tavole, quindi aprì il terreno facendo finire gli ignominosi nel salotto di Satana che accese il suo plasma quarantamila pollici hd ready per godersi Babilonia fc versus as Betlemme. Tornando a Ronnie, il suo corpo assumeva sempre più i contorni di una palla da bowling, presto divenne così rotondo che nuovi ebrei lo scambiarono per l' ovetto kinder e lo piazzarono con sedici gru su un altare per osannarlo. Ronaldo era conscio di tutto, ma ormai non riusciva più a muoversi. Presto il lardo gli coprì anche gli occhi e le orecchie, rendendolo praticamente un ammasso di materia inqualificabile. Gli ebrei poi se ne andarono e, non sapendo più come trasportarlo, lo lasciarono a imputridire lì. La densa poltiglia divenne col tempo un tutt' uno con la montagna, ma l' altissima concentrazione molecolare fece esplodere tutta l' orografia egiziana e, sparendo un' intera catena montuosa, si dovette ristudiare la morfologia del territorio. Ronnie si rese conto che per guarire dall'obesità estrema che lo attanagliava doveva dimagrire in modo naturale e non tramite cazzate varie: infatti aveva perso la sua massa grassa ogni volta in metodi non ortodossi, quale pestaggio dei negri, timewarp e nuotate in oceani, che ne avevano minato l'organismo in punti critici. Decise così di iniziare una dieta decente e tramite il piccione viaggiatore Kazim Kazim contattò l'esimio studioso dei grassi saturi Woerns. La dieta di Woerns prevedeva un Carlo V in salamoia e un Leone X in fricassea, conditi con Martin Luturo a sentimento. Woerns emise la bolla papale che fu poi spedita al grassone tramite paggi vaticani. L'editto però non arrivò mai perchè intercettato dalla crociata dei bambini in quel di Costantinopolisss, che la usarono per farne degli aeroplanini di carta. Inoltre i paggi furono trasformati in dei rotolanti prof Faggi. Siccome la bolla papale non scoppiò, si optò per altri metodi. Il primo applicava una legge fisica che analogava Ronaldo a una botte in base al principio astrodeficitario che il liquido pressurizzato preme sulle superfici a contatto con il liquido stesso in maniera perpendicolare, tradotto schioppa tutto. Detto ciò, un esaurito stranamente somigliante al prof di Ritorno al futuro, detto doc, forò il cranio a Ronnie, tenuto in vita solograziea mille flebo, appoggiò momentaneamente il cervello del tartiufòn sulla tavola non usata da Mosè per non fare serf, e inserì un tubo tuboso dove si fece scorrere acqua proveniente dal deserto e, quindi di una sciustezza inenarrabile, tra l' altro già bevuta dai beduini e sputata per i troppi topi morti che sussistevano causa venti chiusure delle acque al secondo. Gli misero anche un tappo nella bocca, ma soprattutto uno nel culo per proibire la fuoriuscita di aria e acqua. Ma la pressione non fu sufficiente a farlo spalloncinare, perchè il tappo insito nel culo non tenne e fu sparato via diventando un meteorite infuocato che bucò Marte. Il sistema anzi gonfiò ancor di più, tanto in Egitto scatenò la moda dei palloncini aforma di Ronnie. Si stava ritrasformando purtroppo nel tanto temuto pianeta Ronaldo, così l' esaurimento che si occupava di lui si velocizzò a mettergli sotto le piante verrucose un tapirulan e sul cruscotto un chilo di pancetta per invogliarlo a correre verso la preda. Il tapiro rullante divenne urlante per il dolore causa peso insorreggibile schiantandosi in un moto istantaneo uniforme. Lo schizzoide allora tirò fuori l' asso nella manica, che in realtà aveva il sapore di un' ultima spiaggia: un idiota cintura nera di Kung Fu che schiavizzava il panda a un allenamento a tempo indeterminato, lanciando cibo in aria mentre combatteva, e quindi invogliando il ruminante a cercare di stendere il maestro per carpire qualche boccone, ma anche questo esperimento fallì senza alibi perchè Ronaldo se la cavava ingurgitando e cagando se stesso. Lo scienziato scoppiato impazzì del tutto e si suicidò chiedendo a Ronaldo di papparselo vivo. Il panino acconsentì con voluttà. Sull'orlo della pazzia pura per la rindondante sconfitta, il castoro decise di ricorrere alla scienza medica: interpellò un'equipe di specialisti in fisica quantistica come il professor Frink dei Simpson, il dottor Jekyll e il dottor Stranamore perchè lo tirassero letteralmente fuori dal lardo. Gli scienziati pazzi piazzarono il loro quartier generale sul sottomento del morbidume, dove lavoravano alacremente tra bobine e generatori di potenza. Il frutto di notti insonni fu una torta speciale bombardata giorno e notte con plutonio, carbonio e napalm. Era talmente gonfia di scorie che un essere umano sarebbe crepato solo a sentirne l'odore, ma Ronny la divorò con fred bongusto in un sol boccone, tra l'altro faticando per smuovere una quantità di lardo inimmaginabile. La torta al calore insito pressurizzato portava le cellule globose del panzone ad appassire velocemente, di fatto praticando una liposuzione istantanea che portò Ronny a ridivenire un figurino. I pazzoidi stapparono la bottiglia di quello buono ma ammonirono il morbidositume di non mangiare mai più cibi contenenti zuccheri, altrimenti sarebbe ridiventato un lardone sedimentoso. Detto ciò lo torturarono sbattendogli sotto il naso una tavolata di torte e crostate preparate da nientepopodimenochè la nonna Pina, maestra anche nel campo dolciario. La rivolta degli zuccheri e l'eremitaggio Era troppo semplice che Ronaldo se la cavasse così a buon mercato. Gli zuccheri del pianeta, abituati a venire immessi nel suo corpo a vagoni, non sapevano più dove riunirsi in parlamento, che fino a quel momento aveva avuto sede nello strabordio di carne del fenomeno. Adelmo Fornaciari, da sempre un rivoluzionario e divenuto governatore degli zuccheri nei primi anni Novanta, all' epoca delle prime sedimentazioni di adipe nella sua panza, assunse il ruolo di nuovo Marx, per lui facile dal momento che l' aspetto era quello, e lanciò in tarda sera il suo slogan: zuccheri di tutto il mondo unitevi. La mattina dopo i baristi si trovarono senza bustine di zucchero, i negri senza canne da Adelmo. 250px|right|thumb|Zucchero chiama a raccolta i suoi simili I glucidi si erano affrettati a scappare dai bar e dalle piantagioni per prostrarsi alla causa del cantocopiatore italiano con cui si lanciarono all' inseguimento di Ronnie, che già prendeva la via di Damasco. L' ingordo infatti aveva bisogno di incavallare altre puttane alla corte del Sultano per affrontare al meglio la nuova stagione. Però Zucchero, senza una donna, ma cantando come un beota donne tududu amiche di sempre, ormai lo tallonava. Già Ronaldo orgasmava negli arem del palazzo, quando Sultano, ingolosito dagli zuccheri, li accolse nel palazzo pensando già a torte ipercaloriche in cui immergere le ganasce, ma il dolciume raggiunse Ronnie nel talamo, facendolo tornare un cicciolino edulcorante. Il gordillo fuggì con tappeto appena in tempo per non riassumere dimensioni cosmiche e i due si condussero in Grecia, dove l' ex Kungfu panda erimitò sulle meteore della Tessaglia sapienteggiando. Il monastero gli fece raggiungere l' apatia stoica che lo portò a non provare più piacere nel tracannare dolci, ma anche nel tirarsi le spassose seghe. La sapienza divina non gli valse però il perdono di Ares, che era stato bucato dal tappo meteoritato che era schizzato dal suo culo, ma in un tempo in cui gli dei e i mortali giocavano a rompersi il cazzo a vicenda, ecco hercules pronto a difendere il monacizzato brasiliano, senza trascurare il fatto monaco Kezman, maestro di Ronaldo in Grecia. Hercules lanciò contro Marte la madre Alcmena che mena, che gioì nel fare da martire al figlio. Ma apollo Redondo Gabilondo investì il semidio con il suo carro infuocato. Zeus allora, dopo aver chiesto il permesso come sempre alla sua baby sitter capra Amaltea, che lo aveva tirato su come cocco di mamma tenendolo sempre lontano dalle grinfie dell' Olimpo, elettrizzò il culo di Apollo Sorondo Palombo con la leggendaria forca d' oro, avuta da Iuliano ma mai realmente utilizzata per scopi divini. In effetti Iuliano, forte della possenza del suo penepompa, aveva potuto ricattare Zeus che ora sottostava a lui. Atena, terrorizzata dalla tirannia della potentissima zappa, con una corazza a prova di piropene, ingaggiò un duello con il miserabile. Tagliata la testa al salernitano, dal corpo del maledetto apparve però un chiappante per il culo Zeus che invitò la figlia a voltarsi di spalle perchè Iuliano la salutava dall' altra parte. La dea allora capì l' inganno e si rivolse a Ulisse per operare un altro inganno. L' odisseante puttaniere fu buono soltanto a rispolverare dalla cantina antichi cavalli a dondolo per baby birba. Ronaldo si addentrò in uno di questi e Minerva lo portò a Zeus come dono, ma prima che potesse essere regalato, il legno non resse la pressione del lardoso, che franò dal ventre e finì nel pentolone della minestra di Giove. Atena, toppando con clamore il piano di uccidere Zeus tramite Ronnie per non macchiarsi di genocidio, ebbe ribrezzo di se stessa e si riproclamò brava pampina davanti al papà, ammettendo di dovere ancora mangiare la pappa per diventare maestosa come il padre. Ronaldo approfittò della pentola per bruciare le calorie in più, fatto questo ringraziò Zeus, che però si spazientì scaraventandolo giù dalle scale dell' Olimpo. La scalinata non fece altro che far dimagrire ancora di più Ronnie con le botte ricevute. I continui sbalzi di peso del cicciopompo finirono per destare l' interesse della letteratura coeva e coesa. Miriadi di scrittori si sbizzarrirono in biografie di Ronnie. Un ennesimo scienziato scrisse un saggio intitolato: de disfuntione ronaldesca, contenente con prescisione tutte le cifre relative ai chili di Ronnie nel tempo. Inutile dire che il poveretto aveva sbaragliato qualsiasi concorrenza nel libro dei guinnes e ciò gli valse inviti continui a trasmissioni di ogni tipo con un audience da capogiro. In particolare il miserando appariva sempre più spesso alla vita in diretta, perchè Sposini era costretto da Cocuzza a fare almeno un servizio alla settimana su obesi e connessi (leggendario il sevizio del baldacchino sfondato da un peso massimo in seguito a sfondamento di porta con picconi per far passare la satollosità). Nonostante la crescente fama e anche fame, il troppo stress portò il castoro a prendere una decisione radicale: volare con le sue amiche oche alla volta del Brasile, il suo eterno amore. La samba dei castori Se il Brasile è considerata da sempre la patria dei castori, il merito è del cosidetto Castoro Primigenio intrufolatosi dopo una sbronza nella stiva del veliero di Pizarro il conquistador. I suoi vanti sono quelli di aver svuotato le riserve di un anno della dispensa del veliero in un giorno, tra l' incredulità dei marinai che non si capacitavano di dove cazzo fosse finito tutto e chi l' avesse scroccato; il furbastro se la cavò perchè praticò un foro sotto il letto del capitano, rosicando la già tarmata tavola. Un giorno prima di arrivare a destinazione poi rosicò la trave portante facendo naufragare il vascello e costringendo i galeotti a una nuotata fuori programma, mentre lui approddò in calmezza con l' unica scialuppa non sabotata. L' astuzia del castoro lo portò quindi a ingravidare una moltitudine di indios nel sonno, che si accorgevano della maternità solo nove mesi dopo partorendo palle di pelo. Fu così che nacque la stirpe castora, che si distingueva per tali peculiarità: dentatura fuori dal comune ed amore viscerale per cibo, sesso e baldoria. L' evoluzione della specie portò alla perdita dei caratteri fisici della razza a parte i denti ed ebbe come massimi risultati prima di tutti Ronaldo, poi a seguire Ronaldinho, Kaka, per un solo 1 % testimoniato dai denti. Col tempo si ebbe una diramazione della stirpe con l' innesto della razza uruguaya che mise alla luce eccellenze come Fonseca, De Fonseca e Recoba. Ebbene con queste premesse Ronnie riaffondò il piede vescicoso nella sabbia di Rio e gli riaffiorarono gustosamente i ricordi e concordi delle partitelle a copa cabana che terminavano sistematicamente in bestemmie perchè la sabbia bruciava troppo e le insolazioni flagellavano con piaghe la zucca pelata del ragazzotto. Al ritorno in patria, il Flamengo lo accolse a braccia conserte, perchè bastava analizzare il suo passato per comprendere come non desse la benchè minima sicurezza. Comunque sia, il campionato partì sotto i lanci di ortaggi dei tifosi, incazzati per il ritorno in massa di giocatori reputati strabolliti da tempo immemorabile. Ciò nonostante Ronaldo segnò cinquanta gol, anche perchè prima di ogni partita provvedeva ad addentare il difensore più forte dell' altra squadra. Furono squarciati uno dopo l' altro Lupo Lucio, Juan de la pena, Cris Vermeulen, Alex e Thiago Silva, che non si capisce se è vivo o morto causa notizie discordanti su Internet, Junior Baiano, Gonçalves, Pluto Aldair e il protagonista di assassin Altamir. Tutto proseguiva secondo copione, quando Ronaldo, mentre stava tornando al motel pieno di travoni dove era costretto a soggiornare, fu agguatato da una moltitudine di bustine di zucchero che lo atterrarono e immobilizzarono a terra. Alcune di queste perfide bastarde tentarono di penetrare nella cavità orale del brasilianoide, che però serrò i castori. Proprio mentre le bustine si stavano ingegnando, procurandosi un cric per forzare la grotta, ecco arrivare dal nulla il redivivo chef Tony che armato delle sue Miracle Blade serie Armageddon affettava i saccaroidi liberando il novello Gulliver (l'autore è attualmente indagato per riciclaggio di fatti già avvenuti sotto mentite spoglie). Il baffo Tony si offrì come guardia del corpo dell'ex panzuto, che accettò di buon grado, anche perchè come contropartita il Tony non chiedeva altro che gli si organizzasse una serata in compagnia dei travois. Ronaldo se ne andava così pedinato quando venne di nuovo agguatato, questa volta da Mustafa Carità, che tentò di sfilargli dal culo le preziose monete totem: senza pudore il caritatevolume insaccò il braccio peloso nell'ano di Ronny, in cerca dei preziosi monili. Ma Tony non permise oltre e lanciò i suoi infallibili coltelli boomerang verso il bersaglio, fallendo. Questi boomengarono nel più vicino ospizio, facendo ancora una volta giustizia. Mustafà si dileguò più veloce della luce, scomparendogli da sotto i baffi e rimandendo impunito. Spolpando i difensori grazie a Ronnie il Flamengo finì campione d' inverno. Ma dopo il carnevale la classifica mutò drasticamente: il flamengo finì fuori dai giuochi dopo la caduta rovinosa di Edmundo dal carro dei Pokemon e il conseguente infilzamento nella punta di un ombrello arraffa dolci, Ronaldinho fu rinvenuto vestito da Bugs Bunny, cioè da se stesso, mentre dava nel culo a una pattina travestita da Duffy Duck. Ronaldo non sapeva distinguere chi fosse travestito e chi non e lo si vide strusciare il carnoso bestione contro un muro, sbucciandolo. Il puma Emerson, ormai ribattezzato bradipo scimmioide, rispuntò al Gremio a Pasqua per gustarsi il correlato uovo causa velocità uno e accelerazione uno. Adriano lo si vide sgommonare a terra ferma e tornò al San Paolo con un salva pisello gommonante che si gonfiava nei contrasti. Zia Roberta tornò la sua opera di mascotte divenendo capo delle cheerleader al Santos. Gremio-Flamengo fu uno shttrrazzio. Ronaldo era inseguito da un gregge di ballerine di lap-dance che sculettavano nell'aere. Ronaldinho girava con una macchinetta del caffè per le troppe notti insonni a far baldoria rinnovando le gesta della Falcioni, detta Mummia/Rotolamento rapido causa idiozia autore/Investiamo il vigile. Una vacca si avvicinò anche a Ronaldinho ma la povera nel baciare il castoro, fu ferita a sangue dagli aguzzi incisivi. In effetti il Gaucho era sempre stato frustrato dalla sua bruttezza. Il non riuscire a chiudere la bocca lo faceva sembrare un ebete, anche se un pò lo era perchè si pensava che ridesse sempre e per questo nessuna donnola lo aveva mai apprezzato pienamente. I denti non solo lo rendevano impedito in un rapporto bocca a bocca da sempre ma il poraccio non poteva varcare la soglia dei venti centimetri senza tumefare il volto della ragazza. Il pisello era anch'esso dentato e ogni amplesso consisteva in fiumi di sangue torrenziali. Inoltre ogni relazione sessuale lo stegosauro finiva con tranciare la passera della donna. Ronaldonia si sfogò deglutendo con la mano sempre più tremanto i novanta litri di caffè della macchinetta e cominciò a correre all'impazzota intorno al cerchio dell'area di rigore, quindi intorno a se stesso, divenendo un torchio idraulico. Emerson tartarugava in mezzo al campo senza seguire l'aziao pensando di disputare un Roma-Real Madrid di seimila anni prima. Maicon Douglas creava spazi inesistenti sulla fascia prendendo a spintoni tutti e provando la botta sistematicamente dalla bandierina del calcio d'angolo, perchè era proprio lì che era sistemeto il cesto di banane, stesso stratagemma usato per far segnare Martins. Ma i tiri finivano regolarmente con l'abbattere un camion nell'autostrada vicino allo stadio. Dall'altra parte Kirk Douglas rubava il posto a Iuliano rinnovando le gesta di Spartacus e venendo soccorso da Jesus Christ Superstar, sgomitando come un indemoniet. Il Gremio vinse con la forza e il Flamengo perse il primato in classifica con i giocatori che ormai si davano al flamengo. A cristian maggio lo scontro fatidico tra Santos e Corinthians superstar microstar, dopo la sconfitta casalinga del Gremio contro il Vasco Rossi da Gama. Il protagoniasta assoluto, nel bene e nel male, crux e delizia, kinder delice di quella partita memorablie, gioia e dolore anche del milan,, schizofrenia allo stato puro indovinate chi? De Arantes Guantanamo Pedro Evaldo Everaldo De Lama Sambueza Faristo Evaristo Nicaragua NELSON JESUS DIDA. Fermò sul nascere gli attacchi di Robinho, che con una spallata si ritrovò in Biafra insieme ai bimbi del Biafra come lui. Con una parata alla Lev Jascin fuso con Zoff rimosse la palla dall' incrocius, evitando lo sfaldamento della ragnatela tessuta dalle vedove nere che piangevano i loro mariti divorati da loro stesse in precedance. Poi pagò strazio e commise una papera improrogabile al novantanovesimo minuto di recupero. Rinnovò le gesta di Gran Kahn, detto Dio Can, nella partita Europa contro Resto del Mondo finita otto a tre per il Resto del globulo, uscendo di testa in tuffo in campo libero facendosi scucchiaiare da Diego de la Vega Zorro, con buona pace di Boban. Perchè sei Dida, Dida, così come sei! Il mito di Dodi è ampiamente radicato in tutte le hase du brazil. Spesso viene raccontato ai bambini con la panza gonfia di aria e gli insetti roteanti negli occhi per andare a nanna. Creduto dai più alla stregua di un entità come babbo natale e Rita Levi Montalciuni, e da altri defunto sotto il regime portoghese di Vasco de casco e dei Rui, in realtà è un organismo semiscomponibile come i lego ancora sguinzagliato e non in cattività terapeutica. Dida si presentò al Milan con il delirio tremens con il quale si attirò l'ira di tutti i tifosi milanisti, chiedendosi dove cazzo era finito Abbiati. Nella partita di Champions contro il Canicattì si prevedeva una facile vittoria, ma il giovane portiere brasiliano compiva la prima di tutte le innumerevoli papere che in seguito lo resero famoso. Infatti tentò di controllare il pallone in venti tempi, ma il delirio tremens lo colse facendolo poi sbattere i coglioni contro il palo, facendo dubitare dell'acquisto il vampiro, che lo rispedì seduta stante in Brasile per il lavaggio del cervello. 250px|right|thumb|Dida si strazia Dopo la cura nacque un nuovo Dida, che non spaperava mai, fenomenale in novanta partite, decisivo pararigori contro la Juve in Champions. Ma giunse il fatidico giorno: Dudu fu folgorato da un petardo proveniente da Daniele Pino che ancora spetardava coi by pass, nonostante fosse un cadavere putridescente. Il sistema nervoso si staccò definitivamente dal midollo e divenne uno smidollato. Il cervelletto scese ancora di rango divenendo cervellettetto, da quel momento il cervello riceveva imput a cale, così Dada cominciò a muoversi solo a scatti e tremolii. La schiena gli si annodò indistricabilmente, le gambe non reagivano più e ben presto divennero due penne all' arrabbiata. Dida si fece disegnare dal barbiere dubarbier un fulmine a ciel sero nella chiorba per simboleggiare e tenere sempre presente il petardo che lo aveva fulminato. Più avanti lo cambiò con altri disegnini da bambini perchè non reggeva l' impatto del ricordo guardandosi allo specchio. Questo incidente di percorso fu la rovina di una squadra maestosa come il Milan, che purtroppo, fu penalizzata gravemente perchè non c'era un portiere decente, vedi un nobile austriaco del settecento e un laureando Fiori, presente solo in collage d' autore e in foto d' inizio anno. thumb|left|250px|L'inizio del caos spinto in tre atti In porta circolava uno squilibrato con le movenze da ubriaco e l' aspetto di uno sbandato drogheggiante in un giardino pubblico. La difesa viveva nel terrore perchè era certa di prendere gol da qualsiasi posizione e ad ogni tiro concesso. Leso nelle parti molli, ogni uscita era compiuta con mezz' ora di ritardo, generando il panico sui calci d' angolo e facendo sobbalzare senza controllo il sopracciglio senziente di Sir l'Ancelotti. Il più delle volte lo spostato si buttava a casaccio travasando sulle schiene dei suoi compagni, come con Favalli, decretandone la fine della carriera in anticipo di due secondi. Sui tiri da fuori, se per qualche allineamento planetario riusciva ad incappare sul pallone, l' area piccola diventava un circo. Dida sfoderava numeri di giocoleria da far allibire Togni e i tonni. Se andava bene, il tiro era parato in otto tempi con la partecipazione attiva del palo, più reattivo di lui, se andava male il polentone la buttava dentro da solo, spesso improvvisandosi pallavolista con mosse di bagger, come con la Samp, e spostamenti nelle direzione opposta a quella del pallone come in un derby tristemente famoso. Ormai ballava la rumba sul ciglio di Ancelotti. thumb|right|250px|Dida nei giornali scandalistici Il senso del tempo e dello spazio erano ormai un lontano ricordo e per avere una minima cognizione di dove si trovasse, la didosi memorizzava prima di entrare in campo un disegno fatto da lui stesso del campo da calcio visto dalla prospettiva del portiere. Non di rado infatti succedeva che vedesse infilarsi il pallone sul primo palo, mentre copriva il secondo con la ferma convinzione di coprire il primo, come successe con Giuly e uno sdoppiettante Van Buyten. Intanto divampava il morbo di parkinson rendendolo di una lentezza extraspaziale e ultratemporale. Aggredito da un quintaleggiante tifoso scozzese bevitore, non riuscì neanche ad inseguirlo e, demoralizzato, affidò il suo corpo alla madreterra accasciandosi al suolo tra lo stupore generale e già si pensava alla morte apparente/presunta. Fu una caduta di stile senza precedenti. Oltre a non stare più in piedi, il didositume era perseguitato dal fantasma del petardo e si girava ogni due secondi verso il pubblico distratto dalle ipotetiche trame che ipotetici tifosi penelopati tessevano contro di lui. In pratica vedeva il due per cento della partita. Il didonamento andava di peggio in peggio e finalmente fu incatenato in pancuz. Ma il fondo fu raschiato quando l' ippopotamo riuscì a stirarsi stando comodamente immobile in panca, senza fare letteralmente un cazzo, neanche il riscaldamento. L' uscita in barella dalla panchina fu il picco più basso mai toccato nella storia dell' umanità superando le nefandezze di altri due milanisti: l' infortunio di Nesta alla playstation e di Gattuso tracollante nello stesso maledetto sedile che aveva messo in ridicolo il brasiliano, di cui parleremo ampiamente in seguito. Da notare che, pur chiappando per il culo i giocatori del milan, i due coautori sono milanisti. Le ultime apparizioni della didonezza in Uefa sono anch' esse da ricovero: un passaggio all' attaccante del Braga a due metri dalla porta, con il Milan graziato solo dalla scarsezza di quest' ultimo, e una presa in ottantamila tempi con la partita che finì dopo che la mondezza aveva fatto suo il pallone, con il filmato riproposto sui maxischermi del circo di Montecarlo, nonchè un' uscita a testa bassa salvato ancora una volta dall' amico palo, con Didi che non riesce ad afferrare una palla che vagava lentissimamente in area e l'esclamazione di Oscar che morbo ha! Per camuffare la discesa irrefrenabile Dod tentava un apparente disinvoltura facendo apparire facili parate in realtà facilissime. Per fare il fiero contro un Napoli in crisi lavezziana provò ad appendersi alla traversa saltasndo un foglio di carta in orizzontale, ma le parkinsonanti mani sguillarono anguillosamente e Dod si autocioffò in rete tra lo spasso dei terroni. Le disavventure di Dada ispirarono una canzone del divertito interista Ligabue cimabue ne fai una ne sfloppi due: Questo tirò di Vaz Te/ imparabile non è, ma ti chiami Nelson Dida, per te è impossibile/ Perchè sei Dida Dida, così come sei/quante trote avrai pescato/quante seppie prenderai/perchè sei Dida Dida, il nuovo sanpei/quando esci dalla porta/per Carletto sono guai. La casa impeshteta e l'excursus su Giacobbo Per gente che non ne poteva pià come Dida esisteva a Lima la casa più impestata di tutto il sudfamelica, la casa Matusita. Già Giacobbo aveva filmato gli interni, ma del video si era persa ogni traccia perchè reso irrecuperabile da un goblin che lo aveva gettato in un tombino, perduto per sempre causa non aprite quel fottuto tombino. Alla vista del proibuto Dudu si sarebbe ripreso dall' incantesimo petardesco pinodanielesco e dalla follia purosangue. Gli fecero credere di dover presenziare a un ricevimento di Lula e già i ronaldi vari si affrettavano a leccare il culo mignon di Berlusconi, ma in realtà portarono l' incantation dentro la casa infestata e lo bunkerarono lì dentro e lucchettarono porte e finestre. Rimasto solo, gli apparve il fantasma di Sensi, che tentava di fare quello che stava facendo nell' ultimo lasso di tempo vitale, ossia sbolognare a più non posso le azioni malandate della Roma a chicchessia, anche al fantasma di Napoleone apparso in quel momento. Scattarono le autodifese della matusitudine e divampò il calore lavesco dei cavalieri fotonici, nonchè termici. Le armature avanzarono bruciando mobilia ambulante e non e fotonicarono verso Deid. Il bruciaticcio ricordò a Dida il petordo e impazzì complutamont. La termichezza stermicò la pelle cioccolatosa di Dados, rendendolo più baciperuginesco, suscitando l' invidia di Kalac, che lo stava spiando da giorni dal culo di John Titor, rinchiuso nello sgabuzzino della casa, poichè bacio perugina, prima di essere colpito da una ramazza vagante. 250px|left|thumb|La casa matusita secondo Giacobbo Poi apparvero i due camerieri scupiet che avevano svelenato tra i convitati del signorotto locale. Si era saputo più tardi che erano stati indottrinati dal noto Von Klappen, maestro dell' acido. Uno dei due camerieri era quel figlio di puttana della pubblicità del gran soleil il nettare degli dei, che tenta di spodestare il maggiordomo dei ferrero rocher nell'imaginario collettivo del buon leccacisti, quanto mi sta sul cazzo che lo prenderei a legnate nei denti dalla mattina alla sera, sempre in combutta con quel gagiotto del simil-chef di merda. Tutti e due cercarono di avvelenare anche Dadi, che però pensava di essere inseguito da due Sensi di colpa causa forza sfasamento spaziale. Ma la casa non gli fece nè caldo nè freddo, perchè la sua unica ansia assurda era quella di essere perseguitato dal famoso petardo e assunse l' acido senza remore. In quel mentre Giacobbo trivellava pazientemente il sottosuolo della casa spuntando dal culo fluttuante di un ectoplasma e fermò un Dida fuor di senno strappandogli il bicchiere dalle dannose mani. L'intenzione del Giacobbo era quella di provare che la terza dimensione esisteva, cercando di estorcere a Dudo una confessione. L' acido schizzò in aria e ricadde facendo una buca terremotosa nel pavimento, dalla quale scappò fuori un ormai ingestibile John Titor, che pedinava il duca conte come il Mustafà con Ronaldo. L' acido bucò anche lo stomaco di Dida trasformandolo in Caccamo, con buona pace di Teo Teocoli. Dida sbandò come di consueto quando finì contro uno dei noti muri ventose e una foto antica in bianchenero sbiadito ingiallito di Fiori lo internò per comporre l' ennesimo collage, divenendo tutt'uno con la mostruosa goffaggine. Un riluttante Dodo passava i suoi giorni nella casa matusa incrostato in una parete facendo due parole con il fior fiori, che in due in porta non ne fanno mezzo, quando d'un tratto si rivide il proprietario della casa, ovvero un cadente Matusalemme, il quale inciampava costantemente nelle pieghe della sua barba setosa e collosa. All'ennesimo capitombolo cocciò la capoccia contro il muro, facendo crollare la foto del Dedo nella polvere. Scosso dallo scossone uscì dai pali e anche dalla foto, senza ovviamente rendersene conto, perchè in realtà la sua mente malata la portava a credere di far parte di un match di palla prigioniera. Fiori invece continuò imperterrito la sua non-esistenza nella sua posa plastica. Il matusa si scazzò perchè non voleva ospiti indesiderati in casa sua, così avvilluppò il mai allerta con la sua barba tentacolare, imprigionandolo. Sentendo puzza di bruciato Giacobbo tagliò la corda in fretta e furia attraversando gli ectaspasmi e rinunciando a un reportage sui fatti. C'è da dire che il Giacobbo non subiva un affronto tale dai tempi del seggiolone, dato che il suo immenso potere lo aveva portato a filmare documentari straordinari al limite della maestria pura. Le esclusive erano all'ordine del giorno, assicurandosi pass-partout nelle piramidi fino alle rovine romane, chiacchierate maestose con scienziati maestosi, viaggi nel futuro col cinese (che non guardo mai perchè trattasi di una manica di cazzate), interviste agli idoli dell'isola di pasqua e con il chupacabra, succhiasangue a tradimento. La popolarità del simil-binda lo portò addirittura a far sì di riaprire la questione sul bestio succhiaglobuli, liquidato da un idiota come un willy coyote in una tv americana. Oltreoceano l'eroe dei due mondi è ora conosciuto con il nome di Roberto Jacobo. Curiosidad: alla fine del leggendario reportage sul vampiroide il burlone si lasciò andare a una fragorosa risata al pensiero di quante persone stava allegramente abbindolando. Tornando a noi, gira e mista il dado era tratto: Dida era finalmente prigioniero illiberabile della casa impostata, se non fosse che Iuliano non poteva accettare una così grande aggregazione di demoniaca materia ectoplasmatica, perchè Iuliun era l' entità oscura preponderante e avrebbe scacciato il demonio six. Si trasportò dentro il blindaggio con un ologramma sindonesco. Alla vista dell' orrorifico le fantasmaghezze scapparono a pie veloce e la matusità fu depurata. Si diressero in bloccus nel più infastato covo di fantasmi all over the worlrlrlrld, come cantavano gli status quo, la metropolitana di Londra. Underground ghost Per il viaggio transatlantico riesumarono il fantasma del Titanic con ectoplasmi annessi e sconnessi. Il capitano del Titonic assomigliava non a caso a capitan Findus e si scoprì che era cugino di terzo grado. Era ancora dentro la cabina di comando dove aveva scelto di morire perchè parte integrante della nave. Non mancava mr iceberg, il fantasma dell' assassino icastonato nello scafo che fece viaggiare la nave pendente per tutta la transoceanosi. I fantasmi si agglomerarono subito nella sala da ballo dove ritrovarono i baffuti nobili vinavilnanti nelle poltrone liberty. Quelli più trasgressivi globularono nella sala da sballo dove trovarono i Di Capri ballavano scordinati come negroidi con la musica di Peppino di Capri che , non riuscendo più a reggere la testa sul collo, suonava con la faccia lasciando ricadere le braccia mummianti. Si vide l' obesa che aveva vestito Leonardo per il gran galà traballare i rotoli del Mar Morto per la pista da ballo dimenandosi con braccia orizzontali causa panza che arrivava al seno massoso. Sembrava Montella mentre faceva l'aeroplanino, che era costante perchè non riusciva ad abbassarle. I seni sobbalzavano e gli entravano dentro la bocca trovandosi a mangiare i propri capezzoli. Frattanto le pocce poderose percuotevano i peppini. Il fantasma della pulzella in difficoltù che si voleva suicidare non si rendere conto di essere già morta e non ci fu bisogno del bel leonardo che la salvasse continuando a buttarsi e ributtarsi nella sborra delle onde. La torre di Pisa giunse a Londra planando dolcemente sul grande Ben. Ormai i matusiti si erano uniti agli ectodicapri e si calarono in sosietas dalla torre rimpinguando the underground, già impastata degli spiriti locali. Il giorno trascorreva normale, ma la notte era un caos intraducibile. Le guardie notturne dovevano camminare facendosi largo tra i fantasmi che tiravano giù i pantaloni da dietro. I mutandati si trovavano a scambiare due chiacchere con colleghi supersepolti cento anni prima, che ancora si aggiravano con lampade a olio e lumini. Gli sconsacrati si divertivano a spingere i futuri spettri giù dalle scale per aumentare le loro legioni, provocando domini da birra guinness delle scimmie. Poi tapirullavano nelle scale mobili bloccandole a piacimento facendo spazientire i futuri passeggeri fantasma. Poi erano talmente stronzi da bloccare quei ciaffi dove si timbrano i biglietti costringendo a olio cuore continui con buona pace della vergine d' oliva e dei sorveglianti che facevano spallucce. La gente che aspettava il treno non sapeva mai quali tra la folla fossero fantasmie quali e dentro il treno la situazione era ancora più imbarazzante, con le persone mai sicure che il vicino di sedile non fosse un' entità astrusa. Nella metro gli scabrosi aprivano e chiudevano le porte col mezzo in movimento facendo emettere inquietanti scricchiolii. A bocce ferme facevano incastrare gli obesi nelle porte e spaccavano le costole ai più magri che entravano. Dopo di un tot i treni viaggiavano con cinque o sei obesi per lato incastrati nelle porte. in pratica si arrivò al punto che voleva tornare a casa doveva stappare l' obeso con lo spumente. Per sdrammatizzare la BBC aveva indetto il concorso a premi stappa il fagocitume. Negli snodi le transumanze finivano per inglobarsi a vicenda formando le barriere invalcabili nellea linea. Il lardo spesso strasbordava nei vagoni opprimendo chi stava seduto vicino ai fantasmi sulla sedia elettrica. Infatti c' erano elementi di ogni risma, ma si con concentravano soprattutto i deliquenti della cripta della chiesa di Satana demolita perchè aveva perso a poker contro Wild Bill Hitchcock, prozio di Alfred. Così si era potuta costruire la nefasta metrò, senza che fossa epurata dai satanici. I senza volto erno anch' essi frequenti, anche se erano considerati l' ultima ruota del carro, ma erano quelli che insieme ai busti senza cambe facevano imbiancare i pochi esseri viventi vagati per la stazione. Ormai i londinesi si convinsero di rispolverare le caffettiere sepolte nei garage, essendo the underghost ormai chiusa al pubblico. Un Giacobbo sempre più superstar ebbe l' ardore di intrufolarsi con i portatori alle spalle e i ghostbusti comandati da un redimorto fantasma Tosatti giunto lì tramite calcio nel culo che non aveva da Satana. Appoggiò una telecamera nella testa bianca del baffo che serviva solo come poggiaoggetti lasciando una testimonianza infausta coppi. Alla vista di un piede senziente, ma non tale perchè era pilotato dal corpo nascosto, il simil mr Bean impallidì diventando una statua di sale. Poi, col giacobino in condizioni statuarie, spuntarono le fantasmesse e lo tastarono ben bene con Giacobbo che in diretta non nascose il suo godimento con il pene che sfondò l' involucro di sale distruggendo la telecamera con un lancio di sborra da settecento atmosfere. La trasmissione chiuse i battenti per un po' sostituito da Solletico con un drogheggiante Mauro Serio più mauro che mai. Voyager tornò dopo che Mauro Serio crepò di overdose durante una pausa pubblicitaria e furono costretti a sostituirlo con un invecchiato Lenticchia per finire la trasmissione decentemente prima che il contratto gli venisse stracciato da sotto il naso. L' underflop continua a degenerare. I fantasmi rubavano le macchine con la multa per le vie di Londra, poi si inabissavano di nuovo guidando sulle rotaie per stamparsi contro i treni in corsa, per poi schizzare schizzare in superficie trapassando la galleria come nei flop di GTU. I fantasmi avevano il need for speed underground ed erano inseguiti dai poliziotti inglesi con una mano la birra e con l' altra la tazza di te. In pratica non toccavano il vonlanthen e guidavano con la forza dell' alcool. Uno sbirro si scoprì essere Gascoigne infilato al comando da Basettoni con un chip nel cervello per conoscere la sua posizione in ogni momento. Il fantasma di Wiston blu Churchill, detto Cerci, propose l' armistizio e i fantasmi avrebbero rotto i coglioni solo nei giorni festivi. Chiunque non acconsentì. Il ritorno di Iuliano e il pantheon riunito Forse qualcuno di voi ha notato che il vero protagonista del romanzo, vedi Iuliano, compare sempre più sporadicamente e a parte il mezzo capitolo dove elettrizza il culo di Apollo (il peggiore del lotto) non compare più da ben cinque capitoli. Ecco quindi il suo ritorno in pompa magna (prima di risprofondare di nuovo). P.S. So cosa state pensando, stiamo diventando succubi del romanzo, ma la verità è che siamo no alla frutta, ma all'ammazzacaffè. Iuliano intanto si stava divertendo con le miriadi di figlie di Zeus tenendo in forma il piro-pene-pompa. Il dominio sull'Olimpo era ormai un dato di fatto, visto che ormai riceveva doni da tutte le altre divinità minori, cioè tutte. Zeus gli regalò un set nuovo di pacca di saaeeettee, con le quali la zappa si dilettava facendo drizzare i pochi capelli rimasti in testa a Totò Schillaci e a San Conte dall'altra parte della nuvoletta; Marte mise da parte l'incazzatura causa tappo proveniente dal culo e gli regalò la spada con la quale Camminatore nel cielo aveva castigato Obi Juan Deipopi; Mercurio gli regalò i sandali alati visto che ormai erano finite le batterie, Giasone gli portò il vello d'oro ricavato dalla barba di Jovanotti e l'albero maestro sotto il quale era crepato, Ulisse l'arco con il quale aveva tolto di mezzo i froci, infine Atalanta, con Cristiano Doni e Bellini (colonna) in primis, gli portò le leggendarie mele d'oro, che il nostro sgranocchiò avidamente. Non sapendo che cazzo fare tutto il giorno e ricordandosi che la noia è il peggiore dei mali (Leopardi docet), Iuliano decise di divertirsi a burlarsi degli uomini nascondendo sulla terra il vaso di Pandora e già quei pandori dell' Amaro Montenegro organizzavano spedizioni per recuperarlo; ma mentre si ubriacavano per contratto Mark glielo inculava da sotto il naso piazzandolo in questa o quella rovina atzeca. Così smaltita la sbronza, non si ricordavano un cazzo e ripetevano sempre che l' antico vaso andava ritrovato. Quasi sempre la caccia alla Pandora terminava con il ritrovamento di pandori disseminati lungo il tragitto da Ronaldo. Zeus cercava di farsi benvolere Iuliano con i Cristiano Doni Di Natale, quando in realtà cercava con ogni sotterfugio di spodestarlo, anche perchè aveva duedicoppato elargendo le armi. Così si alleò con Ade, miglior giocatore del Togo e dell' Oro Ciok di tutti i tempi. Il negro scimmia-ragno, tra l' allibitudine di Caronte bifronte succhiò l' alito dei morti nel fiume dei morti per espletarlo in faccia alla zappa. Non risparmiò neanche quella carogna di caronte, soffiandogli il bastoner dopo averlo croccantinato a Cerbero. Poi liftò aggrappandosi a un demone scureggiante e la propulsione della flatulenza lo riportò in superficie, permettendo al vice Satana di tornare a regnare sugli inferi, lasciando a metà la partita a poker con il sacchetto imbustato. Ma Adebayor, prima di propulsionare nella Paradise City, non si fece mancare di ingroppare Proserpina, detta Proserpìna, chiamata così in quanto serpe sacripante, mentre Zeus, sottoforma di Toro, rispondeva con le rime fertilando Europa, ingravidandola. E' così che nacquero quelle triglie degli Europe, con il cantante che somiglia inquietantemente al panzone Brolin, controcombo di Broly. Per scalare la scalinata inscalabile dell'Olimpo detto Iulimpo, i due declassamenti ingaggiarono gli scaligeri, scalatori d' ecceziao, dopo che gli sherpa avevano dato forfoi. Gli scalari erano stati scalzati a Verona dalla signoria dei Bauli, o meglio Baùli. I pandori avevano acquistato anche la presunta casa di Giulietto e Romea, facendo crollare il famoso davanzale nel pieno di una partita di risiko, ma ben presto furono infornati dai Paluani. Le statistiche provavano che Verona era la città più obesa d' Italia, con gli abitanti che voracizzavano pandori su pandori e quando passavano nei marciapiedi formavano crepe in cui cadevano i bambini. Di Verona non rimase più nulla poi quando i veronesi si scontrarono con gli scrovegni scrofanti di Padova, capitanati da epo-Padovano. Le scrofegne alla fin fine ebbero la meglio e cuccagnarono tra le panze non più creme caramellanti dei pandoracei. Comunque sia gli scalari arrivarono arraccanti alla cima con gli dei olimpionici guardavano con schifo lacerato. Il meno era fatto quando il cielo si squarciò in più parti dalla quale fuoriuscirono miriadi di divinità conosciute e non della sedicimilamiliardi di religioni che ci sono state nel mondo: gli dei nordici Odino e Thor facevano cucù da dietro una botte di idromele mentre Loki si divertiva a sparare panzane; Ra, Osiride e Iside tutti insieme appassionatamente squartavano l'eretico Akhenaton che li voleva sostituire con se stesso; Tezcalipoca e Quetzalcoatl/Kukulkan di nuovo insieme appassionatamente e pronti a copulare; Marduk, Samael, Tiamat e il buon Nergal pronti a mettere a ferro e fuoco i palchi de mezzo mondo con il loro metal più incazzato; quel grassone copioso di lardo che risponde al nome di Buddha, che si (con)fuse tosto con Galeazzi dando luogo ad una esplosione di lardo che era stata predetta dal profeta Mammamia nell'ottavo secolo prima del big bang; Chtulu e i suoi scagnozzi, che insiustarono con i loro tentacoli i verdi pascoli della tessaglia ; Mitra, controcombo di Gesù Cristo secondo Giacobbo, armato con sei mitra per mano; gli dei indù Brahma che creava, Vishnu che tentava di preservare e Shiva che sfondava sempre tutto facendo i dispetti agli altri due; tutto questo mentre Bacco e Dioniso, sdoppiatosi, osservava lo show sbronzandosi col sangiovese regalatogli da Pizzul. Tutti insieme appassionatamente per scrostare Iuliano dal suo trono Iulianico. La sarabanda di divinità scortò Zeus e Adebayor presso il cospetto del vomere, che non si scoraggiò, anzi aggiunse un posto a tavola, subito occupato dall'obeso verace Buddha, mentre la new entry Confucio osservava disgustato perchè l'obeso doc predicava bene ma razzolava malissimo. I bastardi avevano in mente un piano per immobilizzare Mark: Odino gli fece l'occhiolino (rima) con l'occhio sano per distrarlo, mentre Thor e Shiva gli immobilizzavano le braccia prendendolo alle spalle: a quel punto la scimmia-ragno avrebbe finalmente sputato in faccia a Iuliano l'alito dei morti, dopo aver trattenuto il fiato per sedici ore e il suo colore variava del violetto al verde rame. Ma gli storditi commisero l'errore di non bloccare il vomere ma soprattutto il piro-pene del novello tossicodipendente: vomerò Shiva e Thor, poi si gettò da un lato, con l'alito pestilenziale espletato tutto in faccia ai due pirla, con conseguenze napalmeggianti; poi mise in funzione il piro-pene verso il nugulo di divinità, fortunatamente utilizzando solo l'1% del potenziale, abbrustolendoli. Buddha si salvò e gioì del barbeque, mentre Ade fece in tempo a tagliare la corda e strappare un contratto ai gunners. L'intero Iulimpo venne raso al suolo, così Mark dovette sloggiare. Ridivenuto pezzente nel giro di venti righe, decise di sfogare la sua ira funesta di nuovo su Ronaldo, mentre Quiqueg si appollaiava sulla sua spalla. Il giro di Galeazzi in ottantamila giorni Ricordandosi del suo destino, con o senza Moggi, Iuliano volò attaccato agli zoccoli da muflone di Quiqueg verso il Brasile, dove Ronaldo se ne andava in giro vestito da monaco perchè in lutto causa difensori divorati/perdita costante del campionato. Breaking news: Galezzi, dopo la fusione ipertrofica del nocciolo con l' oleoso Buddha, si stava trasformando in un pianeta Ronaldo e i due Iulianoidi non furono in grado di evitarlo, travolti dai gas pestilenziali della mesosfera Galeazzica e risucchiati dalla corrente gravitazionale del culo del fluttuante. Una scureggia li espletò come la balena espletò Giona(ta) ma il contatto con la merda aveva compromesso per sempre il loro olfatto. Tutto questo mentre Galeazzi ruotava e rivoluzionava senza la minima capacità di intendere e di volere. Nel culo le cisti spuntavano come funghi dopo l' acquazzone e i malcapitati dovevano evitarle per non ustionarsi. Frattanto sulla Terra, diventuta un satellite della mostruosità, si facevano i preparativi per ritrovare la scimmia di Giada dispersa come sempre dal signor Burns, ormai in stato di semiincoscienza, non si sa perchè sul nuovo pianeta. Navi volanti scorrazzavano per la Via Lattea, ma il Galezziume non tardò a sorseggiarla esofagando inevitabilmente le navicelle. Furono espletate secondo norma. L' equipaggio annoverava tra le sue fila tutti i maestri precentemente citati, tranne quelli crepati. Tra questi spiccava Ronaldo attratto dalla ricompensa che prevedeva un ginocchio bionico, ambito anche da Nostromo e Findus perchè si sa che prima o poi la gamba ci lascia. Su un infinitesima parte del gluteo destro si instaurò un accampamento di Quiqueg e Iuliano, sulla chiappa sinistra, cioè a duecentomila unità astronimiche di distanza tutti gli altri. In pratica avevano buntu. Risalirono la schiena bugnosa della lasagna. In ogni bugno si ergeva un fortino difeso da piccoli Galeazzi, che per allenare il fisico praticavano canottaggio in salita in piscine di due metri quadri. Le battaglie infuriavano, ma i grotteschi coccodè, navigando nel lardo agli uno e mezzo all' ora, erano prevedibilissimi e venivano sfagiolati e scorreggiati da Terence e Bud, tra l' altro addobbato con la barba di babbo natale di cui non ha bisogno visto che è un cugino it di suo. Con le barbe di Natale riusciva a legare alcuni nemici e trasformarli in pandori, procurando vivande per la traversata. Durante gli scontri comunque più di uno tiro i remi in barca. Di questi il più noto era Pavon, che fu distrattamente cannibalato da Bud, tra le risate di Satana: l' imbecille pensava di essere immortale, in effetti lo era per stessa impollata di Satana, ma l' impollaggio valeva han solo sulla terra e non su altri pianeti. Per questo le sue ultime stolte parole da cazzo furono: ma come? Il nostromo finalmont si liberò di un nemico mortale. Rimaneva solo la vecchia di Ace, che si aggirava ancora con il loculo di frate indovino sulla schiena. La carcassa putridescente di Daniele, che qualche perverso si era portato dietro tra il disgusto generale, abbatté coi by pass più di un fortin fortino, finchè non fu imbarcato dalla chiglia di una nave di un Galeazzino illuminato, autoesplodendo definitivamente. Intanto Zucchero diede ordine alle bustine di se stesso di assediare un fortino, ma queste vennero conglobate in fretta e furia dai Galeazzi. Il piano di Sugar era però proprio questo: le bustine parassitavano l'organismo già debilitato dei Galeazzi-Buddha facendoli esplodere dall'interno con colate di grasso che si riversavano irrimediabilmente nelle riserve infinite di Bud e Obesix, che accumulavano strati per l'inverno a venire. Lo sfascio cronico persisteva imperterrito con i Galeazzi che venivano sbarilati o inglobati dagli sfasciacarrozze. Un redivivo Ferrara intanto si era intoppato nel portone di un fortino e venne dimenticato lì per i secoli a venire dalla troupe. La legione dei dannati intanto proseguiva la sua marcia imperterrita scalando l'inscalabile schiena del pianeta lardo. Le frastagliate lande erano inospitali e le malattie proliferavano continuamente. Gli idioti furono falcidiati da un'epidemia di peste nera, detta rossi, incubata nell'organismo di un buddha che si erano portati perchè scambiato da una statua da roby baggio. Roby diffondeva da anni il verbo in oriente ma i cinesi non appresero mai pienamente i suoi insegnamenti, essendo recidivi e rimasero delle merde putrefatte. Risalirono la schiena inschienabile fino alla tundra/taiga/steppa del testone testosterone stempiatone. Alla vista della distesa di neve agli spedizionamenti brillarono gli occhi come ad heidi disavvezze e si divertirono a tirarsi ronaldi di neve e a slittinare sopra Gerry Scotti e Ciccio Vaveloci. Heidarono finchè si accorsero che la neve nient' altro era che forfora incrostonata lì per assenza di shampo plurimillenaria. Poi salirono il limitare della pelata liscissima scivolando per l' untezza della crostaccia sul naso a potatoes. Finirono osservati speciali degli occhi a mandorla del mandorlato. Infatti dopo la fusione con Buddha Galeozzo aveva scinesato assumendo somatiche orientali. Cercarono il tesoro dentro le mucose e Steven Seagal fu sventosato rimanendo avvinghiato nel muco. Scesero nella bocca. Scesero nella bocca rifatta male da un chirurgo spastico. Sultano e il morto di tutto Carità entrarono nella cavità orale dove stazionavano pasticcini mai deglutiti. Poi un gayser di bava li colse impreparati sommergendoli per sempre. I salvati preferirono passare oltre. Arrivarono a Gigilandia, il parco divertimenti numero uno nel pianeta in quanto unico, riconducibile al sottomento del panforte. I bambini si rallegravano a sballonzolare nei gonfiabili del triplomento. I prodi furono gonfiabilati sul seno del Ricciarello. Acquafanarono lungo la striscia di sudore tra le mammelle del porco. Si divisero tra le due budinanti montagne e scalarono i cocuzzoli capezzoli nutrendosi di corbezzoli. Giunti sulla corposa vetta furono frasassati da un getto di latte incontrollato che li fece rullare giù per il pendio imbarcando i peli albero dei monti. Ai piedi delle pocce furono smistati assieme agli alberi per la stagionatura del legno, ma qualcuno si accorse che erano esseri viventi e lì lasciò liberi. Non fecero in tempo a uscire dallo smistamento che finirono preda del miasmi catacombale. In effetti la lavorazione del legno avveniva nella nientepopodimenoche ascella mefitica del bombolone, non lavata dai tempi della scomparsa degli inca. La vecchia di Ace provvide a distribuire mollette da appiccare al naso per non morire al nanoistante, ma non bastarono per tutti e il cameriere testadicazzante del gran soleil, dall' olfatto superfino, non sostenne la forza fetidosa della foresta. I nasotappati si aprirono la strada tra la puzza solida della giungla, ma furono agguatati dall' esercito delle dodicimila scimmie. Bastava che aprissero di un grado il braccio che il tanfo ascelloso faceva saltare le mollette. I ganzi in rosa non fecero in tempo ad accoglierli con un welcome to the jungle che caddero dal palco privi di sei vivo franco sensi anche loro. Non rimaneva che scavare buche sotterranee e l' immancabile Giacobbo perforò applicando una trivella al culo ingestibile del sei vissuto Titor. Il sottopassaggio li fece sbucare dall' ombelico dove si sentiva Jovanotti cantare dall' aldilà "L' ombelico del gordo". Gli scimpanzoni battenti nel petto li inseguirono nel sottopasanen, ma furono a loro volta agguatati dai dinosauri sottopaesaggistici e veleggianti di Verne. Disfattisi degli scimpanzoni, i sauri attaccarono il gruppo di rincoglioniti: i furboidi però pensarono bene di sacrificare un paio di loro per permettere una fuga sicura al resto del gruppo. Strodirono quindi a suon di rutti quel trans dello chef Tony e Mangiafuoco (l'avevo detto che avrei ritirato fuori di tutto! non l'avevo detto?). I due diversivi vendettero cara la pellagra a suon di coltelli volanti e fiammeggiamenti vari degli occhi. Pavarotti riuscì persino ad ipnotizzare alcuni rettiloidi e li persuase a farli ballare sulla coda, ma fu ghigliottinato dal Tony causa lanci di coltelli sempre a culo. Senza l'unico che aveva speranza di fermare le mostruosità, Tony capì subito che l'unica alternativa alla morte era il suicidio, che attuò rinnovando le gesta dei samurai, harakirando. Ora Tony fa coppia con il macellaio pazzo mascotte dei Destruction nell'Ade, dove sgozza baghini per Satana, mentre Mangiafuoco è depresso perchè tra tanti lapilli non si nota più il fiammeggiamento degli occhi e a spaventare è solo la massa della panza straripante dai calzoni. Il gruppo attraversò i rilievi impossibili in natura della macropanza burrosa, ma non mancarono gli affondamenti, le sparizioni nel lardo a chiazze. Riccardo cuor di beone e Carlo Incudine furono infettati da pus di un gianni bugno per essere passati sopra. Continuarono a strizzare foruncoli fino all' agguato degli enzimi: lo stomaco dell'ingordo si era talmente dilatato da bucare la panza con riespletamento naturale della Via Lattea che si risistemò a dovere. Così gli enzimi catalizzarono qualche altro idiuta di secondo piano. Gli idiomi superstiti, sfiniti dall' imperturbabile lardo, rinunciarono per sempre a quella cazzo di scimmia e mandarono a fare in culo il signor Burns. Tornarono giandomenici mesti sulla Terra espletata trasportati in blocco dal loculo di frate Indovino a mo' di ufo. Intanto Iuliano aveva fatto il giro dall' altra parte. Da registrare che frattanto l' asse di Galeazzi aveva raggiunto il piano dell' eclittica e si era stampato contro la luna, di fatto proclamando il giorno eterno, con sebastiano somma disperazione di Galliani, che non potè più mettere la pelata fuori della magione, nonchè l' enel, disciolta all' istante. Iuliano e compagno stavano bestemmiando allegramente perchè si erano dispersi su una minima parte del sottotrippa galeazzo-buddesco e si imbatterono con il saggio eremita della montagna, che era in realtà un gianni bugno della deformità. Costui, predisse il futuro agli ignavi, che però si tapparono le orecchie cerumose per non rovinarsi la sorpresa, quindi indicò loro l'esatta ubicazione del wanted primate tramite un rompicapo rompipallone. Non lo capirono, così, dopo averlo impalato con il forcone da satanasso del fido Quiqueg, alzarono bandiera bianca anche loro e presero il primo treno interstellare per la terra. La vita sulla crosta dell' orrendo pianeta si era infatti sviluppata velocemente, acquisendo i vizi e le virtù degli spedizionati. Ciò li rendeva possibilmente ostili, un pò come i conigli mannari del fu pianeta Ronaldo. Show must go on: di tutto, di più Dopo lo sfascio cronico a causa del fallimento della spediziao e il conseguente riespletamento della via lattea, si prospettava per i nostri un periodo sabbatico per poter riorganizzare le idee. Il galeazziume era diventato satellite della terra, anche se era cinquecentomilavolte più grande. Sostituì la luna della sua funzione, cosicchè i dirigenti dell'enel vituperarono loro stessi perchè si erano suicidati troppo presto. A prendere la palla al balzo fu l'europarlamentare Gianni Rivera, detto riviera, che rilevò tutte la azioni dell'altrimenti fallita enel. Il golden boy era già un esperto del campo delle luci, visto che aveva illuminato San Siro per tanti anni, prima di fare il figlio di puttana decidendo di non diventare dio in terra, ritirandosi tra gli strazi dei tifosi che vedevano giustamente in lui il messia. Risolta la spinosa questione, tutti tirarono i remi in barca per un pò. In quel mentre l'instancabile Giacobbo pianificò la settecentocinquantatreesima stagione di Voyager benchè il programma avesse una vita di cinque anni, pronosticando ascolti da capogiro visto che era l'unico idiota che aveva voglia di andare in onda. Il duca conte volle prendere in considerazione quegli elementi che non ne potevano veramente più e che erano oggetto di scherno da parte di tout le monde. Vennero spediti quindi telegrammi a buona parte degli elementi sopracitati, con della new entry d'eccezione (ho fatto morire tutti, adesso ho bisogno di qualche altro idiota per continuare sto strazio di cineromanzo). Non sapendo che cazzo fare, chiunque accettò, ovviamente pensando di essere l'ospite d'onore unico e indiscusso della serata, quindi privilegato nello scroccare cibarie e tastare le procaci showgirl che non compaiono mai nella trasmissione ma che sicuramente il furboide occhialuto ha in dotazione. La fatidica sera si ritrovarono nello studio nemici mortali e idioti di ogni risma: oltre ai maestri primari del racconto che non sto nemmeno a citare, ecco spuntare dai bassifondi della panchina milanista Senderos, ribattezzato Quasimodo per la sua goffaggine estrema, Bernardo Corradi, caso clinico se anche quest'anno come da copione segnerà dieci gol, unico risultato concepibile per lui, con già attorno i migliori scienziati che tentavano di carpire il suo segreto, l'intera squadra della Fiorentina, piena zeppa di idioti veramente allucinanti, il trio degli abomini deformi ribery cassano tevez, che probabilmente il giorno dello sfascio di Chernobyl stavano facendo un pic-nic nei dintorni, ultimi ma non ultimi Paolo Rossi e Gianluca Vialli, diventati ormai obesi da scrivania dopo gli sfoghi totali non parziali da calciatori, il primo azzeccando la bellezza di tre partite in una carriera e l'altro passato da essere la seconda punta agile della sampdoria alla punta di riferimento nella Juve grazie agli steroidi e non altro, con conseguente tracimamento della preziosa chioma riccia. Era ovviamente presente anche il chupacabras, attorniato dalle pattine in vestaglia che non restistettero al suo fascino selvaggio da topo di fogna. La cloaca di matti era pronta a dare spettacolo. Quando si ritrovarono tutti uno di fronte all'altro si scazzarono subito e partì una rissa furibonda terminata tosto da Giacobbo che minacciò gli astanti di smettere altimenti avrebbe scoperchiato il tombino. La sindrome non aprite quel tombino aveva contagiato chiunque, sì anche Iuliano e Ronaldo che già si guardavano in cagnesco, così l'ordine regnava sovrano. Il primo idiota preso in considerazione fu Quiqueg, che, dopo un terzo grado durato due ore, dovette ammettere di essere il mothman per far felice Giacobbo e dargli ragione. Successivamente l'attenzione delle telecamere passò sulla capa pelata di Vialli, che guardava costantemente l'orologio per contare i secondi che gli restavano da vivere. Il condannato era già passato a ritirare la bara e si portava sempre dietro un prete per poter ricevere l'estrema unzione prima di tirare le cuoia. Giacobbo lo canzonò di gusto mandando in onda un filmato esclusivo mentre l'ex calciatore si bucava allegramente in compagnia di Cannavaro versione zazzera. A questo punto Vialli si arrese all'evidenza, facendo perdere alla Juve altri otto scudetti, tra le bestemmie mentali del cervello errante di Moggi. In pratica era stato invitato per sputtanarlo pubblicamont. Durante la pausa pubblicitaria le pattine soddisfecero gli astanti con degli spompinamenti da cineteca, con conseguente orgia al limite dell'assurdo. Le tre sfortunate a cui toccarono i tre abomini della creazione di cui sopra si bendarono per non sbrozzare all'istante. Di ritorno dai consigli per gli acquisti si passò al piatto forte della serata, ovvero la Fiorentina, ricettacolo di pazzi conclamati, a partire da quel picasso che risponde al nome di Montolivo, considerato dagli esperti il nuovo Antognoni ma che in realtà è una merda sfatta in quanto non sa fare letteralmente un cazzo di niente. Il monte degli ulivi si era trovato nella povertà pre invito di giacobbo a pascolare con Giovanni Pascoli nel monte dei pascoli prima di chiedere un prestito al monte dei Pascoli di Siena, quindi nemico luca giurato. Clamorosa la prestazione in nazionale contro il Brasile, con le conseguenti bestemmie del coautore ma anche quelle dell'Italia intera, consci dello sfascio a cui la nostra nazionale sarebbe andata incontro. Sorse spontanea la domanda di cosa si fosse fumato Lippi, quand'ecco spuntare dalla tasca galeotta un pacco di allucinogeni. In quel motch Monto non toccò boccia, anzi la toccò una volta e sbagliò il lancio. Il centrocampo azzurro era sorretto solo da Pirlo, dato che De Rossi ci mette sempre mezz'ora per entrare in partita. Successivamente il buon Parlour si appisolò come di consueto, sprecando il primo dei suoi tre bonus dormite per partita. Il picasso versione cubismo avanzata fino a qualche settimana era un Pazzolivo, poichè faceva coppia con un altro orrore del calcio italiano, Pazzini, colto dal morbo del fischione dopo l'irripetibile tripletta a Wembley. La Fiorentina ha infine deciso di svenderlo poichè la viola può sopperire solo al peso di due merde inutili e cioè Montolivo e Vargas, fenomeno tra gli elefanti mignon, obbrobrio a Firenze, visto che non riesce a marcare una sedia. Pazzonia fu responsabile di un aumento vertiginoso di suicidi nel capoluogo toscano visto che l'attacco era sorretto solo da lui, che avendo tutto il peso della squadra e la fiducia dell'allenatore e della società, riuscì a mettere a segno ben due gol su rigore in trentotto partire, per un totale di 3480 minuti giocati. Nei servizi dei telegiornali sportivi si mandava in onda solo quei gol per la disperazione e lo strazio dei telespettatori. Si optò quindi, dopo vibranti proteste, a mandare in onda i gol da lui mangiati, rendendo le trasmissioni molto più varie e divertenti. Il Pazzo sembra vivere una nuova giovinezza al Marassi ma in realtà dovrebbe fare una statua a Casson che gli permette di fare gol che realizzerebbe persino un comodino. Ma nella viola c'erano altri casi da ricovero, come Pasqual, arrivato tardi nella fila per la distribuzione delle e, Santana, obeso gioviale nochè cognato di satana, intento a ballare la samba sulle note di samba pa ti dell'altro Santana quando è crisi di astinenza da marijuana maria maria, cioè sempre. Il diavolerio rimase famoso per essere il numero 666 della lista del fantacalcio della Gazzetta dell'anno scorso, praticamente svelando la sua essenza luciferina. Inoltre c'è da sottolineare la sua inutilità ai fini del fantacalcio, perchè gli assist li faceva solo in champions e se faceva qualcosa di buono in campionato si prendeva una vacanza di almeno dieci giornate. Il colpo di grazia è stata la sua implosione, che lo lascerà fuori dal campo fino a quando i tifosi fiorentini non smetteranno di festeggiare per la sua dipartita, cioè mai. Intanto psicanalisi Sigmund Frey faceva due chiacchere con Freud, studiato nel ritiro in convento dopo le sei pere nel derby. Il faccion sfoggiava anche quest' oggi una barba tagliata improponibilmente, con le basette che gli arrivavano ai gomiti e ai gormiti, che miti! impediti! imbastiti! Gamberini vagava per lo studio correndo all' indietro finchè si infilzò in uno spiedini, prontamente consumato dall' erbivoro Dainelli. Caprioli prese a cornate Kroldrup che gli stava inculando il posto. Kroudrup e Jorgensen sono probabilmente gli unici che si salvano. I due simil-gemelli siamesi danesi hanno viaggiato praticamente in coppia da sempre, tranne per la parentesi sfascio di Per all' Everton. Entrambi hanno un futuro assicurato come commentatori nelle castagnocronache insieme al mitico Bulbarelli, redento dopo gli avvelenamenti coatti dei ciclisti, e al Cassani, in liberta vigilata dopo essere stato colto in flagrante con le mani sulle pesche. L'obiettivo dei due in realtà è riuscire ad avvicinare Cassani e tonfarlo di bastonate per aver fatto fare la figura del cioccolataio a Rasmussen, idolo dei danesi, rovinandogli di fatto la carriera. A un certo panto Pippo Franco Semioli volle scalzare Giacobbo e condurre al suo posto, sparando battute di satira demenziale alle quali rideva solo lui. Fornì puntuale una maschera di Mortadella al Nostromo, mentre Montolovi pitturava la faccia a Paolo Rossi, facendolo devolvere nel comico Paolo Rossi. Il caos regnava sovrano nello studio, i tifosi viola già intonavano cori per un non presente Batigol e il mitico coro della Fiesole riarrangiato con le bestemmie, con Prandelli fu costretto a laciare lo studio in barella perchè colpito da una di queste, quando irruppe nello studio Lorenzo de Medici, che ricordò agli astanti di godersi la vita e dando il buon esempio si ubriacò pubblicamente nel centro dello studio. La situazione divenne irreversibile, visto che anche Iuliano e Ronaldo ormai si era lasciati prendere dalla baraonda e cominciavano a mordersi le chiappe a vicenda, così Giacobbo, che contava come il due di bastoni a poker, si vide costretto ad attuare l' infausta coppi tattica dell'apertura del tombino. Rispolverò il piede di porco con il quale aveva abbattuto Nessie in uno dei suoi sogni e si avviò verso il tombino, situato dentro lo studio per motivi misteriosi. Ispirato dal fuoco liquido che volteggiava attorno al suo corpo da secchione il duca conte proclamò la celebre formula magica di cui solo gli eletti del consorzio consumatori sono a conoscenza: in vino veritas! Quindi prese il vitello grasso Majin Bu e lo offrì in sacrificio al minotauro rinchiuso nello sgabuzzino delle scope al posto dell'ormai ectoplasmato Tosatti, infine riuscì nell'intento di incastrarsi nella bocca ottanta sigarette e fumarsele tutte insieme. Dopo aver compiuto queste atrocità il suo spirito fu pronto a divenire l'eletto e ad aprire il tombino. Si disfò del piede di porco e con gli occhi ormai fuori dalle orbite scaraventò via il coperchio ma non la pentola. Dalla voragine proveniva un fumo che si poteva tagliare persino con i coltelli fatti col didò. I convitati si erano immobilizzati e guardavano attoniti lo sfacio che doveva accadere. Solo a Cassano non fregava un cazzo, intento com'era a trombarsi una pattina. Iuliano, a spasso nel tempo Quando il grumo di fumo sfumò, chiunque si avvicinò al tombino per svelare l'insvelabile segreto di fatima. Il cervello di Giacobbo ormai aveva dato forfuà, perchè la tensione intercorsa tra l'apertura del tombino e il diradamento della schiuma era troppo forte per i suoi nervi da topo di biblioteca. Lo shock lo portò a credere le cose più strampalate: venuta degli ufo, fantasmi in ogni luogo e situazione, navi fantasma, treni fantasma, aerei fantasma, aspirapolvere fantasma, graal disperso in qualsiasi parte del mondo compreso il doppio fondo della scrivania di Obama, chupacabras in agguato nei cespugli del giardino di casa, fine del mondo nel 2012. I convitati fecero da parte l'ormai ottusità per vedere che cazzo ci fosse nel tombino. Spuntò fuori Tombolini detto tombo/tombolo che ammonì gli astanti dei pericoli che incombavano sulle loro chiorbe, ma non lo ascoltarono, quindi li espulse tutti. Tolto di mezzo anche quest'altro idiota, si appropinquarono finalmente ai bordi della tombinità. Appena misero il naso dentro, furono risucchiati in bloccus da un vortice nestlè. Si trattava di varco dimensionale-temporale-spaziale che li catapultò nelle più disparate e disperate ere della storia dell'umanità e alienità. Non furono gonfiabilati tutti, i due di coppe rimasero con le pive nel sacco e solo i più maestri intrapresero lo sfascio. Iuliano e i suoi scagnozzi si ritrovarono tutti insieme appassionatamente nella Chicago degli anni venti, coinvolti loro malgrado in una sparatoria tra la banda del grande capo Capone e i pulotti corrotti guidati dal tenente Colombo/Piccione. Quella piccionaia non era abbastanza maestosa per poter fermare gli assassini a sangue freddo, che tagliarono la corda in sella a sidecar con sedie elettriche al posto del passeggero, per abituarsi al meglio al probabile futuo. Iulion si adeguò subito alle mode del tempo, procurandosi prima di tutto un mitra e solo poi il vestito a righine d'ordinanza, pappagallato immediatamente dai cocoricò rocokoko. Il primo obiettivo degli eredi di John Titor era quello di svaligiare più banche possibile, facendo concorrenza al Capoccia. Rinnovarono quindi le gesta di Bonnie/Bobbie e Clyde Drexler, schiacciatore d'ecceziao, razziando il lingotto controfagotto della città dei Bulls. Ma un antenato di Michael Jordan uguale a lui in tutto e per tutto non poteva permettere che degli stranieri venuti da non si sa dove gli rompessero le uova nel paniere, così fece un salto terrificante e soffiò la refurtiva dalle mani nodose di Montero. Pessottino pane e vino giocò la carta delle stampelle razzo, ma con un altro salto il negroide si ritrovò fuori portata di chiunque, cioffando in una capanna di un sioux a cinquecento chilometri di distanza. Impollati cronicamente, i coccodè decisero di recapitare un ultimatum al grande capo, non indiano, ma Al Capone, proponendogli una sfida tra bande all'ultimo sangue da disputarsi ai docks. Le due bambe quindi si fronteggiavano lanciandosi occhiate selvagge, i proiettili già scalpitavano nelle cartucciere oblò, quando il tenente Piccione fece irruzione con una retata patata, arrestando tutti in blocco, tranne Pessotto che fuggì con l'ausilio dei soliti super razzi. I prigionieri quindi vennero smistati nelle varie prigioni americane. Iuliano e compagnia vennero segregati ad Alcatraz, nella cella che sarà di Moggi, mentre Al Capone venne rinchiuso nel carcare rieducativo di Philadelphia. In questo succedeva di tat, in quanto si rivelò essere una prigione-manicomio impestata da fantasmi di negri pazzi e da guardie carcerarie bastarde. Le condizioni vituperevoli nelle quali versavano i reclusi li portavano ad impazzire nel giro di due secondi, tutti tranne Big Al, la cui cella era cinque stelle extra lusso con tv al plasma, frigobar, divano ad acqua, moquette e una porta girevole al posto della grata. Ma la degenza del Capò fu presto turbata dalla presenza malefica del fantasma di un tizio accoppato in precedenza. Ma il nemico pubblico numero uno se ne strafregò i coglioni e lasciava che questo gli desse i coppini nella coppa, tanto era trasparente e non lo poteva toccare, e che affondasse le ganasce nei budini e crem caramel che quotidianamente le guardie somministravano al gangster. Questo fatto, bisogna dire ampiamente documentato dalle cronicles dell'epoca, portò qualche pollo a pensare che Al Capone avesse paura dello spettro e fosse tormentato da rosella sensi di colpa (vedi Giacobbo). La ferma convinzione di ciò non solo ha fatto spanzare dalla risate i due coautori, ma anche lo stesso fantasma di Al Capone, che interruppe per un attimo le sue mansioni abituali, cioè spalare carbone, per ridere alle spalle del triprofessor dottor Giacobino. Tornando al passato, ma non con un ritorno al futuro parte seconda, Iuliano, Ferrara e Montero passavano il tempo come potevano, cioè tirandosi seghe mentali in attesa che il dio boia di Lille facesse il suo dovere. Ma proprio quando la frittura sembrava ormai prossima ecco irropere tra i cunicoli dei cubicoli il buon Pesso, che si faceva largo a furia di stampellate furiose, coadiuvato anche dal santino del fratello vanni e giorgio vanni. Bastonate le guardie sfondò la porta del bunker dove erano rinchiusi i bastardi. Non contento liberò anche tutti gli altri galeotti, facendo piombare il carcere in un caos puro, che diede vita alla battaglia di Alcatraz parte seconda. Per lasciare l'isola del pellicano si appropriarono di un gommone adriano non ancora inventato e se la diedero a gambe. Iuliano volle subito prendersi la rivincita sul piccionatore picconatore, quando si resero conto di essere a seimila chilometri da Chicago. Incazzato più che mai si caricò tutti sulle spalle e rinnovò le gesta di bip bip e speedy gonzalez, sciroppadosi tutto il tragitto in nove secondi netti, battendo il record di varachina Bolt. Sfondò la porta della stazione di polizia con un ruggito ed entrò sfondando il cappello da Dario Belli con un pugno. Alla vista del trogloditume il tenente Colombo si trasformò in se stesso però piumato e diede forfait, perchè sulla fronte non c'era scritto giocondo, ma giocondor. Iulion quindi si autoproclamò tra le impiccagioni generali come nuovo capo-ispettore di polizia, continuando però in incognito l'attività truffaldina. In pratica poteva fare il quintuplo gioco in barba ai contribuenti saccenti. Si sentiva un pò Moggi. La prima disposizione adottata dal figlio di puttana fu mettere taglie sulla testa di Ronaldo, non ricordandosi che era attualmente disperso in qualche vortice spazio-temporale. La seconda fu tentare di liberare Al Capone dalla prigione impastata per giustiziarlo, ma venne a sapere che lo scroccone aveva già usufruito della porta girevole. Decise allora di segugiare le tracce del gangster per rinchiuderlo di nuovo e diventare il boss indiscusso della malavita americana. Un informatore alato di Mark, detto Quiqueg, binocolò movimenti sospetti in quel di Città del Capo, in Sudafrica, città appena fondata in onore di Capone. Quindi tutti intrapresero il viaggio transcontinentale a bordo della carriola dei fratelli Wright, che resistette stoicamente per ben un quarto di viaggio, poi ognugno dovette sbracciare copiosamente per giungere a destinaziao. Dopo un tot arrivarono e stazionarono sotto il filippo maniero del boss. Si ricordarono di quando espugnarono il palazzo del fu boss ciro, ma questa volta caricarono a testa bassa. I mufloni sbirillarono le guardie che però vendettero cara la pelle di apelle figlio di apollo che fece una palla di pelle di pollo tutti i pesci vennero a galla, e bazookarono gli sprovveduti, che dovettero ripiegare nelle trincee. Ma un cambio di personalità di Montero diede il via al secondo attacco, che andò a buon fine, grazie anche alle stampellate banzai del pesso e i piro-penamenti di Mark. La reggia di caserta fu rasata al suolo ma del Capoccia non c'era traccia. Si scoprì che si era rifugiato nel bunker che sarà di Saddam Hussein. L'ira dei compari si abbattè quindi sui calciatori sudafricani che svolgevano la rifinitura per la confederations cup, ribattezzata in Italia sfascios cup dopo la magra figura rimediata. Paperoga "tremolio" Pienaar e Modise capitolarono subito, mentre Booth fu subissato dai buu causa idiozia dei telespettatori. Inutile dire che i boys si trovavano in una bolla temporale, anche perchè vorrei ricordare che il tempo dell'aziao era il 1920. Calma e delirio. Usciti dalla bolla di google earth che fa incombare sempre la maestosità, si ritrovarono davanti a uno stargate. Lo attraversarono e si ritrovarono nel manocomio dove nel frattempo avevano rinchiuso Giacobbo, anno dominio 2009 e mezzo. Qui vituperarono il novello scoppiato e pagarono una cauzione inesistente per farlo tornare a dirigere lo stargate linea di confine, con buona pace di Al Tacchino. La morale della favola è che Iuliano e soci non hanno beccato il prozio di Moggi e il suo presunto fantasma, che quindi torneranno certamente in futuro con un carramba che sorpresa. Once upon a time e vissero tutti felici e contenti. Il dottor Iujimano e mister Iuliano Alla fon fon Giacobbo fu costretto a seguire il principe del male ovunque diventando la sua guida nei posti alla ricerca di Ronnie con John Titor come tutor insieme a Tudor. Fu costretto quindi anche a condurre le trasmissiao dove voleva Iulianao. Prima di tutto tornarono a Torino, città amata sia dalle forche che dal paracelso, poichè esoterica. Era giunto il momento di ritornare dalla famiglia, di ritrombare con la fantomatica moglie e di rifare il letto al pupo. Non poteva neanche mancare al concerto di Tinto Brass Springsteen con cui andò insieme all' appassionato Pinturicchio e la suora piscia a dosso/cunetta. Ma varcata la soglia del consorzio suo spuntarono sulle stempie due luisa corna che neanche elio. Mentre il bebè reclamava la pappa e la poppa, nonchè una pippa, la zozzolona orgasmava in scioltezza sotto i colpi precisi e possenti di un altro uomo. L'affronto era cataclismatico se si pensa che Iuliano è l'indiscusso re del sesso, essendo in pos-sesso di un membro in grado di scombinare le galassie e di una potenza sessuale sconfinata, essendo capace di ingravidare vecchie bacucche ormai inerti anche a miliardi di chilometri di distanza. La sex machine, ormai renna, circumnavigò il gia(soprac)ciglio e vide lo spudorato in faccia. Era Iujimano, per chi non conosce pro si spari, in tutta la sua tecnica. Mark, furinobondo, prese la rincorsa, raspò il terreno con lo zoccolo, schioccò Elio e Luisa contro la parete, partì a tutta Heineken, sounds good, passò davanti alle pecore non smarrite, si pulì nello spargiletame, si corroborò nello spargiliquame, assassin creedò nelle balle di fieno, scanestrò nella mangiatoia e fu mangiato da un asino di Bruseghin, fu cagato, ma si incombò i liocorni nel corral, dove prese vita istantaneamente una sfida all' ok corral risolta come sempre da Pessotto, si tuffò nell' abbeveratoio, si mangiò un Chivu vivu (recenti studi hanno confermato che l' abbeveratoio è la principale causa di boa morte per i christian), si avventò sugli scopaioli e scornificò Iujimano nell' ano. Per reazione dal grosso culo della vacca spuntò la faccia sorridente di John Titor, che non doveva essere al consorzio ma lì presente in quanto consumatore parmalat come del resto i fantasmi della fortezza di Bardi. Era tanto tempo che Iuliano non aveva a che fare con la sua parte buona, ovverosia da quando venne usato per scavare la tomba a Vercingetorige. Qui si sdoppiarono e ognuno prese la sua malsana strada. La controcombo di Iuliano ha una storia molto più semplice di quella di Mark. In pratica non ha fatto altro che ingroppare e ingravidare, ingroppare e ingravidare, ingroppare e ingravidare la moglie di Iuliano, che per chi non l' avesse capito è una mucca, e non ha fatto altro che infornare e sfornare vitelli grassi da sacrificare ad ogni ricorrenza, e in secondo luogo fare carriera in quella squadra di controcombo che risponde al nome di WE United, parto della fantasia malata dei cinesi. Ormai leggendarie le titaniche sfide a chi è più scarso tra le gloriose società PES United e WE United, sognate dal programmatore dopo una peperonata mal digerita e inserite solo per crearci sopra altre squadre. I nomi delle squadre sono abbreviazioni: PES= Puttana Eva Schifosa e WE= Waffanculo Emuori. Sono nate molte leggende metropolitane in proposito: non è dato sapersi perchè, ma qualcuno pensa che le due squadre non siano altro che l'aek atene e la lokomotiv mosca, e che il buon Iujimano sia un attaccante del Ciad, nonostante sia bianco come un lenzuolo. Non è da escludere inoltre che in realtà esista un terzo fratello di nome Mark Iulian, arrivato tardi alla coda per la distribuzione delle o. La presenza del terzo incomodo potrebbe far palesare scenari inquietanti, scombinando di fatto la vita spericolata di Mark. Tornando alle squadre sono ormai famose le peripezie di Virota austriaco terzino rigorista, Romaldinho e zia Agata per la PES e gli strazi di Sutto negro quarantaseienne piazzato in difesa dai tempi di Pro 2, Marsatto e Cinu Santiku, cinese senza gli occhi a mandorla per la WE. Per quanto riguarda le fantasie dei cinesi, è da segnalare l'evoluzione intrapresa da Ronaldinho: nato come Castolo nella terrificante squadra Default, evolutosi in Romaldinho nella WE United, prima di arrivare allo stadio finale di Ronaldinho grazia alla pietrafocaia. Tornando al letton sciuston Iujimano rispose all' impalamento cornesco inondando di sborra densa l' interezza del corpo di Mark. Lo sperma incollò Totor alla gobba quasimoidale di Iulien e i due rotolarono viscidamente fuori dal tonno consorssio. Ma ecco spuntare dal nulla scatolette di tonno insuperabile pronte a ribadire la propria supremazia nel campo dei tonni, prima di essere divorate da Giacobbo e la troupe, cioè dal solo Giacobbo che pensava di essere una pluralità di individui congestionanti. La viscosità proruppe nel convento della suora di Del Piero facendo man bassa nelle passere ultraottantenni, ma belle cariche a causa di penuria di cazzi millenaria. Anche Iuliano rimase incinto per via di quell' utero trapiantato da Conte, ormai cavia di trapianti a tutto tondo, che aveva ricevuto da Pamela Anderson che lo aveva ripudiato dopo aver trombato con lui. La palla di sperma collisionò poi con suor obesa Madre rimbalzando nel quadro della monaca di Monza che mise fuori la lingua alla fantozzi, con conseguente rivoltamento tombale del puritano Manzoni. Titor si schiantò contro il costato niagarante di Cristo che crollò sopra suor Raimonda e rimase appeso per un pelo del cazzo al chiodo della croce. Per ripicca Iuliano duedipiccò scucendo la vagina blindata di suor Babele. Quando tirò fuori la bestia selvaggia, tolse le ragnatele che con il passare degli eoni si erano incuneate nell' apparato riproduttivo della suora moltiplicandosi per il perfetto habitat naturale. Quando andò a pisciare in un angolo non mancò di uscire dal pisello un ragno grosso come la mano di Morandi, quindi tre metri, che prontamente gli morse i coconut, impedendogli di eiaculare per un secondo abbondante. Torino si era già preparata a frenare la fiumana bianca con una centrale sborroelettrica alla fine del viale Umberto I. Ne ricavava così la massima energia da smistare nelle case all' insaputa dei contribuenti. Qualche grumo mallopposo di sborra resisteva fuoriuscendo inavvertitamente dalle prese, suscitando l' ira delle madri che decapitavano il pisello ai figli tramite mini-ghigliottine, senza fare a meno di ripensare a quando da piccoli gli facevano il bagnetto. Spuntava dai cessi il timewarpato Robe con annessi Marat, Danton, Santon e il corpo spierre (non dimentichiamoci che dopo aver ghigliottinato mezza francia, si ghigliottinò a sua volta, vedere per credere disegno a vuoto dell' epoca). Misero fine anche alle puttanate cocaineggianti di Lapo e alle eiaculate di Cairo sul seno che non la vuol smettere di crescere della bambola gonfiabile di Ilaria d' Amico. Torino divenne la città degli eunuchi, quindi si trasformò di conseguenza nella città proibita del' imperatore Kaio Shin bambino, che reggeva nonostante fosse un poppante sciolto. I torinesi in riva al fiume giocavano a mirare con le biglie il pube bucato degli amici perforando vescica, prostata, intestino retto. Dalla parte opposta un altro insoddisfatto sessualmente tentava di riprendere la biglia al volo, ma il più delle volte si chiappava l' ex centrocampista del club brugge in testa, annegando nella Dora. Tutti si ritrovarono con una voce da soprano, tranne Del Piero che lo era già. Gli unici a possedere il bestione erano Iuliano, Iujimano, Giacobbo, Titor e il bambino telecinese di quattro anni quattro, quindi le donne dovevano per forza rivolgersi a loro ed ebbero buon gioco. Aprirono delle ricevitorie dove inserendo il gettone si usufruiva del servizio a prezzi popolari. I più ricercati erano ovviamente Iuliano e Iujimaniaco, ma anche Giacobbo non se la passava male impalandole con lo sturacessi. Il bambino cinese, che era la goccia d' acqua del bambino del glade, veniva seviziato legalmente da pedofili cinesofili. Tator invece non batteva chiodo perchè annoiava le vacche magre parlando loro del suo viaggio temporale, e facendo fuoriuscire la sua testa dai loro culi cadenti pezzenti. Ben presto prese vita la sfida tra Mark e Iuji a chi ingroppava di più: i due stalloni rinnovavano le gesta dei soldati di De Gregori che non si fermavano neanche per pisciare e ingravidavano giorno e notte giorno e notte ventiquattro ore in funzio-one, dondon. Il tutto mentre gli altri tre due di coppe li osservavano ammirati da sotto i letti, chi sgattoialando giocosamente, chi utilizzando gli occhiali come binocolo, chi facendo comparire la propria testa dove voleva, tutti sparandosi seghe in mancanza di mike di meglio. Giacobbo colse la palla al balzo e Voyager divenne per qualche giorno un programma a sfondo erotico. La trasmissione ovviamente sbaragliò il precedente record di ascolti perchè mandata in onda alle dieci di mattina nelle scuole, pensando che voyager fosse un programma educativo. Iuliano aveva deciso di impiantare lo studio di svoyager, cioè una panasonic amatoriale da sei pollici, sul terreno dell' Olimpico e precisamente nell' area di rigore juventina, con la difesa della Juve talmente inoperosa da poter ospitare uno spettacolino: era nel girone con Maccabi Haifa, Maccabi Tel Aviv amort ed Apoel Tel Aviv adefunt. Così la zappa poteva guardare in contemporanea le partite di champions della vecchia scrofona e veder svelati i misteri della curva nord o dell' armadietto del parruccone Amauri, appena tornato. Durante la trasmissione fu raccontato che sotto l' Olompico c' era un impianto di riscaldamento di cento metri per asciugare i capelli allo sciustonen rastonen. Ritornava in auge l' argomento tabù timbuctu di Moggi, nonostante il suo cervello vagasse a vuetus. Venivano chiamati a tastimoniare (prima di rispondere si doveva premere invio secondo una delle nuove modalità inqualificabili volute da Giacobbo) arbitri divenuti pelati causa troppi raggi gamma emessi nelle telefonate con Moggi. Arrivò ospite anche Montagna con i capelli. Paparesta continuava a ripetere di non essere stato rinchiuso nello stanzino tra le risate incontrollate dei presenti, con i figli che dicevano papà resta. Ricordiamo che era in ballo una sfida a distanza ravvicinata tra Iujimano e Iuliano e anche allo stadio Iuliano continuava a scopare. Aveva scrostato dalla suite presidenziale blanc detto noir e si era portato appresso altre pollastrelle. Iujimano era lì con lui e mentre scopavano si controllavano a vicenda. Erano arrivati a pensare di piazzare mini-telecamere nei cazzi, installati da Titor, apparso nell'interno del basso ventre. I filmati venivano osservati dai due durante le danze. Tramite un elettrocazzogramma si calcolava poi la possenza dei colpi, ognuno dei quali provocava una scossa cosmotellurica del quinto grado della scala mercanti in fiera sei fiera cafieras. Tutto avveniva nella più assoluta legalità e nella certezza che nessuno avrebbe potuto inculare. La samba persisteva incontrastabile giorno dopo giorno, con le baldracche scopate a sangue blu. Continuò così finchè non comparvero i tre tenori Galeazzi, Ferrara e Ciccio occupa mezzo controcampo Valenti tuffandosi a peso morto che neanche Spugna la ssögna ai tempi dell' alcoolfan sulle schiene gobboser dei poser sfondando figa, donna, letto, pavimento, tribuna, impianto di riscaldamento dello stadio e un clonato uomo talpa e mantello terrestre rotolando poi in salita sul Krakatoa assieme a rocce effusive. Non sfondarono però i siamesi, che cominciarono ad analizzare insieme a Titor i dati delle loro prestazioni erotiche. Vinse Iuliano, autore di otto trigliardi di passere sfondate contro delle otto trigliardi meno uno per mera questione di tempo e non altro di Iujimano. Il maggior numero di scopate risultava essere stato consumato nel bagno del bar di Boe, seguito a ruota dalla casetta dell' asilo nido di corso Agnelli, mentre al terzo posto il ristorante del boss Ciro, con le porcellane siringanti del Pibe che giravano il testone testosterone per non perdersi lo show. Le fecondazioni non assistite si aggiravano attorno alle trentadue trigliardi meno due. Iulianovic e Iujimanovic, essendosi accorti di essere i due maestri uguali del ssasso, misero da parte le vetuscte antipatie e si abbracciarono come a c' è posta per toi, ma non per moi. Poi una sensasione strena l fece una cosa sola e decisero la fissione. Chiunque si aspettava un nuovo individuo diverso dai primi due, ma quando si diradò la nebbia, ecco ricomparire la solita vecchia faccia da pazzo di Maaarrk, che si lisciò la stempia con un sorriso da ebete. La prole immonda Iuliano non capiiiva. Non sapeva quante ripercussioni avrebbe generato il suo sesso vandalico. La moltitudine spuntava da ogni anfratto, dai capelli di un Branduardi, dalla parrucca tinta di Biscardi, ancora accecato dai tempi della sfera di Baba ba ba ba ba ba dué, dalla tomba scoperchiata di Abete Daniele, da un boccione di un dato per morto Pizzul, che rideva di se stesso e spegneva un cellulare, già guastato causa caduta nel tino, dall' acquasantiera di Lugaresi, da un fischio del Trap, dall' Ufo incastonato nella rock di Giacobb, dai ruderi di Atlantide (in pratica nascono e affogano), da un testone dell' isola di Pasqua ruminante Chuwing Gum. I neonati manifestavano già i segni della perfidia paterna: smontavano i lettini con raffiche di calci, facevano ingoiare i ciucci a pampers scelti come loro, abbattevano le maestre d' asilo con pistole non a piombini, disegnavano Marilyn manson, cagavano ferramenta. Col trascorrere del tomp molti Iulianokids iniziarono a tirare pedate ai compagnucci in campi da calcio sfruttati anche per semina e raccolta grazie agli aramenti degli stessi. Durante gli esercizi, scalciavano i birilli cirilli che dovevano dribblare, toglievano i cinesini per delimitare il campo con filo spinato che rubavano dall' azienda paterna. Il padre, con tutti quei spocchiosi mocciosi succhiabudella non ce la faceva pià, era diventato vittima della sua progenie. Non poteva soccombere alle bizze dei marmocchi pidocchi, non poteva permettersi che crescessero altrimenti la sua leadership incontrastata sarebbe stata messa in discussiao. Quindi Pedo-iuliano li sodomizzò uno dopo l' altro. Ma una decina di Iulianoidi sfuggirono allo stupro di gruppo maglia rosa, crebbero alla velocità della luce e divennero fotocopie protocopianti procopianti del pater water. I figliocci capocci tentarono una sortita contro il daddy caddy, ma caddero nella rete del nautilussss e vennero sculacciati con il battipanni. Resi a miti consigli per gli acquisti, furono costretti a presenziare come parte passiva alla partita Iuliano Vs Resto del mondo. Costoro si schieravano con Scorpions Higuita in porta, con le braccia atrofizzate perchè mai realmente usate, Dida e Toni terzini, Giovinco e il tamburino sardo Zola la sola centrali difensivi, centrocampo quello di sempre: Nurmela, per capirci lo Zidabeckham zibaldone zabaione di pro 2, Gascoigne che aveva battuto il record di 18 birre al secondo, Harte attack, fff-fatto!, Ravioli, Ali Daei, Ali babà e Pierce Brosman Viduka. Coach Morandi aveva cercato di dare un minimo di credibilità alla compagine deplorevole, ma poi il nano, ricoverato per le corrosioni sulla pelle talmente decadente che ad ogni passo l’ epidermide si univa ai bulbi piliferi in un salse e merengue misto al boogie boogie, trovò pace solo stritolando le costicce ai malcapitati con la sformata mano e dandole in pasto al dio dannato. Per Iuliano, pur essendo un unità corporea ma rinvigorita dalla fusione col fratello matto, fu simple minds sbarazzarsi dei pietosi avversari considerando che in difesa i quattro figli di puttaniere erano talmente goffi che Ravioli e Alì Babà la perdevano da soli aspettandosi una contromossa che non c’ era mai. Dida, declassato ormai ad antenna dell’ azienda di Galliani, che non ne poteva più di vederlo tramare a milanello per uccidere Abbiati, ebbe però un moto d’ orgoglio e captò un onda elettromagnetica per aumentare i volt della barella elettrica, assurta oramai a roccaforte di salvezza come per il paguro la conchiglia. La velocità della barella crebbe franco sensibilmente tanto che il mollusco perse il controllo (chi l’ avrebbe detto?) della stessa divenendo un missile terra-aria che con l’ onda d’ urto portò via il parrucchino a Conte e lo mise a Lombardo, i capelli rimasti a Nurmela, trapassò la panza a Ciccio va a carponi, fermando sul 60 pari la partita di basket che si stava svolgendo in concomitanza al suo interno, e infine bucò il culo di Apollo. La squadra era finalmente in undici e Viduka ebbe almeno la fondatezza di arretrare terzino. Iuliano era una furia spasmoidale ed era coronato da una coltre di elettroni giganti che se ti avvicinavi rimanevi con un neurone. Giovinco e Zola, andati in contrasto, furono inceneriti e la parmalat chiuse questa volta non per fallimento ma per lutto. Con Viduka arruolato da Sean Connery per il nuovo film di 007, quindi data la statuaria del personaggio pena il fulminio da parte dello stesso ormai munito dello scettro di Zeus non si poteva rinunciare, in difesa rimase solo un Toni affetto da gigantismo dopo aver mangiato negli emirati un braccio di un lebbroso dato che non c’ era altro e soggetto a convulsioni dopo aver fissato Ribery per più di un’ ora durante il ritiro. Decise di entrare in campo Morandi medesimo facendosi rimboccare le portentose maniche da un idraulico con l’ uscita dei due arabi causa ramadam e affinità omosessuale dei due. Liberi di accomiatarsi negli spogliatoi i viscidi baffuti furono paparazzati da Giacobbo, in panico mentre cercava affannosamente di staccarsi lo sturacessi conficcatisi nell’ orecchio durante le prove. La tarantella finì con Ali Daei che dava con lo sturacessi nel culo dell’ implacabile Alì Babà. Intanto il centoventenne Morandi sgobbava a metà campo con la pelle talmente tremolante da fare registrare dal sismologo reso obbligatorio da Iuliano dalla gara di scopate con l’ altro stantuffo una scossa tellurica di quarto grado della scala ritter sport quindi in grado di muovere i denti a Ronaldo. Se alzava la titanica mano veniva segnalato il fuorigioco in Sudamerica, Cina, India, Australia e in partite di Rugby nella limitrofa Nuova Zelanda dove i bestioni suonavano l’ arbitro di santa ragione. Preso atto del risultato vituperevole di 12 a 1 il cantante di uno su mille non mancò di stringere titanicamente la mano a capitan Mark, frantumandogliela. Cagando plutonio non impoverito però i figliocci poterono costruire alla svelta un arsenale di ordigni da far rabbrividire il GUGB quindi sfondarono civilmente il tetto della stalla del patrigno con ai piedi fucili ad otturatore rollante mentre Iuliano mungeva la moglie per aumentare la produzione. Aveva previsto d' esperions un' invasione kid masson ed erano già fuoriusciti dalla porca uomini vacca. Posarono subito placenta e cordone ombelicale per imbracciare contrabazzuca e lanciatomiche. Mentre gli ex papà castoro raccontaci una stronzata tartarugavano verso l' ascesso di dio, sbucarono minotauri dai pagliai propugnando il gergo della setta dell' assassino. Si andava definendo lo scontro tra i figli di suora e i figli di vacca. Un figlio di vacca lanciò Hercules contro Baraondo che sbarellò e fantozzò dentro una mangiatoia schiacciando Nocenzi il tastierista del Banco del mutuo soccorso intento ad adattare il suo amplificatore, che chiese soccorso. La porca continuava a sfornare. Un altro figlio di zoticona infilò un chilo di paglia altamente corrosiva nel culo di un malcapitato, meglio noto come Rastondo che con le raste mise su un ponte levatoio, ma nella baraonda sbaglio completamente obiettivo perforando una mucca casuale dall' ano al fegato e già Falco stava sfibrando gli organi per farne corde del suo basso. Intanto Alan Sorrenti cantava "Noi siamo figli delle stalle, figli di una troia che ci ha messo al mondo oo, questa notte figli delle stalle senza storia senza età eroi di un pornouo". Un altro minotauro lanciò un hercules esplosivo che prese in pieno Ade, arrivato nel momento sbagliato quando l' hercules vero, detto Kovacic, aveva già arrotolato le idre di Nernia e strizzato i capezzoli delle Esperidi, ma non sodomizzato i buoi di Gerione, detto Iuliano, che erano suoi alleati e stavano sgretolando il massive attack dei figli di suora. Essi furono spacciati quando un superpugno di Kovacic li spedì in Croazia dove ben presto finirono suonati di santo bestione da trans polacchi giunti a sconquassare il derby dinamo-croatia zagabria. Il Banco del pesce si sentiva defraudato della propria stalla per suonare e stordì i figli di troia rimasti con i distorsori costringendoli alla ritirata ma fu come Hitler in Russia e furono intrecciati dalle spire di Lady Coccia e ridotti a pietre focaie nel suo sciusto tavernacolo. Adebayor tornò negli inferi tramite il foro nel mantello scavato a tempo debito da Ronny. Alan Sorrenti continuava a straziare figli delle stelle nonostante fosse una meteora avendo fatto due canzoni due negli anni due, finchè non fu chiuso a clave dal padrone di casa nell' ennesima mangiatoia dove perpetuò il suo strazio per sempre figli delle stalle. Ora Mark, forte della sua prole non immonda, poteva distribuire governatori in tutte le province facendo del mondo un misero risiko. Ma non si fidava della sua mente decadente e aveva bisogno di consiglieri al senato. Uno di questi fu individuato in Lippi, il suo vecchio fornitore di LSD, ma il vecchierel bianco e sparuto era finito in un negraio senza via d' uscita. L' Africa nera di Lippi Quello che successe a Lippi dopo il Mondiale non è propriamente legittimo. Fu preso in ostaggio da un grumo di parenti mafiosi di miccoli e si salvò solo imbucandosi nel camion del circo diventando un fenomeno da baraccone. Imparò a far volteggiare le sue caccole in aria invece di ributtarle dentro e a domare gli elefanti infilandogli il sigaro nella proboscide. Bazzicò nell’ ambiente circense finchè non fu scoperto somministrare epo alle zebre per rifornire di peli bianconeri la pelata di Vialli. Furono costretti tutti i due ai lavori forzati in un campo profughi in Guatemala finchè durante una cena l’ allenatore nel pallone con un colpo di tosse non annebbiò tutto il padiglione e i gobbi se la svignarono. Nel fuggire si ritrovarono per sventura lungo il tragitto percorso dal leone che inseguiva Obodo dopo che il made in nigeria aveva scaraventato nel burrone i rapitori. L’ unica ancora di salvezza era il fiume, ovviamente zeppo di Idre e Anaconde, quindi Marcello il bello costruì una zattera di fortuna e sfrutto le sue conoscenze nella navigazione, risultato di anni passati a giocare a tre sette con Ferguson in un circolo velistico in Versilia, per raggiungere la dario costa. Risalirono il litorale finchè non furono incastrati nel corno d’ Africa. Durante una pausa di ristoro Lippi si fumò noci di cocco ed eucalipti e la nube si issò così in alto che fu avvistata da una tribù di ultracavernicoli unti con la bava delle lumache e la interpretarono come segnale di ripresa dei combattimenti. Uno sciamano duro come il palo maestro della palafitta dove viveva fece buttare i due a rosolare nel pentolone mentre manciate di negri si inculavano a vicenda per stabilire secondo un’ antica usanza woodo chi deteneva il pitone più ingombrante. Lippi, forte del suo cazzo a scaglie, fu liberato in quanto l’ eletto e adorato come si doveva cioè portando il guinness world negro mangiatore di latte che gli ruttò per due ore nella faccia da cazzo. Vialli invece continuò a crogiolare finchè non si prosciugò e fu deglutito dal negromante come prosecco. Un improvviso attacco somalo costrinse il calippo ad imbracciare il terzino del porto, anche se molti giravano con pezze al culo e armati solo di fiocina. Riusciva a salvare la scagliosa pellaccia piazzando sagome di Iuliano e Montero qua e là alla vista delle quali i somari inorridivano e cambiavano obiettivo. Morso da pellagra, tifo (e non solo per la juve) e malaria al quinto grado della scala artigiani fu sospinto dalle cavallette sino alla sorgente del Nilo e zatterò fino a Assuan. Intanto si era già a metà campionato, il boss Ciro aveva abbandonato Vinovo dopo essere stato intortato con un pandoro scaduto nella testa e già Zac rigirava le piadine alla piastra con Chiellini ignaro che non avrebbe neppure scolombato. Quanto a Lippi fu ritrovato da lupo Alberto Angela supino col limo in bocca, fu datato come frammento tra la dodicesima e la tredicesima dinastia del Medio Regno, quindi trascinato al museo del Cairo e catalogato come mummia. Fu Giacobbo, che era sempre lì, ad accorgersi di lui, a togliergli il sughero dalla bocca e riportarlo nel bel paese. Fu il calippo ad iniziarlo all’ arte della pipa e del sigaro cubano. Giunti ad Agrabah, no scherzo, tornati in Versilia, l’ allappato poteva riabbracciare i familiari e le canne fumarie del circolo. Varcata la soglia del giardino di casa murales dei bugni di Cassano attanagliavano i muri. Sul fianco un enorme affresco mostrava sapientemente Antonio con abito sobrio e consorte con velo meringa avvolti in un manto di coriandoli durante le nozze. Vide uno street writer ancora intento ad imbrattare i muri e lo bannò mediante staffilata con skateboard nelle gengive. Sulla porta ad accoglierlo la scritta Totò sei tutti noi club da Bari vecchia lato est, in cucina messa di vespiri, in sala in vendita tutto il kit di Fantantonio comprese patas, sciarpe con il disegno di Totò che stacca la bandierina a calci, cappellini con la foto a scelta di Totò che imita Capello o Beckham e Diarra che ridono perché l’ immagine non entrava tutta, nonostante con fotoshop si sia ridotta allo sfinimento la panza al bagordo, baci perugina con la frase Vaffanculo Garrone e mammeta. I nullaveggenti vendevano anche parrucche di Caparezza, cioè cespugli sradicati dal parchetto lì vicino lasciando i bambini di tre anni liberi di tracannare le siringhe di eroina. Per sbaglio avevano sradicato anche Cocciante da una panchina e adesso era appeso a un infisso come persiana. Lungo le scale ciondolavano terroni duri come ferri di cavallo, in fondo alla rampa Lino Banfield giaceva con un tris di kappa sulla panza e un piatto di spaghetti espletato intiero. In una suite uno stallone cavalcava la moglie a briglia sciolta e gambe levate, nell’ altra suite la figlia con la maglia di Caputo faceva i ciuccioni grossi al capo ultrà. Il vecchierel bianco e cornuto decise di passare la notte da un amico e sistemare la questione l’indomani. Il richard gere dei disabili pensava che i paesani avessero dimenticato la figurina barbina e si ricordassero soprattutto di Berlino 2006. Aimè les jeux etaient fait e per le strade vagavano operai con tuta da lavoro a maglia di Casson, alcuni con la parrucca di Capagrezza. Molti giravano con la bruciatura della pentola tatuata nella guancia per intimidire il nemico, alcuni nella chiappa per scureggiargli addosso. Un pizzaiolo si tatuò la metà del corpo poi, finito dentro il forno con un calcio nel di dietro, si bruciò anche l’ altra e divenne un kellog’ s choco pops. C’ erano per essere corretti due versioni del tatuaggio in voga, una con l’ acne, l’ altra con la bruciatura perché non si capiva che dio svizzero avesse in faccia. Avere l’ acne divenne un vanto anche perché potevi spremere il pus infetto nell’ occhio del vecchierel bianco e pennuto. Girando per strada era circondato da cartelloni con la frase che mme ne fotte a me e massaie a rincorrerlo col mattarello. Andò in spiaggia a prendere lo yacht, ma era stato pignorato dal cugino obeso di Miccoli. Allora il vecchierel bianco e fottuto si finse Richard Gere e fu scortato in elicottero fino alla villa a Pistoia. Qui finse di fare beneficienza per i cinesi in Tibet e fu accolto a pernottare. Non mancarono baldracche a colorare la funerea nottata. La mattina, con Pretty man ancora a nanna, da buon Robin Hood gli mise il dito in bocca, poi scelse un’ audi a cale e tornò a Viareggio. Qui Lino Tanfield non era più con un tris di kappa ma con un tris di donne che gli mordevano il seno. Di là c’ era la guerra dell’ oppio: non resistette neanche lui, fece due schioppi e la cappa di fumo si propagò per tutta la Versilia facendo sospendere il tanto atteso derby Spezia-Livorno inimicandosi oltretutto Allegri e Mazzarri presenti in curva. Nelle camere il trionfo del sesso nonno libero con la moglie in orgasmo dall’ inizio del girone di andata, quindi era andata. La passera fungeva da tunnel da cui uscivano i giocatori del Viareggio, ovviamente con il cazzo sempre a mille tanto che eseguivano le punizioni col cobra per dare una direzione migliore. La figlia faceva le pompe a Califano che cantava tutto il resto è troia, no, non ho detto dio boia. Si era passato il limite, rappresentato dalla casa matusita, e non c’ erano neanche brasiliani alla Dida per capirci a mandare in confusione. Mastrolippi fece la ceretta nello stinco al tricheco, che per il dolore gettò via le troie. Una di queste era la figlia Mispippa, nonché sorella sexy della contadina Kate, e finì contro la vetrata. Garfield attuò la contromossa e spruzzò latte dalla tetta accecando il ruba scudetti. Dall’ altra parte la sorella Lisa Stansfield, con quell’ aria di donna vissuta e passera profumata, lo smicrofonò nelle vertebre e la moglie Cettina, che aveva soppiantato Mara Canà, ormai puttana al Maracanà, Mara Venier, Mara Maionchi e Maga Magò, sgattaiolata in silenzio con Silente credendo fosse mago Merlino, e che per chi non lo avesse tuttora capito durante le riprese di un medico in tortilla scopava a più non posso, mettendo corna d’ alce a tutte, lo smattarellò sulla nuca con il vibratore che usava quando Banfi andava in Puglia dai parenti. Si rialzò ad andrea Tentoni e i due allenatori nel pallone continuarono ad azzuffarsi. Andrea Roncato, a caccia di tartufo fresco, per risollevare l’ atmosfera si inchiappettò le altre due pussy cat dolls. L’ ex Oronzo Canà, ormai dio canà cominciò a dire che Liedholm aveva più classe di lui al che il gentleman si infuriò e gli spezzò il vibratore nel capocollo, tra l’ altro assente nell’ ippototano. Dio canà accedette alla sala dei trofei fasulli e glieli tirò nella schiena, nonostante Nanni Moratti fosse già passato a ritirare quello del ’98, soprattutto gli ondoenergeticò lo scudetto dell’ 86 ladrato alla lupa. Luppi gli scagliò i tapiri che Staffelli gli aveva consegnato durante il ritorno in macchina da Reggio Calabria: uno aveva i bugni di Cassano in rilievo e gli spunzoni sfondarono la retina a Garfield che rotolò protuberante al suolo. Intanto il cane da tartufi aveva ologrammato se stesso per farsi nina, pinta e santamaria tutte contemporaneamente, con un fascio di sborra che salì al cielo come neanche l’ apollo 13, scaturendo l’ invidia di Gesù Cristo che ci aveva badato tre ore a salire lasciando pure il segno di sciusta nella sindone. Califano poi girava per catapecchia elencando la formazione dell’ inter e quando sia accorse dell’ allenatore che aveva sfasciato alla pinetina lo prese a uccellate in erezione nel volto. Il califfo e il calippo se le diederono di santo bastione. Fuori gli ultrà del Livorno capitanati da Mazzarri assediavano l’ entrata e intanto avevano appeso Ugolini, fedele segugio di Walter, per il naso allo stendipanni in giardino. Cantaluppi era attaccato su più fronti e prima di essere inglobato si optò per un compromesso. Si sarebbe organizzata una partita in campo neutro tra la squadra che avrebbe portato Lippi al mondiale e la squadra che avrebbe portato Prandelli per vedere chi aveva ragione. Nel mentre Aristoteles consolava il povero Banfi a terra leccandogli il collo. Il vecchierel bianco e cocciuto si presentò con l’ undici straziante Amelia, Zaccardo, Chiellini, titolare solo perché aveva sfalciato la prima scelta Terlizzi in una seduta di allenamento, Bonucci, Grosso, Barone, Pepe, Biondini, Iaquinta, Gilardino e Esposito come fragolina sulla torta. Di Natale rigorosamente in panchina, Buffon e Cannavaro si rifiutarono di andare per evitare altre verdurate. Giulio Cesare schierò Viviano in porta, i quarantenni Panucci e Ambrosini solo per rinvangare allegoricamente la mancata convocazione quando era ora, Ranocchia e Gastaldello centrali, di una lentezza esasperante, per rendere più competitivo il povero vecchio, Balzaretti a sinistra, a centrocampo gli altri due Pirlo e De Rossi, in attacco il trio delle meraviglie Cassano, Balotelli, Beppe Rossi, con la perla Miccoli pronta a subentrare. Dalla curva del pretino Cesare iniziarono a levarsi canti gregoriani, l’ ambiente si trasformò in una chiesa con tanto di prete pedofilo che seviziava i poppanti in pubblico. Comparvero dal nulla vecchie ringobbite col cestino delle offerte che rimpiazzarono i birra seller. Comparve anche l’ ambulanza per soccorrere la non quotata vecchia svenuta per calo di pressione. Beppe Grillo, alla vista di tanta bigotteria, inorridì e si fece largo con un contingente bolscevico. Nella curva del calippo c’ era l’ ente consorzio di Milano con tutta la verdura fresca al seguito, la triade cervello di Moggi, Giraudo, Bettega, Andrea Agnelli col monociglio in mano, ostaggio dei cassa integrati della fiat che gli stavano col fucile spianato, la madre e Rita Levi Montalcini che facevano a gara a chi aveva la pettinatura più ottocentesca, qualche spastico qua e là puntualmente inquadrato dalle telecamere, Banfi con i capelli prestati da Conte per coprirsi dalle intemperie, gli ultrà del Livorno che si strastullavano attaccando mollette al naso di Ugolini. Inutile dire che ad inizio secondo tempo stava già quindici a due per la nazionale di Prandelli e che Lippi stava affogando in una ciotola di insalata greca. La tragedia greca si consumò quando Marcello, in estasi mentre si faceva fare i bocchini da un sedano, giocò le carte segrete Marchisio regista avanzato con il divieto ablativo assoluto di inserirsi negli spazi e Toni centravanti. Marcasio non sfiorò sfera di Baba, Toni era diventato una gru in cui i pischelli picchiatelli si arrampicavano per vedere la partita gratis e non riusciva a muoversi se non con movimenti brontosauri. Stava ventuno a due quando al novantunesimo fece invasione il figlio di Lippi che nel frattempo aveva ricevuto lezioni di confù dal maestro woda woda e che spiattellò un calcio rotante nel pancione di Cassano, rompendo le acque e facendo uscire Steue col baffo alla Hitler che si attaccò alla testa di Lippi Junior e lo strozzò. A quel punto Balotelli si doveva fare espellere per forza e riversò il suo ottimo karate su Zaccardo che autogollò se stesso in rete col risultato finale di ventitrè a due. L’ arbitro non fece in tempo a fischiare la fine che divenne un’ ostia per l’ invasione totale del campo e fu sbranato dalle vecchie bigotte, si scatenò una battaglia in cui si distinguevano i capelli importanti della Agnelli e della Montalcini, Giraudo capitolò poiché una vecchia gli svenì talmente velocemente addosso da rompergli cinque costole. Le vecchie megere con i loro svenimenti improvvisi erano le mine vaganti e potevano ferire chiunque. Lippi si salvò solo tramite le stampelle razzo del grande Pessotto ed andò in esilio in un’ isola del Pacifico, poi morì come un affogato al caffè dopo essersi fumato l’ intera isola. Area 51 stiamo arrivando!!! Era da tanto tempo che gli UFO monitoravano il cervello di Giacobbo. Mandavano delle sonde Titor a carpire i meccanismi che intercorrevano nelle sue malsane azioni e che puntualmente uscivano dal culo attente a non imbrattare i ricettori con le feci. Il golden mongol tentò di profanare catacombe, di far crollare le piramidi sbattendo in qualsiasi spigolo con consequenziale incanutimento della guida, addirittura di trafugare l’ oro nei cenoti dei maya sottoponendo il suo abbondante fisico a prove per lui estreme ma per gli altri di una facilità disarmante, ando’ a rompere i coglioni all’ uomo che non dorme mai figurati con la melanzana che lo guarda, provò ad acciuffare Elvis e perfino un duecentenne Hitler, nonché ad inculcare alla popolazione mondiale che il mondo finiva due anni dopo. Costrinse lo zio Tom a smontare la capanna per cercare il graal, fu beccato a fort knox con un lingotto nel cappuccio. Metà della popolazione vantava capelli bianchi grazie a lui ma non era diego contento. Ebbene il fischiotto un giorno valutò tutti i presupposti per assaltare l’ area 51, smerdandosi. Convocò il suo manipolo di handicappati persi e dopo aver tirato due fruste ad Amsterdam partirono in stato confusionale. Scesi al aeroporto Internacional non senza aver abusato ripetutamente delle hostes si trovarono impigliati in un turbinio di straccioni pretendenti soldi poi alzando lo sguardo videro la statua di Ronaldo con l'aureola, che aveva sostiuito il cristaccio storto con un referendum, tenutosi in una diga di castori lungo il Rio delle strazioni sotto minaccia di un mosasauro, e capirono di aver sbagliato aereo. Questa volta Giacobbo preparò tutto con calma. Noleggiò un elicottero ma andò a sbattere nel tetto dell'hungar decretando un corto circuito, quindi rubò un secondo elicottero invitando a salire Spugna e Bulbarelli. In Colombia li lanciò direttamente in un campo di maria. Qui i contadinotti invocavano la maria Vergine e si stupirono di tanto ossequio, finchè non furono scambiati per agenti federali e fustigati con canne d'oppio geneticamente modificate dal dottor Zuniga, mentre Spugna la cunha espletava gas nobili per l'agonia. Furono obbligati a girare con pony express alla velocità del calcio arabo e vendere le buste contenenti la maria grazia. Accumulati un pò di dindi il prode Jacob passò la notte a tracciare col laser cerchi nella maria impestata. La mattina fuggirono tutti in preda a panico del Terzo tipo e Giacobbo intascò da buon scarface. Poi noleggiò un aereo a oltranza e chiamò un fisico molecolare per applicargli attorno un mantello invisibile. Si presentò un fattone che voleva la bamba nonchè tirarsi una pippa in mezzo ai presenti e fu rispedito con un rutto di Spugna al mittente ovvero nelle fauci del mangiatore di latte che lo rispedì al mittente. Questa volta Ciccio va a travoni lo inglobò al volo. Nel ricadere scavò una cava di quarzite. Si presentò un vero fischione molecolare e fu costruito il fatidico mantello che rifrange i raggi luminosi impedendo la visione dell' andicappatata di gruppo. Durante l'assemblaggio dei pezzi si presentò il torero Di Maria con il mantello rosso fiammante. Col web aveva saputo di questo mantello e pensava ad una corrida dato che in Spagna la sagna quella checca di zapatero l'aveva abolita. Fu tagliato a pezzi omogenei e scoprirono che era una maria di ottima qualità. Enrico chiesero quale fosse il pusher ma ormai era troppo tardi, Ferrara aveva ingurgitato anche i denti con gli enzimi che già si rimboccavano i centrocampisti del porto. Poi mandò Cassani e Pancani nel quartier genrale di google a modificare con scosse ad alta tensione il cervello a i controllori di google earth riducendoli a pornosuini in cerca di gnocche nei cessi, come se già quei merdoni non si tirassero le seghe a turno monitorando in tempo reale lo spostamento di tutti i milfoni sodi dalla doccia al water. NASA e pentagono però erano impossibili da sabotare, anche in un caos sociopatico come questo romanzo, a meno che non riproponevi a Bush di riaccordarsi con la cellula newyorkese di Al Quaeda per fare quello che i romani fecero di Cartagine, secondo fonti certe come imperium e age of empire. Così con i ricavi della quarzite fu lanciato uno shatlle guidato da Huddle e Waddle, giocatori vecchi chi non li conosce si incula, a polverizzare i loro satelliti. Nel frattempo Tanfield obbligava quell'astroclinico che aveva costruito un telescopio artigianale ultrapotente a casa sua e aveva visto George Lucas guidare una navicella grossa come il mozambique a guardare in ginocchio sui ceci l'Esorcicio, Cicciolina e Giovannona coscia scoperta a metà così da lasciare la suspense dopo aver visto sventolare più tartufi che nella foresta nera vicino all'october fest, rifugio delle vergini ubriache. Si accorsero che i vari thaicon, optus e intelsat erano stati in parte distrutti nella partita Iuliano vs Resto del mondo allora sconosciuto in parte erano stati oscurati dall' Allora sono un pollo 20 in quanto i russi e gli americani negli anni ottanta non vollero che si vedessero a braccetto per la via lattea per smaialare ai festini che si tenevano nella parte nascosta della luna, pianeta chiaramente appoggiato lì dagli alieni in modo che l'asse di rotazione fosse sempre quasi perpendicolare al piano ddi rivoluzione per non aumentare o diminuire la zona illuminata dal sole così da occultare le orge giungleggianti e permettendo che fosse osannata dai bitolti come divinità nonchè da mi chiamo San Francesco scusa se incesto nel Cantico delle fritture. Partirono alla volta del Nevada. Durante la traversata fecero tappa a un furtogril e Cassani ne uscì più grasso di Ciccio va a stenti. All' altezza di Belize a Banfi scoppiò una tetta in faccia a Quiqueg e gli astanti inzupparono i wafer rubati nel latte non fertilizzato, il signor Burns si mise a fare Titanic sopra la calotta dell' aereo e fu reso a puzzle a cinque stelle dalla turbina di un altro aereo invisibile. Atterrati vicino a Las Stregas Jacob mandò Pizzul a tirar su il montepremi al Bellagio ma il non posso commentare un mondiale vincente ai tavoli si ritrovò un prestigiatore che gli nascose tutte le carte e alla roulette rovesciò un Verdicchio dei castelli di jesi del 23 sulla gonna di Catherine Zeta Jones e fu immobilizzato con la fanta. Passato l'effetto compleanno di un bambino di sei anni perlustrò la sala slot ma si bloccarono tutte le macchinette tranne la sua elargendo torrenti di petroldollari. Tornò da Jacob nudo con un big foot mano nella mano. Il golden vongol cominciò a studiarlo per capire se fosse del medio o del nuovo regno, poi sentendo che puzzava più di una sbornia a talacchio lo costrinse a rivestirsi. Facendosi strada tra le rughe della fronte di Allegri, detti canyon lupo Bruno riconobbe cristallizzato nel settimo strato di roccia effusiva un suo vecchio compare con cui sgarrava da scuola per gareggiare a suon di caraffe. Finalmente imboccarono la famifamelica state route 375, strada inaugurata durante il torneo di rutto libero stravinto da un plesiosauro. Ad un bivio si connetteva con la famimalefica highway to hell e nel tragitto incontrarono un malconcio Angus Young che voleva ricongiungersi alle cuoia di Brian, non sapendo che fosse cristallizzato nel sesto strato della ruga di Allegri vicino a Paolo Sesto. Nonno Bruno fu intimato a fare il bagno nel groom lake e ben presto fu reso a dessert dal recordsaur di rutti che stagnava nel fondale in attesa di un tartarugame come lui. Poi videro un ufo a forma di cono rovesiato inabissarsi nel nulla ed improvvisamente spappolare le meningi a Ferrara tramite trapasso. Il chiappone fu rimpiazzato da Panatta. Arrivarono invisibilmente alla sbarra della sborra dell' area 51 e la sottopassarono lasciando un grigio classico di veglia libero di finire la partita a super mario kart. Un clone di Titor intanto aveva fatto sputare a un rettiliano anfiboide i codici di accesso di quasi tutte le aree tramite tecnica di condizionamento mentale. I restanti sistemi di sicurezza di disattivarono per pietas per la tasa del pascolo invisibile che si inoltrava. Messo piede nell' Home base Obama giocava a burraco in coppia con un grigio contro un nordico elfico e un insettoide mantide. Fin qui tutto ok, ma in una vasca limitrofa nuotavano nell' acido Gesù Cristo e un clone di Gerald Kennedy, riempiendosi la bocca ora l'uno ora l'altro dello sperma di un umanoide che fontanava dal bordo. Silente, iscritto all' albo dei silenti, disse invece cunfundus e tutti divennero un blocco aspes, tranne Obama, troppo totalizzante in quanto fratello dell'ebreo Barac t' attac e cugino del tale talebano Osama. Si scoprì poi l' ennesimo clone made in provetta ma ci arriveremo dopo. Con un vingardium leviosa lo uovo al tegaminò contro la parete ultraelaborata e si aprirono diciotto porte da una delle quali rotolò la testa di Jebedia Springfield. Intanto Banfi, ridotto a guerriera amazzone, aveva perso buona parte del suo fragore tsunamesco e scoprendo che anche l' altra mammella non funzionava granchè, si era rintanato in corner ciucciando un milkshake di produzione propria. Incitato dalla patti pravo amicizia corta Mara Canà, rubò un jet per andare a rifornirsi di latte. Si recò dal guinnes world negro e gli aprì Big Mama che con una tettata lo balzò in un silos di petrolio negreriano. Razziò qualche suocera di Iuliano in una fattoria. Tornato dal bovile all'ovile superliquidò gli alieni, poi, eccitato dalla vestaglia dell'ex moglie, con una fiammata di latte rovente aprì il portellone di silicio idrogenato che conduceva al Watertown strip, mentre dall' alto dischi mutanti sparavano alla carlos cieca, con i bullet intercettati dai raggi y dei cerchioni di Cassa e Panca. Alle loro spalle Bud Spencer fuoriuscì da un cavò da buon babbo natale e si unì al tumulto. Ad alta quota si scatenò un pearl harbour tra capitan Findus, che prese pieno possesso di un f-16 fighting falcon, e i più arditi sistemi di difesa retrospaziale. L'ex bim bum bam fu colpito per gli strascichi del timewarp dal già caduto disco volante di Roswell e spiralizzato dall'uragano Catrina, ex moglie di Mc Ronald. Gli umanoidi furono rivoltati allo spiedo dall'uragano Sandy, ma sopravvissero poichè muscolatura e ossa erano programmate per resistere alle velocità galattiche, ma non alle spruzzate tragilattiche di Banfield, che con l'acido ianuleutico corrose le squamacce riducendoli ad anfibi non nuotanti. Al Watertown c'erano le vasche immense in cui Paul Helleyer, ex ministro dei bocchini canadesi, sperimentava il teletrasporto dei sottobaghini. Adriano era guidato da Nancy Britti, che incidendo in un cerchio nel grano voglio restare tutto il giorno in una vasca era stato preso alla lettera, Adrimano da Oriali e Marini, ormai amanti dichiarati. Malgrado la dipartita di nonno alcool, la puzza del gregge era ormai insostenibile: si annoveravano ora un big foot, un bud spencer post semina di fagioli, un bossi post immersione subacquea nel pò in secca, una mara canà post arem, un elio post leccata d' ascella, un cane post dio cane. Quando una scureggia di prugna si mischiò all' alzata d' ascella di storie tase la miscela irresistibile cestinò gli anfibi nell' acqua bollente poi Elio scagliò un ascesso dall' ascella con ribaltamento del sottogommone, poi la combustione dell' elio con la scurgia ossigenante scatenò un effetto sole che incenerì il restante sottopanino e l'intera mario base. Nessie Britti si salvò solo mediante tunnel acquoso sotterfugante prima di essere strapazzato al tegamino dal polpo Pogba. Finalmente Cassa e Panca trovarono una cassapanca, ma c'era il cadavere ululante di Reagan dentro. Chicco Giunti a Dreamland con un sottofondo dei dream theater Carbonchio bombava protocaloricamente gli street shark, protobama allungava le braccia inseguendo il sogno di soppiantare l'uomo tira ma non molla dei big four, enyeama lo spappagallava, The Rock si sottoponeva a dischi dei dimmu borgir e amon amarth per scaglionare i muscoli in zolle. Quiqueg urtò col pene in un cassetto e si levò una nube di antraxite che ammutolì i possenti. Il negro alieno, col cervello in pappaborgia, si confessò un negro alieno. Dopo la confessione di Obama e le varie confessioni di Sant' Agostino, rimaneva solo l'autoconfessione di Constant di essere una scabrosa commistione di Tassotti con la moglie nera di Galliani. Al che tutte le barbe talebane si fiondarono su Dreamland rivendicando un 10% di parentela, ma furono incendiati da ufo sigariformi nei ricami barbareschi. Osaobama abdicò dalla casanera ritirandosi anche dalle briscolate top secret, lasciando in ballottaggio il ct Balotelli, che avrebbe continuato comunque a svolgere il ct, e il mullah omar della tribù di kmer. Come gli americani nel '45 mancava di liberare un' ultima postazione, il fantosadico Paradise ranch. All' ingresso i loro mantelli invisibili, in realtà in plexiglass, si erano sgretolati per gli effetti solari della protoscureggia. Giacobbo, che si portava accanto il sarcofago della piramide di saqqara per testimoniare che era alto due metri, entrò in quanto nordico gigante. Gli altri se la diedero a celle ovoidali vegetesche tranne Spugna che entrò come gnomo armato di ascia. Qui iniettavano siero nei polsi a Adebayor che, benchè fosse il dio degli inferi nonchè dei negri, voleva anche lanciare ragnatele e Pizzul veniva esaminato macchia per macchia perchè di una vecchiaia altisonante: il plesiosauro era collassato per l' anidride carbonchica satollata dopo un rutto di alcool test, poi era rimasto a galla perchè gonfio come un Karl Malone. Però l' uomo neozotico dell' era pastrocchiaia versò un brandy del '32 sul tutino interstellare dell' alieno, che cantava tutù sei la mia amica del cuore, tutù la mia compagnia d' amore. Ciccio va a cannoni scelse tra i tre stadi di espletare l' Airlines Arena, sguinzagliando calibri come Noah, Haslem e Bosh. Cominciarono a sollevare navicelle spaziali con grigi che maracassavano dentro. Accorsero pleiadiani dalle pleiadi ma Pessotto si autorazzò contro gli ufo ellittici. Haslem abbatté la navicella di George Lucas di ritorno da una vacanza a Sirio galassia crea e schiacciò un uovo del plesio credendolo un ufo ovoidale. Arrivò Ronaldo in groppa alla timewarpata luna, incazzato per la perdita dell' amico imperatore, mentre riti orgiastici di ogni tipo arricchivano i crateri, un diciottenne se m' incazzo Marrazzo si lanciò con un ufo a forma di sigaro ed una sitar nel culo e sparò un clone del cervello di Moggi afferrato coi molari da Ciccio va a cannoli, che si autosparò con un megacannolo alla crema nell' interspazio e cominciò ad agglomerarsi in Gigante rossa. Ronny iniziò a scagliare iceberg dalla dentatura intercambiabile apocalissando sui giacobbini. Il Pesso si automissilava a destra e a banca, Giacobbo si scompose in una pluralità di individui schizzoidi e salvò le cuoio pelli rinchiudendosi nel sarcobunker in acciaio silicato, Elio deviava i roniceberg mediante aura dell' ascella sudoripara, ma uno colpì Prugna che ci lasciò, uno Ronny mengo che ferito se la diede a lardelli levati e tornò a scoparsi la concubina luna. In preda a un raptus da Finals NBA Giant Octopus Noah si riversò contro Bosh, scambiandolo per un rettiliano qual' era. Michu Kaku, per evitare uno scontro titanologico, aprì per un attimo la sala di ibernazione planetaria condensando una mini era glaciale in dieci metri per intrappolare Giant Octoplus e Megashark. Da qui il cartone megashark tale. Erano morti tutti ma prima di fare un culetto con mac 3 2 in 1, il prode Jacob doveva ancora superare tutti i piani dell' astronave di Babidi, postazione segreta dell' area 51. A quel punto Goku, che non ne poteva più di oziare nel regno dei timewarpati rimorti, seguì le nuvole gialle e nell' atterrare appoggiò il mignolo sinistro nel muro sgretolando l' intero crystal palace. Darbula smise di fare il finto tonto e consegnò definitivamente lo scettro di re degli inferi ad Ade Ademaior prima punta numero 9. Risuperarono la sborra e si imbatterono nuovamente in Angus Young infreddolito che scambiava la sua giacca con le cuoia più spesse di Brian Johnson. Sulla via del ritorno Garfield bussò alla porta del guinness world. Aprì Mama Africa che con una scorreggia anfetaminica lo indirizzò nel remoto reame di Guadalupa. Mostri contro alieni e la rivolta dei quadri astratti Giacobbo tornò ad essere il piccolo aiutante di babbo Iuliano e fu sarcofagato in Egitto. Qui in pratica svolgeva il pompiere nei continui incendi al museo dell' urbano Cairo e il vigile urbano per i continui attraversamenti fuori dalle strisce di gaza. Il Calippo amministrava la sua isola cioè se stesso, Elio gestiva la transessualia e la rom mania, nonchè le vacche della Slovacchia e gli slowbri della Slovenia, la falce Vinnie Jones a consegnare falci e martelli in Russia, Prugna in Prussia, Negrotelli alla casabianca, in Sudan un hijo de puta, un cyborg in Siberia, Bossi in Cispadania e Cisalpinia, la torre del greco in Grecia e i vari minotauri a tappare i restanti buchi compreso quello del culo di Panatta. Gli esperti bofonchiavano che il mondo sarebbe finito in quattro anni di cui due a rovistare nei bidoni. Intanto nell' interstrazio si stava riorganizzando una spedizione punitiva. Ozil stava riunendo tutti i nameciani compreso Fabio Junior e Thiago Silva, troppo forte per essere un comune umano, Angus Young racimolò tutti i venusiani esodati perchè senza lavoro su venere, Ciccio va a congiunzioni astrali snocciolò a raggiata libera Randolph, Hilbert, Iguodala e Griffin per rimpinguare il convoglio e Peter Griffin per rifornire di derrate alimentari la guarnigione, Ewan mc Gregor raccolse l' impero sith a Palpatine, Bando Gora, Gungan e Gen-dai, Vegeta qualche vegetale senziente da Vega, Pluto Aldair riunì da plutone gli ordigni di Plutonio deperito. Al tutto si unì qualche festa dal misterioso pianeta Sayan. I deep purple, dopo anni di digiuno artistico, composero una sparafleshante highway star in cui tunnel manicare l' universo in pochi chilometri. Al museo del Cairo Hulk, troppo verde per non essere un namecciano, si cosparse di vasellina e si finse l' eroe degli otto mondi salvando turisti cinesi dall' inestinguibile incendio. Ma il suo ano scorreva meglio del calcio balilla ed iniziò a sentirsi inchiappettato dal fischione al dente di Giacobbo. Cominciò a stracciarsi i tendini e a issare colonnati di alabastro da scagliare sulla rivolta popolare che si protraeva dalla guerra del kippur. Una colonna ruppe il naso alla sfinge costringendo Zahi Hawass a un' incollata lampo, ma un lampo ebbe la meglio. Il made in marvel levitò il plesso di Abu Simbel, che non aveva ara pacis e dopo le varie soprammobilate si reggeva solo con la forza di Osiride, e lo scagliò contro un tutancanyon. Si elevò un gizabnorme Allegri che sbattè la roma capoccia sull' astronave di George Ducas e fuggì verso il polo sud, quindi a Nord. Passato sopra l' etna in erezione, anche lui doveva farsi una pugnetta ogni tanto, nella foga si infilò ai piedi il Colosseo e l' arena di Verona. Si adagiò sul mare glaciale artico con il Titanic in bocca e un Giant Octopus nell' orecchio. Michael Jordan e Magic English, presi dal prode come aiutanti solo perchè di due centimetri più bassi di lui si inalarono nella trachea di hulk bisulk mediante mongolofiera Podolak. Ovviamente Jordan era coadiuvato dalla banda space pearl jam, che erano gli aiutanti dell' aiutante. Lerry caz gli annerì le unghie intercambiabili con il go kart mattina, Duffy papera lo infarcì di duff, la vecchia pon pon lo starnutilò con i pon pon. Gli altri namecciani attaccavano le piramidi. Tutto quello che deve essere salvato sarà salvato da Giacobbo, adesso, tffffff, tatatatataaaaa. L' attacante dello zenit e del nadir però invertì i Poli mutando la disposizione della cintura di orione e Cheope, Chefren e Nocerino stellefilarono nel valhalla. Sturagiacobbo, visibilmente blu notte, si diede alla feugoterapia lasciando l' Egitto in mano a un editto. In Transilviania Elios non faceva altro che tenere aperti lupanari e case pound per estinguere il debito del cavaliere con l' ex troia e girare film continuativi di Galliani morto e violento. Ebbene alieni scafandrati finsero di operare una disinfestazione dei vari privé per topi, anche se non mancavano locuste, scaracofagi e amanti non religiose. Fucilapomparono la clientela, pomparono Garfagna, Prestigiacomo e Prestafiga. Transilvio fuggì con la Santanchè a Santa Fè, si sposarono e vissero felici e violenti. Iuliano, che da buon capo di stato non mancava di essere uno dei migliori clienti, infilò a assatayan un pornocronometro nel tubo orale costringendolo a uno spogliarello per ansia da scaracofago. Al che fu ucciso da un compagno in quanto cliente. Dio pester e dio lerc, come a suo tempo Jordan, aprirono i silos di sangue che ontariarono sugli alieni. Altri furono moscerinati da un colosseo caduto dall' alto. Hulk e Francis ford podolak diedero panforte, ma furono assaliti nella transelva da mini licantropi. Contingenti sigariformi stalagmarono sul neogotico. Voldemort Shelvey, bambino ai tempi dei liverpolli, in sella a un grifondoro sortiva malefici. Mentre le terre sanguofaghe resistevano, poco più a sud nei balcani si inforforò la rivolta dei cani. Shelvey power, primo ministro di Galliani, lanciò donadoni, ma non funzionò. Edgar Cani continuò la sua risalita dall' adelante alla BBVA, allora Carlo il calvo gli lanciò ronaldi di pelo, ma ammansirono solo bruno soriano. Il rimanente villareal risalì le vene sanguigne, prive di squali assassini perchè non ossigenate. Dio lerc però stava facendo un film su Frankenstein e il copione prevedeva lanciare alligatori nei fiumi di sangue. In più si abbattè sul sottomarino giallo una nebbia da lega nord per l' uscita dalla bara di Filini. Accadde quanto previsto e la transhelvania si eresse a roccaforte inaspettata. In Russia gli ithoriani e i rodian dovevano vedersela con le calcificate pareti addominali dei carrozzieri caucasici, che si intaurivano nelle palestre. Navette si divincolavano tra i monti del Rialto centrale, ma ogni buco era galleria e si percuotevano ferrovie continue e venivano trasbordate da treni in corsa ubriachi. Qui son gin lemon attaccò gli impianti siderurgici dove si produceva sidro di mele alcolico e si ubriacò solo con uno starnuto di Stravinski. Greedo arrivò con una fresatrice elettrica, ma un macchinista obeso sfiatò come una balena a dieta che scheletrizzò gli astanti e si ebbe un' esplosione nel quadro generale. Nel mentre ginnasti e trapezisti acchiaporono ufo fusiformi al volo e li accartocciarono alla griglia. Han Solo, ormai più cerchiato di una sequoia, assalì con spranghe i pluriricostruiti vetri del palazzo d' Inverno con un folto gruppo no tav, pronti a piangere dalla mammina se un poliziotto li sfiorava con una piuma di tortora, e un Beppe Grillo con i ricci in flames. Da solo con la sua barba darwiniana mise a ferro et fuoco la fatiscenza. I no società salirono le scale infernali con qui an so bon e si trovarono faccia a maschera di cazzotti Indiana Jones e Vienne Jones. I figli di mamma abbiente lasciarono i Jones da solo a contendersi Alena Sederova sottratta a Buffon in fase di mummifiazione davanti a un tiro dell' ottenne figlio. I corazzieri del caucaso presero i no tutto a ferree mandibolate nel pene strappando qualche cazzo in qua e là. Vecchie burbere spuntarono dai bidoni e lanciarono vecchie scatolette di legumi sovietici mai realmente discaricate dopo la caduta di samuel. Intanto gli zeltron sbattevano come ciechi senza dio cane per ciechi sui pettorali corazzati dei signori degli anelli, che detenevano il potere in quanto avevano l' anello. Vinnie Jones, stanco di spagnolare nelle virtù di Alena, non riuscì più a contenere il testosterone nei muscoli e piantò un montante nello stomachease di Indiana pacers, che volò dalla vetrata ma si salvò tramite podolak, che era stato cagato più volte da Hulk. Winner Jones affogò nel lago dei suoi stessi steroidi e il palazzo implose in una stella di neutroni. In Prussia l' october fest si era prolungato oltre le più primule aspettative grazie a Spugna e al suo secondo Fratac. Lo sport più in voga era la corsa coi sacchi, ossia riempire più sai di fratac di vomito possibili e l' ultima gara fu vinta da tale Soi Viv, un cinese ancora in fuga dai vietcong. Frattanto il matrimonio con la Santanchè non era un granchè e il prode Silvio ora ruspava tra le cosce della Merkel. Lo spread era dimenticato e unicredit, intesa e banco dei pegni furono salve per due secondi. I knights of cydonia rubarono mercedes e BMW ed arrotarono gli heineken festival predando heineken cups. Ad Assen se la videro con Vettel e Schumacher post sbronza. Sebastian li mise alle strette sul ciglio del prepuzio di Berlusconi. Lanciarono heinken cup, prontamente rispedite tramite alettone, poi Schumacher con un testa a coda di paglia incastrò paglia nel quadro elettrico che esplose con la monoposto. Alla fine la cappella silvina cedette con auto e passengers al rottamatore. I vegani sterminarono gli uffici della sony e della siemens dove si giocava a chi faceva il flumen di sbrozza più lungo. Una ford fiesta fece fiesta in un' acciaieria della lorena, amputando arti e mestieri sopra una catena di montaggio. Ma a Baden viveva da tempo Bin laden che si diede fuoco all' arazzo moresco sottorale e incenerì tutte le harrison ford, con buona pace di han solo. Un ufo a forma di Allianz Arena stava combattendo contro l' Allianz Arena, che quando di notte cambiò colore indebolì la vista dei grigi classici e si schiantarono sulla basilica di frauenkisse. Fratac fece una tac alle ceneri del protestantesimo. un gruppo di crucchi prese le armi che avevano lasciato all' isola dei musei per evitare nuovi nazismi e svasticarono sugli esseracci. Himmler e Goring uscirono dalla secolare casa di riposo e cominciarono a buttar su campi di concentramento sopra i grattacieli e nei grandi magazzini. Franz lanciò il braccio rotto superpugnando venti vegani, che cioffarono nelle fosse ardeatine, Spugna fece rotolare il pallone museo conservato in un hangar da Berlino 2006 e percuotendo i knight of bidonia con un tiro al volo di Brehme multimediale. C' erano troppi maestri insieme e l' alienata fu sedata. Teletrasportandosi in Russia la situazione non era delle migliori. La piazza rossa era in mano alla regina Abidala, che aveva costruito i suoi giardini di teeth, in cui non si riusciva ad andare avanti. Alla mensa dei poveri Qui son gin lemon, al rovesciamento dei colbacchi per l' abbeverazione, versava acido citrico con i vecchi che bevevano se stessi. Finalmente i tagliapietre più granitici impugnarono i martelli e crostonarono sull' esercito, si vivisezionavano tirando i loro acciaici organi, poi si ricomponevano tramite allegro dottore. Giunsero anche camionisti con i loro camion in spalla che transformerarono sugli androidi. Gin lemon si tramutò tramite coctail in vodka lemon e si deglutì nei corpoluti esofagi degli uomini camion in quantità distillatorica. Gli autocaravan, che nel frattempo avevano rimorchiato il Cremlino salvanolo dalla piazza tienanmen si trasformarono in distillerie, il proletariato si ubriacò ancora di più, ci furono abusi di fregne e bambini stenti. Vinnie Jones fu ridotto a farina di grano tenero da una gara di renne impazzita. Ciccio va a kinder colazione più espiò da una merenda i sacramenti kings per terremotare i megalitici spaccapietre e li inviò tramite pacchetto di arachidi vuoto nel mio frigo in bielorussia. Qui c' era talmente tanta neve che finirono scambiati per flaconi di petrolio e altifornati. Qui incastrarono palloni da basket nelle valvove di scarico e le macchine russe popcornarono come mai in c' era una volta in America. Stepparono fino a Mosca coprendo le pelli pluviali con le barbe lanose degli autoctoni che pene in erezionavano e divampavano i villaggi cagando lambrusco. Qui ignifugarono le distillerie e torrionarono sui massicci scosticciandoli con rettangoli di ferrovia. Con le costole fabbricarono nuovi trenamenti. Ci fu l' ennesima disgregazione del blocco intestinale sovietico che divenne unione delle racchie e delle ruspe sociopatiche. In Spagna regnava la sagna, cugino di Spugna ma invero doppione frutto di un esperimento nell'area 51, con cancelliere Shakira che tassava case vinte con appalti ridicoli promettendo la fessura del passaporto a interi circoli di colchoneros. Girava con un phon alzagonna per tenere a bacchetta Pique, Nadal e l' alveare di amanti che smielava attorno. I pesos finivano al dottor Fuentes per la cera e l' epo di vecchia generazione per aumentare la schizzofrenia del tichitaca. Angus Young arrivò con una lista di certificati di disoccupazione da far venir la pelle d' oca a Maxi Lopez. Sua gallina era ministro delle finanze perchè detentore di un maxi pacco da fiumare su Shakira negli archivi di stato. Nella lista spiccavano l' ex pianista dei supertrans, i fratelli Schenker, sciancati più che mai dal sesso crostaceo con Zoigber, Udo Dirkschneider, ridotto ad attrazione di un parco giochi per cani, oltre a Outkast, Moby Dick, Jamirocchetto e Victoria Beckham, esodati anche dal famoso circolo per spastici mtv. Molti trovarono impiego come cocainomani e gigolò. I venusiani esuli però non riscontravano grande appoggio e sfoderarono le armi di sempre, ovvero specchi illusori con fregne al vento, ottenendo qualche lasciaspugnettare. Così entravano nelle poste, nelle redazioni di edmundo deportivo, nei mercati del pesce con i sessoseguaci che si infarinavano il biscione per impanarlo negli sgombri e poi sbattersi contro il bancone come trote in secca. Ma volevano di più, ossia rubare le banche agli ebrei: avviarono conti correnti bancari con più interessi reclamando l' iva alle industrie irlandesi, mai tassate dal summer paradise, le filiali fuggirono dall' isola al verde e si affiliarono in spagna, pagando gli operai venusiani con due pere al tegamino. Il potere di acquisto riaumentò e tutti pan di spagnarono e aprirono conti e baroni. Per aumentare la produttività si avvalsero delle supremazie tecnologiche tedesche razziando impunemente nella valle del Reno, dove gli operai giocavano a barchette telecomandate nei delta di vomito. Tra un furto e un antifurto Angus Young vinse una scommessa su una gara di barchette con cui chiese agli ebrei di levarsi dai pedoni. Con le banche ai figli della dea l' intesa san paolo cannavaro e fabio si incazzò per davvero. Il boss Ciro arruolò tutti i vesuviani, consegnò armature a rolex sovrapposti, arruolò gli orefici della hamsik & co, riforniti dalle scorrerie in casa Marek, luogotenenti i faraoni di capri, raccattarono nuovamente strascichi del carnevale tutto a cale tra cui edmundo refurtivo e si ebbe il tirrenico scontro tra venusiani e vesuviani. A Barcellona su guglielminpietri della segrada tortilla era appostato tutto il cast di un medico in tortiglia, ma bastò lanciare qualche scugnizzo ubriaco contro il muro per far crollare il castello di sabbia con lele e idrolele affogati nelle sabbie del tempo. Il ministro dei succhiotti Pique scagliò barboni nella masnada, tra cui un Osvaldo che si nascondeva nel quartiere dell' espanyol e i prigionieri trasferiti al camp senor nella gabbia di passaggi, costretti a rincorrere un duecentoquarantenne xavi fino al raggiungimento del trecentesimo compleanno. A Siviglia gli alleati ispanici scagliavano palle infuocate con le racchette: Moya si era fuso con Goya in Dio Boia e con un lazo staccava labbri per Andy Warhol, in crisi con Marylin. I vesuviani si raggomitolarono in un pollaio, ma Maxi e il fratello Keko covavano lì da giorni e li spiattellarono di frittate finchè persero il respiro. I catalani si erano uniti ai catadiottri a Palma di Maiorca ed ingaggiavano moustache anche dalla Sarfregna. I torroncelli sbarcarono a cavallo di squali e calamari rubati al geopark di Valencia. Solo Marek veleggiava in piedi come un fuso con la cresta geodirezionante. Ancorarono sul litorale forti di qualche pirates venuto a galla con la bonaccia. I sardi scannonavano cannonau dai pelosi fegati, ma i mastri orologiai tagliavano l' alcool con le lancette e rispedivano il tempo all' indietro tornando incolumi. I catalani spararono quindi con fucili a canna mozza crema catalana superagglomerante ragnatelando i nabule mie portame vie. Gli squali tigre lanciavano denti ricostruiti da latte che si sfaldavano sugli scudi nuragici. L' esercito dei pollami scelti, a bordo dell' intero geoporco, li colse alle espaldine e li tegamarono e paellarono rendendoli un impasto molle ma elastico. I pizzaioli e cantanti nostalgici rimasti trovarono a Sassari dei biglietti per l' America, ma nel transronaldico i fratelli diener li sassaronarono ben bene per l' ora del dinner. Sul continente i nini d' angeli erano diventati incontinenti e pisciavano sul deserto andaluso rigogliandolo e si stanziarono nella nea neapolis. Cordoba, che regnava su Cordoba e Granada assalì i neopolli con atzechi in giacca e cravatta. Sprizzando classe dalle orecchie annichilivano i tarragoni, ma Pulcinella si spulciò per le tortuose strade e obbligò i cordobi a togliersi il classismo. Nello stesso frangente tarzanarono dagli stendistracci accoltellando secondo codice barbarico. Gli zingari avanzarono verso Madrid, dove de Gregori aveva fondato, una provvisoria Banana republic, basata sulle sedie a sdraio. I pabli della zona si riunirono contro i ue guagliò, tra cui Pablito rossi, Pepito rossi e pablo escobar. Pablito e Pepito rovesciarono sacchi di pepite sui che mme ne fotte a mme, ma con le maglie a orologi sovrapposti ci voleva benaglio, Escobar uscì dal bar e spalmò di sangria a mo di gel sulla testa e pablo ibanez incollò ibanez, i geopolli si schitarrarono tra loro spezzandosi labbri superiori buoni per la collezione di dio boia. Pablo Picazzo li geometricò in cubi di rubrik tramite tetraedro e condividendo gli stessi vertici si spigolavano continuamente. Intanto Pablo Ayo era troppo intento a filmare gli ufo continui per il suo 45 mm, misura del suo pene, e Don Chisciotte malleava cosciotte, ma identidy crisava al solito e credendosi il suo pornocompagno si commiserava da solo. I traditori Callejon, Higuain, Benitez e Albiol stringevano nella morsa la broccaforte Bilbao, ma i salumieri furono sezionati da scale crollanti. Capitan pizza e i tronisti rimasti varcarono la sierra morena e fecero bailare le morene nei monti, poi davanti alle mura di Badajoz, con l' orologeria distrutta, espulsero il primo strato di tatuaggi tarocchi che passò traverso le inferriate e strozzò un malloppo di venusiani. Gli alieni si abbatterono sul plotone pizzoso a bordo di cabine di regia, ma i vista sul vulcano proseguivano armati con altri due strati di tatuaggi. Zappaclero offrì loro i tesori del clero rubati dall' abbazia di Ripoll e qualche prelato predato purchè tornassero nell' Italia dei maroni, ma lo schiaffeggiarono con impasti pizzosi. Vegeku, spazientito, strano, spadellò loro la stanza dello spirito e del tempo, ma nella fretta colpì una torre diobella ricostruita senza sistema anti-incendio. Gli espositi e i cantanti d' opera rimasti se la diedero a calzoni a frappe lievitati e la cresta di Hamsik indicò la rotta in culo. Raccolsero anche i terro mineralizzati da Cazzo piccante e con questi imprigionarono le basi ufo dentro il vesuvio. Ma in espana i terroni facevano combutta ed erano infiniti e dopo un bagno mostralardo nella piscina di Fatima salparono da Palos assieme a qualche miracolato verso il Nuovo mondo. Il presidente negrotelli era atteso a un difficile compito in quanto secondo negro alla casabianca e sappiamo come fosse difficile ripetersi. Girava per il bronx con una chevrolet per gonfiarsi delle invidie altrui, poi girava per l' harlem con un range rover e mandava i quattro fratelli uguali a lui a castigare i culi bianchi che imbiancavano i campetti da basket e si assicurava i voti con gare di reppate. Intanto Lodi nella luna boscosa di jador, oltre a intinguere lo spinterogeno nella boscaglia femminile instradava gli ewaoks nel calciare le punizioni con precisione millimetrica fissando nel sette il lombrico di Pablo ayo. I terrostati arrivati ad Ellis Island venivano smistati in navi commerciali verso il canale di Panama, ma alle chiuse di miraflores non si alzava il livello dell' acqua per il sovreccesso calorico dei bambagioni. Così il titanicame veniva soccorso da un' altra nave che caricava i magnaccioni, ma alle chiuse di Gatun strisciavano sanguinamente le ingombranze adipose attirando gli squali del Pacifico e si riappacificavano con la vita nei loro stomaci. Prima o poi castrum pretorium si avvedette dei ciambloni la cui rotta combaciava con la comune di parigi e trovarono scuola materna a Cuba. Ma gli strasciconi pretesero di essere ammassati nelle baracche della vicina haiti per ricreare Napoli, rinverdendo le perdite del terromoto del 2010. I superstiti furono uccisi da una scureggia di caccamo. Ma i timewarpati haitiani tornarono e dissero mi prendo il trofeo, il bacio e tutta la baracca costringendo i terronisti a ribussare al castrato di suino. Si svelò poi che un' arcana baracca custodiva parte del tesoro dei templari, che aveva stuzzicato il languore dei pepitomani. Gli ewoks atterrarono a Ground Zero perchè era l' unico buco in tutta la eastern conference. Uscirono incappucciati ostentando fratellanza balotelliana. Mario arrivò con il cuncus clan a bordo di un floor termovoltaico che girellava grazie alle ginocchiate break degli amici coloured. La BBC trouppò verso il teatrino filmando in veduta panoramica l' incontro ufficiale con la civiltà aliena, 82esimo per gli avvezzi. Resistettero al gioco sorbendosi tutti i rituali: superbowl, top gear ed entrarono in qualche puntata dei griffin. Finchè alla terza partecipazione al Letterman show e alla dodicesima esibizione di una band indie folk Paploo sbottò rompendo un tamburo nella chiorba del rastamon. Il folclore marionettò i banji e i tamburi con le rastacce con percosse nelle coste. Il paplone sganciava piatti da batteria mozzando teste tra cui quella di cazzo del cantante povero. Al pentagono governava Stiffler Jobs che aveva piazzato degli hi-pod giganti. Ciccio Lodi chiamò tutti gli esperti in fuga per la vittoria e passarono il muro cimmeriale. Schiavarono egiziamente fino all' ingresso. Gesùcristarono per coprire le videocamere , ma gli hi-podolak gli avevano attecchito un dispositivo di tracciamento e il preside negro del trinity college, agente infiltrato, gli schiacciò nella testa. Pausa Merda tirò la nonna di Stiffler dopo averla sbattuta ben bene. Ciccio Lodi e gli altri finsero di colombare indietro, ma abbindolarono le concessioni on ori rubati dai bagagli dei terrostrati a new york, a loro volta rubati dalla cucina di de Magistris, rubati dal governo, scambiati dalla camorra, rubati dai dieci cittadini onesti a Napoli quindi già tumulati. Quindi tirarono roteiri nei tubi del pozzo di oak island ed eruppero collane, altari, medaglioni, forzieri con dentro medaglioni, madonne nere e la testa parlante di Boemondo figlio di Roberto. Con i tesauri comprarono navi dai vichinghi discepoli di quelli che avevano scoperto l' america prima dei templari, ma non prima dei cinesoidi che attraversarono bering nella seconda erap glaciale. Così sbarcarono al porto di Boston dove col poker stabilivano chi doveva imbarcarsi in un simil titanic più tardi. Appoggiarono una borsa nel corridoio del trinity college e tutti fuggirono causa forza strage di Bologna e occuparono la scuola. Arrivò un ribelle d'Alema senza baffi ma con le molotov e fu messo sotto consfratto. Allora i red socks schiumarono carretti di ceres sui cannoni appostati nella sala del preside e spensero le micce poi salendo le scale sguillanti di birra ricaddero al piano terra. Qui iniziarono a stropicciare nella pellagra aliena calzetti impregnati di sudaticcio: la scuola si impregnò di formaggio e nelle pelli si formavano fori percorsi da topi minatori. Lodi comprò i fisici e i biologi dell' università internazonale e prometeò gli organi spappati. Avanzarono verso Long Island senza aperol con scudi di palloni per proteggersi da p-47, i calzetti sciusti li seguivano via terra, ma furono affilati da buoni panzoni dai vetri superinstabili dell' hancock tower che rindondò nuovamente sulla trinity church. Zoccolarono fino a New Heaven con cavalli imbizzarriti da una riserva sioux soon. Ma alla baia portuale era ad attenderli un titanic contraerizzato. C' erano tutti a partire da Giovanni dio capra per arrivare a Marino Sumo, passando per Capitano ano e Binni zinna. I vichinghi, pur in interest conflict, avevano sottrato il balocco ad Allegri mentre giocava a vasi comunicanti con il Mar Baltico e il mare del Nord, lo avevano rinforzato con scatafasci scafandrati e si frapponevano agli ewoks. Teebo da ades Boston guidò la flotta, ma a Rhode Island fu presa d' assalto da castori roditori che avevano installato Castoria proprio lì. Squalarono sugli street straz di Carbonchio fino a coca e rum. Hancock, prodotto della John Hancock company che aveva tanti soldi da creare un supereroe, fu mercenariato dagli ewoks. Cazzo di fuoco esplose parte della forza d' interazione nucleare aggredendo le canne fumarie come nebulosa interstellare, il convoglio timepallato del titan cominciò a correre, cosa a cui era abituato, si dava la precedenza a donne e bambini, nonostante tutti fossero dei fantasmi. Una volta inghiottiti dagli street, venivano escagati e andavano a ricomporre squarci nella via lattea. Giovanni senza corna rovesciò i silos di sui simil babidi, ma trapezzarono sulla nave con otto pistole per mano a quattro dita. Intanto la chiusa di Gatun aveva chiusus for eternity perchè un obeso ultraglobulare si era seduto su una paratoia e nessuno riuscì più a sollevarlo. Sul versante cubano Krushov col benestare di castrato di bovino aveva piantato dei missili a Santa Clara e guardava Miami. Hancock de mamma black flaggò sui nobilotti e deviava le pallottole tramite scudo servelloni mazzanti che finivano in bocca a Lodi che le floreava in origami che uccellavano i rampolli in fuga. Finalmente si stagliò dinanzi a loro paraocchi lo skyline di Manatthan con una torre gemella con l' altra abbattuta dalla bile di Vegeta. Avevano già più strips della bandiera degli stati disuniti e un megatotem che girava a bordo di un goodzilla next generation aveva sentenziato che se ti buttavi in acqua morivi come in vice city, sebbene non fossero nella città del vizio, ma di batman. In pratica avevano ridotto la grande pera a un videogioco 3d full immertion di se stessa. Si adagiarono elicotteri sulla tazza della statua della pubertà, con cui gran testa di auto aveva sostituito la caraffa con cui Roger Hodgson nel '79 aveva preteso di sostituire l' originale torcia di modo che le volte che tornava sul suo vascello contemplasse la copertina di breakfast in America. Gli elicotteri spararono a random sulle acque già voltaiche e gli ewoks furono cremati da illusioni fotoplastiche di ufo per la notevole presenza di rame e zolfo, giacimenti instaurati lì dal dirigibile dell' ultino gta. Alcuni come il divino Lodi divennero resistori delle cariche del circuito, riuscendo a trasferire l' energia neurologica nell' acqua tramite sinapsi. Per i rinforzi non attesero granché e con la bava alle fauci irruzionarono aggiogandosi anche il canile i pitbull di pittsburg capeggiati da Dirk Pitt, detto Clive cussler. Tibiarono i peroni di tutti i fast food men, tutti i taxisti con i testicoli in bocca, tutti i negri ingioiellati, tutti gli sciastis tirati su da bombay, tutti i vickings e gli yankees e li scagliarono contro il blocco intestinale all' imboccatura del brooklin. Si crostinarono lì finchè boa morte non li separi. Pian pianin lodi e gli altri ufovic poliparono fino a riva senza essere beccati dalle . A Elvis Island Seal derapava in tondo col solo infantile scopo di arrotare più immigrati in una sola circonferenza. Batman, soppiantato come guardiano solitario della city, alleatosi con lodi li mantellò con un superotto sulla e mischiandosi in una corsa clandestina a broadway improvvisarono un attentato. Non c' erano più Gene Kelly e Rita Hawort, ma repponi breakkanti che riproducevano un rito ugandese. Uno strisciacazzo appezzò dei cocomeri dynamite sotto i sedili ancor lignei per tradiziao., le schegge scorneizzarono gli spettatori, tra cui il segretario di stato Eminem e raggrupparono gli organi in faldoni utili per i bonghi in malawi. Tentarono di rubare dei quadri astratti al Moma e il capo della polizia due facce circondò la struttura. Passarono una notte al museo 2. Dai tagli delle tele di Fontana usccirono shonkey monkey che morandarono i colli con schianto di vene. Furono ossati dal caos primordiale di Pollock che scilindrò code di dinosauiro, ectomiasmi, protopianeti e cervelli in fuga da celebrion che tentavano un secondo futurama. C' era una regola non scritta che cinquant' anni dopo la morte del pittore il quadro avrebbe preso vita nelle notti innotti ribellandosi per gli artisti spirati con le saccocce vuote. Si scatenò una pioggia terronziale: era la merda d' artista che cadeva dal ripieno nel culo del cavallo di cattelan. Accorse Hancock in sella a Del Vecchio re del ballo. Poi arrivò Vieri in sella a schelotto. Erano evasi dal sudamerica perchè non arrivava più niunta dalla chiusura di Panama. Erano due equinotteri a tre perchè c' era anche quello di Boccioni e Salvador d' Ali, ma del veccchio re cavallo con una testata degna del times li balle di fienò. Una zuccata halloween di schelotto chiuse il valzer. Alcuni furono spettroscopati dalle gamme di luce di Rothko su cui si aprivano stargate di assorbimento che proiettavano a 26mila volte la velocità del suono contro il sole. Altri tombati blindatamente negli scatoloni di . Senenziarono anche i golem di Picactus: il toro di ghernica era mosso da cuori toro che si erano immischiati nei cidiarreo bulls. Sbarcarono da marte gli amon amarth, ma Balotelli, breccando sopra un craccacielo, staccò un cornicione che proruppe addosso all' epic metal. Vennero giù gli U2 che giravano l' ennesimo video sopra il grattacielo e megalomanarono al suolo. Le terrebotti trasbottavano nei laminati degli skypaper. Listelli d' alluminio schiantavano intere file di suonatori da marciapiede e nei ristoranti sui schiacciapiedi si gustavano vetri e conoscopie per rimuoverli. Su terronia libera serfavano Ringo e Eddie Vedder. La densità dell' idrogeno torrone fece schizzare i cognati degli strati più esterni contro la prison tower e gli uggelli spruzzatori diedero corposità al tutto e ritravisarono come crisalidi bavose sui buffoni che intrattenevano qualche formica. Pluviarono una dopo l' altra l' homer tower, la lenny tower e la carl tower. Un ewoks al guggenheim tirò una punizione alla serginho che fece tutto il corridoio a spirale colpendo nei paesi baschi il plenipotenziario che baratrò dal nono renzo piano. Ben presto del museo rimase solo l' estintore. Il rockfester center fece fester sugli elemosinatori da fermapiede perchè ormai ti fermavi ogni due secondi da quanti sbandavano vodkanti. La statua della prigionia piscinò nel circuito elettrico , ma Balottini si immerse un attimo per riattivare i diecimila neuroni dormienti e la salvò. Poi issò deloar muschianti e telaiò sui panzville. Sua eminenza Eminem li pompava analmente. Alcuni jaguaravano via ma si ritrovavano a testa in giù su un frassino col cazzo in mano al posto del cambio per sfregamento dei cuscinetti. Il One Bryant park sferrò il blu tornado dei sistemi di ventilazione e scoperchiò le celle di acqua grigia jumanjando sui terropieni. Turbinando nel ciclone delle azzorre i core iste core irradiavano lezzo in mezza west coast ma il kobi bryant era dotato anche di depuratore. Il secondo timewarp e il caos legale Con la grande mela andetui sir Jacob provò a salvare almeno il Regno disunito, ormai preda di una crisi musicale senza ritorno dopo l' avvento dei one direction e dopo che qualcuno aveva sospirato che gli arctic monkeys erano meglio dei Queen. Il Big ben era crollato secondo attentato e ancora si udiva il ben bang begghiti bang e ancora ben bang begghiti bang. Westminster abbey era trabusata sullo studio di abbey road. Portò in salvo d' acquisto i crown jewels mettendoli in saldo d' acquisto. Nella fretta diede un frontone alla queen elizabeth e la dancing queen sbattè la lisca di pesce talmente forte che il london bridge cadde sui ferguson che giocavano a bridge. L' ala est dello Stamford bridge traversò sulla moglie di Terry che giocava a letto con bridge. Sir Jacob, dovendo salvare i propri jewels, montò il buckingam palace sul porto galleggiante dello sbarco in val badìa e suggerì ai frac di prendere il loro culo snob e andare in Francia, ma lo scambiarono per mr bean e lo riempirono di fagiolate. Rastrellò il muro atlantico e la flotta inglese non resistette a remixare per l' 83esima volta la guerra dei Cent' anni. C' erano Ritchie Hawtin e carl cox armati di mixer e gnomi armati di ascia che protestavano per la commercializzazione della letteratura anglosassone dopo il signore dei fardelli. I dj inglesi si unirono con i froci francesi daft punk e garniet de l' oreal in un can can nella camera di un hotel a sedici sferze. Holland, da buon richelieu, Più a sud nella franca contea O' Driscoll e O' Connell tiravano lavatrici a Dusatoir e Maestri. Un cinese compressato aveva condotto i fidi jordan e johnson nel Revermont ma al primo è una ciappola si ritrovarono a x drive village dove pioggia, neve, vento e grandine alternavano cicloni a tormente. La bora boreale persuase i sensi e anerì gli imbalsamati. Al terzo giorno sbucò una foca da un cesso seguita da un gattuso delle nevi che faceva la foca come rito amoroso. Flying man cagò un discobolo di marmocche tramortò in testa a uno ieti in strada. Intanto il sei nazioni si protrainava in alvernia e a metà ponte di Millau il capolavoro di ingegneria chiese venia e fruttafrullarono per trecento metri. Fuori il brennero d' oltralpe Liga cominciò a cantare quel gran bel traffico che vuoi, poi Roger Waters liberò atom heart vacche e pigs (three different species) sul passo di Calais e bloccò il traffico nationau. Con l' Italia mediterraneata, saranno contenti adesso, gli inglesi andarono a liberare l' Africa dagli americani dopo che avevano costretto i mi accingo al barcone a fare secchi Gheddafi, Mubarak e Al saad. Giacobbo atterrò nel tibesti con l' astronave di Lucas, in dirittura di failure poichè la marvel vendeva i kit di star wars, adescò i sapientoni che credevano di spadroufare in calmitù: gli interni erano collegati a oleodotti aperti e furono gas naturalati e venduti a enel energia. I carrarmati ploffarono nei sabbioni. Avanzarono con i con buona pace di Spielberg, ma erano inseguiti dai germi di tetano e salmonella e impattarono in un nascar per mutilati lasciando busti arsizi affannare nel sahara. Zidon aveva trasformato tutte le casupole a mezzo piano in minibunker. Furono AK quarantasettati coi brandelli che cucivano i moreschi nelle afose fiere ininterrotte. Ad Algeri tutti avevano la testa dura e la statua di Zidane che sventra materazzi in qatar non era bastata a non farsi plasmare una doppia scatola cranica in tungsteno. I si enzo salvi si può sedia bridgestone a rotellarono fino all' altopiano Tademait e, circondati dal nulla, tentarono di trovare pace, ma uscirono due nudi che scopavano sotto la sabbia. Nell' oasi di cufra coppa di suinarono i venditori di granite che non c' erano quando serviva e si scarrellarono fino ad Asmara, la città dell' asma per trasmissione dalle abissine che avevano fornicato col puzzoso Benito prima di ritirarsi per fear of the fiocine. Da Addis Abeba giunsero donne vaso avanzanti sulle tette a pera. Giacobbo le avvistò con un periscopio, prima di impalarsi da un esercito di ipale in anticipo sui negri eccitati all' idea di conficcargli un palo nel culo. A Nairobi c' era una continua ricerca di gemellaggio con paesi meno negri, ma tutte le città avevano appeso gli assessori al chiodo. Gli I will survive storm trooparono finchè vennero eunucati da un esercito di bambini. Mentre esalavano l' ultimo microbo metà bambini compirono sette anni e furono mandati in pensione. Salvati in fotocorner in lontananza le donne anfora ciabattavano sulle pocce e da Giacotto avanscopertavano già le prime iene. Marcirono fino al Malawi, dove tutti avevano la malaria: Touré e Drogba erano ormai capospedale e primario di chemioterapia. Finirono nel reparto di cardiologia estetica dove il cardiologo Dirkschneider dotava tutti di metal heart e ogni tot partiva la musichetta della nona sinfonia di Beethoven. Gli ibrorobot ferrarono fino allo Zimbabbuino dove furono impilati in fusoliere di liane e paccati a Luanda per le amache. Qui, allentata la malaria, sgambarono in Zaire rallentando l' inseguimento con banane lasciate in punti strategici. Ma Mutombo stava ricercando il suo passaporto e con lo skyscreaper nei paraggi si coprivano di mangrovie. Ipnosarono i gabonesi con video di Bosingwa da dieci minuti, ma erano persecutio temporum da tasmania in tornado e capitan findus a ruota per doppiarlo. Il guinnes decise che era il momento di riespletare Vialli e con lui migliaccio, mazzocchi e guardalà. I bambini, in assenza francescana secolare di pallone, calciavano escrementi di elefante, che erano troppo densi e esplodevano riducendo le tibie rotanti a canne di bambù. Com' è cominciata coi Filistei la ploia infinita degli Ebrei L' incendio non dava segni di cedimento e Spugna, che lubrificava gli acquedotti che da quando Mosè aveva tramutato l' acqua in vino ubriacavano i tolomei ogni venerdì, aveva ingerito tutto il brunello corrente più due tardone incastrate nei condotti dal solstizio d' autunno, poi aveva chiuso i bocchettoni tranciando la zampa a un topo. Doveva trovarsi un altro giro d' affari e divenne guardiano del porto. Aveva tentato di accoppare il generale Julio Cesar con l' insegna, prendendo solo la testa ormai naufragante di Pompeo. Se ne era tornato con le ballerine di flamenco sulla barca di Ra e l' esercito di Tolomeo XIII si era dato alla baldoria. Cleopatra per festeggiare indisse un banchetto truculento, ma non c' erano più libagioni. Si cercarono gli uomini più tozzi e truculenti e il salsicciotto fu legato con lo spago mentre assaporava la testa di Pompeo, che Julio si portava dietro da quando lo avevano assassinato e che amava tanto. Era già stato dalla regina in veste di fantoccio scureggiante di corte, cercò di fiatare ma gli intubarono un ibis sacro nell' abile culo. Rinchiuso nella sala dei serpenti, dove lonze tosattavano a una temperatura a doc, alterò gli infimi con un suggestivo malto che serbava in tasca dalle analisi delle urine. I mentecatti cominciarono ad attorcigliarsi tra di loro e dentro di loro plasmando una gabbia rotante che roteò le guardie e scacciò i paffuti mercanti dal tempio. Percorrendo i chilometri dell' Eptastadio fu colpito da un raggio laser dall' alieno Osiride, che giocava a flipper dentro l' occhio della sfinge. Cesar, da poco divenuto eteresossuale dopo aver amato a lungo Gneo Pompeo a favore di Cleopatra, rugolò con la biga lungo il pendio del colonnato, divenne omofobico e strappò dalle grinfie dello sculettamento due glutei a altrettante ballerine, si compattò un panciotto e rullò per sette stadi. Sugna era ormai al porto di Eunostos e si stava dileguando nel porto interno dove i bambini pelati giocavano alla naumachia, il pelato 1 era Tolomeo, il pelato 2 era Cesar e così via, mentre Horus muoveva le barchette sott' acqua. Cesar si servì dei glutei come parafulmini contro Osiride, poi si attaccò a un pesce Kicanovic sciando ad acqua coi ricettacoli adiposi. Sogna era ormai al porto orientale ributolando tra le alghe ormai pressanti. Le mummie bambine erano ancora convinte di muoverle loro con qualche sfingezza. Cleopatra dalla gloriosa patria mandò rinforzi, cioè un ex ciarlatano sganasciato dalle cavallette e un Inzaghi strisciante, per trombata brasileira di tutti. Se non fosse stato per il mastro mannaio, vero guardiano del porto, che falciò una gamba a Julio, la pietra rotolante non avrebbe avuto chance. A detta di Strabone giunse in libano sulla chitarra timewarpata di Ronnie Wood. Sventato il Nedved d' Alessandria, Prugna, che mangiava scorpioni dalla sabbia del libano, si sentì bagnato da una tonaca sudata, forse mai lavata e cercò di bere. I Giudei gli diedero un cavallo, ma non ci arrivava neanche col bastone da nano vissuto. Giunse a Pella sbambinando davanti a un altro beduino, dentro un cesto della frutta essendosi sfilacciato i calzoni nella lotta col mini pony. Finito il tour dei peperoni al mercato ortofrutticolo, gli offrirono da bere e da mangiare e un giaciglio in cui sudare. Si inebetì dell' acne di Mariacne, discendente del Maccabi Tel Amort, di cui era follemente arrapato il giovane Erode e nel 47 A. L. era sotto sinedrio per aver violentato troppo frettolosamente Ezechia d Gamala, saltando le varie fasi. Il governatore della Giudea lo arruolò nella guerra contro Cecilio Basso, autoproclamatosi governatore della Siriia, nel reparto elefanteria, quelli che provavano a muoversi nonostante una serpe nel culo, per lo più di provenienza egizia. Anche Maicon era fuggito in Siria dopo l' uccisione di Julio Cesar insieme a Samuel e Lucio. Da Bet Sean cavalcavano i calanchi siriani nutrendosi di scudetti marci. Le altre lentezze portavano le tavole della legge, ma uno scriba più NERD degli altri tentava di digitalizzare il tutto e arrivavano qaundo già tutti erano circoncisi. Per sfuggire alla sudicia fissazione si fingevano prosperose mignotte o si lanciavano in laghi gelati ripercorrendo le sorti del Magno. Gli sporchi Giudei, ad accampamenti tranquilli, non cercavano bordelli, ma cercavano sempre di predicare, entrando in capanne monoabitate anche a notte fonda, la propria esasperante storia: Un dio svedese aveva promesso a Leonard Cohen una numerosa discendenza, così come aveva fatto a Iuliano, lo zuccheramento di tutte le propoli e la terra discinta, con tette a gorghi. Dopo che un araldo gli aveva suonato nell' orecchio 75 anni con un corno a tutto volume e con la moglie sterile come le scogliere di Ascalona, se ne andò da Ur verso Canaan, dove nei pressi di Sichem sua vichinghità gli apparve in sogno confessando che quella sterpaglia scorpionante sarebbe appartenuta alla sua discendenza. Fuggendo in Egitto per il morso della carestia, raccomandò a Sara di fingersi un trans per non attirare le spire di Ramses II di Capri. Tornò nel Negrev dove si separò dal nipote Lot perchè le pecore di quest' ultimo erano più obese e corpulente e reclamavano spazio. Lui e Dio erano ormai compagni d' arme e quando Lot fu fatto prigioniero dal re di Gomorra, Cohen radunò i barbuti e lo salvò muovendosi a cespuglio. Restituì anche le quattro pecore rubate al re di Sodoma, che cercò invano di sadomarlo. Cohen divenne Abrahamo conseguendo il brahman, la potenza di accrescimento consecutiva alle invocazioni consecutive secondo un principio autoesistente che formava Visnu e Shiva e che conglobava tutti riti e i detriti. Ad un certo punto Aristobulo, dopo aver ultimato la settima lernia d' Egitto recitandola a memoria, si ritrovò senza in mano la Bibbia. Voci correvano l' avesse intascheta tale Taddeo, filisteo della tribù dei somari, che si occupava principalemente di cacciare canarini. ma avere un minimo di conoscenza in un popolo di carnivori e disagiati mentali significava detenere il potere. Avrebbe potuto allargare la zona di caccia a quattro colline messe in croce, la sabbia del vicino era sempre più ricca di minerali, visto che non cresceva un filo d' erba dall' ultimo impluvium. In giubilei federico giunsero in un campo da golf dove i camion riempivano il terreno sabbioso di sabbia e ad ogni tiro affondava la pallina inesorabilmente: l' obiettivo era morire asfissiati respirando litri di polvere. Il rigatone disse che era l' ultimo campo di proto golf aperto dopo le confische di Taddeo l' ebreo. I maccabei avanzavano libandosi di datteri e ciliege inseminati nelle aggrovigliate barbe. Per rincorrere l' ennesima michele pecora smarrita caddero in un' impastata della cuoca doris, datasi al cochiccio pesante. Era una guerra a son di sottrazioni di pecore. Cassio figlio di Cassiopea si ritrovò comandante per essere vestito con la lana più merino, oltre che per essere composto da plutonio. Spinti dall' effetto Doris gli invasati salirono sulla visione della scala di Isacco per innevare i siriani con comete di coca, lasciandoli infermi. Isacco disse che era cosa buona e ingiusta, ma non lo sentirono in quanto chiuso in un sacco dai pomi delle esperidi. Il figlio di cassiusclea lo nominò governatore della Celesiria, assegnandogli un intero gregge. Ssogna, scambiato per una pecora Romanov, era capobranco nell' ezio gregge di Ircano. Pacoraban, principe dei Parti, gli chiese di incontrarsi a Persepoli per nominarlo castro frigidarium, benché avesse ancora in mano lo scalpo di Crasso, andato a morire da loro per dioscuri motivi. A nulla valsero le raccomandazioni del nipote Erode che al massimo dalla Persia orientale era tornato un braccio bionico rubato dal laboratorio cibernetico di Serse, Ircano fu ridotto a kit di sopraindecenza da Antigono, che voleva essere lui Castro cavallo. Spugna aveva quella lana schiumosa che assorbiva anche dai rigagnoli rinsecchiti e veniva filtrato da un muro di zecche riposte in isacchi da più di un depravato. Stanco di fare l' orange juice per i beduini prosciugati, mentre schiumava nel giordano e tutti non lo cagavano di un siclo fissò una perpendicolare fasciando i denti di un coccodrillo paralizzato e con buona pace di uncino e la svignò in bocca al rettile sacro, partito a razzo per una gengiva in disordine. La Bibbia intanto continuava a non farsi notare e aveva ridestato l' interesse di Himmler per decodificare la bara del Salamone. Giravano con veli fingendosi pelose donne e si pagavano le derrate soddisfando i gay della zona. Penetrarono nella torre di Davide scalfendo una guardia con un sacchetto di spigolosi talenti, la paperopoli conteneva anche il terzo candelabro e altre reliquie come l' Apocalisse di Benitez, l' Apocalypto di Yepes e la stessa moglie di Himmler con un ragno a coprirle l' occhio sinistro. Taddeo il diarreo spuntò con un baldacchino ascensionale dal piazzale di sotto dove condonava ak-47 e cominciò a riempire il saloon di merda. Himmler slittinò sopra la Bibbia smerdata mentre Mrs Himmler lanciava ragni dalla figa slabbrata e arrivò nel tempio di Succot. Diarreo scorreva con la portantina incantata sapendo che se avesse scagliato la prima pietra i pecoroni l' avrebbero seguito, sgualcendo l' inestibbiabile valore. Sparò due dinamite bonzo che sgretolarono solo Ezechia e Esaù nella facciata della sinagoga dietro. Una quadriga perse contatto col lastricato sguillando nella scia immonda e rovinò sul galileo. Ricapitolando il potere si suddvideva nel gregge di Cassio, nell' Ezio gregge di Erode, nel Iacchetti di Antigono e il Iacchetti di Pacoraban e poi c' era Himmler che si stava inoltrando nella Samaria con l' unica bibbia non truccata da qualche profeta cieco. Erode figlio di Efrode doveva fuggire verso sud e proteggersi da Antigono e Pacoraban dentro i confini di una roccaforte. Setacciando l' ano del Giordano cercava idraulici e vide il mastro vinaio che si spremeva per il ricambio vinifero. Era paonazzo e pescoso nei capillari plastici e leggermente sottopeso, aveva le caviglie distorte e zambrottava come Filottete sobrio. Sapendo dei suoi miracoli ingegneristici lo ingaggiò per la fortezza di Masada. Sulle ceneri degli Hashmonaim costruì il palazzo occidentale, una prua a tre gradoni e tre terrazze. Su quella basale ci stavano i mangiamorte, che si cibavano letteralmente dei filistei schiantati dalle torri, in quella di mezzo i pausamerda che cagavano in bocca ai mangiamerda per digerire, in alto i guarda sigilli che tenevano calzetti fungosi sulle incisioni nel metallo bloccando i quattro cavalieri dell' apocalisse. Spugna ammorbidì il calcare con le sogne che correvano gare di rally intorno al suo porco, poi giunse la contrada Chavicone a traforare i magazzini nella parte nord. Un' unità di zeloti edificava le trentasette torri e le casematte, mentre una bibbia apocrifa scavava da sola pozzi ovunque per l' acqua urinante. C' erano dei sedimenti più barcollanti dove non si poteva scavare e il mastro vinicolo si installò in quel punto, incamerava l' acqua nello stomaco, la portava nell' altro stomaco e la solforava in vino tramite agenti vinicoli. Da Patrasso il timewarpato Nietzsche, tra un' orgia e un' apparizione di dioniso, caricava i barconi di moscato bianco da portare tramite un ancient bard alla compagnia spugnante e mischiarlo al rosso di sugna per un effetto tonante. Un paio di coccobelli si intrufolavano nei sentierini del Giordano e somministravano foglie di coca da masticare al prugnaio per mantenersi un gonfiabile. Erode lasciò i dopati per il tour degli intenditori attraverso l' egeo, il tirreno e lo Ionio. A Samo fu percosso dai samoani abituati a scazzottarsi coi neozelandesi. Messo a samomaso, si salvò solo per un intero rito orgiastico che crollò dal piano di sopra e spezzò le catene di cazzi annodati che lo obbligavano al talamo. A Sartorini i santorini decantavano l' agognato Assyrtiko, anche se avevano sprofugato la ricetta agli Assiri. Erodò con le bigonce fino all' imbarcazione, ma l' avrebbe dovuta armeggiare nel Pireo perchè ai piedi dei monti tessalici si stagliavano i vitigni degli dei, veri ubriaconi della Grecia. Fu fortunato perchè Woodstock si doveva organizzare lì, essendo l' unico spiazzo in Grecia che non fosse costipato di buche o pieno di sofisti e oratori. Torniò l' uva passa con Santana e Ravi Shankar. Apollo, geloso in quanto Shankar era meglio di lui con il lobo dell' orecchio superiore, cercò di pestare il banjo ma si pestò da solo le dita gonfie. Il decadimento degli dei pagani non risparmiava neppure Afrodite, le cui ciocche strozzavano i gatti mentre le piastre continue non sortivano danni a Cleopatra. Atena non godeva più degli edmondo fabbri dell' età del ferro e adesso impugnava un ak atene, Ares da dio della guerra era diventato lo zimbello di Iolao e anche a Salmoneo capitò di chiapparlo per il culo. Ermes per stizza tranciò una corda del banjo, prontamente usata per impiccarlo. Da dio non morì, ma provava più dolore di quello che avrebbe pensato. Gli hippie arrivarono a cavallo ultra infagottati, al contrario di nudi come vescicavano di solito e per penuria di pollastre Erode riprese il timone. Giunto a Patrasso Nietzsche faceva una pompa al bambinello bacco a cavalcioni. Col cazzo dolente e le sadofrustate nel petto lasciò Bacco a mozzarellare fra curve e spigoli. Si appropinquò alle otri mai rafferme, ma nella nebbia gli diede quelle di arredamento, stracolme anch' esse. Resistette a mani tozze nella schiena e a un barbuto Socrate in procinto di succhiotto. Erode il prode non si slacciava neanche fra mammelle aloe profumanti. Coadiuvato dalla guardia forestale, che vigilava sulle foreste al vento fin dall' Oktober fest, portarono il moscato fino alla barcarola, che ormai cigolava vendetta. Quanto l' equipaggio avrebbe tenuto senza tracannare nulla? Con le troie che si sbattevano ancora per molto e un saltac nelle sue Cecilie si fece. Ad Agrigento non passarono per fobia dei cartaginesi, allora imbarando Beppe da Genova approdarono a Messina, dove Domenico designava i legionari di sedici anni contro i galli ad Alesia e i legati contro gli stracci appesi a una finestra di Crotone. Mascherandosi da Gene Simmons e Paul Stanley durante l' Edipo a Colono trafugarono l' oro dei cittadini, che sarebbe finito tutto al tribuno una volta gettati gli attori in mare. Finalmente gli arcaici slipknot si ravvidero della continua presenza di cartelli cercasi buffoni, presero Domenico nella morsa di tre sgabuzzini, mentre con Erode strisciava il taglio nel labbro su per il travertino, inondò di sangue una partita di pupini ufficiali della battaglia di Farsalo e lo pigiarono nella stiva. Gli attori marciarono per le sacre sponde ladrando il vino di Cerveteri e trasportandolo nelle teste concave dei servi, mentre Erode si era recato in curia avvisando Antonio delle genialate che avvenivano in Cecilia, stringendo l' amicizia di comodità e ottenendo un ottimo montalcino. Appunti (vietato leggere se non sei un autore, pena il disfunzionamento) obeso omologato ronaldo cavaliere della tavola imbastita, pessotto nuovo icaro rottamaldo vaga per le strade in stato confusionale, sornione e trasandato cerebroleso/cerberoleso pazzo conclamato panza farcita di scorie melma nodosa Tiro al presidente, Vialli morente padella nella testa di Padelli al posto del casco ronaldo vedovo perchè è morto il trans, tifosi del flamengo aspettano ronaldo vestiti da viados, fallimento se non segna anche se gioca benissimo, tracollo quando tira la punizione, mano rotta nel ricadere da uno stacco right|thumb|250px|Non so dove ma questa immagine verrà inserita comunque vada sarà un decesso chi muore si rivede non c'è bene A che ora è la fine del gordo lipoaspirato occhi che escono fuori dalle orbite di Iuliano floscio, fraido, bifolco, triforcuta arti posticci di Pessotto Poi a non lo so io, chiudi quella porta lì per favore va là! Luther Blisset (capitolo non ufficiale) Luther Blisset è un ex calciatore/entità astrusa giamaicano/a naturalizzato inglese. Passa alla storia per aver fatto bestemmiare in tutte le lingue i tifosi del Milan a causa della sua goffaggine sotto porta e la sua mira non propriamente da Guglielmo Tell. Famoso il suo gol sbagliato a porta libera da due centimetri in un derby ormai censurato a causa della scarsezza degli interpreti. Rispedito in posta celere in Inghilterra, si smaterializza e si reincarna in condividui e identità multiple (vedi wikipedia) con l'unico scopo di essere di nuovo messo sotto contratto dal Milan in incognito e far ripercorrere ai milanisti le gesta di Mosconi. Pare che gente come Jose Mari, Javi Moreno, e più recentemente Ricardo Oliveira e Marcia Amoroso non siano nient'altro che cloni sdoppiatosi dal corpo di Blisset. Nel passato è stato il responsabile dello scisma tra i cristiani e i protestanti e delle idee di uguaglianza tra i bianchi e i neri, propagandate dai suoi avatar Martin Lutero e Martin Luthero King. Uno dei multicorpi ha deciso di ripercorrere le orme di Seedorf buttandosi a capolone nel mondo dei motori sponda automobili, cogliendo risultati imbarazzanti, perchè non riesce ad imbroccare una curva. Ronaldo & il genio Jam Jam (capitolo non ufficiale) La storia del genio jam jam ha origine nell'isola di ibiza dove quel libico di merda di Gheddafi aveva portato il povero patato ronaldo il diabetico...fin da subito Gheddafi gli insegnò l'arte del travoneggiare con le merendine in bocca (sacra arte libica del farsi dare nel culo da uomini grossi e forti metre si mangiano merendine alla ciliegia,dove gheddafi bisogna dire che è un maestro assai potente, risaputo che i libici sono tutti dei sfondaculi),ronaldo fin da subito imparò benissimissimo...tanto che umiliò gheddafi in una gara di "piglialo tu che lo prendo anche io". Dopo l'umiliazione Gheddafi tornò a rompere le palle nel suo paese...lasciando il patato Ronaldo nelle grinfie della vita notturna di ibiza. Capitò che mentre passeggiava una sera con il suo solito abbigliamento composto da cappelloo di paglia ciccia e ciabatte incontrò un mezzo nero come lui...fin da subito diventarono amicici e passarono belle serate insieme...fino a che in una sbornia maestosa rivelò il suo vero nome: Jamal piccolo e bello...e gli rivelò che se si strofinava un tombino tra le natiche poteva far esaudire un desiderio che riguardava un'altro giocare di calcio svuotato perchè troppo vecchio ovvero obeso. Ronaldo il patato decise di far due risate: trasformò la sua bellezza in un incrocio tra scimmia e castoro e creò ronaldinho. In seguito se la prese con il genio jam jam...sforcandolo con una sottopanza maestosa acuta e figlia di puttana abominevole...dopodichè jam jam si rifugiò nell'abisso più profondo per nascondere sta panza pelosa all'uomo che poteva usarla per scopi che neanche possiamo immaginare...e ronaldo tornò a dare ginochiiate di porcellana al muro a casa. La saga di Pirlo e i talebani Frase celebre Se Pirlo parte divento un talebano, mi apposto in via Turati, aspetto che passino Galliani e Berlusconi e poi mi faccio saltare in aria con loro. Ripercussioni alla frase celebre dopo l'interessamento del Chelsea per Pirlo polich p: qualcuno sa se ZIO fester e stato finalmente rapito dei talibani.. Risposta alla ripersussione x polich p: non ti preoccupare, mi sto già facendo crescere la barba e ho già pronto il turbante. Delirio Drogba 1 Drogba è una vecchia bocca da fuoco insanguinata che erutta lava ardente, vecchio leone furente mai domo, negrezza autoritante dalle fauci sputa lava incandescente, felino avido assaporante rete gonfia, pantera selvaggia trascinante compagni a gloria certa, guerriero delle steppe più riarse e madido di sforzo profuso a giusto dominio, trionfo del cor svenato, ghepardo fendente vento aria arzilla in fragorosa selva, lussuria al guardo, atomico nel ventre, araldico nelle gesta d'area, negro imperturbabile scatena irti contrasti, lotta sana e satura non v'è sosta Delirio Drogba 2 Carne viva pulsante virtù, lode eternata ai vincituri gogna ai vinti, sacrificio spendido d'anima d'omo doluta per champions perduta e Ovrebo idiuta, di vendetta si nutre il verme intestinale, de morboso piglio il senno dovuto, il dardo scava penetrante gli abissi or fin l'aetate optima et integerrema, il cor non si spaura, il flato appesta la piana scarna, crepa si protende oltralpe d'in su nevoso picco ove champions rossata et nigra staglia un volo si novo ma de grata canoscenza vetusta ancecapellica de roccosacco, il trado ancestrale de club caput mundi et universal corporation of campeones de reliquia antigua ossequim altri club Lista della spesa *Ronaldo *Materazzi *Aldo Moro *Maria Antonietta d'Austria *Ghigliottina *Mussolini *Adriano *Capitan Findus *Moby Dick *Moggi *Zidane (è consigliata la pagina in inglese) *Cristiano Malgioglio *Vladimir Luxuria *Alessandro Cecchi Paone *Giuliano Ferrara *Giampiero Galeazzi *Negro *Paul Gascoigne *Ciro Ferrara *Gianluca Pessotto *Paolo Montero *Bruno Pizzul *Giorgio Tosatti *Auro Bulbarelli *Davide Cassani *Muten *Valeria Marini *Pamela Anderson *Rita Levi Montalcini *Lupin *Impero mongolo *Unni *Mao Tse Tung *Vergate sul membro *Adriano Galliani *Kalac *Peter Crouch *Elio e le storie tese *Giuseppe Bergomi *Roberto Giacobbo *Gerry Scotti *Satana *Charles Montgomery Burns *Bossi *Pecoraro Scanio *Sperma *Ebrei *Hitler *Area 51 *Ufologia *Chef Tony *Hans l'uomo talpa *Pinocchio *Mosè *Eva Henger *Asterix *Obelix *Maurizio Mosca *Milan Lab *Ricardo Oliveira *Tokyo Hotel *Rambo *Steven Seagal *Indiana Jones *Darth Vader *Obi Wan Kenobi *Capitan America *Capitan Harlock *Maldini *Jabba the Hutt *Gesù *Bin Laden *Saddam Hussein *Gene Gnocchi *Dalai Lama *Bud Spencer *Mosè *A.C. Milan *Dio *Olanda *Amy Winehouse *Rasta *Bob Marley *Pete Doherty *Alberto Gilardino *Andrea Caracciolo *Zucchero *Frate Indovino *Pico de' Paperis *Paperoga *Loredana Bertè *Metallica *Eugenio Montale *Clarence Seedorf *Imperatore Palpatine *Voldemort *Nazgul *Ratatouille Video *Il video del primo attentato *Auro Bulbarelli in una rarissima ripresa amatoriale che ne attesta la reale esistenza *Il tempismo e la tecnica di LLEEHMAANN! *Fra Tuck si fa largo a spanzate (colore abolito) *Tutto quello che ho predicato fino adesso si è avverato: la panza dance! (P.S. RONALDO SI AUTODEFINISCE OBESO!) *Lo chef Von Klappen all'opera *Gustavo l'assaggiatore gusta se è guasto *Gustavo crepa dopo aver gustato la porcheria di Von Klappen. Ula, ula! *Zero comico assoluto *Best video ever! Gerre rock! *L'oscura presenza di Mark incombe sugli studi televisivi Mediaset durante la moviola di Juve-Inter del 98 *Tracollo fisico Collegamenti esterni *Bestemmiatore vocale